Hopes and Homesteads - the original
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: So, I've made a few changes to the layout and I'm more confident. Apologies for the mucho notifications you may/have already received. When Fate takes an interest in our beloved Southern Belle, what are the consequences and will she be strong enough to overcome them? What of Rhett and his knowledge of the force of nature that is, Scarlett O'Hara?
1. Prologue: Tara

Tara.

The first Tara was nothing more than a field of dreams and ghosts of the past. To be sure, the folk still visited and mourned the great loss.

But time moved on... and so had...

XxX

The second Tara was nought more than a dilapidated house surrounded by fields of untamed soil and hope.

Hope for the future.

Hope that one day it would rise against its tormentors, the humble weed and stray broken tools that had once been proud to say, I helped sustain the mighty Tara.

The land yearned to be fertile and grow. It longed to feel the wheel against its back or hear the horse thud along, making its presence known. Her former master called her a curse because he was unwilling to do the work himself and did not have the means to hire someone to help cultivate the land into the great plantation of old.

So, he chose to throw the land away... on a bet.

XxX

When Gerald O'Hara first set foot on this piece of Georgia soil in 1824, he knew he was home. The red earth had called to his soul much the same as the soil of his homeland would. By night, it was his siren's call that he had to ignore for fear of the Orangemen that would surely strengthen his neck, should he ever trespass there once more on the emerald isle.

The house itself had two floors. The first having sufficient space for a kitchen, dining room, family room and study. The second offered three reasonably sized beds. As the youngest of eight, most of them being brothers, Tara was a mansion. For now, Gerald was content to buy any furniture that his neighbours kindly advised him would benefit his situation as a Gentleman.

He did not realise that they were slowly chipping away all his peasant-like attributes so that he could fit in with their society. Or perhaps he was clever enough to realise it but not hold it against them?

XxX

At night he would lie dreaming of the day when Tara would be as it should be.

There would be a long drive way, where he would ride up on a beautiful and proud black stallion and admire the cotton that would dance in the wind.

Just like at a ball.

The cotton would bow to their partners then prepare to waltz through the night, taking turns to liven up the atmosphere with a hearty Irish jig.

Ah, t'would be a grand sight for all to see. And what a thing to tell Ma, Gerald chuckled to himself, Old Katie Scarlett's baby a fine and dandy landowner.

XxX

Gerald's plight from Ireland resulted in a fight between the landlord's overseer and himself. That bastard Orangeman had not only tried to evacuate the O'Hara's, but he had raised his fist at his Old ma. In truth, Katie Scarlett would have decked the man himself, for even thinking that he could take advantage of a woman but the O'Hara rage had formed a red mist and his fist had knocked the blighter down dead. His ma had told him to run and not to stop.

He had managed to work his passage to Savannah, where his two eldest brothers were living. They had allowed him to become partner in their firm and all might have stayed like that had it not been for that poker game.

Gerald was well on his way to calling it a night when a middle-aged man slumped into the bar-room. He had been to the bank to ask for a loan and had been rejected. The barman clucked his tongue when Gerald asked for a whiskey for the man. ''Make sure it's Irish. There's naw't better." The evening which had been a drag had begun to pick up. Gerald, who was a very generous man, had bought a few rounds by the time he discovered that the route of all his troubles was a plantation in North Georgia. The man had inherited it but having no interest and a lack of funds, the chance to be his own master had become a burden rather than a dream.

"Tell me lad, do you play poker?"

XxX

It's a blessing when men walk into a bar with enough money for a few drinks, only to walk out the proud owner of a slave. Gerald had recently acquired his very own body slave, a fine young man by the name of Pork. It's a miracle when the same man walks into the same bar-room and leaves one plantation the richer. Southerners disliked gambling. Of course it was one of those things that they accepted that a bachelor liked to pass the time with. But that didn't mean they had to like it. James and Andrew were downright petrified when they heard of their youngest brother's latest antics. And with their money too! Gerald was blissfully unaware of their protests when he took that train to Jonesboro to meet the man who would take him to his new home.

Tara.

Whilst it could never be described as an architect's dream, it certainly had a charm of its own. The original building consisted of two floors. Gerald had never bought it for its white-washed walls, but the land. Oh the land. Acres of red soil aching for cultivation and nutrition. For what was the use of land if not to produce sustenance or to represent Mother Nature's continuous efforts? Gerald had missed the green hills of Ireland. To be sure, the city life was grand, but he was a country man in his heart and if he could have his own piece of it, why, he wouldn't need much more for the rest of his life. After leaving Ireland all those years ago, he was finally home!


	2. Part 1: The Chevaliers & the Robillards

Christophe Henri Chevalier was a decorated military man. He had been born to wealth and his own father had paid for his commission. Young Christophe had risen through the ranks of Officer Cadet to Regimental Sergeant Major and now had control over the green fools whose fathers had sent to him to whip into shape.

Shortly after he made Captain, his father arranged for him to marry a wealthy French woman with a large fortune. They were married long enough for a son to be produced. They named him Henri, after his own father and Christophe after himself, as per the Chevalier tradition.

Unfortunately, Christophe's wife did not have an easy labour and was left much weakened after the birth of her son. She passed away shortly after Henri's second birthday. Christophe was now in a difficult position. He was a military man through and through and whilst he adored his son, he was not able to provide for his emotional needs.

That was something only a mother could do.

XxX

The Chevaliers and Robillards had always been aware of each other. Similar backgrounds bred a rapport between them. After all, Pierre himself had been a military man and he took it upon himself to watch Christophe's career progress. When Henri was born, it was decided that Pierre should be his Godfather, a position the man had hankered for. Even though they were not related by blood, in the eyes of society, they were now as closely connected as though an inter marriage had occurred.

When Christophe's wife died, it was a tragedy but in time that wound would heal and the quest for another wife would begin in earnest. After all, it was a man's duty to provide an heir and a spare, to ensure the continuation of the family's bloodline. In Pierre's mind, there was no-one better suited than one of his three daughters.

The night that Christophe was invited to dine with the Robillards, he found himself sandwiched between the two eldest daughters. They were pleasant enough creatures but something was not right. They were too willing to take up the bond of marriage to him. They lacked the vivacity he craved and he had no doubt that they would not be able to accustom to his lifestyle. He could see his days being filled with mindless chatter regarding the latest fashions and gossip. Even worse, they would turn his young son into a weak-spirited character, rather than the soldier he was destined to be.

They were in the parlour, having pre-dinner drinks when _she_ came in. Miss Ellen Robillard, the youngest daughter of Pierre and Solange Robillard. At the age of fourteen, she was more accomplished than any other debutante. She had her father's own height and presence along with her dearly departed mother's creamy complexion. Her eyes, however, were not the hazel or cornflower blue of her parents. They were a rich and dark brown.

They were entirely her own.

Dinner was announced and Pierre chaperoned Miss Ellen, leaving Christophe with the Misses Eulalie and Pauline. All through the meal, he kept his eye on Ellen, whilst acknowledging her sisters' attempts to hold a conversation. By the time he left, he was irrevocably attached to Miss Ellen.

Over the next few weeks, he called on the house and was frustrated by the constant presence of the sisters. It became such a chore that he sought out Pierre's help with the situation.

"Are you trying to tell me that my eldest daughters are not good enough for you?" The elder man questioned, his voice filled with cold disdain.

"Monsieur, you misunderstand me. I only wanted..." He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"I know very well what you want. You want to take my child away from me and make her your wife!"

"Monsieur..."

"Answer me."

"Yes sir, I want your daughter Ellen."

"Miss Robillard."

"Fine. I want Miss Robillard as my wife. I believe she is more suited than her sisters..."

"Rubbish."

"C'EST VRAI!"

Pierre noticed the vein in his comrade's forehead rise and he bit his tongue.

Christophe took a deep breath. "Monsieur Pierre, you yourself are a military man. You know very well that we require strong women who are not only able to manage our households, but to give us sons who will be able to survive childhood and grow into men that will carry our name into the next generation. If I were to marry Miss Eulalie, or even Miss Pauline, they would flounder. They are accustomed to grand society and the latest fashions. I dare say that your youngest, whilst also a follower, has more backbone."

"How dare you! You insult my daughters and claim to know the character of my youngest better than I, her own father! This is outrageous."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sir. It wasn't my intention to cause you insult."

"You know very well Christophe Chevalier, that you insult a Robillard, you insult me."

"Sir, I implore you to see reason. If not for me, then for my son Henri, your own Godson."

"What of him?"

"Do you believe that Miss Eulalie or Miss Pauline will be able to raise him better than Miss Robillard? They are good people but he is a young boy who needs more than what they have to offer. Your youngest will be able to manage him. She will not fill his head with talk of society and gossip. You have taught her well."

This went a little way to smoothing Pierre's ruffled feathers.

"You are determined in this?"

"Yes sir."

"I will give your offer some thought. In the mean time, you will come tomorrow. Bring little Henri. We'll see how well my daughter copes with him."

From then on, Ellen's afternoons were spent in the company of the two Chevalier generations. Whilst she welcomed the young boy's presence, she was not as comfortable with the father. He would persist with his study of her! In Ellen's opinion, he was too much like her father and his constant visits could not be as innocent as they appeared to be. In this, she consulted her cousin, Philippe. To her annoyance, he merely laughed.

"Oh my sweet ingénue. You do realise that he's sizing you up?" He raised one eyebrow as he was often wont to do when they were discussing a topic that his cousin had limited experience of.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She was irritated by his condescending tone.

"Christophe Chevalier is looking for wife number two and he believes that you are a serious contender."

"Be serious!"

"My dear innocent, I am in earnest. Chevalier is playing one of the oldest games in the book. He is using his son to get to you."

"He is not!"

"Indeed he is. He is using his poor son by ensuring you, the motherless daughter spend time with his equally motherless son. By doing so, he is building a rapport between the two, so that when the time is right and he asks for your hand, you wouldn't dream of refusing. In fact, you'll be so delighted that you get to spend more time with little Henri, that you'll willingly put up with that brute and all the trappings of such an arrangement."

A cold hand of fear swept through Ellen and she gulped.

"What kind of trappings?"

"Surely you are not so innocent? I'm talking marital relations of course."

"Marital relations?"

He stepped closer, taking the pose of a confident, revealing a dark secret.

"You, Miss Ellen Robillard and Sergeant Christophe Chevalier, in bed, every night. Lying with him, his hands all over, branding you with his own charms. Seeing to his every need like a good little wife and giving him sons."

Ellen had never encountered such talk. It was common and meant for men alone. Yet here was Philippe, talking to her as though she were nothing but a whore, used to men's attentions.

"What say you to that, dear Miss Ellen?"

His face, so mocking, reared over and she felt her hand of its own free will, strike at his face. With all the strength she had, she left the room in a whirl of fury and embarrassment.

Did Philippe regret the harsh way he had spoken to his cousin? Or was he consumed with jealousy at the way Chevalier and his Uncle were bartering over Ellen? It was no secret that his cousin was intended to be the second wife. Any fool could tell by the frequent visits. He felt a pang of sympathy for his other cousins but really, did they still expect to ensnare such a man?

The idea was laughable.

XxX

Philippe spent the next few days pondering over his last conversation with Ellen. It certainly was ill advised but he couldn't bear to see such an innocent be bartered for as though she were cattle. She needed to know the reality of men and women. He realised that he should seek her out and make his apologies.

When he reached the grand house, he was told by a disgruntled Mammy that Miss Ellen wasn't receiving.

"Is she unwell?"

"Miss Ellen don't want to talk to nobody Mister Philippe."

"Well, tell her I called."

She huffed but refrained from slamming the door in his face. After all, Mister Philippe was a gentlemen and kin to this family. She would only be doing harm to herself if she vented her true feelings.

It didn't matter that she was protecting Miss Ellen.


	3. Gerald O'Hara

After a week of being denied entry, Philippe decided to take a more direct approach. He watched the house daily but there was no sight of Ellen. Countless times, he saw that damn fool Chevalier and his brat call on Ellen. His only relief was that they were denied as well.

That day, he climbed the fence at the back of the garden. From his position, he was able to see whether Ellen came out to the balcony. It took three days of waiting around the garden but on the fourth, Ellen Robillard left the confines of her room, for much needed fresh air. He waited until she stepped outside and began walking in the grounds. She walked away from the house, it was his perfect moment.

"Ellen."

"Philippe! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Do you know I've been waiting for nearly two weeks to see you? Why won't you see me?"

"Leave me alone."

She turned back towards the house. He reached out his arm to grab her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay here and talk to me."

"Let me alone! You vile, horrible man."

"Come now Ellen, surely you're not still angry at me."

"Of course I'm angry. The things you said, no gentleman would say such a thing to a lady."

"It's good that I'm no gentleman then isn't it."

She harrumphed and pulled her arm away, but his hold was firm. His other hand moved to her waist, trapping her to his chest. She tried putting distance between them and beat his chest with her arms.

"Let me go. Please Philippe. Let me go."

Tears were slowly escaping and he swore under his breath. Those brown orbs should never be allowed to weep. He hated seeing anyone so distressed, yet somehow it was worse seeing Ellen like this. He pulled her in closer and her hands slowly deceased their rhythmic poundings. Instead, she gave way to the tears.

"Hush now darling. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was angry with Uncle. Not you, never you. Please darling, dry those tears. Angels like you should never weep."

She gasped against his chest and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and the remnants of tears stained her cheek. Her red lips were welcoming and he lowered his own in a light kiss.

"Oh Ellen, my darling."

Their lips touched again, only deeper. His hands rested, one in the small of her back, the other in her hair. Her hands matched his. He pulled away, slightly and she rested in his embrace.

"Ellen, I have to go now but I'll return tomorrow, if you'll let me."

"Of course."

They kissed once more and Philippe left, euphoric. They went to bed that night, longing for the night to pass by, speedily, so they could be together again. Their time together was by no means chaste and every time Philippe kissed her, she longed for more.

XxX

They could not always be together. Her father and sisters monopolized her time and then there was little Henri. Despite knowing the truth, she could not bring herself to cut off from the boy. She knew the pains of being separated from her mother at an early age.

She would not cause him more harm.

Life for the Robillards continued smoothly. Philippe was an attentive lover, who visited often. In the months leading to her fifteenth birthday, he began tutoring her in the arts of making love. She learnt how a kiss could send her body into freefall. His hands were warm on her bare skin and she loved the way his coal black eyes filled with lust. She knew that she had met her match. No-one else would ever be able to bring her to the heights that Philippe could. Why the very thought of someone touching her _there_ repulsed her. She could not wait for the day when they would claim each other as man and wife.

Would it be any different?

XxX

Philippe had decided that they should wait until her fifteenth birthday. It was always difficult leaving Ellen but he would not put her at risk. She was the only thing worth living for. Every other woman he had encountered were mere shadows, darkening his path to Ellen.

On one of their daily constitutionals, Philippe and Ellen ventured across Savannah. Her birthday was drawing ever closer and Philippe was becoming slightly agitated. Chevalier remained a frequent visitor and he knew that Pierre would be expecting him to propose to his daughter. Ellen's attention was diverted by the sound of a familiar Irish brogue.

"Miss Robillard."

Damn that pesky, pint-sized Irishman. Ellen, ever the good daughter nodded in greeting but the man had already made his way over.

"Isn't it a grand day out?"

"It certainly is Mr O'Hara. I hope you are well."

"Thank-you, I am. And you sir?"

"I'm very well, thank-you."

"Why don't the two of ye step inside a minute. Miss Robillard, my brothers have some lovely new geegaws."

"Geegaws?"

"You know threads and patterns. You might find something you like."

Ellen couldn't refuse the man, when he had been so blunt about it. He was clearly proud of his brothers' achievements and perhaps she could find something for Eulalie or Pauline. Philippe was reluctant. He couldn't believe the nerve of this little man. However, he wouldn't leave his Ellen alone.

The store was cool and all the items were well organised. Mr O'Hara guided her to the sewing accessories, leaving Philippe to feign an interest elsewhere. The elder O'Hara brothers looked on and shook their heads. Their poor brother was smitten with the young woman. She was all he ever talked about and they were already sick of the topic. There was no chance that a fine and dandy hoity-toity Frenchman would ever permit the youngest son of a poor Irish woman to socialise with his pet.

Let alone court her.

Gerald O'Hara was a stubborn fool. He always had been. Yet Old Katie Scarlett loved him the best of them all. He would always be her baby because shortly after he'd been born, their Da passed on. It hit her for six and Gerald gave her a reason for living. It broke her heart when he had to leave but it was better for him to be living in a foreign country than to be six feet under. All she could do was hope that one day; he would find his way back to her.


	4. Bon Anniversaire

To celebrate Ellen's birthday, Pierre had arranged a dinner party for all the well to do society people. It would be an occasion for fine French champagne, imported fruits and the finest delicacies Savannah had to offer. The women, decked in silks and satins, would shimmer almost as brightly as the cut-glass chandeliers.

Ellen's gown of crushed silk skimmed the curves hinting at womanhood. Her jewellery was a simple gold cross that belonged to her mother. Tiny pearls decorated her ears and matched the yellow shade that had become associated with Ellen.

She glided down the stairs, to a crowd of people she had known all her life. Her sisters were standing with the other young woman. Her father's friends were gathered, waiting to kiss her hand and wish her Bon Anniversaire. Christophe Chevalier was amongst them. He held out his arm and she took it automatically.

Waiters were making their way across the room, carrying trays of Champagne. Chevalier grabbed two and handed one to Ellen.

"You look beautiful tonight Miss Robillard."

"Thank-you sir."

"You don't have to be so formal my dear. We've known each other for awhile. You may call me by my first name, if you like."

"I wouldn't want to give offense sir."

"There is no offence. But if you would prefer, we'll settle for Mr Chevalier."

The look on his face told Ellen that he would not give way. He wanted her to drop all formalities but she knew that if she did that, he would think that she was warming to him and increase his attentions, which were already starting to irritate her. She was about to answer, when a familiar voice came towards her.

"Ah, there you are. Miss Eulalie says she needs to talk to you. You don't mind if I steal her away, do you, Chevalier?"

He didn't allow the man enough time to argue and swept Ellen away from his rival. Ellen sighed in relief and relaxed in Philippe's arms.

"You realise you're late?"

"Am I? Well, it looks like I arrived just in time. Unless you actually wanted to talk to Chevalier?"

"You know full well that I don't. Can you believe that he wants me to call him by his first name?"

"Well, there are lots of names he would probably prefer but they'll come later."

"If you're going to talk like that I won't speak to you anymore."

"Yes you will Ellen. It doesn't matter how many times I annoy you because you will always forgive me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

For the rest of that night, Philippe stood by Ellen. They mingled together with the guests, sat side by side at dinner and spent most of the night dancing. Pierre only managed to split them up occasionally, in order for Chevalier to dance with her. Ellen discovered the numerous differences between the men amusing. They were both powerful men in their own way but only one could demand her attention. Chevalier lacked Philippe's grace on the dance floor. He also lacked in charm.

The evening grew to a close as the guests bid their farewells. Philippe was one of the last to leave, along with Chevalier. She thanked both men for attending and as Philippe leant down to kiss her hand, he murmured.

"Tonight."

When she had finally got rid of Mammy, she left the window open as usual. Feeling nervous, she ran to the bathroom. The splash of cold water on her face calmed her slightly and she wanted to laugh at herself. This was the night she had been waiting for. They had been planning it for so long and she was well aware what was going to happen. She took a deep breath, released it and stepped through the door, into her room. Philippe was already there, waiting for her.

He was always waiting for her...

It had been three days since her birthday. That night, Philippe had claimed her as his own. Today, he would be asking her father for her hand. All morning, she had sat with her sisters in the library. They were wittering on about some old gossip when she heard the knock on the door. She listened as Philippe asked to see her father.

"I will ask Mister Pierre if he is available."

XxX

Pierre had spent the morning in his study, waiting on Chevalier. He was surprised to hear Jerome announce that his nephew was here.

"Send him in."

Philippe entered, carrying his new manila cane. He looked nervous for the first time in his life. There was no air of cockiness that usually followed.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well Uncle, I..."

"What? Spit it out Philippe. I take it you're after money. How much?"

"I'm not here for money, Uncle."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"Well, get on with it then. Don't just stand there. Why are you here?"

"I came to ask for your permission to marry Ellen."

"What?"

"I came to ask for Ellen..."

"WHAT? Are you telling me that you are daring to ask for my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I am asking for Ellen's hand in marriage."

"You expect me to let my daughter marry you?"

"That's what I'm asking, yes."

"You think you are worthy enough to marry my daughter."

"I love her."

"You dare say that to me? You don't know anything about love."

"I know that I love Ellen and she loves me?"

"Oh? Ellen told you that she loves you?"

"Yes. We love each other and we want to get married."

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

The whole house echoed with Pierre's booming command. Ellen ran out of the library to see Jerome march Philippe out of the house.

"Ellen, get in here now."

"Philippe!"

She tried to follow but Pierre grabbed her from behind and dragged her into his study. He pulled her over to a chair and loomed over her.

"Philippe tells me that you love each other and he wants to marry you."

She glared murderously up at the man she called father.

"Well, answer me!"

"It's true."

"You foolish girl. There is no way that I will allow you to marry that man!"

"Father..."

"No, don't interrupt me. Chevalier has already asked for your hand and you will marry him."

"Never."

"What?"

"I will not marry him."

"You dare refuse me?"

"Yes father. I will never marry him."

"Why you selfish child. Chevalier is a well respected and wealthy man. He wants to marry you."

"You can't make me marry him. If I can't marry Philippe, then I will never marry."

She pushed past her father and stormed out of the room. Her sisters had stepped out of the library to see what was going on. She brushed past them as her father's footsteps chased after her.

"Ellen, come back here!"

"No. I don't have anything more to say to you."

"You come down now or I'll come up and get you myself."

The door slammed and Ellen pulled the bolt across.


	5. The Alternative

Philippe had been gone a week and in that time, Ellen's vitality had depleted. She kept to her own company most times, waiting for a note from her love. This did not go unnoticed by her father and sisters. They were at a loss as to the change in their beloved sister. In less than a week, she had become angry and resentful. They did not understand the level of attachment was so much more than that of cousins. All they knew was that their father had seen fit to expel their cousin and rightly so. He was a no-account rake that spent his days in idleness and frivolity. The sisters decided that their father had been right to cut him out.

Perhaps now they would have their pet to themselves again?

Pierre witnessed the growth of discord between his children. It had begun with the budding courtship of Chevalier and his youngest. However, he could not bring himself to prevent it. He had inkling that his eldest daughters might be useful in his scheme of making Ellen more agreeable to the match. It didn't occur to him that his youngest wasn't as amenable as Eulalie and Pauline, and that she wouldn't be so easily swayed by the notion of family respectability.

His first step was to encourage Monsieur Christophe Chevalier to visit more often than usual. That very gentleman rose to the occasion eagerly, bringing his young son along and using him as an excuse to get Ellen to walk with him. For her part, she discovered that it wasn't worth the confrontation with Pierre and so went along with their plans, or at least appeared to.

Mr O'Hara was also a frequent visitor.

One night, Mammy rushed in to her young mistress's room.

"What is it Mammy?"

The old mainstay appeared nervous and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Honey chile, Mister Pierre won't like me doing this but I knows my Miss Ellen needs it."

"You've found out something? Oh, is it about Philippe?"

"Sit down honey and..."

"Mammy, just tell me!"

Mammy watched her favourite lamb carefully as she handed over the remnants of the telegram that she had found in Mister Pierre's study. Ellen took the sheet of paper in both of her small hands. She crumpled to the floor as she handed her the note.

BAR FIGHT STOP PHILLIPPE STABBED IN HEART STOP DIED FROM INJURIES STOP

Mister Pierre apparently had an acquaintance in New Orleans who had agreed to send word of the young man. The telegram was dated two days ago.

There were no words for Ellen. Mammy spent the night holding her mistress to her bosom and singing an old lullaby that other servants would sing to their young. At some point, the agony had turned to rage and Mammy had to revitalise her charge with smelling salts, when the strength of emotions had overwhelmed her. In those few hours, Miss Ellen had been altered forever. By the time the sun had risen, the young belle reached the decision that she could no longer live in her father's home.

"Miss Ellen, don't say that. What about Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline?"

"They can all go to Halifax! They killed him Mammy and I shall never forgive them."

"But they'se you're blood. Your family!"

"They're no family of mine. Stay with them if you must but this is no home of mine."

Mammy decided that she would follow her lamb down this path that would only lead to madness.

Ellen was in the library when Jerome announced there was a visitor in the parlour. She wandered in.

"Mr O'Hara. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

The little man rose from his seat. "No apologies necessary Miss Robillard."

"Would you sit? There's tea or coffee..."

"Miss Robillard, I'm not here for long. I know it's probably not the right way of things but I'm returning home soon and I would like for you to come with me."

"Go with you? I'm not sure I understand."

"As my wife", gets down on one knee, "I'm asking you to marry me."

"Mr O'Hara I..."

"I know I'm not the best candidate but I love you. You won't have to worry about money. You'll have the run of Tara. The country folk are wonderful people. Perhaps not the kind you're used to, but wonderful none the less." He gets up, "I'm not asking for an answer today. I'll go now. Promise me you'll think on it and if I may, I'll return tomorrow."

"Mr O'Hara..."

"Please, just promise me."

"I will."

She watched him exit and heard the door bang behind him.

Ellen spent a night of contemplation, as she had promised. If I marry Gerald, I won't have to stay here anymore. The home she had grown up in had become a prison. She would do anything to leave. If that meant marrying a man old enough to be her father, then so be it. Of course, she would never love him but that did not matter. She'd be his wife, bare him children and they would be content.

XxX

Pierre Robillard sat in his study with a fresh cup of coffee and the morning paper. He was waiting for Christophe to call. Perhaps today would be the day that he would propose to Ellen! He sat back, imagining the thought of his Ellen, married to a Chevalier, one of the longest living family names in French history. Why, the man's father had served under Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. His father had fought in the French Revolution! That such two noble families would be forever united was a matter of timing. Of course, Ellen was pining for her lost mate but Christophe was more of a match for the girl. His friend would become son-in-law, his godson Henri would have a mother again and his daughter would be more than content.

That afternoon, all of his dreams were shattered. Gerald O'Hara had come to see Ellen and had promptly requested an audience with him.

"Monsieur Robillard, I've asked Miss Ellen to marry me and she says yes."

"WHAT!"

"I've asked Miss Ellen to..."

"Yes yes I heard you. You must have heard her wrong."

"You'll have to take it up with your daughter, but she has said yes and soon we'll be married."

"You sir are mistaken if you believe that the son of some ignorant and backward pauper will ever have the chance with my Ellen!"

"One thing you'll learn about me, Monsieur Robillard, is that no-one insults my mother. I'll wait outside whilst you talk to your daughter and she'll tell you"

He had just stepped out when he heard Miss Ellen being bellowed for. The parlour doors opened and he saw her with her head held high. He gave her a small smile and she nodded in response.

"Have you lost all your senses? That man isn't fit to wipe the dirt off our boots."

"I believe you are referring to my fiancé."

"Good heavens girl, that man is not your fiancée."

"Actually sir, he is. Now excuse me..."

"You shall stay right here. This is ridiculous. Christophe Chevalier is a good match. And think of little Henri..."

"How dare you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I know what you're up to. You think that by shoving Chevalier and his motherless child in my face that I'll be so overcome with love for the boy that I'll take his father as a husband. You, sir, have overplayed your hand. Now, I shall say this only once, if you don't apologise to Mr O'Hara and agree to the match, then you shall never see nor hear from me again. I shall leave with him today and I'll tell anyone who asks that I despise you!"

"Ellen, my child, you are young and you don't know what you're saying."

"I am not so young for a marriage to Chevalier though am I? The two of you have been plotting this for some time, gossiping away like old women sitting in the corner. Well I won't have any more of it. Make your choice sir as I have made mine. I shan't give way."

"You are determined to ruin me, aren't you?" His voice choked on the words.

"Not everything is about you, sir."

She turned to exit the room, only to hear her father call her back.

"Send him in."

"Sir?"

"You heard. Send O'Hara in on your way out."

"I'll send him in but I will be staying. I need to see this for myself."

Ellen's chin was firm and set. Pierre had no choice but give way. Mr O'Hara entered the room, worried. He looked to Miss Ellen for comfort, only to find her full focus on her father.

Pierre Robillard had always been a proud man. It hurt more than he would ever admit to see his own darling turn against him so. However, he was also an honourable man and it was that honour that forced him to sacrifice his own pride for that of an Irish peasant boy's son. His apology was brief and Ellen was there to watch her father's fall from grace. She left the room in the arms of her fiancé, only to find that Chevalier had come to call on her. As Gerald kissed her cheek, he gave his promise to come again on the morrow.

Chevalier had arrived with full intentions to propose to Ellen, only to find that he was too late. All that planning for nought. He stormed into Robillard's study to find a pitiful creature sitting in the seat of the once proud Pierre Robillard.

"You've heard the news, Chevalier? I'm to gain a son."

"How could you give Ellen to that no-account Irish peasant?"

"Please Christophe; if you are here to run me down then please do so another day."

"Pierre..."

Jerome stood outside his master's study, waiting for his summons. He did not have to wait long and he was not surprised when he was ordered to escort Monsieur Chevalier out. When the younger man had gone, he returned to the study, anticipating that his employer would need assistance. He helped the man to his rooms, where he stayed for the next two days.

It was no surprise that at the same time, all of Savannah found out the Miss Ellen Robillard was to marry a Mr. Gerald O'Hara of Tara.

XxX

The wedding ceremony took place less than a week later. As Gerald slipped on the simple gold wedding band, Ellen felt that all her hopes and dreams had fled. She left Savannah for the Georgia plantation where she was to spend her wedding night.

It was everything she had expected. Mr O'Hara was a simple man, whose touch brought no pleasure whatsoever. She was glad that it was over relatively quickly. Afterwards, they lay together, side by side, leaving her to dream once more of Philippe's caresses.

When she first arrived, there was a week of parties where she was introduced to the country folk. They were much like Mr O'Hara, coarse, earthy. All except for the Wilkes. They were the only people who understood the delicate and refined nature that she had forsaken in her haste to escape her father. They would ease the transition to the simpler lifestyle. Her marriage to Mr O'Hara had given her the respectability owed to a wife. She was safe and secure in the knowledge that she would never want for anything. For all his faults, her husband was a generous man, who liked nothing more but to gift her with pretty baubles, or 'gewgaws'.

Mr O'Hara had given her sole responsibility for the general upkeep of the plantation and all of its inhabitants. Hey days were spent taking care of the home and all who resided there. Her nights were dedicated to the needs of her husband. She coped with Gerald's rough hands by remembering her nights of passion with Philippe.

It was an ongoing battle that wreaked havoc with Ellen's calm and quiet veneer.

His coarseness versus her softness.

His countrified manners against her refined and civilised behaviour.

Her solution was the decision to keep a diary. There, she could write down all her feelings, before closing the book and locking it in the armoire in the study Mr O'Hara had given to her for her particular use.

Those first entries were full of rage against her father and sisters. Her annoyance of her new wedded state. Her dependence of Mammy, the woman she had insisted on bringing from Savannah. Then of course, those feelings became mellow acceptance, only to turn once more after several months of marriage.

Outwardly, she was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inwardly, she was screaming.


	6. Marriage and Motherhood

Several months after her marriage, Ellen discovered something. Her life was forever changed. She was with child!

Philippe had given her a child! There was no doubt in Ellen's mind that it would be a boy. She could picture a son with rich black hair, just like his father. This child would be born out of love.

Hers and Philippe's.

When Gerald was informed of his wife's condition, his first thought was for her health. As the full impact of the news set in, he realised that his life would be forever changed. Miss Ellen Robillard had made him the happiest man alive when she gave her consent to his proposal and now, he was to be a father. Katie Scarlett's youngest and most cherished son was following his brother's footsteps by taking the great O'Hara name to a new generation. The years he'd spent making Tara the grand plantation it was, would not go to waste. Why, he'd have an heir by the end of the year!

Once again, Mrs Ellen - nee Robillard - O'Hara had made him the happiest man alive.

Ellen, on the other hand, was disturbed by her husband's reaction and quickly came to the conclusion that he thought he was the father.

'The fool,' she wrote in her diary, 'that ridiculous old man thinks my darling child is his.'

She was in that moment, full of passion and rage at the circumstances that had brought her to this moment. Could she not have one moment of peace? Must she always be reminded that she was married to the rustic Mr O'Hara and not her one true love?

'I know in my heart that it's a boy. A fine boy. I shall raise him to be like my Philippe.'

Ellen felt the familiar twist of her heart at the reminder that her darling was gone. She felt his loss even more. There were days when she had to fight to leave her bed. But a wife's work was never done. In some ways, the plantation she resided in was a child. It required constant attention and any signs of neglect would show up prominently on its proud, whitewashed walls.

Ellen sought escape by dreaming of how her future son's life would be.

'I'll make sure he's raised as a gentleman. He'll be a grand horse-rider and a beautiful dancer. I'll see he's sent to a good school and then University.

Of course he'll have the grand tour and the pick of the ladies. Proper ladies, like those from Savannah or Charleston. Definitely not these country folk. They're too robust for my liking. Of course, they are fine enough and I do actually like them, but they will never be enough for a Robillard. My son will break hearts and then when he's old enough, he'll set up his own establishment and his wife will love him with all her heart.

In times such as these, women are bred for marriage and to uphold the reputation of their family. Despite it all, I cannot regret my marrying Mr O'Hara. He's given me the freedom I needed from my father and sisters. Here, I am my own mistress. Of course it is difficult and there are moments when all I want is to shut myself away in my office and let the others hang for all I care. These moments are fleeting though. By day, I am kept busy by the constant demand for attention by the Negroes. Mammy always lectures me when I travel at night to tend to the sickly. All I can do is walk by with a patient smile and tell myself that she doesn't understand that I need to do this to maintain my sanity.

Each night I lie with Mr O'Hara. During each intimate moment, I lie back and think of Philippe. At least that way I can derive some sort of pleasure from this silliness. I can pretend that I'm with the man I love and my husband will never realise. His ego is too large for such an idea.

My son will never want for anything. I shall see to that. He will never be without food, clothing or shelter. He will inherit Tara and live the life he chooses. After all, it is better to be a boy than a girl. Girls need to be petted and looked after; at least that's what Society says. A man is not as controlled. Of course, he will have his place in Society but he will not have to lose his identity through marriage.

I will always be first in his heart. He will always have a mother's love. For that is freely given and worth more than any treasure in the world.'

XxX

Ellen's child was a girl. Her hair was as dark as her mother had dreamed off. She also had her mother's fair skin and small features, apart from her chin, which was definitely that of an Robillard. Her eyes were the brightest of blues, as all babies are. In time, they would begin to resemble the pea-green shade that some might like to two fishbowls of water that shine brightly when the owner is complimented. They were entirely her own.

Ellen was devastated.

'A girl. This is a disaster. What use is a girl? She will only ever be good for marriage and having children. What am I going to do now? Oh Philippe, my darling, I'm so sorry. This was not what I wanted! This is not what I have spent so long dreaming of!

Gerald, on the other hand, was ecstatic to have a girl. And such a pretty one at that!

Of course he's besotted with her, Ellen wrote, with bitterness locked in her bosom. Why, she continues, every hour I hear his coarse brogue,

"Mrs O'Hara, did you see what the baby just did?"

It's so unmanly, the way he dotes on her. A girl! Huh. Mammy's beside herself that there's a daughter.

"Why that's two ginerations I've brung of this family's girls."

She keeps looking at me in that way the Negros have. It's as though she wants to ask why I'm not satisfied with a girl. Huh. Mammy won't leave me alone. She says I must be in bed for about a month. In the meantime all I can look forward to is nursing the baby and holding her when the visitors come.

Then there's the women's insane habit of comparing births. Especially Mrs Tarleton, who thrives on telling me that her brats were fairly easy and that she would have got up after a week, if it weren't for Mr Tarleton and Doctor Fontaine. How dare she come here and brag of her children? Why has she the four boys when all I have is a girl? Oh, how I would have loved a son. He would have been my favourite for he has no drop of Gerald O'Hara's.

_My_ baby is quite the daddy girl's already. I'll have to put a stop to that. Father's should be distant, yet protective with a girl. That is how it should be. Everything has gone so wrong! I never wanted a daughter. I cannot even choose her name. _He_, Mr O'Hara that is, has decided to give her his mother's name. Katie is fine enough, for a servant. Katherine would be better. I would even be satisfied with Kathleen. But Scarlett? We might as well call her Ruby or Garnet. But Mr O'Hara insists. She shall be Katie Scarlett. I'm all for honouring a parent by giving their name to your child. It is a good tradition. If things were different, if Philippe and I were wed and we had a daughter, I would have called her Philippa Solange. That would be perfectly acceptable. That reminds me, Solange! It would be much more appropriate for the child, yet when I raise the issue, Mr O'Hara proclaims

"It's already decided, Mrs O'Hara. We'll keep Solange for the next baby, unless it's a boy!"

Another baby already! Well I hope by some miracle you will be the one to give birth Mr O'Hara. Though I doubt it. Miracles do not exist. Not anymore.

I'm resigned now. I have a daughter called Katie Scarlett. No doubt there will be more. The mere thought of Gerald O'Hara's roaming hands and his heavy panting make my stomach churn. But it's done now. I can see my life as though I've already lived it. One dreary social occasion after another. An endless stream of social niceties, motherhood and taking care of Tara. The only thought that can sustain me is that Philippe loved me and he is waiting for me.

Do not forget me my love. We shall be together again. Life never lasts.'


	7. A Mother's Prayer

**Ellen POV**

'Dear Lord,

It has been so long since we have last spoken, but I need your guidance.

I beseech you to give me strength.

Give me the strength to be a good mother, wife and most of all, a good person.

I place myself unto your hands.

I offer up my soul to your infinite wisdom.

Grant me the strength to live through this life.

To atone for my sins.

Your most dutiful daughter,

Ellen.'

She laid the pen back on the desk and placed her head in her hands.

Mr O'Hara had seen fit to take the baby out and about whilst visiting the neighbours. She had been too busy to accompany him. Or so she claimed. In reality, Ellen had grabbed on tight to the rare opportunity of a peaceful afternoon in her office. Mammy knew that when the door was closed, she was not to be disturbed and thus warned the other servants to carry on with their tasks.

With the door closed, Ellen could be alone with her thoughts. They were constantly focused on Philippe and her love for him. In this room, she could think over their love and the events that had brought her here. She was able to think clearly. That's when it hit her.

She wished that she had died in childbirth.

The realisation shook her to her very bones but she consoled herself with the thought that if she had died, she would be with the love of her life. Instead, she was trapped in a hell of her own creation. She bowed her head, asking God to forgive her for her momentary lapse in speech.

She had a husband that she barely tolerated.

A child that brought her no pleasure.

A life that she longed to quit.

In the months since her daughter's birth, Ellen had been seeking out this inner sanctum at regular intervals. It was her salvation. Here, she was Ellen. Not Mrs O'Hara, mother or the wife of a rich plantation owner.

Nothing lasts forever.

For her own sanity, she would accept that this was her life. She would be mother, wife, good and caring neighbour and an attentive friend. She would live out her life and anticipate the day when she would be with Philippe.

She hoped it wouldn't be too long in coming.


	8. Part 2: Summertime

Scarlett had recently had her fourth birthday and Gerald decided as an extra surprise for his darling, to take her on an extended trip to Savannah and Charleston. He had discussed it with Ellen who had mentioned that perhaps it would be an idea to take Suellen also. He was inclined to agree as his wife was pregnant again. Although they had Mammy and numerous servants, Ellen would insist on working long hours, not only making sure things were running smoothly but helping those in the lower classes. These were enough reasons but last year his wife had suffered from a still born.

A boy.

Relations between the two had been slightly stilted and Gerald wanted to eliminate any extra stress for the woman he loved.

Gerald found Scarlett in the nursery with her sister. When she saw him, she rushed forward and he swooped her up in the air. Suellen, not wanting to be left out, also clambered for the same treatment and her father obliged her, willingly, if less enthusiastic.

"Daddy, daddy where have you been? I've been waiting for you the longest time."

"Daddy was busy darling. He's been planning a treat for his puss, and you too Sue."

"What is it?"

"How do you two fancy going on a trip?"

"Yes please daddy." "Where to?" were the eager responses.

XxX

Two days later, Gerald was en route to Savannah with Mammy who had joined them at Ellen's insistence. Suellen was sitting quietly, but Scarlett, bored and inquisitive kept jumping out of her seat to look out the window.

"Miss Scarlett, you sit down on your seat right now and be a good girl."

"Ah, leave her be Mammy, she's just excited."

Mammy huffed and muttered how it wasn't right for a father to let their child walk all over him. Scarlett, sensing a further scolding calmly sat on her father's lap and threw her best smile at Mammy and stuck her tongue out at Sue. Sue tried struggling but Mammy held her tight in her large arms.

XxX

It was dark when the train reached its destination. Both girls had fallen asleep and the adults had a hard time managing both with the luggage. They eventually got to Andrew O'Hara's home where most of the O'Hara clan were still awake.

There would be drinking and dancing well into the night.

XxX

It was a bleary eyed Gerald that was greeted by Scarlett the next morning. His head pounded and the light blinded so all he could do was squint but his daughter didn't care. Luckily Andrew's wife called in with a cure for Gerald. She swooped up little Scarlett and brought her downstairs with Suellen and her own children.

The sisters found that life in Savannah was much different from life in the County. For one thing, the children were left to their own devices during the day. They sat together for breakfast whilst the men folk cradled their hangovers and the women bustled about in the kitchen. Sometimes they were taken to the park for walks and at night they often fell asleep where they sat. There was informality to the saying of prayers.

They had been there a week when Gerald took his daughters to call on his father-in-law. Mrs O'Hara had specifically asked it of him otherwise it would have been his pleasure to never set foot in that ostentatiously pink mansion filled with generations of Robillard grandeur. Gerald remembered how many times he'd sat in the parlour, waiting for Miss Ellen. He knew that he hadn't been the husband of choice in Pierre Robillard's eyes. But, he told himself, Ellen had chosen him and that's what mattered. Now they had two pretty daughters and a third on the way. In his heart, he hoped it would be another boy, just like the stillborn. However, as long as the babe was healthy and his wife survived, he would be content.

Robillard's man-servant, Jerome was there to greet them at the door. Sue hid behind her father's legs but Scarlett walked up to him and held out her hand. Jerome, in that moment, he forgot the protocol and accepted the little girl's hand. It was only the bellowing voice that reminded him of his duties.

"Jerome, is that them come?"

"Yes sir, Mr O'Hara and his daughters have arrived."

"Well, bring them into the parlour."

Scarlett's first of the glance enchanted her. She had never seen a pink house before. The glitz of the interior called to her as the decor of Tara never had. To Gerald, the house was stifling and overwhelming. Suellen had no specific opinion other than it was too quiet here. At home, there were always servants bustling around and visitors riding up the front drive. Here, it was full of ghosts.

"Well Mr O'Hara, I see you have brought my grand-daughters but not my own daughter. Why is this?"

"I felt that Ellen, that is Mrs O'Hara would be more comfortable at home. The travelling may have worn her out."

"Oh, am I to understand that my daughter is once again in the family way?"

Gerald's non answer provided the affirmative. Inwardly, Pierre sighed. Damn the Irish! He turned his attention to the children. The youngest was still clinging to her father's leg as he sat down. She had no particular features apart from his dear Ellen's heart-shape face. Overall, a disappointment. The other, however, had her mother's heart shape face combined with a rather pointed jaw. He was pleased to see that the child did not have Gerald's eyes. Instead they were a vivid and shimmering green. He could sense vitality within her, much like his own darling had. He motioned for her to come and sit in the chair nearest him. Scarlett rose to the challenge, leaving her father in the adequate sofa.

By the time they left the house, Scarlett had received an invitation to come round the next day.

"Bring her about eleven and then I'll see to it that she gets taken home."

Suellen couldn't decide whether she was pleased or not that she wouldn't have to see the old man again. It was scary, she found, the way he bellowed frequently and then stared at you the rest of the time. At least she would get to play with her cousins without Scarlett trying to take over. Although they were young, it was obvious that the girls were competing for attention. It would mark the beginning of a lifelong rivalry.

The next morning, Scarlett was washed and groomed extensively until her aunt declared that she was fit enough for royalty. She knew she looked pretty and that took the edge of her nerves away. Jerome escorted her to the parlour and to the seat from yesterday. This time it had been placed completely opposite her grandfather. Whilst the servants bustled with coffee and refreshments, the two stared, neither willing to blink and let the other win. All too soon, Pierre laughed at how the little one raised her chin and narrowed her eyes, breaking her concentration.

"Never mind. One day you'll beat me. Have a slice of cake."

Scarlett reached for one of the larger slices but it was swooped out from her hands and replaced by a much smaller piece. She accepted this with bad grace and Pierre resisted the urge to chuckle. This child interested him, so much so that he had began to think of ways to have her in his home more often.

He decided to keep his plan to himself for now.

XxX

The O'Hara's were finally on their way back to Tara. For Gerald, visiting his father-in law had been bad enough. Staying with his sisters-in-law were even worse. The women had pounced on the girls and declared that Katie Scarlett looked so much like Ellen and that Susan Elinor looked very fine. At first, Suellen could not tell who they were talking about and therefore did not respond.

"The very nerve. Susan Elinor, you will look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pauline scolded the child.

"Disgraceful child! Look at your elders when they address you. It's common decency." Eulalie joined her sister's assault.

"I'm sorry ladies; we do not call her by her full name. Suellen dear, your aunts are talking to you."

"Hm, well why give the child such a name if you are going to call her by another?"

"It was the Mrs O'Hara's choice."

Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline pursed their lips but said nothing more on the subject. Instead they insisted that Mr O'Hara go see Miss Pauline's husband in the library and that they would take the girls for a walk. One look at his hostess' expression showed that it was not a suggestion. The girls were ushered out of the house and marched briskly towards the park. On the way, they met many of their aunt's friends and had to curtsy each time and greet them. They had just met a Mrs Butler and her son, Ross when little Sue's legs gave way and she fell backwards. Ross went to help her whilst Scarlett stood and laughed.

"Katie Scarlett, don't be so mean to your sister. Suellen, stand up straight."

While her aunt was distracted, Scarlett stuck her tongue out. Unfortunately when Suellen responded in kind, her aunts caught her.

"Suellen that is a disgusting habit."

"Yes, we will not tolerate such rudeness."

"But..."whimpered the young girl

"Do not argue. I'm sorry Eleanor. I don't know what's come over them."

"There's nothing to apologise for." She winked at Suellen. "I must be going. I have to take Ross to the tailor."

They carried on to the park, each woman holding a girl's hand tightly. Once there, Scarlett broke free and began to run. Suellen tried but the grip was too tight. Instead she had to watch as Aunt Eulalie and Mammy ran after her sister. They returned home and Scarlett was sent straight to her room, without supper and given the first of many lectures about behaving in a dignified manner in public. That night, when the adults assumed the girls were asleep, Suellen woke up Scarlett to present her with the roll she had snuck out from dinner.

"You took this for me?"

"Yes, I got it whilst they were talking."

"Thanks Sue, do you want a bit."

The sisters shared one of the few moments of sibling bliss and curled up with each other. The next morning ended the truce and began with Suellen trying to play with Scarlett's doll. Mammy had to intervene and confiscated the toy, muttering,

"If you'se can't play nicely then you don't deserve to play at all."

The girls spent the rest of their time there under the careful supervision of their aunts. Gerald's time was spent feeling restrained at the genteel sophistication of his brother-in-law. So much so that he rarely got a whiff of liquor, but had an abundance of cigars. All in all, he was glad to be back home.

XxX

Ellen had retreated to her study for a brief break. Her husband and daughters were due back and she had organised a fine meal. It had been quiet without the girls and in a way she had missed them. She had received a letter from her father and had only just had a chance to read it.

XxX

It was late afternoon when the carriage parked outside the house and Scarlett jumped down.

"Mother, Mammy, where are you?"

"Scarlett, dear, Suellen. How was your trip?"

The girl's responses were in sync. "It was alright." "We saw Grandfather."

"Mammy, see to the girls' unpacking. Run along with Mammy dears, I'll see you later. Mr O'Hara, I must speak with you."

"You're looking well Mrs O'Hara. Have things been well here?"

"Thank-you and yes they have. Mr O'Hara, I received a letter today. From my father."

"Oh, what does he want?"

"He wants Scarlett to stay with him for a while."


	9. Monseuir Grandfather

Ellen and Gerald O'Hara had tried their best to ignore Pierre's subliminal demands for as long as they could. It was a difficult time for them both. Mrs O'Hara was soon to go into labour, Suellen had grown even clingier and Scarlett, well, she was monopolising even more of her father's time. She had taken it into her head to begin climbing trees, much to the dismay of the neighbourhood boys. They did not want the little girl following them around and showing the up. It was Mammy, in her unique way, who helped to make up his mind.

"That chile has no business climbing trees and ruining her dresses. She grows too wild."

Not wanting Ellen to worry, he decided that he would humour his father-in-law. The old man was such a contradiction, that he would probably decide after a while that he did not want the child around and send her back to the bosom of her parents.

Yes, that's what would happen!

Scarlett was less than impressed at being told that she would be visiting Grandfather Robillard. She had found him odd, the way he kept staring at her. During her visits, she would be taken into the parlour for cakes and then had to sit there whilst her Grandfather read his books. After a while, she would leap down from her chair and explore the room. It was always the same – all the interesting toys were locked away in glass cabinets and there were only dusty books lying around. Then there was that large thing, like the one at Tara, where if you pressed parts of it, they would make noises. When she had tried it out, she had been called back to the chair and had to stay until Jerome came at Grandfather's behest.

"Miss Scarlett is leaving now."

Now she would have to go through the whole thing again and possibly for longer as she would be sleeping there. There would probably not be much opportunity to see Uncle Andrew and the others, Perhaps she could play in the garden. There were plenty of trees there!

Ellen arranged for one of the servants to escort Scarlett along with Gerald and to stay to act as Mammy, but Pierre wrote to tell her that he had already made his own arrangements. The trunk was packed and she had made her good-byes when the thought struck the perhaps she would miss her sister. They embraced each other awkwardly before Gerald swooped her into the carriage and onto the depot.

It was to a hive of activity that they reached Savannah. One of Pierre's servants was patiently waiting to grab the luggage and take them to the house. Scarlett leant against her father, who patted her head in an absent minded manner. They were treated in the same brusque manner as previously and Gerald was only able to stay for dinner before the time came for him to depart.

"Now you be a good girl Katie Scarlett."

"I will Pa." The little girl promised.

He patted her head. "That's my girl."

She kissed him on the cheek and waved at the window as the carriage drove away. Pierre watched this exchange from a distance, before announcing that they would step into the parlour. There they sat for a half-hour, before he summoned the nurse he hired, to take her to bed.

The nightgown that had been prepared for her was a stiff affair with lace ruffles down the front. The nurse tucked in the sheets at the corners making it difficult for the child to get out of bed. The bed itself was high up so that her little feet would dangle, as if from a great height. The house was quiet and sedate, apart from the large grandfather clock in the hall. It echoed even more than the one at Tara and each time she tried to sleep, she was awoken by the chimes.

XxX

By the time morning came, she was exhausted and made no fuss when the nurse put her in a rough and starchy gown which was a bizarre shade of brown. Her hair was brushed the same hundred times that Mammy insisted on and she was led by the hand down to the parlour, where her host was silently reading the paper. He did not look up as she sat down. Nor when she was given her boiled egg and toast. Scarlett tried to eat as quietly and as tidy as possible but the toast crumbs were scattered and she knocked her milk over. Silently, the nurse appeared and wiped it clean.

"Perhaps you should stay here and ensure she eats properly."

So became their morning routine. Whilst Pierre wrote his letters, Scarlett was taken to the kitchen. Just before noon, she was taken into the parlour for a couple of hours before taken back to the kitchen whilst Pierre took his daily constitutional. After that Scarlett would have a visit to the park before the dinner hour occurred. It was during her sittings with her grandfather that the man would have the nurse bring her a book to look at. She would sit there looking for the pictures and trying to make sense of the little squiggles on the pages.

Scarlett had been there a week when Pierre decided that she was too idle. He also did not like that his grand-daughter could not yet read and would often interrupt his reading to ask him inane questions.

"Grandfather, where are all the pictures?"

"There are none. You'll have to read about them."

"But why?"

"Why? Because pictures are a waste of time."

She said no more about it. One morning after breakfast, the child was taken into the library, where a woman was waiting for her.

"Good morning Miss Scarlett. My name is Miss Anne and I've come to teach you to read."

The concept of reading was complex to Scarlett. She did not like books and instead preferred to be outdoors. One look at Miss Anne's face demonstrated that even those who were not as adept at reading people, could see that she would not brook refusal. Her mornings began with working on her basic knowledge of letters until they began to make sense and the squiggles began to form patterns. They worked until the dinner hour after which she noted that there was a much smaller thing similar to that in the parlour. They would sit on the accompanying sit and so began Scarlett's piano lessons.

It had been nearly two months before the letter from Gerald came. He had been sent weekly 'letters' from his daughter, which were in reality pictures with the odd word wrote out in neat and above Scarlett's interpretations. He had shown Mrs O'Hara, who had given birth to another little girl and he was eager that his eldest should come home and meet her sister, Caroline Irene.

Scarlett was glad to leave behind the starchy dresses and heavy bed sheets with the corners tucked in. She was keen to leave Grandfather with his loud clock that kept her up most nights. She was, however, less eager to leave Miss Anne, though.

"Don't worry Miss Scarlett. You will see me soon enough."

"Are you coming to Tara?"

"No. I will write to you and of course you will see me on your visits here."

She pulled a face at that and her tutor was hard pressed not to chuckle.

XxX

Scarlett ran into her father's arms, placed a kiss on Miss Anne's cheek and another on her Grandfather, before setting off her. Mammy was there to greet her and take her to Miss Ellen who was sitting in the nursery with Suellen and the baby. She opened her arms to her daughter and had to admit that Tara was too quiet without the child. She then ushered Scarlett over to the cradle and whispered

"Scarlett, meet Caroline Irene, your new sister."

When Scarlett tried to sound out the name, it all came out as 'Careen'. Gerald tried the name out for himself and thus it settled in his mind. Ellen sighed as yet another choice of hers was disregarded. And so, Caroline Irene became known as Careen in the same fashion that Susan Elinor became Suellen. Or rather Sullen, as Scarlett had pronounced it before Gerald had roared with laughter and they compromised.

Pierre had given the family a generous six months before once again demanding Scarlett visit and continue her education with Miss Anne.

So began Scarlett's instruction of how to be a great lady...


	10. A Mother's Muse

**Ellen POV**

Our Father,

Who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name;  
thy kingdom come;  
thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread;  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.

Deliver us, Lord, from every evil,  
and grant us peace in our day.  
In your mercy keep us free from sin  
and protect us from all anxiety  
as we wait in joyful hope  
for the coming of our Saviour, Jesus Christ.

For the kingdom,  
the power,  
and the glory are yours  
now and forever.

Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles;  
I leave you peace, my peace I give to you.  
Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church,  
and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom  
where you live forever and ever.

Amen.

The words to the Catholic prayer soothed Ellen during a rare moment of peace. Little Careen was fast asleep, Suellen was in the nursery and Scarlett had gone to Savannah. It angered Ellen that her father was throwing his weight around. She had spent much of her childhood adhering to his will and when Philippe had come along he had been a breath of fresh air. They were so different. As a child she had admired Philippe immensely and she had tried to love her father but it wasn't easy. The thing of it was that both men were alike also. Both stubborn and pig-headed.

She was concerned about the man's intentions for Scarlett. It was all very well him providing the child with an education but this particular child cared not for books. Ellen even feared that her commanding father would break her spirit. She may not adore the girl, in fact she often found her to be too much as Gerald's daughter, but she did not want her children to be like her sisters.

Just at that moment, Ellen heard little footsteps accompanied by a voice.

"Mother, will you come and play with me?"

"Yes dear. Run along and I'll meet you in the nursery."

"Thank-you."

Ellen's peaceful moments were over. Soon Mr O'Hara would be back, bragging about how he won and his stallion was the finest in the County, perhaps even America, itself. Sighing, she closed her prayer book and made her way to the nursery. Suellen had already lined up hers and Scarlett's dolls. Careen had recently woken up from her nap and was pulling herself up by the bars. Seeing her mother, she held out her arms. Ellen took the child and sat with Suellen. They were just getting comfortable when there were hooves on the driveway. Her husband's voice bellowed as he exclaimed the he'd once again beaten Mr Calvert and that his horse was the wonder of the County!

XxX

Meanwhile, in Savannah, Scarlett and Miss Anne were busy working. Her tutor had given her a list of sums and secretly she marvelled how her charge had such a grasp at figures but did not care much for poetry and literature. In fact it was always such a struggle and they had often had to call for Monsieur Robillard. Only then would Scarlett turn her mind to it but it would still take his snide remarks.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be able to understand. Miss Anne, this child is too stupid for such topics and you will return those books when you take your charge out for her walk."

Scarlett seethed at her Grandfather's dismissal and she had refused to study anymore that day. Instead she went upstairs and wouldn't come down for the rest of the day. Pierre banned his servants from going to her, stating,

"If she is going to sulk, she had better do so in private. No-one needs to see that spectacle!"

When the servants, led by Miss Anne, asked to send up a tray, he refused.

"She has to learn that she won't get anywhere by sulking. If she refuses to come down and act like a young lady, then she will have to do without supper."

So, the little girl suffered a long, hungry and sleepless night. The ticking of the Grandfather clock sounded louder than usual. Scarlett decided that the very next day, she would apologise to Miss Anne and her Grandfather and suffer his odiousness, before deciding to look at the books, just to see what all the fuss was about.

It was a decision she would often find herself cursing in later years. In her childish state of innocence, she did not realise that very action signified her consent to Pierre's plans for her future. It was a move that even the most experienced of Army Generals would find difficult to accomplish.

Pierre Robillard had successfully re-wrote the course of his grand-daughter's life. He would forever be remembered as the man who saved her from herself!


	11. Part 3: The Transition

**1857, Savannah**

Miss Anne sat at her desk, penning her annual report on her charge's progress to Monsieur Robillard. Reflecting on that first year, she recalled how tiresome it had been. Miss Scarlett was such a spirited creature, willful and disobedient. It had taken all the patience she had harnessed during her years as a governess to keep the child indoors, let alone teach her anything remotely useful. She glanced back to her previous reports.

**1850, Scarlett O'Hara**

At five years old, the child is wilful and overly spoilt. She is barely literate and her attention span is little to nought. However, she is clearly an avid fan of outdoor activities.

Hm, that was an understatement. Come rain or shine, Miss Scarlett would be climbing up trees or running in the garden, even if she had been forbidden. _Especially_ if she had been the one forbidding her. She had no regard for instructions and it had taken the tutor a while to understand that if her time outdoors was threatened, the child would be wont to be more attentive. Backed up by her employer, Miss Anne persuaded her charge to turn her attention to her books.

**1853, Scarlett O'Hara**

At eight years of age, the child remains wilful though her literarary skills are tolerable. She has limited understanding of the French language though she is surprisingly accomplished with the piano. I suggest that her piano time be limited unless improvements are made.

After that particular report and the subsequent upbraiding from her Grandfather, Scarlett's enthusiasm for education increased tenfold. Miss Anne had already limited her time outside to a bare minimum. She would die if her time on the music box was cut short!

Scarlett O'Hara did not like being in Savannah. All there was to do was read and study. Yes she was slowly becoming more accomplished but to what end? Unbeknownst to her, a state of depression had reared it's ugly head. She grew more sedate and listless as the constant studying threatened to consume her. The adults did not understand that Scarlett was not a literate creature. In their minds, she was the offspring of a Robillard and would be treated as such. Pierre had maintained high standards and would not allow anyone of his blood to slacken. His expectations were harsh and she craved for the simplicity of the country life and her Pa. If she was with him, she would be riding daily. Now, Suellen would take her pony and ruin her.

It wasn't fair!

As the days passed, there was only one event that broke through Scarlett's melancholy and that was the constant visits of a Mr Christophe Chevalier and his son, little Henri.

The two children had first met when Scarlett was five and Henri was ten. Scarlett had been in the library when the Jerome entered, announcing a visitor and that Monseiur Pierre had demanded her presence. Miss Anne hastened to ensure that her charge was tidy, before bringing her to the lounge. Her Grandfather, another man and a boy rose at their entrance. It took a gentle nudge to remind Scarlett that she needed to curtsy. The boy found this amusing and it took a not-so-gentle nudge to remind him that his laughter was inappropriate.

"Ah, Christophe, may I present my Granddaughter, Scarlett and her Governess, Miss Golding. Ladies, this is my good friend Sergeant Christophe Chevalier and his son, Henri."

"Good day sirs, I hope you are well."

"We are well Miss Scarlett, I hope you are well also?"

"Yes thank-you."

"Why don't the two young ones go outside. Monsieur Chevalier and I have business matters to discuss."

With that, Miss Anne took Little Henri and Miss Scarlett outside, leaving the two men to once again make their plans. Pierre had never been a man for polite conversation. He preferred the direct approach.

"Well? What do you think? She's the very image of my daughter Ellen isn't she?"

Christophe spoke with care. "That may be so but she is still a peasant-man's offspring."

Pierre gave an arrogant shrug. "Not to worry Christophe. She's young yet. Miss Anne will see to it that she's accomplished. I'll see that she's sent to the best school in France, when the time comes of course. Her parents will push for the local academy but I'll see that she makes a good bride. Don't give up hope yet."

Christophe was not so easily convinced. "We shall see."

Meanwhile, Henri, who was used to the more sedate females, found little Miss Scarlett a wonderful distraction. She was more of a boy-child with her penchant for climbing trees and running around. He found that he quite liked the little cat-like creature. Miss Anne was as ever, ready to control her charge.

"Miss Scarlett, you come away from that tree. A young lady does not partake in such activities."

He held in his laughter when the girl stuck her tongue out once her Governesses' back was turned.

Later, when walking home, his father turned to him and asked what he thought of Miss Scarlett.

"I like her. She is wonderful father."

Christophe's answer was a grunt. He felt uneasy but he had given his word to Pierre that he would wait and see. Failing that, he would ensure that his son had plenty of choices for his future bride. The Chevaliers had never wanted for anything!

Once again, Henri was a frequent visitor. For Scarlett, he was a suitable playmate and a better alternative to all the studying. However, the young boy thrived in the time spent with his feline friend. She was bold and daring and constantly ran rings around him. His most cherished memories revolved around spending time with Scarlett. In his young boyish dreams, she was who he wanted to grow old with. She was his whole world! He had known from their first meeting that life would never be dull if Scarlett was nearby. However, it wasn't until the following year that was able to understand and identify the feelings she stirred in him.

That was one of the worst days of his life.

**1851**

Scarlett's love of climbing trees never vanished. At six years old, she was an expert and everyone knew it. All except Henri.

"Whoever climbs to the top of the tree first is the winner. The loser has to address the winner as the Champion of the Trees forever."

"Forever?"

She shrugged. "Well, for a week."

Scarlett and Henri both ran for the tree however, Scarlett's slight build proved an advantage and by the time Henri had pulled himself up on the branch, she was already halfway to the top. Henri knew it was a lost cause.

"Scarlett, you've won, you're the Champion of the Trees."

Undeterred, "I haven't reached the top yet."

Growing concerned, "Scarlett, don't go any further, it's not safe."

"Don't be such a baby Henri."

"Scarlett, please, come down!"

Scarlett ignored Henri, so driven by her own challenge. She paid no mind to the fragility of the branches, determined to win.

But the recent rain had made the higher levels slippery and Scarlett's slippers were not the best for grip. Still she pressed on. She leant forward trying to reach the uppermost branch. The weight was too much and Henri cringed as the snap echoed. Scarlett's foot gave way and she plummeted to the ground.

XxX

Pierre was in his study when he heard the commotion. His servants, forsaking their usual control, watched as Jerome carried the unconscious girl inside and upstairs, Henri following close behind.

It was a long and difficult afternoon as the Doctor inspected the young girl. In that whole time, Henri never left his station, waiting for his chance to check on his friend. Sometime in the night, the Doctor stepped outside to talk with Pierre. Henri took his chance and slipped in quickly.

There lay Scarlett, fast asleep. The left side of her face was bruised, the draft the Doctor had prescribed rendered her unconscious to the pain. Henri stepped closer and sitting in the chair opposite, grabbed her tiny hand in his. She was normally such a strong creature. He hated how fragile she looked.

It wasn't fair!

He sat like that for several hours, refusing to leave her. Pierre did not have the heart to have him moved. They waited until the early hours of the morning for her to open her eyes. She woke, disorientated and frightened. Pierre's gruff thanks that she was well was not enough to soothe her. Henri tried his best but all Scarlett wanted was her father.

She returned to Tara less than a week after her fall.

**1857, Scarlett O'Hara**

At twelve years old, much progress has been made. I am delighted to say that Miss O'Hara has mastered the French language well. Despite a lack of interest in literature, she has made steady advancement, although she will never be a devoted literate. Her piano and mathematics are exceptional for her age.

**Pierre POV**

Pierre was pleased at the accomplishments his Granddaughter could now demonstrate. He now felt an element of pride with her. She was finally ready for the next stage of his plans. He intended to take her on the Grand Tour. Although it was meant for Southern gentleman of a certain age, the experience would be well-worth the personal cost to him. It was true that Scarlett had achieved well under the tutelage of Miss Anne but that was nothing to what the Grand Tour had to offer.

They would first travel to Dover, England, making a short break in London. From there, they would cross the English Channel into the Spanish Netherlands, stopping in Belgium. Miss Anne would accompany them. She would be good company for the child and ensure that her behaviour didn't disgrace the family name. They would next sail towards the Alps, going by way of the Rhine to Basel.

Arriving in Paris, he would arrange for the usual lessons in dancing, fencing and riding. Of course these activities were more for the young men but what was the point of having money if it could not purchase what you wanted?

By this stage, the Chevaliers would also be in Paris and he had high hopes that Scarlett would appeal to Henri.

From Paris, they would continue on to Switzerland, Spain, Barcelona and Florence, taking the time to visit all the historical points of interest in Pisa, Rome and Naples. By then, Scarlett would have reached the desired level of education that Christophe longed for. She would be a powerful ally for the Chevaliers. Of that, he was certain. They would make a short stop in Vienna and Holland, before once again crossing the channel and returning to the Native American soil.

Pierre calculated that the trip would take roughly two years, leaving enough time for Scarlett to make a short visit to Tara, before the time came for her to attend school in Paris. She would border there and Henri would visit, when his schedule allowed him the time. He judged that it would not take long for a certain announcement to be made.

Pierre Robillard would broke no refusals. No when he was so close to achieving his goals. The Robillards would be connected with the Chevaliers through marriage. Scarlett would be Henri's bride. There was no-one who could stop him.


	12. Love at Last

**A/N: I wrote this out of context. However I still want to use some of it. For those of you who want to see Rhett, be not afraid, he'll be making an appearance within the next couple of chapters.**

In the summer of 1859 Scarlett O'Hara was sitting on the front porch at Tara, recently returned from her Grand Tour. For any other girl, it would have been the best two years of their lives. For Scarlett, it was akin to living in Halifax. Her Grandfather had dragged her clear across Europe where she was forced to survive on a diet rich in literature and culture. She learned more than she ever cared to of William Shakespeare and his books. They attended countless musicales and plays, visited galleries and many libraries. Imagine, whole buildings reserved for stuffy books where fools wasted days looking at the dusty things. It was unnatural and boring.

Pierre was disturbed at his Granddaughter's blatant disregard for culture. He had hoped that she had learned to value such things for what they were. He feared that she would always prefer glitter over gold. All she wanted to do was look at the dresses, shoes and jewellery that women wore. He would say this for her; she was very attentive to the different European fashions and could tell the difference between the French style and the English designs. She had also gained an extensive supply of fashion magazines as well.

Pierre also noticed that she was very talented at capturing the attention from her elders. He had taught her as a child to always appear interested in what others were saying. That a polite nod and small smile were good tools to have. She was a quick study and over the years had garnered an excess of charm. This caused the men and women to dote upon her and insist that she accept a small token of bobbins, threads and dainty bracelets. She became a particular favourite of the women whose children had grown up and had their own families. They were very generous with the giving of bonbons and small books of poetry to the little girl with green eyes and a charming smile.

Europe was such a strange place, Scarlett thought to herself. The people spoke funny but they dressed divinely. Her Grandfather saw to it that she learned to dance, fence, and play fine music. She took all that he had to offer for her hope chest. He encouraged her to buy gifts for her sisters. She tried to refuse but he told her that if she didn't, he would not buy her anything else. She soon saw reason.

They reached France, where Christophe and his son were waiting. Henri could not wait to the young girl again. There was something so alive in her. So vivacious. He was besotted with her. He had been ever since that first occasion where they met. He had gone with his father to call on his good friend and his own Godfather, Pierre Robillard.

"Good day Pierre." The young Scarlett had marvelled at how Pierre Robillard deigned to rise from his chair as the men shook hands. He rarely did so. This man must be important. She stood next to her Governess. Pierre motioned with a flick of his hand and she gave a much practised curtsy and looked up to see two sets of eyes on her. The first pair were contemplative and assessing and she was slightly perturbed by them. The second were a softer shade of brown.

"You must be Miss O'Hara. It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you, sir."

He turned to his son.

"Miss O'Hara, this is my son, Henri. Henri, this is Miss Katie Scarlett O'Hara."

The two men watched as the children greeted each other.

"Scarlett, why don't you and Henri go outside?"

When they were on their own, Pierre motioned to his visitor that he sit.

"So that is Miss Ellen and Mr O'Hara's daughter."

"What do you think of her, Christophe? Unusual isn't she."

"I'd say spirited but that does have a charm of its own. I dare say she'll turn into a fine woman."

"Henri is becoming quite the little gentleman."

"Yes, I'm quite pleased with his progress."

"Let's get down to business shall we? Is my grand-daughter a good candidate for your son?"

"You are serious about this aren't you?" Pierre's expression did not change. "I seem to recall a previous deal we made. Your daughter was to be my bride and yet she accepted an Irish immigrant who lives in some backwater farmhouse. Now, you want to use her daughter as bait."

"When Scarlett first came here, I saw potential. I've had her here on and off for two years. By the time she's twelve she'll be almost a lady. I'll take her with me when I go on the Grand Tour. It will be good for her. I'll even send her to a school in France, where she will become a lady, even if I have to bribe her with the Queen's own jewels."

Christophe raised a brow. "Which Queen?"

"Our own Empress Eugenie of course, who else? During that time, yourself and Henri can visit her. By then she should be more refined."

"All the same, I don't like it."

"You agreed to the marriage with Ellen. Actually you begged me for permission. What's to say Scarlett won't agree to Henri?"

"Why should I trust you? I don't want Henri to make the mistake of thinking he has found a bride, only to be humiliated when she chooses another."

"That won't happen. If they spend enough time with each other, they will come together naturally. Give it a chance Christophe."

Meanwhile outside, Scarlett and Henri were having a heated debate over the practicalities of climbing trees. Henri was arguing that girls couldn't climb trees as it was not proper. Scarlett, used to the country life and a regular stream of neighbourhood children who did not share his views, wanted to prove him wrong. She found a foothold and holding onto a higher branch, pulled herself up and swung onto the higher branch. She would have kept going if Jerome had not come rushing out, followed by Christophe Chevalier.

"Henri, come here right now. Jerome, get Miss Scarlett down and bring her to Monsieur Robillard."

In disgrace, the children met their host. Henri's eyes were mostly downcast and at the corner of his eyes, saw that Scarlett's were defiant and she was staring directly at her opponent.

Pierre loomed above her. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was only climbing a tree."

"Well, whilst you are a guest in my home, there will be no more climbing trees. Scarlett, you will say good-bye to our visitors. You will then return to your room for the rest of the day."

Scarlett's curtsy and farewell were polite and she held her head high as she walked out the door.

The Grand Tour had made Scarlett aware of the world and all its glories. She had learned that a simple gesture could fool the recipient into believing that she cared for what they had to tell her. If she was attentive enough, she would get a present. Scarlett adored getting presents. She found Henri Chevalier to be her most ardent fan. She played him shamelessly and he was happy to play her game.

Now that she was back at Tara, she missed all the excitement. Of course, she adored Tara but it was so dull. Her Grandfather had had a list of books for her to read. Most were the usual drivel, but there was the odd one that sparked her interest... for a while. She found herself missing Henri Chevalier and had surprised herself and her parents by looking forward to the day she would return to Paris and school. She recalled the day she had met the Chevaliers.

The senior Chevalier was just as imposing as Pierre Robillard, despite the fact that he was a good twenty years junior. It was clear that in his youth, he had cut a fine figure, one honed by his years in the Militia. The dark brown hair was beset by heavy eyebrows and deep brown eyes. The lines on his face ran deep and his mouth was posed in a semi-permanent frown.

She was taken out of her reverie by the sound of hooves on the driveway. One man on a grey horse, confident and bemused.

"Why Scarlett, my dear, you've grown up."

She searched her memories for the man's name. "Ashley? Why it is you, Ashley Wilkes!"

Ashley laughed as he demounted gracefully and walked towards her. He took her hands in his, holding them lightly. As he kissed her gently on each cheek, she felt a shiver travel down her spine and warmth spread throughout her body. Ashley had always been in her life bar the two years they had been on the Grand tour, respectively. A childhood friend who had often ridden with her and they even raced together. Now he was standing before her and she felt breathless. His grey eyes were so beautiful. She could hardly stare at him and had to lower her eyes as he laughed softly.

He lowered his head and whispered, "Why don't you escort me inside?"

That night, Scarlett lay in bed; reliving the moment he had taken her hands and kissed her. Her heart was full and overflowing with something that her youth disabled her from understanding. Desire. Passion. Love. She loved him. Ashley Wilkes.

She no longer had a heart; it belonged solely and irrevocably to Ashley.


	13. Love in Vain

It couldn't be true! Ashley Wilkes loves me.

"Scarlett, Scarlett."

She didn't hear the Tarleton's plea to stay, nor Mammy's command that she take a shawl. She was too outraged.

He couldn't marry her! Not Melanie Hamilton. Why that pale-face ninny was no match for she, Scarlett O'Hara.

It was in the Spring of 1861 that Scarlett arrived home from France to find that the Tarleton brothers had left another college. She wished that she could have done the same. However, it was hard for her to escape when her school was in another country.

Scarlett O'Hara had entered into the school in France an educated, yet still backwards fourteen year old, to emerge as a dedicated intellectual. She had surpassed every single one of her teacher's expectations and all who met her loved her.

Well, that was what Pierre had chosen to believe. The truth was, he had underestimated his granddaughter. Scarlett proved to be a fair student, more interested in living than being trapped in a room studying. However, she knuckled down and her results were tolerable. Her motivation in this had been Ashley Wilkes. She knew he was a scholar by nature and was interested to find out what these dull books gave him that people couldn't.

It was a hard slog and she made it through, spurred on mainly by none other than Henri Chevalier. It had been several weeks since she had commenced her Parisian education when she received an invitation to visit the Chevaliers. She left the school to find Henri there with the carriage, ready to whisk her to his family's home. The journey was brief, neither were one for conversation. Christophe Chevalier was waiting for them.

He bowed stiffly. "Ah, Miss O'Hara, a pleasure as always."

Her curtsy was less so. "Thank-you sir."

His manner was abrupt. "Paris is treating you well I hope? Please feel free to think of this house as your home from home. I know you miss your family but I hope that we can be passable substitutes."

"You're too kind sir."

"Very well, I shall leave you two to get reacquainted. I have some errands to run. I shall see you both later at dinner."

Henri took Scarlett on a tour of his family's home. It was much like her Grandfather's home, only more masculine. Memorabilia from past battles could be found all over and there was a distinct sense of isolation. Sensing a sombre mood, Henri moved towards the gardens and their prize stables.

"Do you ride Miss Scarlett?"

With Henri as her constant companion, her time in France went swiftly. He was so attentive to her needs. They rode whenever they could, challenging each other's strength and stamina. Henri also challenged her to duelling matches. In their free evenings they would sit in the library. He would read and she would play the piano. It was her best accomplishment.

In their time together, Henri grew more in love with her. He ached when she wasn't with him. Her presence filled the hole that his mother's early passing had done. He knew he loved her and could not wait until the day that she would be his.

Scarlett set sail for America in early February of 1861. She was poised and self-assured. Beauty was a well-valued trait in France, particularly with women. Whilst Scarlett's was not the conventional look, she had mastered the skill of gaining attention from an early age and now it was one of her most dangerous weapon. Her father was most surprised at her change but no amount of expensive education would remove the selfishness that was at her core. She was welcomed back into County life with open arms; however her sister remained of a jealous nature, as common between sisters.

On the eve before the Barbeque, Scarlett lay in her bed, counting the hours until she could see her love again. Her father was wrong. Like certainly did not marry like. If that were true, Gerald would never have married Ellen. They were a prime example of two people from completely different backgrounds, yet they made it work. Why then wouldn't she and Ashley work?

Scarlett had never been one for introspection. She could replicate emotions, thanks to her Grandfather's training, but they never went skin deep. All she knew was how to attract a man's attention and how to use others for her own devices. Her fancy education had resulted in teaching her how to hone those skills and they had served her very well.

On the day of the Barbeque, Scarlett rose early and examined her wardrobe. She needed to look her best for Ashley. There were several options, one being a delicate cream dress with green embroidered flowers all over and a green sash that tied at her waist. It was a perfect specimen for enticing a man.

It was in the carriage that Gerald broke the news.

"Your mother received word from Henri Chevalier. He was hoping to arrive in the County today but he's been delayed. He'll be here first thing tomorrow."

Henri! She had forgotten all about him. She liked him well enough but he was no Ashley. Once he saw how happy the two of them were, he wouldn't be able to fight against it. She had always been good at getting her way with men.

Suellen was curious about Henri. She had heard his name before but whenever she had brought it up with her mother; her inquiries had not been answered. Who was this man and why didn't her sister appear to like him?

The carriage drew up in front of Twelve Oaks and Frank Kennedy ran to assist Suellen out. Suellen turned and scowled at her sister but it escaped her notice. She was too busy composing herself for Ashley. The Tarleton boy's rushed to assist her and little Careen.

Scarlett entered the house as though she were a queen. Her head high, she greeted all and smiled lightly. The men rushed to her side and the women clambered over her to comment on her dress.

"Why darling, that is lovely. Wherever did you get it?"

"Oh Scarlett, it's been so long. We must talk later."

To which she replied, "Yes let's."

With her object of desire in sight, she made her way towards him, accepting the compliments that flew her way. She did not notice a pair of coal black eyes, watching her path to the golden haired gentleman descending the stairs. He watched as they met on the staircase and she held out her small hand, to be clutched in the man's much larger one.

He was intrigued.

He observed how the vitality exuded from the young woman. She represented a remarkable combination of serenity and flirtatiousness at the same time. All the while, her audience were pulled into her act. To what end?

It was at the Barbeque that things became clear, especially when she had managed to gather a large group of men and women around her. She was regaling them with the latest fashions of Paris and enchanting them with her Southern Belle simper. Anyone would have been thrilled to have half that amount of people surrounding her but not this one! She had positioned herself opposite the house, under the trees, where she could casually raise her head to look at... the young blonde haired gentleman. What was his name? Oh yes, Ashley Wilkes.

Miss O'Hara and Ashley Wilkes. It couldn't be.

Rhett couldn't understand why such a passionate young woman should care for a man like him. It offended reason.

Rhett's attention was called away as the voices around him changed from polite and gentle conversation to spirited talk of war.

Scarlett wasn't impressed. Ashley hadn't come over with Melanie Hamilton even once. No, they had taken a walk by the rose garden and she had to suffer through the mindless prattle of the mob in front of her.

It wasn't fair!

All this talk of War bored her to tears but the men paid no heed. They were caught up in the excitement of what for many of them would be their first fight. She had had some experience of War talk through Henri Chevalier. He like his father had been undergone training and Henri had already announced his intention to fight, should the need arise.

From the corner of her eye, she saw India Wilkes arise and summon the ladies away to rest. She followed the crowd, looking once more for Ashley. She saw her with the fool Melanie Hamilton. Why should he want someone like her? Why, she was as plain as anything and as dull as old shoe leather.

She waited until the noise dulled down before making her escape to the hallway. Ashley stepped out of the drawing room to bump into none other than Scarlett O'Hara.

"Why Scarlett, what are you doing here?"

"Ashley..." She broke off, pulling him into the library.

He smiled kindly. "Have you a secret to tell me?"

"Oh Ashley... I love you."

There, she said it. She had put her feelings on the line and wait for Ashley's reaction.

"Scarlett..."  
She poured all her pent up emotion into her voice, including her frustration. "I love you, I do."

He sighed. "Isn't it enough that you caught every other man's heart today? You've always had mine. You've got your teeth in it."

Doubt crept into her voice. "Ashley."

It couldn't be possible that he was rejecting her, could it?

"Let's go away and pretend we never said these things. You'll hate me for hearing them."

"I could never hate you and I know you must care about me. You do care, don't you?"

"Yes, I care. But it's not enough, not for two people who are as different as we are."

"You care? But I love you and I know you love me." Her determination to have him grew tenfold.

"Can you honestly say you'd be content spending hours in solitude? I know you haven't the same care for books as I have."

Her temper was growing. "Are you calling me stupid Ashley Wilkes?"

He held up his hands in a placating manner. "No, not at all. Melanie is the one I'm promised to."

"But what about me?"

"You'll find someone who is more suited to you. Why, wasn't there that Henri Chevalier?"

It was at the mention of Henri's name that snapper her from the confusion.

"I don't want him, I want to marry you. You don't love Melanie."

"She's like me Scarlett. She's part of my blood and we understand each other. We would never be happy. In fact, you're passion for living terrifies me."

"Why don't you say it you coward. You're afraid to marry me. You'd rather live with that silly little fool who can't open her mouth except to say "yes" or "no" and raise a passel of mealy-mouthed brats just like her."

"You mustn't say unkind things about Melanie."

"Who are you to tell me I mustn't? You led me on... you made me believe you wanted to marry me."  
"Now Scarlett, be fair. I never at any time..."  
"You did, it's true, you did. I'll hate you until I die. I can't think of anything bad enough to call you!"  
She raised her hand to strike that proud visage of his. He recoiled, only to take her hand in his and kiss it lightly, before exiting the room.

Anger flowed through her veins as her fingers landed on a small, insignificant object. She clutched it like a lifeline. However its coldness reminded her of Ashley and she threw it across the room.

A whistle broke out as a figure rose from the settee. Scarlett leapt back and gasped.

"Sir, you should have made your presence known."

"In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been too tactful now would it? But don't worry, you're secret is safe."

"Sir, you are no gentleman."  
His smirk grew. "And you, Miss, are no lady."

"Oh."

"But don't think I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any appeal for me."

"First you take a low common advantage of me, and then you insult me."

His eyebrows rose. "I meant it as a compliment and I hope to see more of you when you're free of the spell of the elegant Mr Wilkes. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for a woman with, what was it, you're passion for living?"

"How dare you. You aren't fit enough to polish his boots."

His laughter chased her out of the room.

She ran as though hungry dogs were after her. She had been so humiliated and that man saw it all! He had then dared to jeer at her!

It wasn't to be borne.

She heard footsteps coming from the upper floors. She hid herself behind the curtain on the window ledge.

"Well, that settles it. I might as well give up now and settle as an old maid."

"Oh don't say that. It's probably a blip, Stuart loves you. Besides, I heard a rumour that she will soon be engaged, if she isn't already."

A soft voice spoke up. "Really, is he a County boy?"

"No, he's some fancy French boy. I believe his father is a friend of her Grandfather's."

"Well, I would love to meet him. It would take a strong man to take on Scarlett O'Hara."

"Well, I think you're being very cruel to her. It's not her fault that she attracts men easily."

Oh hush your mouth Melanie Hamilton! This is all your fault. If you weren't around then Ashley would have asked me to marry him.

It was that night that Scarlett made a decision. It wasn't easy but she made it.

Henri Chevalier arrived at Jonesboro to be met by Mr Gerald O'Hara. He was disappointed that Miss Scarlett did not accompany him.

"You must excuse me, Mr Chevalier, we were at a Barbeque last night and we all made a bit too merry."

"Do you often have Barbeques Mr O'Hara?"

"Of course. The whole County is fond of them. We're quite civilised folk, despite what the people in Savannah think."

Henri held his tongue.

They arrived at Tara and he took a few moments to take in its splendour. He knew his father would condemn it for being quaint and nothing like the fancy town house they shared in Savannah, nor the Chateau in France. However Henri adored the mismatched whitewashed house. It had its own charm. He could see himself being quite comfortable here, if things went his way of course.

Mammy met them at the door and led the men into Gerald's study where there were refreshments waiting.

"Mrs O'Hara says she well be in shortly."

Within moments, the scent of lemon and lavender verbena greeted them. Scarlett entered slightly behind her mother, her head bowed demurely.

"Mr Chevalier, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well ma'am. Thank-you for inviting me to stay."

"It was our pleasure. You know Scarlett of course."

She watched as the two greeted each other with a slight touch. In a moment of tact, Gerald decreed,

"Scarlett, why don't you show Mr Chevalier the garden."

They bowed out, Henri offering his arm. He waited until they were outside before stopping.

"Miss O'Hara, I think you know why I'm here."

She nodded.

"My father and Monsieur Robillard brought us together with the intention that we would wed. Scarlett, you know I love you and I want more than anything to marry you. But if you don't want that, tell me now. I'll understand."

She looked at Henri clear in the face. He was offering her a way out of this but she had already chosen her fate.

"Henri, it's true that I care for you and I do want to be your wife."

"Truly, you aren't saying this to make me happy?"

She jutted her jaw. "I want you to be happy. I want to be the one to make you happy."

"Then I will do my very best to make you happy as well. Oh Scarlett!"

He knelt down on his knee.

"We must do this properly. Miss O'Hara, would you do me the honour of being my wife? I promise to cherish you. Whatever I have is yours and I pledge that every day we are together I will make you happy and not regret accepting my offer."

She was taken a back at the emotion in his deep brown eyes. He was so honest and he did love her.

"Yes Monsieur Chevalier, I will marry you."

She was not prepared for her body to be lifted in his strong arms as they spun around. He lowered her to her feet and touched his lips to hers, gently and chastely.

"Oh Scarlett, my darling Scarlett. Let's go now and ask your father."

He led her back into the house and knocked on the door of Gerald's study. Within seconds, she heard her father's gruff voice claim

"If she says yes then who am I to say no? Welcome to the family Henri!"

The damage was done. Scarlett would be Mrs Chevalier and Pierre could rest easy now that the Robillards and the Chevaliers would be forever connected.

Their children would have the best education money could buy and they would do well together.


	14. Love Arranged

It was that night that Scarlett made a decision. It wasn't easy but she made it.

Henri Chevalier arrived at Jonesboro to be met by Mr Gerald O'Hara. He was disappointed that Miss Scarlett did not accompany him.

"You must excuse me, Mr Chevalier, we were at a Barbeque last night and we all made a bit too merry."

"Do you often have Barbeques Mr O'Hara?"

"Of course. The whole County is fond of them. We're quite civilised folk, despite what the people in Savannah think."

Henri held his tongue.

XxX

They arrived at Tara and he took a few moments to take in its splendour. He knew his father would condemn it for being quaint and nothing like the fancy town house they shared in Savannah, nor the Chateau in France. However Henri adored the mismatched whitewashed house. It had its own charm. He could see himself being quite comfortable here, if things went his way of course.

XxX

Mammy met them at the door and led the men into Gerald's study where there were refreshments waiting.

"Mrs O'Hara says she will be in shortly."

Within moments, the scent of lemon and lavender verbena greeted them. Scarlett entered slightly behind her mother, her head bowed demurely.

"Mr Chevalier, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well ma'am. Thank-you for inviting me to stay."

"It was our pleasure. You know Scarlett of course."

She watched as the two greeted each other with a slight touch. In a moment of tact, Gerald decreed,

"Scarlett, why don't you show Mr Chevalier the garden."

They bowed out, Henri offering his arm. He waited until they were outside before stopping.

"Miss O'Hara, I think you know why I'm here."

She nodded.

"My father and Monsieur Robillard brought us together with the intention that we would wed. Scarlett, you know I love you and I want more than anything to marry you. But if you don't want that, tell me now. I'll understand."

She looked at Henri clear in the face. He was offering her a way out of this but she had already chosen her fate.

"Henri, it's true that I care for you and I do want to be your wife."

"Truly, you aren't saying this to make me happy?"

She jutted her jaw. "I want you to be happy. I want to be the one to make you happy."

"Then I will do my very best to make you happy as well. Oh Scarlett!"

He knelt down on his knee.

"We must do this properly. Miss O'Hara, would you do me the honour of being my wife? I promise to cherish you. Whatever I have is yours and I pledge that every day we are together I will make you happy and not regret accepting my offer."

She was taken a back at the emotion in his deep brown eyes. He was so honest and he did love her.

"Yes Monsieur Chevalier, I will marry you."

She was not prepared for her body to be lifted in his strong arms as they spun around. He lowered her to her feet and touched his lips to hers, gently and chastely.

"Oh Scarlett, my darling Scarlett. Let's go now and ask your father."

XxX

He led her back into the house and knocked on the door of Gerald's study. Within seconds, she heard her father's gruff voice claim

"If she says yes then who am I to say no? Welcome to the family Henri!"

The damage was done. Scarlett would be Mrs Chevalier and Pierre could rest easy now that the Robillards and the Chevaliers would be forever connected.

Their children would have the best education money could buy and they would do well together.

XxX

Pierre Robillard was delighted to receive the invitation to his Grand-daughter's wedding. He sent word via telegram of his congratulations and acceptance before calling on his good friend and future relative, Christophe. Both men planned to make their journey together, in a show of unity. Christophe was less jubilant that his only son would be marrying in some backwater plantation but he was as eager for the match to be made before Henri was called to serve his adopted country.

The date was set for two weeks after the proposal. Henri Chevalier and Scarlett O'Hara would be married on the day before the wedding of Miss Melanie and Mr Ashley Wilkes. Scarlett had gone against her mother's pleas for a lengthy engagement and Henri was more than willing to agree. The sooner Scarlett was his wife, the better.

Scarlett was set to wear her mother's wedding dress and her future father in law had sent a beautiful pearl necklace and matching earrings that had once bedecked the neck of Henri's late mother. This was a sure sign of his acceptance of her in his son's life.

Everything was in place for the grand event. Since the announcement that the War had begun, the County had been in a state of high spirits. Ties were formed and set in stone. Future generations would look back and call this madness. It spread all over Georgia, like a spider catching flies for its supper. People were drawn to the web that signified the beginnings of a lengthy transformation for the South that would take decades to recover from.

XxX

On the morning of her wedding, Scarlett was numb. Excitement buzzed like flies but she didn't feel it. She wanted to run away but the promise she had made prevented her. She didn't argue as Mammy insisted on her eating a full plate, reiterating her comments about men and,

"dat you kin allus tell a lady by dat she eat lak a bird."

She didn't even bother to respond when her mother told her how beautiful she looked.

She descended Tara's stairs to find her father waiting for her.

"You look real smart there Puss."

Even his pet name for her failed to cause a reaction.

Gerald led her out to the back yard which had been especially decorated for the day's festivities. The whole County was in attendance, with the unmarried girls looking happy. The men on the other hand, were writing with jealousy and it was with poor grace that they hid their scowls of envy for the man who was to become her husband.

Henri stood at the end of the yard. He had his back to Scarlett and was clenching his fists nervously. This was it. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams and he was terrified. He felt something in the air shift and turned to look at his bride as Gerald tapped his shoulder. They shook hands before Gerald placed his daughter's hand into Henri's much larger one.

Scarlett felt Henri's touch and looked up into his deep brown eyes. He smiled kindly and the ceremony began.

Hours later, after the guests had gone home and the visitors had retired, Scarlett fled to her bedroom. As she lay under the blankets, the door opened to reveal Henri dressed in his shirt. The reality of the day's events hit her as she cried.

Henri was disturbed to find his darling weep so. He ran to her side and swept her into his arms. Holding her there with one arm, he allowed the other to run through her hair and began to press small kisses on her face.

"Don't cry darling. I'm here. I won't hurt you."

Scarlett wanted to scream at him! Ashley should be the one holding her so. Yet she was stuck with him. Permanently. She breathed heavily and with great effort, stopped her tears, looking at Henri. He smiled at her and continued his comforting embraces. She lay against him as he continued to press small kisses to her face.

When his lips reached hers, they deepened and she found that the hand in her hair was trailing further down her body. It reached the hem of her gown and...

She awoke to feel a pair of deep brown eyes staring intently on her face. They had been waiting patiently for her eyes to open wide and reveal the green orbs that he adored. He kissed her lightly.

"Good morning darling."

She managed a breathy greeting in return.

XxX

Their first social gathering as man and wife was the wedding of Ashley Wilkes and Melanie Hamilton. After the ceremony, Melanie beamed at Scarlett and Henri.

"Oh my dear, I'm so glad you could make it."

Henri had the grace to say, "It was a beautiful ceremony Mrs Wilkes." He noticed the way the woman's eyes lit up as she heard her new name. He hoped that Scarlett felt the same joy.

Scarlett smiled politely, secure in Henri's hold. The festivities continued long into the night where she spent most of it in Henri's arms. He was a good dancer and an attentive husband, seeing to it that she never lacked for refreshment. Later, they would return to Tara where he would once again enter her bedroom and that _thing_ would happen.

The pattern was repeated thrice more for as Honey became Mrs Charles Hamilton, India Wilkes joined the Tarleton family and most unexpectedly, Brent proposed to and married Letty Munroe, from Lovejoy. Perhaps it was seeing his brother about to make such a momentous decision that caused him to make the offer. However, Letty wasn't too concerned. She had loved Brent for so long that it didn't bother her that he had made the offer on a whim. All that mattered was that he was ready to marry. Careen felt this most keenly, wishing that she were the bride.

She managed to hide her disappointment in the wake of all the celebrations.

XxX

Pierre had gifted his now wedded Grand-daughter with a trousseau, much to Scarlett's delight. It was thanks to him that she never had to wear the same dress twice.

The whole County was vibrant with wedding celebration. They replaced the usual week of parties dedicated to the bride and groom before the happy couple would embark for the usual bride trip. It was the first thing that the upcoming War had already destroyed.

The next three days were spent with the Robillard and Chevalier relatives. Pierre spoke often with his Grand-daughter about the need for an heir. The idea of having a child was most unwelcome for Scarlett but Henri adored the idea and thus their nightly activities experienced an increase in fervour.

Scarlett was relieved when the day came for Henri to leave for the Wars. Like a dutiful bride, she waved off her husband and accepted his promises that he would be back soon.

The next day, Melanie Wilkes, who was ready to return to Atlanta, called on her at Tara. She kissed her on both cheeks before wrapping their hands together.

"Scarlett, I thought your wedding was beautiful. I feel that this week has brought us close to each other and I do hope that you consider me a friend. Do you?"

The words, "Of course Melanie" flew out before she could blink.

Melanie's face was luminous with pride and admiration. "I hope you'll write me as I would love to get to know you better."

Scarlett scoffed. "Oh Melanie, you already have India and Honey. Surely that's enough."

"Of course I love them as my new sisters but my dear; I would very much like to think of you as a sister. Do say yes. We wives must stick together. Just think of our men out there, how pleased they will be to know that we are looking after each other."

Scarlett couldn't refuse the woman, however much she wished to. Melanie returned to Atlanta rejoicing in her new friendship with Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier. Scarlett was less enamoured with the idea of a friendship with the woman who had stolen the man of her dreams from her. However, her training had taught her to keep her enemies close.

A sly voice whispered in her head as she waved the woman off.

Let battle commence!


	15. Part 4: Dejavu Motherhood

To Ms. Ondine03,

My dear Madame,

I am at a loss as to what I have done that has caused you such great offence. It was not my intention. However, I will apologise for any action on my behalf that has caused this apathy you have towards me.

Ever since I was a boy, I have been in love with Miss O'Hara and I will be forever grateful that she accepted me as her husband. I will endeavour to make her happy.

If this does not please you then once again, I apologise.

Yours Sincerely,

_Henri Chevalier_

Henri Chevalier

When Scarlett had been sick for the third morning in a row, Mammy's suspicions were confirmed. It had been a month since Mr. Chevalier had departed for Wars. The good Doctor Fontaine confirmed the prognosis.

Scarlett O'Hara was pregnant.

They waited another two months to alert their relatives in Savannah and Charleston of Scarlett's condition. Pierre Robillard and Christophe Chevalier were delighted and had already begun making arrangements for the Chevalier heir's education and his future marriage prospects.

It did not enter either man's head that the child could be female.

With such a strong father and mother, it was only natural that the heir would be male. He would be afforded every luxury possible. He would be sent to the finest school in France where he would learn to be a gentleman. He would have a classical education, similar to his mother's, only more intensified. His companions would be from the best families and then once he came of age, he would enter military school, just like his father and grandfathers before him.

When it came time for him to marry, they would have the pick of the brides for him. This choice would be taken very seriously.

Gerald O'Hara was also making plans for his first grandchild. He would teach him to ride and love the land that would make up his inheritance. He would attend fine schools and be the darling of the O'Hara family, much like his mother was. Doors would open for him and he would have his pick of the ladies. Why, he wasn't the grand-son of Gerald O'Hara for nought you know!

Everyone was busy making schemes to have a care for the one person who had made true their dreams. None considered the woman who would have to bring their schemes. Except Henri. However, his concern for Scarlett was eased by the excitement for his up and coming parenthood. None bothered to consider how Scarlett felt about this development. She didn't like it one bit. Not only was she to have a baby in the first place, but that meant that everyone cared more about this darn creature more than she.

Her body was changing also, in preparation for the birth. Her seventeen and a half-inch waist was no more. Marriage sure wasn't what she had expected. And though she was loath to admit it, she was lonely. When the day came for her to give birth, Mammy remarked that it was too quick and not-lady-like. According to her, women should suffer more. But Scarlett was relieved. That thing was out of her body.

It was a boy.

Gerald cried from the rooftops that he had a fine Grand-son whilst Ellen immediately wrote to her son in law, her father and Henri's father. It was on penning the last letter that she gave a brief pause.

Dear Sir,

I'm writing to inform you that Mrs Chevalier has delivered a healthy son.

I hope this brings you great happiness. My daughter has settled on the name Christophe Henri, as per Chevalier custom.

My husband would like to invite you to visit during your next leave.

Congratulations once more,

Mrs G. O'Hara

That would have to do.

Mammy had insisted that Scarlett remain in bed for a month after the birth. It was during that time that she was expected to bond with the baby. When she had been in bed for two weeks, Henri arrived after being granted two day's leave. He sauntered into her room and kissed her gently before taking the baby out of her arms.

He then settled on the bed next to her.

"Oh darling, he is wonderful. You are a clever creature."

She smiled winningly, scowling internally at his calling her a creature. She observed over his visit how very attached he was to the baby. His attachment was so great that she scarcely had to hold him, unless she was nursing and for that she was grateful. It was a daily battle of who should hold the baby; the contestants were Gerald and Henri, joined by Christophe, who arrived on Henri's last day of leave.

Christophe was delighted to be able to see his son and grand-son in one swoop.

"He's a fine boy Henri. You've done well. And you Scarlett, of course."

Pierre arrived the day of Henri's leave. He admired the baby's strong features, declaring him the spitting image of Henri when he was that size.

When she was allowed out of bed, there was a constant stream of visitors from the County. They all wanted to see the baby and see her holding the baby. Scarlett bore this with a sense of obligation and was glad to see them go, so that Mammy could return him to the nursery.

It was then that Scarlett could imagine that it had all been a dream. That she was still unmarried. Still in love with Ashley. It would last for a several hours, only to be shattered late at night, when the baby would cry out for his mother. It was very irksome.

One night in September, Baby Christophe was not happy. He had been put to bed several hours ago by Mammy. He didn't want Mammy. He wanted the woman with the rich, near black hair and bright green eyes. The woman was his mother. He called out for her.

The woman who looked like his mother, only older came in and picked gently stroked his cheek. He didn't approve of this. So he kept on crying.

The man he called Grand-father took his turn. The vague smell of brandy and cigars soothed him momentarily but it was not enough. So he kept on crying.

At last, she came in. His mother.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep. So what do you want?"

At the sound of her harsh voice, he was silenced. He did not mean to make her angry. He only wanted to see her.

His brown eyes, so like Henri's, but with tiny flecks of green within met her own green eyes. They were full of sorrow, as much as a baby's eyes could hold emotion.

Scarlett wanted to leave the room and return to bed but those eyes held her there. She found herself stepping forward and reaching for him. He was quiet now, so she could leave but those eyes drew her in. She lifted him out of the crib and held him mid-air.

That wasn't so bad.

Christophe was delighted at this development. His mother was holding him of her own free will. He started to stir. It was quite uncomfortable being held in this position. His little mouth puckered again and Scarlett pulled him closer. She moved to the chair that her mother had sat in so many times with her daughters. She held her son close, her arms wrapped around him, as Mammy and Ellen had shown her.

She rocked her son.

"There there Christophe. I'm here." She didn't know why she was talking. It wasn't as though he could understand her!

The tone of her voice and the light rocking soothed the baby into a light sleep. He felt safe and secure in his mother's arms. As he was getting drowsy, he heard the most wonderful words.

"I'm sorry Christophe. I'm not a good mother. I'm still young myself. But I'll try to be a better mother. I'll try."

It was enough. Seeing he was nearly asleep, she returned him to his crib. Before laying him down, she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Christophe settled into sleep, everything in his world was right. His mother had held him by choice and not because they were in company.

All was well in his little world.


	16. The Atlantan Divide

Honey Wilkes, now Honey Hamilton had been invited to Atlanta, with her son Wade Hampton. They were to stay with her Aunt Pitty by marriage and her husband's sister, in the house that Charles Hamilton had grown up in. She duly accepted the invitation and made the preparation for her journey and open-ended stay. She was delighted to be welcomed so by her husband's family. It would be a wonderful opportunity for her son to know the man his father had been.

The trunks were packed and Honey was dressed in her travelling outfit. Then, to her distaste, she was informed that another woman was also invited. Mrs Henri Chevalier. Also known as Scarlett O'Hara!

Mere days after the discovery that Scarlett cared for her son, she had travelled to Charleston, for a change in scene. However, the young mother found her Aunts a bore and returned to Tara after a month. Her mother sent her to Savannah, in hopes that it would be more successful. It wasn't. She had enjoyed seeing the O'Hara kin but found her Grandfather too overbearing for words. He had been so critical of her parenting that she snapped and told him that she was more than capable of caring for her son. She had promptly made arrangements to return home.

Ellen was worried that her eldest daughter was settling into the same mindset that had cursed her for most of her life. It had been a blessing in disguise when the letter for Mrs Wilkes had arrived, inviting Scarlett and her son to Atlanta.

Her trunk was packed and Gerald gave his daughter $100 dollars in confederate bonds. Scarlett ignored Mammy's mutterings that she was only going to be closer to Ashley. Suellen was jealous that her sister was to go travelling again and Careen mourned the loss of Christophe. Ever since he had been born, she had consoled herself by throwing all her efforts into caring for him. It helped ease the pain of losing Brent Tarleton to Letty Munroe. Meanwhile, Honey Hamilton was less enthused about her travel companions but masked it well.

And they were off.

They were welcomed at Atlanta depot by Aunt Pitty's servant, Uncle Peter.

"Well, there you are. The missus wanted to come and greet you all but I don' tell her No you ain't. Not in this webber. I tell her that you'se would understand."

Scarlett barely heard him, too entranced by the busy stream of activity. They met many people on the way; most of them had been at the Hamilton and Wilkes weddings. One of the being Dr and Mrs Meade.

"Why Honey, he is a darling and so like Charles. He would have been so proud my dear."

Charles Hamilton had been in camp when he had contracted the measles, followed by a fatal case of pneumonia. He had never met his only son. Honey had christened him Wade Hampton, after his cherished commanding officer.

The women and their sons were welcomed into the Hamilton household. Pitty and Melanie instantly reached for Wade, leaving Scarlett to look at the house. She saw instantly how effeminate it really was and couldn't help but think it no wonder that Charles turned out like he did. He really was a pathetic excuse for a man. It did not occur to her that what the man lacked in gumption, he more than made up for with kindness and generosity. In Scarlett's mind, he was and forever would be a sissy. It wasn't all her fault. She had grown up in the Country spending her days running wild. It was true that she had been tamed somewhat but that was all window dressing. She had learnt to hide her true self but it was still lurking, deep within.

She studied the woman who had stolen Ashley from her. She really was a dull creature. It was a wonder that she had been made a wife at all.

"Oh Scarlett darling, is this Christophe? Oh you lucky thing!"

Lucky? The woman had no idea. She had gone through hours of labour pains only to produce this little creature. Yes, she had come to care for him in her own way but she lacked the maternal instinct. Meanwhile, Melanie was married to Ashley and as yet not a mother and she dared to call Scarlett lucky. The idea!

Scarlett was welcomed into Atlanta society by being thrown into nursing, sewing circles and other such tedious meetings. She bore those well, grateful for the mindless gossip. She was considered one of them and that was enough for her.

Christophe and Wade were often together and Melly was delighted that they were forming such a strong bond. Christophe was so much like his mother in spirit and ever since Scarlett had gave him her word to try and be a better mother, he had thrived. Every day after returning from the day's activities, she would take her son into the back yard and talk him. She would moan to him all about the old peahens and busy-bodies then complain about nursing and anything else she could think of. Christophe was content to be in his mother's arms and whilst he couldn't understand the words, he began to recognise the difference between her tones of voice.

He adored their time together and was sad when she wasn't with him. Wade was an alright companion but he couldn't hold a candle to his mother. He lacked vigour and was content to be petted and cosseted by his Aunt and Great-Aunt by marriage.

Christophe enjoyed seeing his mother's bright green eyes so animated. She did not pet him but he did not mind. She talked with him, as though he were much older. It proved refreshing. How else was he to learn to talk if all the adults did was babble mindlessly at him and wear goofy smiles on their faces? However, he did have one complaint. His name was too grand for a baby!

It was some days later that Scarlett christened her son with a nickname. They were in the back yard when the housecat appeared. Christophe extended his arm in the cat's direction.

Scarlett cooed "Yes, it's a kitty cat. Here Kitty."

Christophe cocked his ear at his mother. She caught his eye.

"Can you say Kitty?"

He made no move.

"Christophe?"

Getting no reaction, she tried a different tack.

"Do you like the Kitty?"

There was a small light in his eyes.

"Look at the Kitty, Christophe." She observed the way he gave a slight scowl at the name Christophe.

"Well I can't call you Kitty. That's a girl's name. Besides, it's too similar to Katie, my first name. I know! How about Kit? Do you like the name Kit?"

He gave a slight nod and his smile lit up his face. He was delighted to hear that his new nickname bore such a resemblance to his own mother's name. He wanted to thank the cat for its timely appearance, but he had already left in search of mice. From that day on, he was known as Kit to his mother. Melly, Pitty and Honey soon caught on the name and it spread around Atlanta. Scarlett wrote to Henri of their son's nickname and it brought some much needed relief to the soldier.

Upon hearing the news, the boy's namesake did not approve. Neither did Pierre. What was wrong with his given name? They swore never to result to that travesty and penned a strong letter, upbraiding Scarlett. On receiving it, she thought that it would make very good fuel for the fire and mother and son watched the flames consume it whole.

It proved very entertaining.

Both Kit and Scarlett continued their time in Atlanta with a new lease of life. Scarlett's status as a War wife granted her invitations to gatherings and balls. Due to the state of mourning on the Hamilton house, it was not permissible for the other women to attend. Henry Hamilton's company was sought and his position as a chaperone enabled Mrs Henri Chevalier to have a social life.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this. Your patience won't be in vain. I think I feel a change in the wind. I see a man, tall and broad-shouldered, with raven-black hair... and a moustache. His drawl is distinctly Charlestonian. I believe his name is Henri Chevalier...**


	17. History Reocurring

**A/N: Sorry for the delay – didn't want to force this chapter. Hope you all like it. I've used some of the dialogue for the book.**

Last spring, after Rhett Butler had met Miss O'Hara, he knew that his life would never be the same.

His life had been changed irrevocably and it was all because a seemingly well-brought up woman with a pair of fantastically green eyes had cursed, slapped a man and threw a vase.

In his direction.

Scarlett O'Hara was so spirited and vivacious; he felt his head spin just thinking of her.

Scarlett.

She was such a contradiction. Her face was the epitome of elegance; her voice like honey, drawing the flies in, her small delicate hands bespoke that of a lady. However, all of his assumptions were smashed, much like that vase, as she declared her love to Mr Wilkes.

What any woman - in her right mind - could see in that wooden-headed, shadow of a man?

Rhett didn't know.

He had barely set foot in Atlanta when he was informed of the Bazaar that would be held that very evening. A fund-raising event for the benefit of the Cause. Huh, the Cause of holding onto a dying civilisation at the face of adversity.

The sentimental fools.

Despite his irritation of the whole farce, he would show his face. For an hour. It wasn't as though he had anything else to do. Of course there was always Belle and her saloon but that could wait. She would understand.

Upon arriving at the hall, he was secretly impressed by its transformation. The proud matrons had done a wonderful job. He found himself immersed in a tide of silks, satins and the conflicting scents of perfumed water. The young women acknowledged the stranger. They were intrigued by his swarthy features and fine suit. Compared to their own men, he was a God amongst peasants, in their humbler couture.

They did not realise that this was the man responsible for most of their own gowns and luxury items, cherished universally. The famous blockader.

Captain Rhett Butler.

Meanwhile, in a small booth in the far corner of the ball room, a young wife was leaning forward, her chin on her head. They had arrived over an hour ago and had been herded over to the less populated booth, all because Honey, Melanie and Pitty were in mourning.

It was so unfair!

In her delight, Honey Hamilton felt as though she were a young Belle once more. "Oh Scarlett, isn't it beautiful, all these men coming together to help raise money for the cause."

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "They do look fine, don't they?"

Melanie Wilkes was less impressed at the sight of all the able-bodied males. "Most of them would look a lot finer in grey uniforms and in Virginia."

She was not quiet and some of the women who had husbands and sons in the Militia felt uncomfortable.

"Melly!" Scarlett didn't know if she was more surprised about Melanie being so disapproving or actually voicing that opinion.

"Scarlett, our husbands are out there, fighting for us. Surely the Militia are more than capable to tote a rifle and that's what they should be doing this very minute. "

Honey was worried. "But what about us? What if the Yankees arrive? They're needed here."

"The Yankees won't come to Atlanta. My brother was brave enough to fight and so is my husband. They're doing their share and they know that we can look after ourselves."

"But..."

"If everyman that was of the right age and able-bodied enlisted, we would lick the Yankees in a month. I know Ashley feels the same way. Scarlett, what does your husband think?"

Scarlett took a minute to think. What did Henri think? "He believes that it's a man's duty to protect his family and homeland. The men of his family have always been soldiers. He was trained for this. It's in his blood."

Scarlett felt a glimmer of pride at the smile of approval Melanie was giving her. It was small but it existed.

Melanie nodded. "He knows that his place is out there."

Scarlett looked on at Melanie Wilkes. She couldn't deny her praise for her brief moment of spirit. It had gone now, all gumption disappeared and Scarlett continued her sullen appraisal of the bazaar. In the distance, she noticed someone looking at her.

A man.

A broad shouldered, black haired and moustached man.

She lifted her hand in greeting and he began his journey towards her. It was only when he was closer to her stall that recognition struck.

Oh Lord, it was _him_! It was the man from the Barbeque. She remembered that mocking face, how he had observed her rejection... and laughed at her misery.

"Why, I do believe its Miss O'Hara."

At the sound of his voice, Melanie turned and Scarlett was grateful for her presence.

"Why, it's Mr Butler? We met last spring at my husband's home."

"It's kind of you to remember me Mrs Wilkes."

"Did you meet Mr Butler at Twelve Oaks, Scarlett?"

"I think so, I can't really recall."

"If you permit me, it was in the library. You had broken something."

She managed a half-smile. "Thank-you, I remember you know."

"I didn't think I would see you again Miss O'Hara."

Melanie intervened once more. "It's Mrs Chevalier now. Mr Butler, allow me to introduce to you my sister in law, Mrs Hamilton."

Honey had been watching the spectacle and thought it amusing to see Scarlett so taken aback by this man's presence. Whatever could have gone on between them to make her so quiet? "How do you do sir?"

"I'm well thank-you. So are your husbands here?"

Honey's face fell. Scarlett looked down, leaving Melanie to speak for them.

"Well, Mr Wilkes and Mr Chevalier are in Virginia, but my brother, Mr Hamilton is sadly no longer with us."

The Captain made a gesture of self-reproach. "Well I am sorry but if you permit a stranger the liberty of saying that by dying on the altar of our Noble Cause, he will always be remembered."

Melanie gave a genuine smile. "Thank-you sir that is a beautiful thought."

Her attention was called away and Melanie was left thinking Mr Butler a gentleman and a kind one at that.

Scarlett wasn't fooled by his facade. The man she met last spring was certainly no gentleman. He had dared to laugh at her misery and agony. How dare he stare at her in that way!

"So, my dear Mrs Chevalier, when did that happen?"

"Last spring."

"I congratulate you. I've heard of the Chevaliers. They're quite the prominent family. The toast of French society, or so I believe. Certainly a more influential than the Wilkes. You should be proud of yourself."

He laughed internally at the young woman's embarrassment.

"I wish you would go away. If you had any raising then you know I wouldn't want to speak to you again."

He feigned hurt. "Now why be silly? You have no reason for hating me. I'll carry your guilty secret to my grave."

She pursed her lips and sighed. Rhett smirked. He wasn't in the clear yet. The sight of Doctor Meade on the makeshift stage disrupted us. The man waited until the crowd hushed.

"We must all give grateful thanks to the charming ladies whose indefatigable and patriotic efforts have made this bazaar not only a pecuniary success " he began "but have transformed this rough hall into a bower of loveliness, a fit garden for the charming rosebuds I see about me."

Cheers serenaded his words.

"The ladies have given their best, not only of their time but of the labour of their hands, and these beautiful objects in the booths are doubly beautiful, made as they are by the fair hands of our charming Southern women."

Rhett Butler leaned in closer to Scarlett and whispered. "Pompous goat isn't he."

Scarlett's eyes widened and she turned to hush him, managing to hide a brief smile as the Doctor continued.

"We need more gold and I'm asking for it. I'm asking a sacrifice but a sacrifice so small compared with the sacrifices of our gallant men in grey are making that it will seem laughably small. Ladies, I want your jewellery."

Scarlett gasped, he wanted her jewellery?

"I want your jewellery? No, the Confederacy wants your jewellery."

They wanted her jewellery?

Whilst the others listened, enraptured by Doctor Meade's patriotic blarney, Scarlett felt herself tumble into a frenzy. As a married woman, she had been permitted to wear jewellery, unlike the other members of the house who were in mourning. For their sake, she had not worn a lot – her Grandmother's earbobs, wedding ring and a gold chain with an emerald drop pendant Henri had gifted her after the birth of Kit. Oh and the matching bracelet with emerald stones that her father in law had also sent.

The Confederacy couldn't have them.

Rhett watched, amused as she removed them from her person and placed them in the small purse she had brought along. It was just in time because the men with the baskets had arrived.

"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for your jewellery for the sake of the Cause."

Honey blushed. "We're not wearing any, we're in mourning."

Than man's glance turned to Scarlett and her earbobs.

Sighing, "Here, take these on behalf of the Hamiltons, Wilkes and Chevaliers."

Melanie was awed at her friend's generosity. "Oh darling, you are so generous. Weren't they your Grandmother Robillards'? Oh, your Grandfather will be so proud of you."

Proud? Scarlett scoffed. He'd probably skin her alive at the next opportunity he got. Pierre Robillard did not believe in the Cause. He would not appreciate her attempts of sacrificing his dear wife's valuables.

"Here, take this as well."

Scarlett watched as _that man_ removed the cigars from its case and plopped the case on top of the pile.

"Thank-you Captain Butler."

He turned to go. Melanie called to him and pressed a small circular object in his hand. "Oh please, take this as well."

The man's eyes widened. "But, it's your wedding ring?"

"It's not much but it's all I have. My husband will understand."

Scarlett wanted to cry. The fool. The sentimental, ridiculous fool. Why, if she were Ashley's wife, she would never give away her ring like that. Cause or no Cause. The very idea was offensive to the woman who still longed for Ashley Wilkes. The longing was buried under layers of her pride, affection for her son and family, somewhat respect for her husband, his father and her Grandfather. Lying dormant, it was still strong.

Perhaps Melanie Wilkes didn't appreciate her husband. How could she when she gave away the symbol of their union.

Rhett watched the flow of emotions in the young woman's expressive eyes. He was disturbed to find that she still cared for the man. That little gentleman was lucky to have two such devoted women. His thoughts focused on the wife. She was obviously devoted to her husband.

It was with genuine emotion that he spoke, "What a beautiful gesture. It is such sacrifices like yours that hearten our brave lads in grey."

Rhett's words to Melanie disturbed Scarlett. They were spoken with such earnest. She could almost believe he meant them. Though why should she care what he said? He wasn't anything to her.

Once again, the Doctor took to the stage.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman, I'm going to propose a surprise – an innovation that may shock some of you, but I ask you to remember that all this is done for the hospital and for the benefit of our boys lying there." He took a breath. "Gentlemen, if you want to dance with the ladies of your choice, you must bid for her. Our first dance is the Virginia reel. I will be auctioneer and the proceeds will go to the hospital."

The women were outraged. How dare Dr Meade suggest such an idea? Bid on their daughters, indeed. The young ladies were not cattle.

Those very same young ladies all hoped that the men would bid for them.

Scarlett was thrilled by the idea and unbeknownst to her; a light had entered her eyes, rendering those orbs more like the stones of her necklace and bracelet. Captain Butler was enchanted.

A voice in the crowd rang out. "Twenty dollars. Twenty dollars for Miss Maybelle Merriweather."

Followed by another. "Twenty-five dollars for Miss Fanny Elsing."

Doctor Meade was sceptical. "Only twenty-five dollars to give your noble cause?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold."

The room was filled with cries of delight.

"For what lady sir?"

"For Mrs Henri Chevalier."

Scarlett's eyes widened. The cries were hushed. Doctor Meade was gobsmacked. "For who sir?"

The Charlestonian spoke again. "Mrs Henri Chevalier."

"Sir, surely there are many Atlanta Belles who would be more than happy to dance. _Unmarried_ young ladies."

"Doctor Meade, I said Mrs Henri Chevalier."

It wasn't wholly inappropriate for a married woman to dance with a man who wasn't her husband. However, when the man had the reputation Rhett Butler had? It wasn't a suitable situation.

The Doctor remained baffled. "Sir, I," Words failed him, leaving Levi, a member of the orchestra, to take control.

"Choose your pardners for the Virginny Reel."

The crowd parted as Scarlett and Rhett took to the floor. The other men who had bid followed suit and the music struck up.

"We've sort of shocked the Confederacy Scarlett."

"It's a little bit like blockading isn't it?"

"It's worse. I expect a very fancy profit out of you."

Her eyes were dancing. "I don't care what you expect. I get to dance and dance. Tonight I wouldn't care if Abe Lincoln himself asked me.

His laughter filled the room.

They were on their second dance in a row.

"I'll have to sit down after this."

"Why? I haven't stood on your feet have I?"

"No but everyone's looking at us."

He looked confused. "This bothers you?"

"Of course it does."

"Why, we're only dancing. You aren't committing any crime. Why not dance the waltz with me?"

"But if mother..."

He smirked and raised his brow. "Still tied to Mama's apron strings I see."

Scowling, "You have the nastiest way of making virtues sound so stupid."

He shrugged. "Well, they are. Do you really care, down in your heart?"

"I should but I'm having too much fun. I'll think about it tomorrow."

"Bravo, now you are beginning to think for yourself instead of letting others think for you. That's the beginning of wisdom."

"Oh but..."

"When you've been talked about as much as I have, you'll realise how little it matters. Just think, there's not a house in Charleston where I am received. Not even my contribution to our just and noble cause lifts the ban."

"How dreadful!"

"Oh not at all. Until you've lost your reputation, you never realise what a burden it all is or what freedom really is."

"You do talk scandalous."

"Scandalously and truly! Always providing you have enough courage- or money- you can do without a reputation."

"Money can't buy happiness."

"Someone must have told you that. You'd never think of such a platitude by yourself. What can't it buy?"

"Oh well I don't know. Not happiness or love, anyway. "

"Generally it can. And when it can't, it can buy some of the most remarkable substitutes."

"And have you so much money Captain Butler?"

"What an inbred question Mrs Chevalier, or is it Madame Chevalier?"

"Mrs Chevalier is fine. Madame makes me sound so much older."

"You old? You can't be more than twenty. How old are you?"

"A gentleman never asks a lady her age."

"Too bad I'm no gentleman. I thought we had established that you were no lady."

"Oh you..."

"Yes? Please do continue. I must say your anger is quite entertaining to watch."

Huffing. "Good for you."

"Now don't be like that. Smile my dear; everyone will wonder what we're talking about. They may start to think I am a bad influence on you."

"You influence me? Huh, you give yourself too much credit Captain Butler. Besides, you've donated so much money to the Cause that they won't care."

"Oh yes they will. I wager that right now one of the disapproving matriarchs are tattling to Miss Pitty."

Scarlett turned to where a group of women were standing, tutting their disapproval. At the very centre of their gathering, stood Miss Pitty. Her face was pale. Her mouth wide open.

Scarlett gulped.


	18. Confusing Farewells

The women were all at breakfast when they heard the knock at the door. Moments later, Uncle Peter stepped into the room, carrying a letter, addressed to Melanie.

"Who is it from Uncle Peter?"

"Boy brung it, Miss Melly."

Melanie felt the letter and shook it. Something chinked inside. She stared questioningly at it before grabbing the letter opener. Two gold bands and a pair of pearl ear-rings dropped onto her lap.

"Oh my!"

"**Dear Mrs Wilkes**

**While the Confederacy may need the life's blood of its men, it does not need the heart's blood of its women.**

**I have redeemed your ring and return it herewith.**

**Rhett Butler**

**PS, I also include Mrs Hamilton's ring and Miss O'Hara's ear-bobs.**"

Melanie was delighted to have her ring back. She cradled it in her small hands before reuniting it with her finger. She returned the remaining contents to their rightful owners.

"Oh Auntie, we must write back and thank him. He is such a thoughtful gentleman."

Scarlett scoffed internally. She didn't believe that Captain Butler had done this out of the good of his heart. Why, only a few days ago he had told her that he was only blockading for profit. He had no more sentimentality for the Cause than she had admiration for the Atlanta dowagers.

"We must invite him to dinner on Sunday."

Melanie set to the task of writing a letter of invitation, whilst Scarlett returned to the bundle of letters before her. None of which were pleasant.

Mere days had passed since the Atlanta Bazaar and the town was full of talk of the scandalous behaviour of Madame Chevalier. They couldn't believe that Ellen Robillard's own daughter should create such a spectacle of herself with that Butler man.

It wasn't to be borne.

XxX

Letters began arriving from home and Savannah. Her father-in-law deemed it a disgrace. Her own mother labelled her a disappointment.

Miss Pitty was watching the young woman anxiously as she read her mother's letter.

"What does she say?"

"She's sending Pa up to wear me out. She's also sent word to Captain Chevalier. No doubt they will both be here soon." The young woman's irritation barely hid the fear she felt in her heart.

She had disappointed her mother!

Miss Pitty Pat worked herself into a tizz and insisted on Honey assisting her. She left the room with a look of reproach for Scarlett.

For most of the day, Scarlett was left to her own devices. She took the time to read a letter from her grandfather. Most of it was in the same vein as the others except for the last paragraph.

"I cannot and will not condone your behaviour. I insist that you make the effort to redeem yourself for the sake of your son. I am willing to make a deal with you as I expect that this is the only way you will behave."

Grandfather Robillard had always known how to get what he wanted from the child. In the early days, he had bribed her with the promise of a pony ride, should she follow Miss Anne's instructions. That had led to the purchase of a red foal; one which she had come to love and he had eventually gave her full ownership, for when she was in Savannah. In those years, he'd awarded her with many trifles for tasks she'd accomplished. He knew she was smarter; it was only that she chose not to show it without coercion.

"If you will attend your duties at the hospital, keep a civil tongue in your head and show respect to your elders then I will send you as many bonbons and baubles as your heart desires. You will not discuss this with your husband. He will not appreciate that his wife is only acting like a lady. Nor will his father.

Your Grandfather,

Pierre Robillard."

The knocking on the door interrupted her concentration and also announced the arrival of her father and husband. They were both polite to Melly, who had come down to support her dear friend. However it was clear that this was to be an O'Hara-Chevalier conference. They waited until they heard the soft patter of her feet on the stairs.

Gerald's ire was great as he spluttered, "How could you dance with that man, daughter?"

"Do you realise what people are saying about you?" Henri's words were biting.

"You're mother is ashamed of you. I think it's time you came home."

Her distress threatened to consume her. "But Pa, I can't go now. What'll everyone think? I was only dancing to raise money for the Cause."

Henri scoffed and Scarlett was alarmed at the transformation from adoring beau to irate husband. "Don't give me that Scarlett. You got the offer to dance and you took it. Now, I've decided that you will go back with your father. There's no point arguing. We're going to see Captain Butler tonight."

Her cries of protestation were worthless. Both men had grouped together to handle the unruly Scarlett O'Hara. They were of the same mind and there was nothing she could say or do.

That night, she lay in her bed, dreading the morrow. Her mother would chastise her and Mammy would wear her out verbally. She was an expert at that. She was just getting to sleep when there was a noise coming from the street. It was getting progressively louder and she could detect a distinct Irish brogue... Name of God, it was Pa! She rushed to the window and saw a carriage pull up outside the house. Inside, there were three figures. Her Pa, that Butler man and good heavens, was that Henri?

She grabbed her wrapper and rushed down to get the door. There stood her father and husband, leaning on Captain Butler. Their faces were red from the drink and were considerably more joyful than they were earlier. She stood in horror as Henri lunged forward to kiss her.

"There you are, Scarlett!" His hands clutched her close to him.

She turned her face away and pushed him away from her. "Stop, you fool."

Rhett watched the interaction, very much amused. He coughed.

Eyebrow rose, "Your father, I believe."

Gerald was leaning into Rhett's strong frame, looking every inch the merry drunk and not the disciplinarian of a few hours before. She sighed. "Bring him in then."

"Do you need help taking him upstairs?"

The thought of Captain Butler going upstairs worried her, particularly as he was paying all too much attention to her figure.

"Don't be a fool. He can sleep on the settee."

"I beg your pardon. Did you say suttee?"

She scowled and led him into the parlour and he placed him down gently.

"Do you need help with his boots?"

"Mercy, no. He's slept in them before."

He burst out laughing and she pushed him out of the door. Henri lay sprawled on the stairs where she left him. He smiled up at her.

"I shall leave you Madame Chevalier. It's always a pleasure."

She sent him a withering look. "Just go."

He bowed his head. "I'll see you for dinner on Sunday."

He pulled the door behind him and chuckled. Scarlett O'Hara was definitely a fine woman.

Meanwhile, the _fine_ woman was left to drag her husband up the stairs. He was more than willing to be led by his wife.

As they reached the door, he grabbed her round the waist and kissed her neck. She swatted him away and went through the door. Henri reached out and pulled her towards him for another kiss. The stench of the whiskey he'd consumed overwhelmed her and she did not feel him lift her off her feet until her back touched the mattress. He pulled at his trousers and fell on top of her. They lay together, his pants echoing in her ear.

That night, Henri was not the gentle man she had been used to. He took her, unapologetically and she wanted more. Afterwards, they lay together. Their bodies entwined. It was the first night she had seen him drunk.

When morning came, she crawled out of bed to check on her father. He was sitting on the settee with his head in his hands.

"Katie Scarlett, is that you, puss?"

"Yes it's me. What do you think you were doing last night?"

"Hush, daughter, my head kills. I can't remember much after the game started."

"What game?"

"That laddy-buck Butler. He boasted that he was the finest poker player in the South. Of course I told him I was the finest in the Emerald Isle and he suggested we have a few rounds."

She could see it all now. Little Gerald, slightly tipsy, waving his fist around whilst Rhett Butler watched and took chance. But where did that leave Henri? Gerald continued his story, not knowing he had lost his audience.

"Then Henri insisted he would play the winner. I started off well enough, but Scarlett that Butler man is a rascal. Still, he's never played against Gerald O'Hara!" He ended his narration with a proud smile.

A sudden thought occurred to her.

"Check your wallet."

The Irishman did so and his heart went cold at what he saw.

"Gone! Twas the money to pay the blockaders for supplies for Tara. Now I haven't even got the train fare home!"

Scarlett was used to mornings such as these and normally she would have taunted him with the loss. Today, she could not bring herself to do it. Memories of last night flashed repeatedly and she shook her head.

"Poor mother. A disgraced daughter and a husband who doesn't know when to quit."

Gerald froze. "You'll not be telling her, will you? 'Twould break her heart. She's already worrying about expenses."

She paused, all the while watching her father grow more nervous. "I won't tell her but you must let me stay here."

Gerald tried to reclaim his authority. "Now Scarlett, be fair."

"Let me stay and she'll never hear of this from me."

Having got her way, she returned upstairs to find Henri in a similar state.

"God Scarlett. My head kills."

Leaning on the door, "I'm not surprised. You were in a right state last night. Or should I say this morning?"

His eyes met hers. "How did I get here?"

"Captain Butler brought you and Pa home. Then I helped you get up here."

"He brought me here...wait, you helped me?"

"Someone had to."

"What happened Scarlett?"

Her laugh was short. "You don't remember? Well, you were drunk and dare I say forceful."

Henri panicked as the true meaning behind her words sunk in. "Did I hurt you?"

He held her gaze and she shook her head. He held out his hand and pulled her onto his lap. They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry Scarlett. I was so mad that you were socialising with such a man. He may be a Captain but he only wants to profit from the war."

She laid her head on his chest. "It was only a dance Henri."

He took her face in his hands. "I know. Just be careful, my dear. I don't want you getting involved with a man like him."

That morning, Henri, Scarlett and Kit bid farewell to Gerald before enjoying a ride in the park. That night, they put Kit in his cot before retiring to the bedroom. Henri was gentle and afterwards held his wife close to his chest.

XxX

Henri returned to war the next day. He had held his wife and son once more and whispered to Scarlett,

"I love you."

She received a note from him the following week and wrote back, telling him how their son was growing and that she was doing her part at the hospital. The daily inactivity of pre-war times was a thing of the past. Women could not spend the days lolling about. They were expected to do their part and Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier was no exception.

As per their agreement, Scarlett began receiving bribes from her Grandfather. Her days were a whirl of nursing duties, meeting with the Old Guard and attending parties that were appropriate for a soldier's wife. On many of these occasions, Rhett Butler was in attendance and she would acknowledge him, before engaging one of the many guests in conversation.

One afternoon, she had the house to herself as Melly, Honey and Pitty had gone calling and taken little Wade with them. She was left with Kit, who was quietly resting in the nursery. She went through the house, picking up items, only to lay them down again. Only that morning she had received a parcel from Savannah. It contained a box of bonbons and a selection of bobbins and hair-pins, average items that the War had made into a luxury. She had never been patriotic and when the others talked of the loss of their men, all she could think of was the inconvenience it meant to her.

She heard Kit stir and made her way to the nursery. Soft, brown eyes met green. She stepped closer and looked down on the son she had not wanted. During labour and in the first few months, she had felt disconnected. Of course, there were times when it was necessary for her to hold him but these were only when company was present. The rest of his time was spent either with Mammy or Prissy. Since that night at Tara, she had come to care for him. However she did not exude maternal affection. Honey Hamilton did. She was always cooing and making silly noises about baby Wade. Luckily Kit did not respond to such nonsense. In fact he often turned away from anyone who tried to talk to him in that ridiculous manner.

Scarlett was glad.

Looking at him now, there was a great deal of Henri in him. The eyes were a lighter shade of brown but with flecks of hazel. His little nose was straight, like hers and his chin had a slight point to it. She had never noticed before.

Correction, she had not _cared_ to notice before.

On that night, there had been no flood of maternal instincts or warmth. Scarlett did feel that the bundle belonged to her. Like all of her possessions, she felt a feeling of ownership over him. She could not let anyone else have Kit. He was all hers. Henri may have held and claimed to care for him but he wasn't here now. He was off fighting for a stupid Cause because men were fools and were always fighting about something or other.

Later, when the others returned, they found Scarlett in the parlour, one arm around her son, and the other holding a child's picture book that Pierre Robillard had sent her the other week. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

Perhaps not all causes were lost?


	19. Death of Childhood

Rhett Butler was amused at the way Scarlett interacted with her young son. She spoke with him as though he were much older than his mere eleven months. Of course he didn't know anything about child-rearing, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

His first Sunday dinner with the Hamiltons, Wilkes and lone Chevalier had been difficult. Whilst Scarlett was grateful for his intervention, she could not get the way he had leered at her in her shimmy from her mind. She also couldn't forget the way her husband behaved, after Captain Butler had left.

Rhett had been ever the polite guest, charming, generous with gifts and compliments and an attentive listener. He was just the sort of guest that everyone would welcome to their table.

On the outside, he continued this role in company, however when he and Scarlett were alone, it was quite a different story. His facade slipped and he became the man that had flirted with Scarlett on the night of the Bazaar.

Scarlett found his presence a refreshing change from all the humdrum boredom her position as a married woman had declared as fitting. It was wonderful not to have to pretend to be devoted to the Cause when he was around.

"I'll never understand why you persist on this charade. I thought you were braver than that."

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee. It has nothing to do with bravery. It may not make sense to you but this charade as you call it is keeping me well stocked in baubles."

He raised his eyebrows. "Baubles?"

Sighing in irritation. "Oh hush; it's what Pa calls bobbins and ear-bobs."

His laughter filled the room. "So it's all a sham? Shame on you Madame Chevalier. What would your husband think?"

"He knows nothing of it. Nor will he. He's content with knowing that I'm received in society. I wouldn't want to sacrifice that for anything."

"Now that surprises me. Why would anyone volunteer to suffer boredom when they can say 'Hell' to it and do as they please?"

"Don't swear. Besides, isn't that what all young men and women are brought up to do? Didn't your mother and father teach you anything?"

"Oh they taught me alright. I just didn't listen to it."

Rhett was good to have around. He was such a scoundrel that all of her misdeeds were cloaked by his own.

Her life in Atlanta was good.

When Scarlett didn't come down the moment Captain Butler arrived, Melly made her way upstairs and knocked on her bedroom doom.

"Scarlett darling, didn't you hear? Captain Butler is here."

Her voice was raspy. "I heard Melly. Please give him my excuses."

Melanie became immediately concerned. "What is it Scarlett? Aren't you well?"

"I'm well but I'm not in the mood for visitors."

Melly tried the handle and met its resistance.

"Dear, open the door and let me in. Do you want me to send for Dr Meade?"

The voice within grew more desperate. "Please Melly, let me alone"

Melanie stepped away from the door. "Alright dear, you come down when you're ready."

Melly paused at the foot of the steps. She was concerned about what to tell Captain Butler. She knew in her heart that the man only came to visit to see Scarlett. Her worry was increased by Scarlett's behaviour. She couldn't force her to come down and neither could she impose a doctor on her. She stiffened her shoulders as she walked through the door. Captain Butler was sitting on one of the chairs, across from Honey and baby Wade and Aunt Pitty. The women looked up at her, expectantly.

"I'm sorry but Scarlett is lying down with a headache. She sends her apologies."

Miss Pitty instantly went into one of her hysterics.

"Oh dear, she's not ill is she? Because Melly, you know how quickly it spreads and how I catch ill. Oh dear, my smelling salts..."

"Aunty please stop this. It's just a headache. I'm sure a bit of sleep will do the world of good."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely, now, have some water and just sit quietly for a while."

Pitty heeded her niece's advice, satisfied that she was safe and Melly moved to sit near Honey. She had expected their visitor to make his excuses and leave but he stayed and they had a pleasant discussion about a book that he had brought recently as a gift for Scarlett. The woman in question had announced she'd read it a few years ago and offered it to Melly, pronouncing that it would be more to her liking.

After an hour, Rhett took his leave politely, if not disappointed. He had wanted to see Scarlett and had hung around on the off-chance that she would grace the room with her presence. Perhaps he'd give it a day so as not to look too keen. It wouldn't do for the minx to suspect the true meaning of his visits.

Behind the door, Scarlett lay on her bed. Melly had come back to ask her if she would like something to eat, but she had lain still until she heard footsteps. Later, she heard the women of the house make their way to bed and this time Honey knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she assumed Scarlett had fallen asleep.

At some point, she had dozed off on to wake and be struck by reality. It was there, written in a firm hand.

Dear Madam,

I regret to inform you that you husband has fallen in the field of battle. He suffered many wounds but a blow to his head proved the most fatal.

His last words were of you and his son and he asked that I would deliver this message to you personally.

He will not be forgotten and his death will not be in vain. I return to you his sword. I took the liberty of keeping one of his pistols as we are lacking in weapons.

I remain Madam, your obedient servant.

Yours,

John Thornton

Sleep was a luxury that was not readily available to Scarlett that night. At some point where the moon was ready for its own nap, she realised that she needed her mother and to be at Tara. By the time the servants were stirring, she was all but ready and hastened downstairs with baby Kit.

"There you are Scarlett; I hope that headache is gone now."

"Headache? Oh yes, thank-you."

"Well sit down, my dear"

"I won't Miss Pitty, you see I'm going home today and I wondered if Uncle Peter would take me to the station?"

"Whatever's the matter dear?"

"I just need to go home for awhile. Thank-you for everything Miss Pitty."

Scarlett bid a hasty farewell amidst Pitty's request that she stay and both Honey and Melly's concern for the hurry. Scarlett forced herself to reply but did not waste a second thought when she was en-route to the depot with Prissy holding the baby. Throughout the train ride she was tense and it was only when the hired carriage reached Tara that she felt a sense of peace. Mammy rushed out to see her and took Kit from Prissy. She ordered the young girl to tell cook to bring something for Miss Scarlett and ushered her charge upstairs. Mammy had only stepped away briefly to place Kit in the nursery, only to find her lamb, collapsed on the floor.

"Miss Scarlett. Honey chile, Miss Scarlett."

Prissy had brought the tray, slightly indignant of Mammy only to be told to send someone for Miss Ellen who was sitting with Mrs Tarleton and attempting to console the daughters over the loss of their four brothers.

"Miss Ellen, you must come straight away. Miss Scarlett is home."

"Scarlett? But she... never mind. Do excuse me Mrs Tarleton."

"Of course. You must see to your daughter. It was kind of you to drop by."

As she left, she passed India, sitting with Brent's widow. They were huddled together and India was saying her rosary. She nodded briefly and quit the house. Mammy was there to greet her and tell her that Scarlett was in bed. She hurried to her daughter and was shocked at the paleness of her face. Ruffling through her daughter's belongings for something, anything that would give her a hint, she found the note.

"Oh, Scarlett."

It was dark when she awoke. The look on her mother's face told her that she knew. Mammy came in with a tray full of offerings that Scarlett knew she could never manage.

"Honey, you have to eat. For the baby if nothing else."

She was puzzled as to what they were talking about, for she had not mentioned it to anyone. Sighing, she realised she didn't have to as her own mother would recognise the signs. As for Mammy, it was always impossible to hide anything from her. She accepted the tray with resignation and was able to eat a few mouthfuls under their watchful eyes, before surrendering to exhaustion.


	20. Part 5: Living Nightmares

**Early 1863**

Summer of 1862 passed to Autumn and Autumn became Winter. The Confederates had lost the hope that Gettysburg had brought as the harsh reality set in.

They had no hope of winning this war.

The few surviving County men recalled the smooth, traitorous words that _that man_ had dared to utter. They despaired as they remembered the courage that they had put in the brave lads in grey.

The false hope.

It would take a miracle to defeat the up and coming tide of navy, known as the Yankees.

Meanwhile, in a little rural part of North Georgia, a young widow was cursing her own brave lad in grey.

Things were well underway with Scarlett's labour by the time the sun had risen. Mammy had sat with Miss Ellen and her lamb since the early hours. Already Prissy had made several trips ferrying clean and bloody towels and she was just on her way down when she heard a cry.

Mammy held Scarlett's hand and urged her to make the final push. She fell against her pillows as Ellen wrapped the baby in a towel to present to its mother.

"You have a daughter Scarlett."

"Honey chile, she is so fine."

Scarlett glanced briefly, the smell of blood turning her stomach. After the blood was washed clean, Ellen bundled the baby in a blanket and pressed her against her daughter's chest.

Scarlett watched as with little encouragement, the baby latched itself to her breast and had her first meal. She sat, dazed as the little mouth took what it wanted. The eyes were scrunched and there was a small amount of dark hair growing on top of her head. When she had finished, she patted her lightly and held her close.

Ellen had left the room to find Gerald in his office.

"Mr O'Hara, you have a grand-daughter."

"A grand-daughter? Is she well? How's Katie Scarlett?"

"They are both well. I'm going to see to Kit. He'll want to see his sister."

She left Gerald to ponder over that he had a new grand-child. Ellen, however, was less thrilled. Of course she was glad that they had both pulled through but it was still another to take care of. Still, a woman's work was never done.

Kit had been none too keen to hear he would have to share his mother. Over the past few months, he had taken to sitting with her more often. He would sit on her lap and she would ruffle his curls. Then later, she would allow him to have his nap in her bed and he could hold her hand as he slept. When he woke, she was there and they would go to her window and look out over the plantation.

Now there would be a new baby to take his place and Kit didn't like it one bit.

Scarlett had fed her baby and was musing over names. She had already decided to name her for Ella, for her mother, but felt it needed more. After all, she and Henri had named Kit, Christophe Gerald, for their own fathers. Her own grandmother had been Solange, perhaps Ella Solange would work?

Having settled on the name she rested further back on the pillows. However, it did not last long and the slight pains she had felt earlier had once more begun. They were the same that she had felt earlier. That meant...

No, it couldn't be!

"Mammy! Mother." Her voice was filled with panic and desperation.

Mammy was the first to arrive and both confirmed Scarlett's fears that she was indeed in labour again. This birth was much quicker and it was just as the sun was setting that a hefty cry broke through the house.

Gerald had been waiting at the foot of the stairs, when he saw Prissy come towards him.

"Law'zy suh, it's a boy. Miss Scarlett done have another boy!"

He went to his daughter just as soon as Mammy would let him through the door. They placed the boy in his arms as Scarlett covered herself after the feed. Although this baby had been even quicker than Kit and Ella, it was much bigger and she prayed that there wasn't another ready to sneak up on her.

The babies were placed in the cot in the nursery. Kit had protested at first because the second new baby was using his but his cries were unheeded. The babies were not even a day old and they were already replacing him!

He wanted to see his mother but they told him that she was extremely tired. They didn't want him jostling her. Kit hung his head. As if he would ever hurt his mother. He loved her!

The babies did not sleep through the night and it was in the early morning that it was decided they would sleep in Scarlett's room. Mammy also slept there, to hand the babies to Scarlett when they needed feeling. Scarlett was almost glad that Mammy and Mother insisted on her having a few weeks in bed. But all too soon the novelty wore off.

Scarlett knew that the moment she stepped out of bed, all she had to look forward to was caring for her children. Even if there wasn't a War, the country was still a sombre place. The loss of the Tarleton boys and Joe Fontaine particularly rankled. The County mourned their lost loved ones. Widows clung to their mother-in-laws. Mothers clutched their children closer. Fathers swore blue murder to the Yankees.

The surviving Wilkes's mourned also. However, their kind had never fully mastered the rigour of country life. They were too obsessed with abstract ideology. Their peculiar habits isolated them from regular folk and whilst India was now a Tarleton, she had been a Wilkes first.

The Wilkes were further isolated because Ashley had survived. Not that they wished him dead. Never that. No-one understood how he was alive when their own darlings were lying in their graves.

The name Ashley Wilkes rarely presided in Scarlett's mind.

She received weekly messages from Atlanta congratulating her and at the same time sympathising the loss of a husband. She was confused by the depth of feeling she had experienced. In her heart she knew that her marriage had been practically arranged and that she went along with it to make Ashley jealous. Scarlett had to admit that she never thought that Henri would die. He had always been there during her visits to Savannah. She couldn't doubt that his feelings for her were genuine either. She had become used to him, first as a potential beau, then as a distraction from her Grandfather's tyranny. Now that he was gone, all she had of him were their children and a few baubles he had bestowed on her in happier times.

She did not regret using him. She couldn't help that he loved her. But guilt was rising in her chest. Her constant companion.

It was all too confusing!

She had settled on the name Napoleon, as it had belonged to an influential role model in the French history. Besides, Henri had told her that it was a custom to name the first born son after the paternal and maternal grandfathers. The second son would be named for a French hero and then perhaps any other male in either family. They were less structured about girl's names, which was always the way. The only name that stood out was that of Henri. Henri Napoleon.

Gerald had already been calling him Leon as Napoleon was too much of a mouthful and he had noticed how it distressed his daughter to hear him say the name of her recently deceased husband.

And so the O'Hara family welcomed the two newborns and for a time, life was good. The War continued and a certain Charlsetonian quit Atlanta, seemingly forever. He returned to the blockade and tried to forget that young green eyed vixen. It was no use though. She had found a way into his heart and showed no notion of leaving.

Meanwhile, a gentleman heard news of the new birth and decided that it was about time he visited the young widow Chevalier in person...

**A/N: You are all evil. I hope you're happy now that Henri is dead. As for Scarlett having a miscarriage, it won't work here. My muse has a plan.**

**Forgot to mention that I've divided this into parts.**

**Part 1: **Chapter 1 - 3

**Part 2: **Chapters – 2 - 9

**Part 3: **Chapter 10 - 12

**Part 4:** Chapter 13-21

**Part: 5 **Chapter 22 -


	21. Monsieur Mort

**Early 1863**

All was well in the O'Hara household. Well, as much as it could be, in the midst of War. The family were feeling the pinch of the War and it was Ellen's role to see that the family ploughed on.

Suellen was wrapped up in with thoughts and dreams of becoming Mrs Frank Kennedy. Scarlett was making sure that Kit did not feel isolated with the arrival of the twins. He was becoming quite clingy and as much as it annoyed her, she could not be harsh with the boy.

He was part of her.

Young Careen was flailing in misery over Brent. She knew that she had no right to mourn him as she was not his wife. But in her heart, she knew that she would never be able to settle with another man and so spent most of her time praying that his soul was in heaven and consoling Mrs Tarleton.

The senior O'Haras were kept busy running the plantation and making preparations for the war effort and did not notice their youngest daughter's sorrows. By February, Scarlett had left her bed and was becoming more mobile around the house. It was during this time that she would ask Careen to sit with her. Careen willingly accepted as she had always been in awe of her eldest sister and now that they had both lost someone they loved, they could be closer. Scarlett knew something was different in Careen but was too wrapped up with the children.

She found that her sister's presence created a sense of calm. Almost like Melly...

No, I can't think about it now. I'll think about it tomorrow.

However, they were content for now and could have continued to be...

Monsieur Mort had already wreaked havoc on the young brides, mothers and their husbands and fathers.

Yet that wasn't enough.

He set his cap on a young widow, who had recently given birth to twins. The first, a beautiful little girl, whom at first sight would appear to have taken after her father. She had the dark brown hair, slight face and rounded chin and her eyes were the typical blue. However, time had changed and given her those same muddy brown eyes, mixed in with small specks of hazel. They were quite stunning. The second, a boy, who came as a complete shock, was built in a similar fashion but his eyes had developed an equal percentage of hazel and brown. His chin wasn't so rounded. It had more of a point to it.

The Monsieur had studied the young widow and her kin and found that he had no interest in the older son, Kit, something or other. The mother was obviously stunning but fate had intervened and revealed a glimmer of the plans already set in place. The twins' lives, however, were still an unchartered territory. Monsieur gazed down at the mother and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Feeling what she took to be a fly, Scarlett swatted her hand and struck him on the nose. Mort was furious and in that second, made his decision. He would take little Ella Solange, for his own as the woman clearly favoured her out of the three!

Yes, that would do well. Now he could watch her suffer. He swooped to Ella's side and found that her little eyes were opening.

Ella looked up and seeing the man towering above her and tried to scream. Only a millisecond's worth of high-pitched shrieks echoed before darkness swamped her leaving only her cold, dead body.

Scarlett shot upwards.

That feeling that someone had been in her room was all-consuming. Who was it? Mammy? No she was back in the servants' quarters and Mother was with Pa. She left her bed and moved towards the cots and ruffled Leon's hair. She skimmed over Ella's sleeping form when her fingertips felt the coolness. She placed her hand on the head and shrunk back. Checking again that she hadn't been mistaken, she stole Ella out of her crib and ran out the room.

Ellen had been dozing softly next to Gerald's snoring form when there was a pounding on the door. It continued until both she and Gerald rose. She murmured that she would see to it and opened the door.

Rubbing her eyes, "Scarlett, what is it?"

"Mother she's not breathing. I can't hear her breathing."

Ellen grabbed the bundle and checked for signs of life. Finding none, she looked up to her daughter and shook her head. Ellen was unprepared for the onslaught of emotion from her. She held her mother tight, sobbing and pleading for her to try something.

But Monsieur Mort had done his job to perfection. Ella Solange was dead.

Ellen ushered Scarlett back to her room and had Mammy take the crib away. Scarlett held tight to Ella whilst Leon was moved back with his brother. Both older women came to sit with her. Mammy gently urged Ella away and then wrapped her lamb in her large arms. After the initial cries, she was silent and they thought she was sleeping.

The next morning, they arranged for a coffin to be made and buried Ella Solange in the family burial ground. Gerald arranged for a headstone that would give the name, date of birth and her age. He asked Scarlett if she wanted anything else but could get no reply. He requested it say,

'Beloved daughter and grand-daughter'.

After the funeral, Scarlett greeted those neighbours who had come, listened to the words and then forgot. Eventually she was allowed back to her room and only came out once to bring her remaining children in with her. She accepted the trays the sent up but would only let Careen in. The youngest O'Hara prayed whilst Scarlett let the words flow over her. This kept up for nearly a week and then only because Kit wanted to go outside. She wrapped both up warmly early one morning and together they stepped outside. The leaves had fallen and there was a harsh chill in the air.

Mammy watched from the kitchen and saw to it that there was a hot plate ready for both, with coffee for Scarlett and warm milk for Kit. Ellen and Gerald were glad to see their daughter out but there their pleasure ended. Scarlett drifted about the house, eating little, talking less and then only to Careen. Gerald couldn't fathom his daughter and decided that it was enough. His attempts to wake her from sobriety met with defiance and the only thing his wife could suggest was that she return to Atlanta.

At least there they could give her tasks to help with the War. She could return to nursing. And Melanie and Honey were there, they would help her. It was with these thoughts that Ellen once again penned a letter to Miss Pitty.


	22. Breathing Nightmares

**A/N: Thank-you everyone who has been reading this. I've enjoyed seeing your comments and I hope you like this next chapter.**

In the time Scarlett had been back, most had noticed a change in the young widow. None so more than Rhett.

He had made one of his first visits to Atlanta in over six months and arrived at a convenient point in the conversation occurring in the Girl of the Period saloon. To Henry Hamilton and Old man Merriweather, it was their usual gossiping routine.

Henry breathed heavily. "Seems she still isn't better. Miss Melly is in two minds about calling for Dr Meade again."

Merriweather shrugged. "Sure, what can he do, except prescribe a tonic?"

A third voice joined the routine. It's unique drawl interrupting their flow. "Good evening sirs, mind if I join you?" He nodded to the barman, who reached for his reserves of brandy...and three glasses.

"You back again?" Henry grunted, "Well, sit down."

They waited until the fine brandy warmed their bodies and unleashed their tongues. "I suppose you'll be wanting to know what you've missed? Where did you go this time?"

Rhett had always admired Henry Hamilton's direct way of speaking; however his line of questioning was not appreciated. "I've been a few places. It never a good idea to stay overly long."

Merriweather chuckled. "Are you feeling the pinch? Blockaders aren't as popular as they used to be. Especially if they're bringing in goods that aren't as practical to folk."

"Where there's a market for them Sir, there will be folks willing to buy them. But perhaps you are not of a mind to appreciate them."

Merriweather stared at the younger man. "Did you know that Miss Scarlett is back?"

"Well seeing that I've just got back myself, then no I didn't know. Has she been here long?"

"Few weeks. Her parents sent her here after the baby died."

Rhett choked on his drink. "The baby died?"

"In its sleep. Barely a month old. Tis a shame. First she loses her husband and then one of her babies died."

Rhett decided against taking another sip. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, two little ones. The girl died in her sleep but the boy lives"

Rhett didn't stay long. Just enough for the two men to change the topic. He went straight to the National Hotel and had a bottle of brandy brought to his usual room. Rhett sat on the chair with a full glass and his head in his hand and one thought on his mind. Scarlett. Months ago he had called on her but she wouldn't come down. Two days later, he had met with Mrs Wilkes who told him that Scarlett had returned to Tara. He had not stayed long in Atlanta thinking that he just needed time away from her. It was useless; Scarlett was stuck in his heart. In the beginning, he had thought merely to flirt with her and perhaps convince her to be his mistress. Only now he wanted more. However, he could not let her know that yet.

All the same, he could not deny to himself that he would never want to hurt her or see her in pain.

Since her return, she had been subdued. The folks of Atlanta thought that it was fitting for the widow to be in such a state. Her green eyes no longer danced with the vitality. They were dull and listless. She went about her nursing duties, paid calls and took care of her children.

Rhett admired how sensitive Kit was to his mother's state of being. He was such a well behaved little boy. Leon on the other hand was less so. He was a fussy baby and it often took a long time for him to settle. Whilst Kit had been an easy and calm baby, Leon always made his presence known. The women of the house found him quite the challenge.

Still, the widow Chevalier pressed on.

Scarlett was content with the life she led. The nursing kept her busy. It left her little time to think.

To think of the little one she had lost.

How cold she felt in her arms.

How still. It was almost as though she were only sleeping.

The nights were worse. The images played in her head constantly. There was no relief. Her only strategy was to keep busy.

The women of Atlanta saw her preference for activity as a good thing. In fact, she was often the first person they called to if they needed help with their schemes. Scarlett found that there was something about the mind-numbing activities that appealed to her. The worse thing was the coddling. The women had took it upon themselves to rally her spirits and comfort her with their comforting word, such as,

"She has gone to her father."

Or,

"There was no pain dear, console yourself with that!"

She wanted to scream at them that _she_ had a name. Ella Solange.

In truth their words were smothering her. She wanted to run away from everything but her feet stayed still. Her only solace was the building that had been allocated for a substitute church. With its cool open space and simple furnishings, it had become a sanctuary for the woman. Here she could breathe and enjoy a brief period of solitude. She paid no heed to the priest's sermons. His talk of heaven and hell washed over her head very easily.

One afternoon, she was on her way back to Miss Pitty's when she recognised the buggy parked outside. Rhett Butler was here. As she stepped in the house, there was a small pattering of feet coming towards her.

"Mama!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Uh-huh. Uncle Rhett is here."

"Well let's say hello."

She let him take her hand and pull her into the sitting room. Sure enough, there sat Rhett amongst the ladies. Young Wade sat at his mother's feet and Leon rested in Melly's arms. His eyes lit up as they saw Scarlett, much as Kit's own used to do.

It was a welcome sight.

Leon began to fuss and wriggle in the woman's arms. Of course, she was fine enough but she was not his mother. The young woman sighed but she could not keep him to herself any longer. It wasn't fair to Scarlett. Kit pulled his mother to the nearest chair waited for her to grab hold of his younger brother and make herself comfortable, before promptly sitting at her feet. He smiled up at her and she could not hold back from releasing her own smile.

Miss Pitty began regaling them all of the latest gossip.

Rhett watched as the newest widow turned an attentive ear to the old woman's blabbering but remarked how she wasn't really paying much mind.

He settled in to an extended stay in Atlanta.

Some days later, Scarlett was at home, reading her post when Melly ran in, her hair askew and her breath raspy. Scarlett would late think how her eyes were as wide as a rabbit's caught in a trap.

"Oh Scarlett, is Aunty back home yet?"

"No, she went to call on Mrs Merriweather with Honey and Wade."

Melly placed her hand on her chest. "Oh Thank the Lord."

"Melly whatever is the matter with you?"

"Oh Scarlett, it was so awful..."

She sighed, irritably. "For goodness sake Melly, snap out of it!"

"I was on my way home when she jumped out of me. She was covered up but even that couldn't hide it."

"Hide what?"

"Her hair!" She exclaimed.

"Whose hair Melly?"

"That woman..." she looked around the room. "That dye-haired woman. Mrs, Miss Watling."

Scarlett gasped. She needed no more clue as to identify the woman as Belle Watling. She was well known to Atlanta, from women's sewing circles and gossip-mongers to the men that patronised her establishment. The War had necessitated such establishments and ensured that whilst they were once a discreet presence, now they were more publicised.

It was one degradation that the women hated the most. Bella Watling was the epitome of everything the well-to-do women were antithesis of.

"And then of course Uncle Peter comes by as she pressed it into my hand and oh, it does smell doesn't it?"

Melly had continued on, not realising she had lost her audience. She held out her hand to reveal the offending bundle. They heard a chink from inside. Focusing her full attention to the bundle, the women opened it up to reveal its contents.

Gold coins winked up at the women.

"Look at that. Ten, twenty thirty, fifty. And it's not all paper money it's gold! Oh Scarlett this is just what we need."

Scarlett, however, was more interested in the handkerchief. It bore familiar lettering.

**RKB**

Why, that was Rhett!

In all her travels, she knew such things existed but she had never had to come face to face with such reality. To think, that very man had been received here.

It wasn't right.

Melanie hadn't noticed her friend's reaction, still concerned with the contents of the bundle and how it would benefit the hospital.

Scarlett was able to grab hold of the handkerchief, ready to drop it in the fire at the next opportunity.

Time passed and Captain Butler became a regular visitor at the little house on Peachtree Street. He always appeared impeccably attired and brought the most charming presents for the ladies and children.

The boys enjoyed his company. To them he was a welcome change to all the females that abided in the house. Wade particularly enjoyed his presence. He had never known his father and whilst Kit had a very dim recollection, Wade felt the absence more keenly.

The ladies appreciated the diversion his arrival brought. And the gifts! Such items were a rarity now so they appreciated his visits all the more. Whereas Miss Pitty enjoyed to materialistic benefits, Melanie's enjoyment was from gratitude of how he had returned her ring. She had never forgotten the sheer bliss its safe return had brought. Of course, it had been a small sacrifice in the general scheme of things but now she was all the more grateful to have it back.

Scarlett was suspicious by his visits. He had often told her that he never did anything without expecting something in return and he _always_ got paid. His gifts were no more than the bribes she had received and still received from her Grandfather. However, if it pleased the other women, she could not dispute their acceptance. She would not accept his gifts though. Not even the beautiful bonnet he had brought her.

The box itself was nothing really to remark on, although she did recognise the 'Rue de la Paix' label. Oh yes, she was very well acquainted with the shop. There had been several occasions where she had convinced Henri to take her there and she was often able to wrangle a little something out of him, much to the delight of the shop keeper.

The layers of tissue crinkled beneath her fingers and she felt a bubble of delight settle in her throat. Why it was almost like Christmas!

He smiled at how her eyes travelled repeatedly to the box. "Well, go on then. I can tell you're desperate to look."

She looked guilty... for a few milliseconds. "Why the very idea! Why should I suppose that was for me anyhow? How am I to know that you haven't a fondness for Miss Pitty?"

It had been one of the rare occasions that Rhett Butler had no witty repartee.

The bonnet was a beautiful shade of green. Lovingly made and such a darling thing.

"Rhett, it's lovely."

"It is isn't it? Try it on."

She could not help it. It fitted perfectly over her head. The colour matched her eyes perfectly and brought out their natural vitality.

"The colour is wonderful."

His eyes were soft. "I knew it would suit you. Don't you think I carried the colour of your eyes in my head?"

"You have a good memory." Her eyes were soft, for a split second. "There, that'll be enough."

Rhett was speechless as she packed it away in its sheets of paper and delicately placed it in its box. She looked up and caught his eyes.

"Rhett, you know I can't accept it. Thank-you for the gesture."

"Still clinging on to Mama's apron strings are we? I thought you had got over that."

"Well you were wrong. Why do you do this? Bring gifts that you know very well I cannot accept."

"You can accept them. You refuse to."

"Even if I did accept them, what then? How do I know that they're even worth whatever it is you'll ask of me? I haven't forgotten what you told me and I'm not willing to risk it. Besides, I'm a widow," he scoffed, "and you're a bachelor."

"Why do you persist with this hypocrisy. It isn't you!"

"It may be hypocrisy but at least I'm accepted. I'm no outcast and neither are my boys."

"I thought you didn't care about your reputation."

"Things change, Rhett." She could not meet his eyes anymore.

He stepped closer to her and took her chin in his fingers. It was the first time he had made contact in that manner

"Scarlett, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Keep up with this pretence. It doesn't suit you."

She jerked her chin away. "Oh? So you think I'm pretending. You think that this is a game? Well let me tell you Rhett Butler, this is very real. I lost my daughter. Do know how that feels? You may swan around Atlanta, mouthing of the Confederacy and laughing at all the carnage but I can't. I have two little boys that depend on me to see that they're looked after. They need me to protect them from all the scandal that follows you like a leech. So don't you dare tell me that you know what I'm feeling!"

"Scarlett..."

"If you have nothing better to do than to show off with your expensive presents then I suggest you leave. You may laugh at what you perceive I'm doing but when this War is over, my boys are going to be received. The Chevalier name will not have a black mark against it and I will still be received by my family. Can you say the same?"

Whatever compassion her words unearthed in him was gone. In its place, there was only a cold and aloofness. He bowed mockingly.

"Well, good-day to you Madame Chevalier." As he said he married name, his words were progressively biting.

"Good-day, Captain Butler." Her words matched his tone.

When Scarlett had first learned of her pregnancy, she had been horrified. Memories of that night had haunted her for weeks. A feeling of loneliness had settled in her heart. True, she had not loved Henri, but she had never imagined that one day the man who had taken her to wife would leave her alone.

Why, the very idea disgusted her. When you added the idea of a baby too, it was simply out of the question. Oh, if only Ashley could see her now.

She was glad he was away. Glad that he would never have to see her in this state. She had been such a horrid creature. Her figure, shot to pieces with the second pregnancy. Her hands had swollen up and her ankles were so ghastly that she found herself relieved when Mammy and Mother announced it was time for her confinement. She had suffered their coddling and smothering ways and had delivered two healthy babies. For a time she had been consumed by their dependency.

But when ... Ella died, it had all gone away again. She could scarcely recall the burial and her memory of what came after was dim. All she knew was that her baby was dead.

Her return to Atlanta and the strict routine had seemingly eased some of her melancholy but it found her late at night.

Seeping into her mind.

Crawling through her thoughts.

Gnawing away at her peace.

Making her relive the very moment she had discovered that her daughter was dead.

Again.

And again.

And again.

During the day, she could blot it out but at night when she was alone, it haunted her.

The spectre of Death loomed around and she could not escape the clutch of his cold, dead fingers.

The seasons blossomed and withered, making the exits before their successor took their turn on the stage of life. Captain Butler's hurt lay deep within but he could not stay away. Luckily for him, she never noticed his torment and whilst life was not easy, it continued...

"Oh Scarlett! Scarlett I cannot believe it!" Melly's soft voice had risen almost to a cry.

"Melly sit down before you fall down!"

Melly's eyes were luminous and her wholesome face looked almost pretty. Not as much as Scarlett's did but pretty nonetheless. Her words were breathy. "He's coming home! He's coming back to me."

His face appeared in Scarlett's mind. His grace. His golden locks. His serene grey eyes.

Ashley!

He was the man she loved. The only man she would ever love.

Her hero, her gallant knight, was coming home!


	23. A Lover's Promise

The December of 1863 brought the grand tidings of Christmas furlough. The War was at a standstill as the Army were temporarily relieved of the duties. For three days every man could return to their loved ones. For Major Ashley Wilkes, his list numbered many, including his wife Melanie and the Widow Chevalier.

Aunt Pitty had extended the invitation to Ashley's sister, Mrs Stuart Tarleton and their boy, Stuart John Tarleton. It was at the senior Mrs Tarleton's insistence that her daughter-in-law accept and India did so for her sake. Her father was also invited to join. As the rooms were taken in the little house on Peachtree Street, they would stay at the National Hotel, often frequented by one Captain Rhett Butler.

Scarlett had originally settled on going home but the thought of seeing Ashley again enticed her to stay. So she sent her mother a long note informing her that it would be better to stay in Atlanta to continue her duties at the hospital. Pitty was pleased that the young woman was staying. She always felt so safe and secure. Plus, she could indulge in her love of gossiping. Honey was glad for her son's sake. Wade had been in danger of becoming too mollycoddled and starved of a playmate. There was something so vivid about little Kit and his boyish ways. Scarlett had raised him well, despite her previous distance.

India had mixed feelings about Scarlett staying. True, she had encouraged Stuart in his lax pursuit of her and she could not deny Honey's attachment of her. Nor Melly's...the fact of the matter was that India was jealous in the regard that her sister-in-law had for someone who was not related.

Scarlett had always been a puzzle, one she could not hate but nor could she like. There were times when she acted the lady, yet in one moment she could forget everything she was supposed to be doing. If Scarlett had gotten it into her head that she wanted Stuart Tarleton, she would have. Still, thank goodness for small mercies.

Scarlett's father was disappointed that his eldest and her children weren't coming home. He missed his darling Katie Scarlett. Of course, he had Suellen and Carreen but they were too wrapped up in their own expectations and grief. Then again with the army demanding more rations perhaps it was better that they didn't have the extra mouths to feed. Ellen on the other hand was non-commital. She had replied straight away telling her that she must stay in Atlanta but not to be a stranger.

Back in Atlanta, the Peachtree Street house was in a tizzy with arrangements. Uncle Peter had sacrificed one of the last chickens for the Christmas dinner and there was plenty of hominy to go round. Of course there were other foods but Cookie had rationed them knowing that her mistress would pout if there were not enough food for the next year. India, her father and Stuart had arrived the following evening and were now waiting for John Wilkes and Melanie, who had gone to collect Ashley. Little Kit, Stuart and Wade were playing together and Baby Leon was happily sitting on his mother's lap when the door opened to a gust of wind...and Ashley.

The women ran forward to greet him and Scarlett was hard-pressed not to push in front. Instead she waited for Ashley to come to her.

The room was full of joyful exclamations.

"Oh Ashley, look at you!"

"Are you real, brother?"

"Ashley, come and sit by the fire. Look Scarlett. He's finally here!"

As Ashley drew closer, Scarlett stood with Leon in her arms. She felt awed by his presence. She lowered her head.

"Merry Christmas Ashley."

Smiling, "Merry Christmas Scarlett."

Hopes and Homesteads

The wine had been drunk and all the food was gone but there was still one present to unwrap.

"Why Melly, you made this just for me? How wonderful my dear."

It was a coat of Confederate grey. Melly had received it from a mother whose son she had nursed. When he died, she had written a personal letter of condolences and sent a lock of his hair. The poor woman had been overwhelmed by Melly's kindness and after learning that she had a husband at the front sent her a bolt of grey wool. Scarlett had accompanied Melly to the tailor and together they ushered him to have it made in a hurry. The tailor, who had grown unused to receiving orders due to the tightening of the blockade and the rise in cost, took one look at the wife and the widow and set to it immediately. He had even managed to deliver it the day of Ashley's arrival.

"Just look at that! I'll be the best dressed Major in Cob's Legion."

All too soon, the day's celebrations must end. Kit had been slowly clambering onto his mother's knee. Scarlett absentmindedly ruffled his hair, captivated at the sight of Ashley Wilkes. He was here, as glorious as ever. There was a glow to him and for the longest time, Scarlett felt like a young belle again. Before the War started, even before she had started her career as a Southern Belle. She was back on the front porch of Tara, watching as Ashley Wilkes rode up the driveway, after being away from his Grand Tour...

"Scarlett, I think someone needs to go to bed."

"Oh don't worry about me."

The others laughed and Ashley took pity on her. "I meant little Kit."

She looked down to see her son curled up on her lap and moved him so his head was against her shoulder. She carried him upstairs and lay him down gently to help him change. His little fists rubbed his eyes. She paused awhile until he settled. His little mouth opened and closed before drawing in a deep breath and snuggling his pillow closer.

Scarlett had never considered that by the time she was eighteen, that she would be a widow with two small boys. All she had thought of was being Mrs George Ashley Wilkes.

Over his furlough, Ashley was swamped with familiar affection. It was a joyful sight to behold, the dashing officer, in the bosom of his family with his devoted wife, proud father and sisters. Then, there was the lover...

She had been his childhood friend before her Grandfather had taken her under his wing. Under his tutelage, she had become a very accomplished young lady. The problem was she knew it. Ashley had no problem with educated women, his own dear wife was one. His problem lay in how they flaunted it.

In her efforts to woo Ashley, she had immersed herself in his conversation about books and the Grand Tour. He had marvelled at the places she had been but when he tried to ask her opinion on a specific piece, she glazed over, simpered that they were all beautiful, before rapidly changing the subject.

After Scarlett had departed the room, the remaining people fell into a quiet slumberous state. One by one, they had given their good-nights. When John Wilkes and India and Stuart Tarleton finally left, it was then that a tension rose in Melly, It had been so long since she had her husband to herself and tonight, she would make the most of it.

Determined, she took his hand in hers and pulled him behind her. He kept pace with her up the stairs and they were about to enter her bedroom when the door to the nursery opened and out stepped Scarlett. Catching Ashley's eye, she silently gasped as the couple went through and closed the door behind them...

Hopes and Homesteads

"Tell me Uncle Peter, is it time for Mister Ashley to leave?"

"Very quick now Miss Scarlett."

She placed her hand on his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Miss Melly, she isn't going to the depot with him? She hasn't changed her mind?"

"No ma'am she ain't. When Mr Ashley told her he was leaving she couldn't face it. She can't even leave her room."

She dismissed him with a light nod as footsteps sounded on the steps.

"Ashley!" Her voice was breathy with anticipation. He saw the woman's eyes sparkle and it reminded him of the days before the War. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Ashley let me go to the depot with you!" She clasped his hand tight.

His voice was firm. "Oh Scarlett, I'd rather remember you as you are now. Not shivering at the depot."

She nodded. "Very well Ashley, I won't go. Oh Ashley, I have something for you too."

On one of his most recent visits, Rhett Butler had left a gaudy shawl for Scarlett, who had been out on an errand at the time. He had arranged it thus so. She had considered unpicking the design to make a sash but then Leon had grabbed hold of it and wouldn't let go. Instead, she would have to make do with the rather limp 'housewife' made of flannel, containing precious needles, thread, handkerchiefs and a small pair of scissors. Most of which had come from her Grandfather. It paled in comparison but it would have to do.

"Why Scarlett, honey, this is too much!"

"Take it Ashley, you'll be grateful for it out there... Ashley, is it really so bad?"

He searched her face before replying.

"Scarlett, it's as bad as it could be. Most of my men are barefoot now. The snow in Virginia is deep. It reminds me of something Rhett Butler said at the Barbeque. Do you remember that day? Oh, somedays it feels like a century has passed when in reality its barely three years, oh Scarlett..."

Rhett's name coming from Ashley did not sound right. Why should that varmint intrude on her precious time with Ashley?

"Let's not talk about the War. Not now Ashley." His name on her lips pulled him from the oblivion of his mind. "Ashley."

"Scarlett..." His voice had risen in tenor.

His eyes widened as her soft lips uttered the forbidden words. "I love you Ashley. I thought it had gone but it's still there."

His resolve hardened. "No Scarlett, we can't do this. We won't do this."

She wanted to cry! Why was he saying this now? She didn't want to hear his denial. Her voice quivered. "Ashley tell me you love me. That's all I ask. I won't bother you again. Just knowing you do will help me. I'll live on it the rest of my life. I'll never mention it to Melly..."

"Melanie, Melanie," His wife's name reminded him of his responsibilities. Of the promise he had made his darling Melly. "Scarlett I need you to do something for me."

She was annoyed at the change of conversation but let it simmer... for now. "What is it?"

"Will you look after her for me? She's so frail and she loves you." Her annoyance grew but he placated her. "It will be a blessing to be able to think of the two of you looking after each other whilst I'm away. Do this for me."

She hastily proclaimed, "Oh Ashley, you know I'll do anything for you."

He smiled, kindly. "Then I can count on you? Good. Now I really must..."

"Kiss me Ashley. Kiss me good-bye."

He leant down to graze his lips over her cheek when she turned her head so that their lips fused together. He was stunned as her arms came about his shoulders, keeping him there.

When they broke away, he was breathless.

"Oh Ashley, I love. I've always loved you and I always will. Please, tell me you love me. I'll never ask anything else. Please."

His hands were firm on her shoulders as he pushed he away and uttered a painfully formal,

"Good-bye."

She watched his retreating figure head into the Atlanta morning. His tunic held firm against the cold, the 'housewife' held in his long slender fingers. Her hand touched the glass of the window as she whispered,

"When the War is over, Ashley. When the War is over!"


	24. The first deserters and the solitude

**A/N: I originally intend on two separate chapters but decided to combine them. Hope you like it and thanks for all the support and reviews!**

1863 became weather was harsh.

Confederate soldiers were weak.

The Yankee's numbers were strong.

Ashley had left with Scarlett's promise to take care of Melanie. He had left her with a kiss.

That kiss had warmed her heart and soul. It was the thought of his love that broke the wall she had built around her heart after her daughter's death.

And so life continued.

Rhett Butler observed how the young woman threw herself into her duties as a Nurse. All the matrons were delighted with this turn around. They began to think more of the young woman.

None of them cared to look deeper into the facade. They were satisfied with the outward appearance of a devoted War widow. Not Rhett.

He had settled into Atlanta and showed no sign of leaving.

It was one day when Scarlett returned from a long stint at the hospital that Melly threw herself into her arms.

"Oh Scarlett, I'm so glad you're here. I can't hold it in any longer."

"Great balls of fire Melly, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh Scarlett, it's the most wonderful news."

She sighed irritably. "Well spit it out."

"I'm...with child."

Scarlett felt as though she had been struck by a ton of bricks.

"Scarlett, did you hear? Oh my darling you're as white as a sheet. Come sit down. I shouldn't have sprung this on you but I needed to tell someone. I suppose Honey should have been the first, seeing as she's Ashley's sister but she's gone to the Meades'. Then you came in and I thought you should be the next one as you've recently had a baby and oh Scarlett! I'm going to have a baby! Ashley's baby, isn't it wonderful? Scarlett? Scarlett?"

Ashley's baby. Of course Melly would be the one to give Ashley a baby. Knowing her luck it would be a boy too. Men were always so particular about having boys.

Though heaven knows why.

"Scarlett?"

She looked up to meet Melly's large brown eyes staring at her. So wholesome and innocent.

It was at that moment that she hated Melanie. She hated her for being married to Ashley. Hated her for not having to wear black.

Hated her for having a child and for being happy with her condition.

"Congratulations Melly." The words were choked out as if they were poison and her face took on a smile that could only have been cast as cruel. But in her happiness, Melly did not see the smile for its true meaning. Nor did she sense that her good friend and beloved near sister wished her anything but happiness.

Melly continued with her daily life, unaware of the malice in Scarlett's heart. Honey was overjoyed that she was to be an Aunt and hastily wrote to her brother, to congratulate him on the Wilkes heir. After hearing the news, Pitty fell into one of the only genuine faints in her life. The girls attended to her as best as they could and she woke up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Melly, I'm so happy for you. Charlie must be looking after you. Oh, Charlie."

The poor woman retired to her bedroom for the day and no-one could draw her out.

In all this, Scarlett was forgotten and she resolved to return home. She could not bear to be around Melly now.

But when Melly entered the room and saw the trunk, she sobbed heavily.

"Oh Scarlett, you can't leave. Not now when I need you so."

"You don't need me. You have your sister-in-law."

"But you promised Ashley that you would stay!"

Hearing her love's name on his wife's lips caused her to pause.

"Ashley?"

"I know that you promised him that you would look after me. He told me he would ask you. So you see Scarlett, you can't leave."

Ashley!

As the truth of the matter sunk in, she grew angry. Ashley had trapped her here with his wife. He had trapped her!

"Fine Melly, I won't leave but I need to be alone right now."

"I'll leave you then. But you'll stay, won't you dear?"

"I said so didn't I?"

Melly left, feeling lucky that she would be able to depend on Scarlett's strength.

With that in mind, she carried on about Atlanta with her usual vigour but her pregnancy was taking its toll on her body.

It was during that time when a letter arrived from Ashley's servant. It was short and to the point.

"Have looked but cannot find him. Must I come home?"

Hopes and Homesteads

Scarlett was alone in the house when a buggy drove up and in rushed Rhett Butler carrying an unconscious Melanie!

She followed him up to Melly's room, shouting for cloths, water and a hot brick. Rhett had laid Melly on the bed and was holding her hand, whispering soothing words. Later, Scarlett would look back at the image of Rhett Butler in the role of comforter and smirk. For now though, Melly needed her.

"Great balls of fire, what are you doing to yourself Melly?"

"I only went out to post a letter to Ashley."

"Well, what happened?"

"I started feeling dizzy... Captain Butler was there to help me and he brought me home. Thank-you Captain."

"Please, it was my pleasure to help you. Now Mrs Wilkes, I must be frank. You are with child are you not?"

A humiliated Melly nodded.

"You must take better care of yourself now. How do you think Mr Wilkes will feel if he finds out you're putting yourself through unnecessary risk. You have to think of your child now."

"But Captain Butler, my husband is missing and I must do what I can to find him..."

He calmly interrupted her. "Don't fret; there are some people I know who would be able to tell me where he is. All I have to do is write them and I will do that, under one condition."

"Name it."

"No more running about Atlanta, if you have errands I'm sure Prissy or one of the other servants will do that for you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes and thank-you."

He stood and Scarlett showed him out. He took one look at her wide-eyed expression and sighed inwardly. It was obvious to him that the Widow doubted the sincerity of his words. He cursed himself for ever uttering his phrase about never doing anything without expecting something in return. Then, his confidence had bordered on cockiness and he had presented a ruthlessness which now in Scarlett's eyes made her question his every mood.

His only excuse was that he had wanted her to throw away all her teachings and the memoirs of the lessons of a true Southern lady. To what end? He was no longer sure. Had he really been so convinced that she would say Hell to it all and admit the truth?

He mocked himself for his foolishness.

Instead, he left the little house and, true to his word pulled all the necessary strings to find out that Major Ashley Wilkes was a prisoner of Rock Island.

"Captured? Well at least he's alive. But oh, my poor Ashley in a Yankee prison!"

"Yes indeed. I heard that Wilkes was given the opportunity to leave the Island. You see Ma'am, the Yankees are recruiting prisoners. If they swear an oath of allegiance, they will be sent West to enlist for Indian service for two years. After that, they'll be able to return home. Your husband refused."

"And rightly so! Take the oath; I've never heard such rubbish."

Rhett had to smile at the strength Mrs Wilkes presented. Scarlett was not so impressed.

"Why doesn't he take the oath and then desert? He could have come home!"

"Scarlett, I'm surprised at you. My husband is no deserter. Can you imagine your husband doing such a thing if he had still been alive?"

Later, as she was seeing Rhett out, she turned to him,

"If it were you, wouldn't you enlist with the Yankees to keep from dying in that place and then desert?"

"Of course." Said Rhett, his teeth showing beneath his moustache.

"Then why didn't Ashley do it?"

"Because he's a gentleman." He had managed to expel a fine combination of cynicism with that one honourable word.

Scarlett comforted herself that he couldn't understand Ashley and never would.

In May, the War was heavy. There were many losses on both sides. Morale was low and times were hard.

Pitty decided she wanted a party. The girls refuted the whole idea but Pitty remained firm. They soon warmed to the idea and began to see that it was what they all needed.

When all the preparations were made, they were joined by a surprise guest. Rhett Butler arrived back from one his trips with a box of bonbons, a few sweet words and his Cheshire cat smile.

The Old Guard were wary of his presence but he held his tongue, content to watch the charade. As the guests attacked the last of the chicken, he saw Scarlett's eyes focus on the carcass. She followed Cookie to the kitchen when the servant came to clear the table and returned triumphant.

She held the object up in her hand.

"Kit?"

"Yes Mama."

"Do you know what this is?" The boy shook his head. "It's a wish bone. You pull it apart and whoever gets the bigger piece gets to make a wish and if you're lucky, it will come true."

His eyes widened. "Oh Mama, can we try?"

He took the other half in his little hands and pulled as hard as he could. His eyes were squeezed tight with concentration and his tongue hung out at the corner of his mouth. Scarlett held her half lightly and smiled as the bone snapped, with Kit holding the bigger piece. His eyes lit up.

"Close your eyes and make a wish. But don't tell anyone. Keep it in your heart and hold it tight."

His little mouth pouted but he followed his mother's instructions. Afterwards, he smiled up at her and moved over so that she could sit with him. Laughing, she picked him up and they sat down together, the bone still wrapped in his hand.

As Rhett watched the scene, warmth filled his heart. It was to her credit that she should care so much for her son. It reminded him of his own mother, Eleanor Butler. It was in times like these he missed her the most. He wondered if she would approve of Scarlett...

"Why he'll be back in no time" said the doctor, throwing an arm over Carey's shoulder. "They'll be just one brief skirmish and the Yankees will skedaddle back into Tennessee. And when they get there, General Forest will take care of them. You ladies need have no alarm about the proximity of the Yankees, for General Johnston and his army stand there in the mountains like an iron rampart. Yes, an iron rampart." He repeated, relishing his phrase. "Sherman will never pass. He'll never dislodge Old Joe."

There were murmurs of approval from all but one guest. Rhett's mouth turned down and his familiar drawl began.

"I believe the rumour has it that Sherman has over one hundred thousand men, now that his reinforcements have come up?"

"Well sir?" The Doctor barked in reply.

"I believe that Captain Ashburn said just a while ago General Johnston had only forty thousand, counting the deserters who were encouraged to come back to the colours by the last victory."

"Sir," said Mrs Meade, indignantly. "There are no deserters in the Confederate Army."

"I beg your pardon" said Rhett with mock humility "I meant those thousands on furlough who forgot to rejoin their regiments and those who have been over their wounds for six months but who remain at home going about their usual business or doing the spring ploughing."

"Captain Butler, the numerical difference between our troops and those of the Yankees have never mattered. One Confederate is worth twenty Yankees."

"That was true at the first of the War" Rhett mused "Perhaps it's still true, provided the Confederate has bullets for his gun and shoes on his feet and food in his stomach. Eh, Captain Ashburn?"

Rhett's mocking of the Confederacy proved to be the last nail in the coffin, sealing his fate. No-one wanted to hear the reality of their chance of succeeding. They wanted the fairytale that their men had created from them. It gave them something to depend on.

To believe in.

To hope for.

Their dream had become a nightmare.

Their troops were fighting a losing battle and Atlanta was swamped with wounded soldiers.

There was a rush at the make-shift hospital. A train load of soldiers had been brought in rendering all nurses essential. Ever since Melanie bowed out from her duties, Scarlett spent as many hours as possible at the hospital, keeping away from Ashley's pregnant wife.

She was bringing water to a thirsty patient when a familiar face caught her eye.

"Why Frank Kennedy."

"Miss Scarlett!"

"What brings you in here Frank? Are you bad hurt?"

"Oh, I'm not too bad Miss Scarlett. How is Miss Sue?"

"She's well. She's still waiting on you and..."

The orderly's arrival interrupted the reunion.

"Mrs Chevalier, Doctor needs you now."

"Take care Mr Kennedy."

She left for the operating room where a man was being held down. The Doctor waved her over.

"We've got to take the leg off. It's gangrene. Let him hold your hand and we'll work as fast as we can."

The soldier moaned and his callused hand reached for her small one. She wasn't quick enough to turn as the implement began to hack at the infected flesh. The smell of blood and rotting flesh hit her and it was only the tightening of the patient's hand over hers that kept her from fainting.

When it was over, the orderlies removed the limb and she was temporarily forgotten.

That was when she stepped outside, her mouth heavy with bile.

She steadied herself against the wall, clinging to the bricks as she heaved up the contents of her stomach.

"Mrs Chevalier? Doctor is waiting on you."

She couldn't do it. She couldn't go back there.

So she ran.

The passing carriages and people in the streets blurred before her eyes, taking on a nightmare quality. She pushed past people, longing to escape. She did not hear her name being called out, nor see the man jump down of his buggy and grab her from behind, pulling her out of the way of a passing wagon.

"Damn it Scarlett are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He took in her wide eyes and deathly pale features. "Honey what is it?"

Her mouth opened and closed but no words escaped. He pulled her over to his buggy and helped her climb in, removing his jacket to place on her shoulders. She nestled into it as he spurred on his horse.

They drove in silence.

Rhett kept one eye on the road and the other on his passenger. He had come upon her quite by chance and she had honestly scared him when she stepped out into the road. He thanked his lucky stars that he had been driving by. He heard a gasping before her face streamed with tears.

"Hush honey, not here." He reached in his pocket for a handkerchief.

After a few minutes, he parked up on the corner of Peachtree Street. She buried her face in his handkerchief as her body shook. He stood beside her, his hand pulled her close. He waited until the tears ran dry. She looked up, slightly sheepish.

"I'm sorry Rhett."

His voice was gentle, his words soothing. "Don't be."

"What are you doing here anyhow?"

He shrugged. "I had nothing else to do. I thought the sight of Atlanta in panic needed to be appreciated from a closer angle."

She rolled her eyes.

"What happened Scarlett?"

"I was at the hospital and they... there was a soldier...his leg, it had to be removed."

"Ah, so you were forced to play ministering angel? Well, if it's any good to you, he was probably grateful to see such a face as yours."

"He didn't. He clutched my hand and..."

"You were facing to operation? Ah, well I'm sorry honey. War is a harsh place to be. I wish I could have spared you." He took her chin in his hand. "Atlanta's no place for you now. The whole South is turning on its head and life's too short. There are too many places to see. Places where you could forget about all this misery. Mexico, London Paris. There's a whole world out there just waiting for you, if you have the courage."

It was as though she had been hit with ice-cold water. Her back straightened out of his caress like a ram rod. Her eyes narrowed. "To what? You mean to leave Atlanta? Or go with you?"

"Both."

"Rhett, it's no use. My place is here. I can't leave, you know that."

It all became clear to him now. "You can't or you won't. Don't tell me you're still hung up on that little gentleman?"

Her words were defensive. "Why is it any of your business?"

"I hate to see you take on so many burdens Scarlett. You already have your sons and now there's Mrs Wilkes and Miss Pitty? Let Ashley Wilkes take care of his own."

"That's all very well but he's not here."

"You know it will be terribly hard pining after a man with a wife and baby clinging to him."

"Let me out. I won't stay here and hear you run on anymore. What would you know? You only have yourself to care for."

He stepped back to let her jump down. Unfortunately her petticoat caught on the buggy, giving him a fine peek of her legs. Embarrassed, she pulled at the material but it took Rhett's assistance to release her. His help did nought for her temper and she stormed off with a huff, much to Rhett's amusement.

She turned the corner and arrived at Miss Pitty's to find it in disarray. Prissy ran to her mistress.

"Oh Mizz Scarlett, Miss Pitty fixin' to flee Atlanta."

"She is? Well don't just stand there, fetch the trunk. We're going to."

Prissy ran back into the house, Pitty appeared.

"Oh Scarlett, you're here. I can't bear it any longer, those cannon balls rattling in my ears. Every time I think of it, I feel faint. I'm going to Macon."

"I'm coming with you."

Honey appeared then.

"Oh Scarlett, you can't. What about Melly?"

"Why, can't we take her along?"

Pitty was close to tears and called for her smelling salts. It was then that the familiar sight of Doctor Meade appeared.

"Oh Doctor Meade, what are we to do? Scarlett wants to flee and..."

"There there Miss Pitty-Pat, I'll handle this. Scarlett, you need to stay here. Melanie depends on you."

"Can't we take her along?"

"Scarlett are you mad? Do you really think that you can drag Miss Melly cross country in her condition?"

"It's not my problem, you handle it."

"Scarlett, there are not enough Doctors and far less nurses. You must stay here."

"Without a chaperone Doctor Meade? It simply isn't done."

"Good heavens Miss Pitty, this is War not a garden party. Mrs Meade will see to it that they are fine for meals and Mrs Merriweather will be available if they need assistance." He turned to the younger woman. His eyes implored her. "Will you stay?"

She let out a whisper. "I promised Ashley, something."

"Good. Run along Miss Pitty. Miss Scarlett is staying."

It was with a tearful farewell that Miss Pitty bid adieu to Scarlett, her young sons and Melanie. Honey and Wade would be accompanying her. Wade turned as the carriage moved away. He waved the Kit, who watched as the carriage drove away.

The next few days were quiet. Still. Folk had already quit Atlanta to refugee further South, leaving a tide of destruction in their wake.

To Scarlett, the peace was unnerving. Since the amputation, she had not set foot in the hospital, preferring to wash the bandages instead. Melly's pregnancy rendered her immobile and she was confined to her bed. However the good Doctor did insist that she spent some time out of bed. This was when Scarlett and her boys would sit on the front porch and watch the world go by...


	25. Widow Hamilton

This is a little something for HelenSES, who raised a valid point. Why did Honey, Melanie's sister-in-law leave and Scarlett, her 'friend' stay?

Hopes and Homesteads

The canons had begun their symphony early that day. They pulled Pitty out of a deep slumber and back into her worst nightmare.

The Yankees were edging closer day by day and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Pitty was on her last nerve and had therefore made a bold decision. She would leave Atlanta!

After dressing, she turned to Uncle Peter, her father's body-servant and one of the few constants in her life.

"Oh Uncle Peter, we must leave Atlanta. I can't bear it any longer. Those cannon balls threatening my ears, I declare I faint every time I hear one!"

"There there Mizz' Pitty. There ain't no need to tek'on so. Ain't I been looking after you all these years?"

The woman was adamant. "Uncle Peter, I will leave and I'll leave today."

With a turn of her head, her attention turned to the scent of fresh baking in the kitchen and her appetite grew. Her fear bowed to a worthy opponent.

Breakfast.

Honey was in the lounge, trying to persuade Wade to eat. Kit on the other hand needed no such encouragement. He held the spoon delicately, as though afraid it might break. Leon, on the other hand, had to be refrained from throwing his food all over himself.

"Now Wade Hampton, you eat this. I've enough to do without your fussing."

The boy was near tears. "I don't like it!" He wailed.

Honey understood her son's dislike of hominy as she thought of breakfasts of the past. When there had been plenty sweet rolls, hoe-cakes smothered in bacon grease, several varieties of eggs and bountiful bacon... What she would do for one more such breakfast? Why, she might even kiss a Yankee!

Or maybe that was too far?

"How is darling Wade getting on?"

Honey sighed. She really didn't have the patience for her Aunt Pitty's fussing.

"Now, Wade, you must eat your breakfast. You want to be tall and strong like your father don't you?"

Wade sighed and shook his head. At the sight of Pitty's quivering lip he scowled and slowly shovelled a spoonful of the hominy into his reluctant mouth. He gulped it down as his mother dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief.

It had been one of the ones Captain Butler had brought over months ago and was well used. But such trifles were like gold-dust, especially as the blockader had stopped his trips.

Another thing to blame on the War. As if life wasn't hard enough!

"Honey dear, I've decided to leave Atlanta."

"Aunt Pitty!"

"I want you to come with me."

"But Aunt Pitty, what about Melly. We can't take her, not in her...condition. I must stay here. After all she is my sister as well as Ashley's wife! No, Aunty, it's impossible."

Throughout her speech, Pitty's lip began to quiver. Her hands shook and tears flowed free from her eyes.

She sighed, irritably. "Oh now what is wrong?"

The woman's wail brought Uncle Peter into the room. He took one look at his mistress, then at the niece.

"Now, Miss Honey, what you doing upsetting Miss Pitty for?"

"Oh Uncle Peter, Honey has said she won't go with me to Macon. She wants me to go by myself!"

"Auntie, really. If I go, who will look after Melly?"

"Scarlett could. I know she's staying. She promised Ashley."

Honey had not been privy to that little titbit. What was that woman doing anyhow?

"But Auntie, she has her own babies to look after. It's not fair to leave her with Melly too."

This caused another cry from the woman as she clung to Uncle Peter as though he were a life raft. He tried his best to calm her down but the hysterics were too strong. Pitty was really crying now. The tears had disturbed the boys and the elder two sought refuge under the table. Their hands over their ears.

"Hush now Miss Pitty. You've got me. I'll take care of you."

But she would not be comforted and it was a weary Honey who finally ended the tantrum.

"Fine Auntie, if it would make you happy. I'll go to Macon with you."

The sobs ceased instantly as she reached over the table for the younger woman's hand. "You will?"

"Yes, I promise."

After clearing up the mess that boys had made, Honey sent Prissy to pack up their things. She didn't especially like the Burr relatives but she would suffer through, as a good Hamilton and former Wilkes had been trained since birth to do.

Please their elders and betters.

Though it was a difficult job, especially when one elder in particular acted in such a fashion!


	26. New Life

**A/N: I've change the order a little to make things fit. **

Atlanta, the town that had been christened the same year as Scarlett was in turmoil. Any man who was able to hold a weapon was being sent for.

Age no longer mattered.

Peachtree Street was flooded with soldiers, begging for vittles and water. Melanie's generosity would be the death of the all, Scarlett thought to herself. She could not stop her either, seeing as she was guest. It made her long all the more for Tara.

She had hoped to send her boys there with Prissy but a letter from home stopped her. The trains were packed full of evacuees and there was no guarantee that the boys would reach the haven safely.

So they stayed.

As though sensing her mistress' mood, Prissy sought her out.

"Don't worry Miz Scarlett. When the time comes, I'll help you."

Her eyes widened. "You'll help."

"I knows all bout birthin' babies. Ain't my Ma a midwife? She dun' taught me everything."

Scarlett felt like kissing the young girl. Surely now, things would be better? If only Melly wasn't so generous with the soldiers...

Within days, the hive of activity soon withered. Neighbours kept to their houses, fearful of the oppressive silence that held the town captive. Folk only ventured out when it was absolutely necessary, leaving the streets bare and the days monotonous.

It was on one of these days that the ladies received a visitor. John Wilkes had come to call.

He stayed long enough to see how his daughter-in-law faired before wishing them well, sombrely. He had the air of a man who knew that this would be the last time he visited Atlanta and his family. His heart was resigned to the fact that he would never see his Grandchild.

The Wilkes heir.

However, he was determined not to show it. He kissed Melanie and Scarlett farewell, accepted the meagre offerings and bid adieu.

Scarlett was not so self absorbed as to feel the change in the air, as one of the last gentlemen of her time bowed out from the world.

Days later, it was time for Henry Hamilton to take centre-stage.

Melly's cries were pitiful. "Oh Uncle Henry, you can't leave not now."

"I must, Melanie. It is an honour and a privilege to fight for one's country. Don't fret now. You still have Scarlett. You must keep your chin up. We'll meet again."

Melly once again left her bed to bid farewell to her dear uncle. As the sight of his back grew more distant, Melly clung to Scarlett, mourning the loss of their world.

"Why must men fight at all? Why do they leave us Scarlett?"

Her friend had no answer.

"Scarlett, I need you to promise me something. If I die..."

"You will not die Melly so hush up talking about it!"

"If anything happens, will you take my baby?"

Scarlett spluttered but Melanie carried on.

"I want you to take him and raise him up to be like your boys. They are so full of life and that's what I want my baby to be."

"Melly..."

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll take him."

The steel in Melly's voice replaced the inherent softness in her eyes. She would not give way. This was a mother wanting the best for her baby.

All Scarlett could say was a reluctant, "I promise."

Hopes and Homesteads

The letter had arrived earlier that day and it was only now that Scarlett had a chance to read it. Heartsick, she stepped out to the front porch and placed her head in her hands.

That was where Rhett Butler found her.

The creak of the gate was the first indication that she was not alone.

"So you didn't refugee to Macon! I heard that Miss Pitty had retreated and, of course, I thought you had too. So when I saw your light on, I had to investigate. Why did you stay?"

She ignored the mocking of his tone. "To keep Melly company. You see-well-she can't refugee now."

His eyes were wide. "Thunderation! You don't mean to tell me Mrs Wilkes is still here? I have never heard of such idiocy. It's quite dangerous for her in her condition."

"It's quite ungallant of you to think I might get hurt, too."

He smirked, reaching into his pocket for a fresh cigar. "I'd back you against the Yankees any day."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"It isn't. When will you stop looking for compliments in men's light utterances?"

She shrugged. "When I'm on my deathbed."

"Vanity vanity. At least you are frank about it." He sat on the steps, bellow Scarlett's feet as he lit the cigar.

Inhaling, "So you stayed with Mrs Wilkes! That's the strangest situation I have ever encountered."

"Think what you please. It really doesn't interest me."

His tone was gentle. "What is it Scarlett?"

She didn't look at him. "Can't you tell me?"

"I received a letter today. My sisters are sick with the typhoid."

"I'm sorry."

"So even if I didn't have Melly, Mother would never allow me to go home. I so want to go home."

"There there. Dry your tears dear. You're better off in Atlanta any way. The Yankees won't hurt you and Typhoid would. Hush now..."

She pulled away from him. "The Yankees wouldn't hurt me?"

"Scarlett, they're not monsters. They haven't horns and hooves as you seem to think. They are pretty much like Southerners – except with worse manners and terrible accents."

"The Yankees would..."

"Rape you? I think not. Though, of course, they'd want to." **(A/N: This line always bothered me in the novel. I can't understand why Rhett would talk so blithely about this.)**

"If you are going to talk vilely I shall go into the house."

"Be frank. Wasn't that what you were thinking?"

"Oh certainly not!"

Despite her answer, Scarlett knew it was a lie. Practically every woman feared the danger from the enemy. These Yankee-folk were so different from their men. Who really knew what went in their heads?

"Speaking of such matters, have you a protector or chaperon in the house? Mrs Merriweather or Mrs Meade? They always look at me like I'm up to no good."

"Mrs Meade usually comes over at night but her boy is home."

He half-whispered and took her hand in his. "What luck to find you alone."

"Don't pull away. I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? I'm not afraid of you Rhett Butler. Or any other man in shoe leather!"

Smiling. "An admirable sentiment but do lower your voice. We wouldn't want Miss Melly being disturbed now do we?"

Did they? She couldn't be sure.

"Scarlett, you do like me, don't you?"

"Well, sometimes, when you aren't being a varmint."

"I think you like me because I am a varmint. You've known so few varmints in your sheltered upbringing that my presence holds a quaint charm for you."

"Charm? And you accuse me of vanity!"

"But you do like me. Could you ever love me Scarlett?"

"No, at least not until you stop being such a varmint and change your manners considerably."

"Well, then we are at an impasse because I have no intention of changing. It's probably better anyway. You don't need another case of unrequited love."

"You don't love me?"

"I should, for you are as accomplished as all the other Southern women. No, I don't love you. But I do like you, for the elasticity of your conscience, for the selfishness you so seldom trouble to hide and for the shrewd practicality that comes from some not too remote peasant ancestor."

"Peasant? Who are you to insult my father? What would you know about it? My father fled Ireland without a penny to his name and built himself up to the man he is today."

Clasping hold of her hand, "Hush your ruffled feathers, my dear. You'll wake Miss Melly."

"I don't care. I don't have to stay here and listen to you insult my Pa, he's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Dear, I wasn't insulting him. I only mentioned a few facts regarding the gentleman..."

She looked at him, questioning his sincerity. It was several minutes before she sat back down. Rhett kissed the small hand in his.

"Rhett, what are you doing?"

He continued to kiss her hand and she felt the bristles of his moustache tickle her soft skin. Warmth grew in the pit of stomach. It had been too long since she'd felt anything in that nature...

"Scarlett, I wondered something. You like me don't you and we get along together, don't we?"

She nodded.

"Then perhaps you would consider..." At his pause, a rush of cool logic swam into her head. Rhett was a first class varmint and hadn't he often remarked that he was never a marrying man? Yet how could he sit here like this as though he was about to propose marriage?

The thought of Rhett proposing was too nonsensical. Then, if not marriage, what was he going to suggest...

"Scarlett?"

"I think it's time you left. It's late and I'm tired."

"Scarlett?"

"Don't you act so innocent. I know what you're about and I won't hear it."

"Then pray tell me for I am quite at a loss as to what you think I'm about to ask."

"Don't be a fool Rhett. You think if you call often enough, you can worm you way into getting me alone. At first I thought you were about to propose but you weren't were you? Why? Because you're not a marrying man. So that only leaves one thing. Now, I want you to leave. Don't bother coming back here Rhett. I shan't tell Melly what you intended to do because whilst she won't believe me, she'll be upset."

She turned her head intending to pull the door behind her. But the door, as though weighed down by her mood wouldn't budge and it was with a laugh that Rhett called out,

"Permit me? Good night Scarlett!"

She groaned irritably.

Hopes and Homesteads

September of 1864 was relentlessly hot and stuffy. The Siege had passed and Atlanta was tense. A lone soldier road down Peachtree Street, only to be hailed by a woman in black.

"Wait, wait."

He halted his horse and dipped his head, ever the gentleman. "Ma'am."

"Do you know what's happening out there?"

"We're evacuating Ma'am. Them Yankees will be wanting the railroads and we have to stop them.

His words flew over her head. If they would be near Jonesboro. Why that was only five miles from Tara.

"What will I do?"

"I reckon you should refugee south ma'am. If you'll excuse me?"

Scarlett was left in a whirl of dust as the horse sped further away.

Running back into the house. "Prissy, you start packing our things. We're going to Tara!"

She ran into Melly's room to give her the news, only to find the woman curled in bed, clutching her stomach.

"Melly!"

"I'm sorry Scarlett. They began at daybreak."

"And you didn't think to call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Of course, she would say that. Damn you Melly. Damn you to hell!

"Prissy, you go for Doctor Meade right now."

"But Miz Scarlett, I'se packing like you said."

"Miss Melly is having her baby. What are you still doing here? Go."

Her words sent Prissy downstairs and out the door. Unwilling to hear Melly's apologies, she went to seek out her sons. They were in the kitchen, their breakfasts in front of them.

"Mama!"

"Eat up boys, then go and play outside."

She sat and began helping Leon. As though sensing her mood, he didn't struggle. Kit felt hurt. He'd been waiting to see his mother and she wasn't even looking at him? He stared defiantly at the food. He hated hominy.

"Kit, eat up."

"No."

"Christophe Gerald Chevalier, eat that up. Miss Melly is sick and I need you to behave."

Their eyes met in a battle of wills. Eventually the younger gave way and he began spooning the food into his mouth. Tears leaked from his eyes but Scarlett paid no heed.

When they were finished, she placed Leon on the floor and gave them a small push outside.

Leon took his brother's hand as they silently left the house.

It was about an hour before Prissy returned, without the Doctor.

"Prissy, what took you so long? Where is Doctor Meade?"

"He weren't there Miss Scarlett. I stopped to talk to Betsy, the Meade's cook. He's down at the car sheds with the poor wounded souls."

Scarlett was irate. "Well why didn't you go after him?"

"Mizz Scarlett, I can't go there. Those poor men..."

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll go!"

With that she left the house and embraced to stifling hot Atlanta house. She ran down the road, only stopping to hear wheels on the ground. Why, that's Mrs Elsing. What would she be doing with a wagon of food?

She carried on to see more such things heading her way. The overbearing peace that had smothered Atlanta had now broken. The gates of hell had unleashed, turning the town into chaos.

Arriving at the Car shed, she found a stream of bodies, most in a poor state. Stepping delicately around them, she found Doctor Meade. He waved her over.

"Thank goodness you're here. I need all the help I can get."

Scarlett's face turned pale.

"Come now child, we've got work to do!"

"But, but Melly's having her baby. You've got to come with me."

"Are you crazy? I can't leave these men for a baby. Find some women to help."

"But there isn't anyone. Doctor Meade, she might die."

"Die! Dear God woman have you seen where you are. There are hundreds of men. They need bandages, chloroform, sutures... they're dying all, without the help of a hospital and you want me to leave to help a woman give birth?"

The sight of her terrified face made him curb his temper.

"Now child, there's nothing to having a baby. You've still got Prissy to help you. Now run along."

"Yes, I still have Prissy. I'll go now."

She left the Car shed in a daze. She had depended on Doctor Meade to come but that had flown up in ashes. The world was going to Halifax and they were going to bring in a baby?

"Is the Doctor come?"

"No he can't come. You'll have to do it. I'll help you."

She didn't see the girl's eyes widen in fright.

"Lawsy Miss Scarlett, we have to have a Doctor. I don't know how to bring a baby."

"WHAT?"

"Ma ain't never let me around when folks are having them."

"Prissy, tell me you're joking."

"Miss Scarlett I don't know how to bring a baby."

Her hand reached out of its own volition and struck the girl before her.

"Damn you Prissy, you liar. Why did you lie and tell me you know everything about bringing a baby."

The hand around the wrist gripped tight.

"I'se sorry Miss Scarlett. I'se sorry..."

"You...You..." she couldn't do it. She couldn't say the word. She heard a cry coming from Melly's room.

"Go boil the stove. I want hot water, cloths and scissors don't go telling me you can't find them."

"Yes'm."

Melly's voice rose above the ruckus. "Scarlett."

"Coming Melly, I'm coming."

In all her life, Scarlett had never been so terrified. The whole ordeal was a nightmare. Melly tried to keep control of her pains but after Scarlett scolded her, she didn't hold back. Her screams still echoed in her ears now. Melly's hand was clammy as she gripped hold of Scarlett. Her cries for cool water kept Prissy occupied with frequent trips.

When it was over, Scarlett cleared the mess up as best she could whilst Prissy gave baby Wilkes his first birth.

"I reckon Ma couldn't have done no better Miss Scarlett."

Her mistress's withering eye shut her up. Scarlett took hold of the child that had caused so much heartache for them or and carefully placed it in his mother's arms. Melly cooed softly, her breath rasping.

"Prissy, I need you to find a wagon. We're leaving Atlanta. If all else fails, find Captain Butler. Don't come back here unless you have a wagon."

"Yes'm."

She wanted to leave to new mother to her child but Melly's weak and tired voice ran out.

"Beau. His name is Beau."

Prissy left and Scarlett's attention turned to packing. She set aside a bundle of clothes before turning to the kitchen. They would need sustenance on the way. Looking around the kitchen, she grabbed any leftover food. There wasn't much but it would do.

She did not hear the pitter-patter of footsteps.

"Mama, where are we going?"

She looked at her son, his hand rubbing sleep from his eye. He did not deserve this. He deserved to feel safe. A place where he could be a child. Growing up, there was only one place that she felt protected and loved.

Tara.

"Home. We're going home."


	27. The Second Deserter

**A/N: Firstly, I wanted to apologise for the delay but you'll be happy to know that the next chapter is already being written. So thanks, Chicas.**

**Also, I feel it is my duty to warn you that I'm prepared for a few haters with the next few chapters. Some people may not be happy but I hope the rest of you can go with it. There is a purpose and that is that I'm secretly a sadist. Ssh, don't tell anyone. Also, if you don't like this, don't read it; it's as simple as that.**

**Have hope though, it won't all be doom and gloom.**

**Well, that's all for now. Be glad I don't own any of the characters except for Leon, Kit, Miss Anne and...**

Never would he have imagined when first he woke up that Rhett Butler would be helping two women – one of which had claimed his heart – her two sons, a newborn and a simple minded darky flee Atlanta.

He had been at Belle's sporting house when he heard Prissy's panicked tones from below the window. He listened to her plea but all he could make of it was that Scarlett needed him.

Now was his chance to prove that he could be the man for Madame Chevalier. He sent Prissy home before going on a hunt for a wagon.

Over an hour later, he arrived on the Peachtree Street and slowed to a pleasant trot. Scarlett came running out of the house.

"Woah there." He took his time disembarking from the wagon. By now Scarlett was by his side.

"Good evening, lovely weather we're having. Prissy tells me you're planning on taking a trip. You'll find you're limited. Did you know that the Yankees are camped at every corner and everyone is clamouring to move supplies from the trains before they gain control?"

Scarlett's mind was reeling. So that was why Mrs Elsing was driving a wagon load of food!

"So where is it to be?"

"I'm going home."

"Home? To Tara. No impossible. Didn't you know the Yankees are based in Jonesboro; they may even be camping at Tara? I won't let you go."

Hey eyes spat fire. "You don't have any say. I'm going home and that's it!"

"What of Mrs Wilkes? Or had you planned on leaving her here?"

"We're all going to Tara. You can't stop me!"

"Scarlett, be reasonable. You expect to drive through both sides unscathed with the wagon and horse? They'll take it off you before you could blink. You're much safer here."

The day's events and Rhett's words proved too much for her. She burst out sobbing and Rhett was reminded how young she actually was.

"I want my mother. I want to go home to Tara. I'll kill you if you try to stop me I will, I will."

He grabbed her flailing fists and pulled her body to his. His hands were strong on her back and she leaned into their strength. He soothed her while she sobbed, rocking and his lips lowered to the top of her head.

"There now honey. My brave girl, stop crying. I'll take you home. We have to move fast now. Hush darling."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and tears caught in her lashes. He pulled out a handkerchief and dried her tears. She took it from him and blew her nose noisily.

"So Mrs Wilkes has had her baby. Is there somewhere we can leave her?"

"There's no-one else. I can't leave her here."

"We'll put her in the wagon. Ask Prissy to bring one of those feather ticks, quick."

She stood still. He smiled.

"Is this the woman who so bravely professed she feared neither Yankee nor man? Fie Madame Chevalier!"

His words were the right tonic to break her out of her shock. She huffed and called for Prissy. Prissy was curled up in the bed with Kit and Leon. She sent the girl flying with one glare before turning to her boys.

"Mama, are we leaving now?"

"Yes honey, you need to be brave now for mother. Go sit with your brother in the wagon."

They looked up to see Uncle Rhett watching their mother. His presence and gentle smile convinced them that all would be well and nodding, followed each other downstairs.

Scarlett ran into Melly's room. She looked so small, leaning against the pillow, her baby nestled in her arms.

She rasped, "Dear, are we going?"

Scarlett's voice was soothing, as though she was talking to her sons. "Yes Melly. Captain Butler has got a wagon outside for us."

Scarlett took the mewling infant as Rhett whispered to Melly. He lifted her from the bed as she whispered,

"Ashley...Charles"

He looked at her in disbelief but Scarlett understood.

"Ashley and Charles' pictures. She wants us to bring them."

"Get them quick."

Charles' sword was with his widow. Prissy arrived in the doorway to take the baby as Scarlett grabbed the photos before taking the lamp and leading the way. Rhett saw Melly comfortably on the mattress before handing Scarlett up. He was about to sit down when Scarlett exclaimed,

"Oh wait I forgot to lock the front door."

Rhett's laughter ran out. She turned to him irritably.

"What are you laughing at?"

"At you, locking the Yankees out."

He whistled to the horse and off they went.

They hurried through the streets of Atlanta taking in the wreckage. The buildings already ransacked of their former glory. The streets were in chaos.

Scavengers were in their element.

Somehow, they made it through and it was only as they were slowing down that Rhett realised he was still holding Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett didn't notice as she was keen to leave the nightmare that was Atlanta.

"Don't stop now Rhett, we're almost there."

"Soldiers."

They were halted by an oncoming ripple of their last hope of victory.

These were not the men that had bravely claimed they were going to lick the Yankees in a month. They were tired boys, disillusioned by pretty speeches. War was not pretty and those that died were the lucky ones.

Rhett felt ashamed for the way he had mocked their plight. He was shamed by the bravery they had shown in fighting a Lost Cause.

Towards the end of the group a young soldier collapsed. Instead of leaving him to the side, his much older comrade picked him off the ground, amidst the boy's protests to be left alone.

Rhett hurried the horse along.

They were approaching the turning point of Rough and Ready when Rhett pulled them to a halt. Ever since that had passed the group of soldiers, he had been quiet.

It unnerved Scarlett.

"Why did you stop?"

"We can let the horse breath a bit. Scarlett, are you still determined to do this crazy thing?"

She turned to face him. "Do what?"

He sighed. "Do you still want to get through to Tara? It's suicidal. Steve Lee's cavalry and the Yankee army are between you and Tara."

"Oh yes. Yes please Rhett let's hurry. The horse isn't tired."

"Just a minute. You can't go down to Jonesboro on this road. You can't follow the train tracks. They've been fighting up and down there all day from Rough and Ready on south. Do you know any other roads, small wagon roads or lines that don't go through Rough and Ready or Jonesboro?"

Her eyes filled with the memories, "Oh yes. If we get near to Rough and Ready, I know a wagon trace that winds off from the main Jonesboro road and wanders around for miles. Pa and I used to ride it. It comes out right near the MacIntosh place and that's only a mile from Tara."

His voice was distant. "Good. Maybe you can get past Rough and Ready all right. General Steve Lee was there during the afternoon covering the retreat. Maybe the Yankees aren't there yet. Maybe you can get through there if Steve Lee's men don't pick up your horse."

Fear and disbelief leaped into her voice. "If I can get through?"

His voice was firm. "Yes you."

Panic-stricken, "But Rhett – you – Aren't you going to take us?"

"No. I'm leaving you here."

"Leaving us? Where are you going?"

His mouth twitched. "I am going dear girl to join the army."

She sighed in relief. "Oh I could choke you for scaring me so. Let's get on."

Something in his eyes hardened but Scarlett didn't notice. "I'm not joking my dear and I am hurt Scarlett that you do not take my gallant sacrifice with better spirit. Where is your patriotism, your love for our Glorious Cause? Now is your chance to tell me to return with my shield or on it. But talk fast for I want time to make a brave speech before departing for the wars."

"Rhett, you are joking."

"Selfish to the end aren't you my dear? Thinking only of your own precious hide and not of the gallant Confederacy. Think how our troops will be heartened by my eleventh hour appearance."

"Oh Rhett, why are you doing this to me? Why are you leaving me?"

"Why? Because perhaps, of the betraying sentimentality that lurks in all of us Southerners. Perhaps – Perhaps I'm ashamed. Who knows?"

Her words were biting. "Ashamed? You should die of shame. To desert us here, alone and helpless."

"Dear Scarlett! You aren't helpless. Anyone as selfish and determined as you are is never helpless. God help the Yankees if they should get you."

He rose from where he was leaning against the wagon and moved over to Scarlett's side.

"Get out."

She wouldn't budge and his arms came around her waist, pulling her away. They walked away from the wagon.

His hand was on her face, caressingly. "I'm not asking you to understand or forgive. I don't give a damn whether you do either, for I shall never understand or forgive myself for this idiocy. I am annoyed at myself to find that so much quixoticism still lingers in me. But our fair Southland needs every man. Didn't our brave Governor Brown say that? No matter, I'm off to Wars. 'I could not love thee Dear, so much, loved I not Honour more.' That's a pat speech isn't it? Certainly better than anything I can think up at the present moment. For I do love you Scarlett, in spite of what I said on the porch last month! I love you, Scarlett because we are so much alike, renegades both of us, dear and selfish rascals. Neither of us cares a rap if the whole world goes to pot, as long as we are safe and comfortable."

With that his lips were on hers, pulling her in deeper. Fire spread through her veins and his arms held her close to him.

A small voice broke through the haze.

"Mother, where are you?"

Reality hit her as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Rhett stood there, his arms about her waist, his eyes soft.

In that moment she hated him.

"You low-down cowardly nasty stinking thing." With everything she had, her hand struck him.

He reeled backwards, releasing her. His voice was soft. "Ah."

She spat the words out. "They were right! Everybody was right. You aren't a gentleman!"

He wanted to laugh and a weak shadow escaped from within, mocking him. "My dear girl! How inadequate!"

She wasn't finished. "Go on! Go on now! I want you to hurry. I don't want to ever see you again. I hope a canon ball lands right on you. I hope it blows you to a million pieces. I-"

He waved her off, "Never mind the rest. I follow your general idea. When I'm dead on the altar of my country, I hope your conscience hurts you."

He stepped away from the young woman, returning to the side of the wagon.

His tone was courteous. "Mrs Wilkes?"

Prissy's soprano tones piped in, "Gawdalmighty, Cap'n Butler! Miss Melly done fainted way back yonder."

"She's not dead? Is she breathing?"

"Yessuh, she's breathing."

"Then she's better off as she is. If she were conscious I doubt if she could live through all the pain. Take good care of her Prissy. Here's a shin-plaster for you. Try not to be a bigger fool than you are."

Taking the offering, "Yessuh! Thankee suh!"

"Goodbye Scarlett."

Hopes and Homesteads

He was gone. Gone to join the fight for a Lost Cause. Scarlett was left alone and it frightened her.

She was truly alone now.

"Great balls of Fire. You wanted to do this. You finish it!"

And so, with a will of iron, she returned to the wagon and gently urged the horse down that lonely road and into the night.

Hopes and Homesteads

The bright glare of the sun warmed her body. She blinked and stretched. After Rhett had abandoned them all, she had led the horse off the beaten track and onto one of the narrow roads. It was there that exhaustion claimed her.

When she woke, she took in her surroundings and was pleased to see that they had stopped in an orchard. The trough was a sight of Heaven and hollering for Prissy, she used both hands to scoop out the water. The refreshing coolness trickled down her throat and cooled her face.

"Well I'm mighty thirsty too Miss Scarlett."

She stepped inside to let Prissy quench her thirst.

There was a bucket by the side of the trough.

"Fill that and make sure everyone gets a drink. Not too much mind. Then refill the bucket for the horse."

She scurried over to where the apples had fallen from the trees and picked the best ones placing them in the skirts of her dress. She took them over to the wagon where her boys were rubbing their eyes sleepily.

She left Prissy to refill their bucket and then led her over to where she left the horse...

But this could not be!

"Miss Scarlett, he's daid!"

She moved over to the cold form of the horse. It was so till. It looked like it was only sleeping.

"Miss Scarlett, what are we gawna do now?"

But Scarlett didn't want to hear her. She stepped away from the dead animal, "Hello."

"Miss Scarlett..."

"Hello? We need help, hello."

She stared down the pitifully isolated road and left out a cry of despair, "Hello!"

**A/N: And this concludes part five!**


	28. Part 6: The Pain of Grief

She set forth along that long road, not knowing or expecting the danger she was walking into.

She passed corpses of the fallen heroes, left out to pickle the grounds...

As Dusk grew, her feet gave out on her and she lay down, behind the bush for just a moment...

"Well well what do we have here then?"

Light flickered in her face, giving the man a phantom appearance. She blinked and gave a silent gasp. A Yankee!

He had seen the sleeping form from his position on the road. Dusk had fallen as he had paused to light a confiscated cigar.

But for the cigar, he would have carried passed her.

At first he thought it a trick of the light but on closer inspection revealed otherwise.

He reached down to caress his prize. She was so beautiful.

The man smelled strongly of cheap corn whiskey, stale breath and urine.

His fingers explored his prize, fastening around her waist and holding her close.

His lips sought hers.

Scarlett didn't stand a chance.

XxX

The early morning sun filtered in between her lashes as she woke surrounded by him.

She pushed the heavy body of her and he didn't stir.

She moved away from him and he didn't stir.

She reached for his gun and he didn't stir.

She pulled the trigger and he didn't stir.

She held the gun to the back of his neck... he couldn't stir.

In a daze, she ransacked his pockets, pinching the flask of whiskey, Confederate greens and stolen jewellery.

She removed his boots and found his ammunition.

The horse had been an unexpected witness to his master's demise. He went silently with the dark-haired green-eyed beauty.

Clutching her hold, she mounted the horse and left the clearing.

XxX

When Kit awoke, his thoughts turned to his mother. He had been asleep when she left. The wagon was hard and Aunt Melly took up most of the mattress. An apple rested by his head and his little hand wrapped round it, before his teeth sunk into its sweetness. Juice ran down his throat, leaving him feeling sticky. His throat still hurt from yesterday, when he had called out for his mother. Prissy had silenced him for fear of frightening his little brother but he did not care.

A pitiful cry escaped from him. "Momma!"

XxX

They heard the horse's hooves before they saw her. In silence, she fastened him to the wagon and urged him on his way.

One look silenced the boys' cries of joy at their reunion.

No-one spoke. The words were trapped within.

XxX

By mid-morning, they arrived at Twelve Oaks. In search of sustenance, Scarlett scanned the field and found the grand ruins of the great plantation she had once hoped to be mistress of.

They heard a crash and Prissy clutched hold of her mistress.

Scarlett swatted the girl away when the baleful face of a cow stepped out from her hiding place.

"Go and get it Prissy."

"But Miz Scarlett, I'se scared of cows."

Scarlett paid no mind to the servant's fears. "You'll do as I say. Use your petticoat and tie her to the back of the wagon. We need milk for the baby and who knows what we'll find at home."

She gave the girl a push and she moved in that direction.

It the end, it was Scarlett who tied the cow as Prissy was taking too long and her patience wore thin.

XxX

By nightfall, they were approaching Tara. The moon reflected upon the great house, lighting the way home. Half-way up the path, she stopped and bolted from the wagon, running the rest of the way, she banged on the door.

"Mother! Mother, Pa, its Katie Scarlett, I'm home."

The door opened painfully slow to reveal a grim-looking Gerald. He stared at his eldest daughter, not knowing if she was real or not.

"Pa?"

"Katie Scarlett?" He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms.

"You're real. You're home!"

The door opened wider and revealed a concerned Mammy.

"Mammy, I'm home."

"Honey-Chile!"

The rest of the servants were hidden behind Mammy's large bulk. Scarlett stood wrapped in the welcoming arms as her eyes caught sight of Pork.

She stepped out of the embrace. "Pork, we've brought Miss Melly with us. She's had her baby. They're in the cart. Lift her carefully and bring her to the guest room. Mammy, see what you can do for the baby."

"Mizz Scarlett, my Dilcey just had a baby."

Her tone was incredulous. "You have a baby Pork?"

The man's eyes brightened. "Yes'm a big black boy. Ma Dilcey will help Miss Melly and her baby."

"Well, send her straight there Pork. Then I need you to place the cow and horse I brought into the stable."

Mammy took in her lamb's bedraggled state. "Dey ain' no stable Miss Scarlett. Dey use it fer firewood."

"Miss Scarlett, Ah got some apples Mammy buhied unner de house. We been eatin' on dem to-day."

If she had to look at one more apple, she would go crazy!

Grudgingly, "Bring them and dig the potatoes. And Pork-I-I feel so faint. Is there any wine in the cellar?"

"Oh Miss Scarlett, de cellar was the first place dey went."

Nausea, exhaustion and hunger proved to be a heady cocktail. A vague memory of endless rows of bottles haunted her. The flask of whisky lay safe in the Yankee's bundle. Whisky!

"Pork, what of the corn whisky Pa buried in the oak barrel under the scuppernong arbour?"

A ghost of a smile lit the beloved face, a smile of pleasure and respect.

"Miss Scarlett, you sho is the beatenes' chile! Ah done plum fergit dat buh'l. But Miss Scarlett, dat whisky ain' no good. Ain' been dar bout a year an' whisky ain' good fer ladies anyhow."

She wanted to laugh. "Well tonight Pork, I'm no lady. Please, see to Melly then bring the whisky neat. Heaven knows we could all use it."

His face was reproachful but he did as his young mistress ordered.

Pork carefully lifted Melly out of the wagon, leaving Prissy to fend for herself. Scarlett carefully placed the newborn into Prissy's arms before helping her own children. Kit clutched her hand tight as Leon curled into his mother's arms.

Back in the house, the boys ran to Mammy's open arms before following Prissy up to the nursery, leaving Scarlett to grab her hoard. She couldn't think of it now. She would think about it tomorrow. Wearily, she ascended the stairs and laid the bundle on her bed. The bed tempted her but her mind could not let go of the stillness that held Tara in an iron fist. She returned downstairs to seek out Mammy.

"Where's mother?"

Fear nestled in Scarlett's stomach. Fear of the unknown. Tara was too still and too sombre.

Mammy's once strong and commanding voice faltered. "Well, Miss Ellen, she went to nurse that Emmy Slattery, that white trash. She done got the typhoid. Miss Suellen and Miss Carreen are over the worst but they're weak like little kittens."

Fear hardened her voice. "Mammy, where's mother?"

"She, well, she come down with it too, then she... Miss Scarlett!"

Scarlett walked into the office. It was empty. She walked through the rest of the rooms. By now, Gerald was sitting at Ellen's desk, clutching her earbobs. She took in the lack of furnishings and the blatant negligence of her childhood home. Why, Tara looked near shabby!

Shakily, she turned to her father. "Pa, what happened here?"

She stood firm as Gerald's memories swam over her head. Yankees had arrived in Tara, wanting to use the house as Headquarters, little expecting the pint-size Irish man, thwarting their entrance.

"I said that they would be burning the house over the heads of three dying women. But we would not leave. The young officer was-was a gentleman."

Scorn was rife. "A Yankee a gentleman? Why, Pa!"

He carried on as though she had not spoken. "The Yankees. They had a doctor. The girl's needed him and your mother..."

The room was still as Gerald's voice thinned out. "Where is she Pa?"

"She's dead. Your mother is dead."

Scarlett couldn't move.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't breathe.

He gave a small smile and patted her leg. She cringed at the contact. "It's glad I am you are home."

A knocking sound dragged Scarlett back to the present situation. Pork stood there, gourd dipper in hand. She reached for it and sipped noisily.

Wiping her mouth, she turned to Gerald. "Drink this Father."

Like a child, he accepted the offering. Quenching his thirst, he frowned as she took in a second gulp. She didn't care for his disapproval.

Pork watched the scene play out. He had sensed the shift in power that the presence of the eldest O'Hara had brought and stood, waiting instruction.

She caught Pork's eye.

"Pork, is there anything to eat?"

"No ma'am. They took it all."

"All the chickens? Everything?"

He nodded sympathetically.

"They even took my turkeys." Her father's voice near broke her heart. He sounded so lost.

"Yas'm and what they didn't eat they carried with them down South."

She sat watching her father pick up then put down each earbob, his eyes were glazed over, thinking of the wife he loved and lost. Her attention was drawn to a sheet of papers.

"What are those?"

"Bonds."

"What kind of bonds?"

"Why Confederate bonds daughter. 'Tis all we have saved. All we have left."

But then what would they do? How would they survive?

"Pork, can you help Pa?"

Mammy arrived to claim the gourd, muttering about others benefitting from its qualities. She followed, holding tight onto the rail and went to check on her sisters. They lay mumbling and tossing on the same bed in a room that stank of twisted rag burning in a saucer of bacon fat.

Their only light.

Her attention was brought to the ghost of the narrow French Empire bed with curling head and foot. The bed had been brought over from Savannah when Ellen had been a new bride. She longed to lie down and close her eyes. To feel Ellen gently shake her, to wake her from this nightmare and chastise her for sleeping in.

But that would never happen. Ellen was gone and no amount of dreaming would bring her back.

That's where Dilcey found her.

She stared at her through half closed eyes. "It was good of you to stay, Dilcey."

Dilcey shrugged. "How could I go off with them trashy n******, Miss Scarlett, after yo' Pa been so good to buy me and my little Prissy, and yo' ma been so kine?"

Whilst Scarlett appreciated the sentiment, it meant that the sanctuary she had been dreaming of was lost.

"Sit down, Dilcey. The baby can eat all right, then? And how is Miss Melanie?"

"Nuthin' wrong wid this chile' except he hungry and whut it take to feed a hungry chile I got. Mo'm, Miss Melanie is all right. She ain' gwine die, Miss Scarlett. Doan you fret you'seff. I seen too many, white and black, lak her. She mighty tired and nervous like and scared fo' this baby. But I hesh her and give her some of whut was lef' in that go'de and she sleepin'."

When Mammy's heavy treads approached the sick-room, she laid down the cool water to sponge her young missus. The two saw the young woman to her room and helped her undress. Neither said anything as they saw the bruises that covered their mistress' body and Scarlett was too tired and drunk to care.

XxX

The morning sun filtered through and Scarlett stumbled downstairs. Gerald was already sat at the foot of the table as she slid into her place.

"We must wait for Mrs O'Hara. She is late."

Scarlett met Mammy's eyes above her father, haltering, she gave the response.

"She's gone to tend to the servants Pa. She says to carry on."

As soon as Gerald gave his excuses, Mammy was by her side.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you – he's been like that ever since Miss Ellen..."

It was too much to bear. Her father had always been so strong and now...

She ignored the servant's cries and left the house.

She reached the freshly dug grave of her mother. It couldn't be real. All of this was a dream. A nightmare that if she wished hard enough, she would wake from.

Scarlett fled the grave and made for the bare fields. The fields that once bore bountiful cotton that rivalled only the Fontaine's. She stepped once she reached the servants' paltry vegetable patch but that was only because she lost her footing and went sprawling into the mud.

Tara was at its most spectacular just as the sun rose from slumber and shimmer against the walls, before taking its place up above. For those few moments, it would be acceptable to believe that Tara was an island of tranquillity. Yet like everything else in this life, it was an illusion. As the mistress placed her delicate feet on the red earth the earth spun and she reached out into the thin air. She had risked everything to get here and for nothing. Her paragon of a mother had become that what she had always knew she was in reality, an angel. And her father, well she couldn't think about that now. She had often felt alone growing up. The other girls didn't like her and Scarlett no longer had the strength to claim that it was because they were jealous. She rubbed most people up the wrong way. The only people who had ever loved her were either in desperate mourning or at peace and the other was at War, far away, probably dead so he wouldn't be any help. Oh dear God, Ashley. If he could see her now, he would... The mere thought of his beautiful grey eyes widening in disgust tore at her soul. So she ran from the house until she reached the swamp where an unseen tree root brought her to earth. There all the agony she had bottled up on that fateful journey came gushing out. She screamed and beat her fists against the ground. Turning to the trees to make her feel something, anything. She saw the scratches change to the hue of her own name but it didn't matter. There was nothing for her now.

XxX

When Scarlett finally dragged herself up to the house, the sun was up in the sky and Mammy was at the door, wringing an old rag.

"There's my lamb, we were worried. I was about to send Pork out an'..."

Her intake of breath was more telling of Scarlett's state than any words used. She reached out her hand to find it shaken off with effortless ease. When Scarlett turned to her, those eyes which once drew in anyone and everyone were still.

"How are Suellen and Carreen?"

"They be sleeping now, weak like lil' kittens."

"Melanie and the baby?"

"They'se the same."

"The others?"

"They're upstairs with Prissy."

"Mammy, I'm going to try and find food for us. Whilst I'm gone can you set Prissy to my sisters please?"

"Sure honey, but don't cha think..."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Scarlett reached the horse and prepared it for that day. Her fingers rested on the matted fur. Pork was there to help but she was already on her way. That day she would pass by those ruins that once meant parties and hours of dancing. Of Beaux and hoops and lazy rides through security. In its wake lay devastation and emptiness.

XxX

Twelve Oaks was once a dream she had dreamed of living. The dance hall now eliminated. The library, burnt out, little better for firewood. Yet by the slaves quarters lay a patch of hope.

Radishes!

They weren't much but they would be welcomed sustenance. The impulse to gorge proved too much for her but soon they proved vile and gut-wrenching. Its fiery taste unsettled her stomach and she threw up the pitiful amount she had consumed.

For the third time that day, Scarlett collapsed to the ground. She would have stayed there if it weren't for the horse whinnying.

On shaky knees she stood. She may be down but they would never break her.

'As God is my witness, as God is my witness, the Yankees aren't going to lick me. I'm going to live through this and when it's over I'm never going to be hungry again. No, nor any of my folks. If I have to steal or kill-as God is my witness, I'm never going to be hungry again. '

**A/N: I don't comfortable using certain words in MM's novel, as demonstrated by the stars. Thanks to everyone that's read this and are still with me. I'm sorry I haven't replied to all the reviews but I didn't receive notification and I don't always check the review section.**

**Each response warms me and is a great incentive to carry this on. As always, feel free to PM me – I love getting any feedback.**


	29. The First Morning

The first morning escaped the grasp of Scarlett's memory. She rose before the sun and began what would become her daily routine, searching for forgotten and palatable food.

As she rode back to Tara, she noticed there was movement in the house. Mammy stood at the back door with young Kit, waiting for her lamb. Pork had woken Mister Gerald from his whiskey induced stupor. Prissy was attending to the young misses after words of warning from her ever watchful mother, whilst said mother was seeing to Miss Melly and the baby.

Scarlett presented her findings to Mammy with a distinct lack of ceremony, patted her boys on the head and murmured what resembled a 'Good Morning', before making her way to see the patients. Kit and Leon followed her and together they sat at the bottom of Melly's bed, before Mammy summoned them for breakfast.

It was a pitiful fare, a hodgepodge of the findings that would have to last thirteen people the entire day. Scarlett's rebellious mind thought of days past, where there would be a bountiful feast of cornbread, fresh from the oven, grits, eggs, bacon, sausages, succulent ham... She pulled her mind out of the past and saw that the memory had affected Kit, also, who squirmed away from the food and cried out that he wanted rice and breadsticks.

"I'm sorry Kit, this is all there is. Just eat it and you can help mother."

Kit's little heart jumped at his mother's words and with immense strength, he accepted her attempts to feed him. Scarlett wanted to laugh at the sight of his scrunched up face but she could not summon the energy. It was harder to convince Leon to eat but one frown from his mother solved any faddy ways. Afterwards, she helped them down from the chair and they walked around Tara, hand in hand, to find anything salvageable. Later, they sat in the parlour until their little eyes were too heavy to keep open and she took them to bed before beginning a restless sleep herself.

This would be the routine for the next few days. Mammy watched approvingly of her lamb making an effort with her boys. She could not bear the sight of her young mistress not eating and when she approached her about it, Scarlett professed that she was not hungry. There were other mouths, sick mouths who needed it more. When Mammy tried to argue the case further, Scarlett would look at her with dull, blank, green eyes and step outside.

During those days, Scarlett would make regular visits to the swamp. It became her refuge. Her saving grace. If ever they needed her and she wasn't in the house, they would head there immediately and pull her back from her reverie and into the present. One day, Kit had been sitting with Mammy, waiting for his mother to come and read to him. The minutes passed before he decided to find her himself. His little legs carried him out the back of the house and past the ghosts of the stables. He reached the clearing to find his mother sitting against a tree, staring out to the distance. His bleak call for her fell on deaf ears. He was about to head back to the house when his legs gave way and he tripped over that same spot that Scarlett had been victim to, merely days before. She felt him brush against her and before the tears that were building in his eyes could fall, she pulled him to her and absent-mindedly brushed her fingers through his hair. Kit leant his head against her and clutched her side to him.

No words were spoken. They were not needed. The two would have stayed nestled together if Mammy had not come in search of them. She was tempted to leave them there until logic mixed with a degree of indignation set upon her.

"Miss Scarlett, Mister Kit! What yo' doing scaring old Mammy like that. Yo' come in the house right now before yo' catch you're death."

Kit and his mother shared a look of resignation before he jumped off her lap. Scarlett held onto the tree and leant against it as the feeling slowly returned to her legs. She then scooped up her boy and followed Mammy, turning a deaf ear to her protestations.


	30. The Struggle

Those first two weeks at Tara saw Scarlett rising with the sun. Early mornings proved a Godsend as all was still and she could almost believe that it was another Georgia Fall. All it took was a turn of the head and the dream was shattered. There were marks on the wall where paintings had once been. The wooden floor, without its bright rugs was stone cold... With a heavy heart she greeted the day before seeing to the horse, the cow and its calf. Seeing the desolation, she deigned to leave the livestock near the swamp, should any stray soldier come upon them. By that time the others had stirred Scarlett had ridden to the nearest plantations in search of food, collected any stray kindle and begun to prepare the daily rations of vegetables.

With Carreen, Suellen and Melanie still convalescing, Mammy and Prissy took turns to see to them, leaving Kit, Leon and Baby Beau to the care of Dilcey. She would bring the boys down to Scarlett who would begin the battle of meal times. Up until now her boys had become used to grits, gravy and biscuits. The War had seen to it that sacrifices were essential but they had been able to manage substitutes. Now, the never changing aroma of the vegetables made them all long for the cheery red-brick house and the plump elderly lady who would often feign fainting fits. Scarlett paid little heed as she was caught in her own troubles. Seeing little Leon in Kit's former place of his mother's knee, he determined to eat the meal, hoping that his mother would raise her eyes to him.

In between nursing her sisters and taking care of the animals Scarlett had attempted the building of a pen for the sow and her litter. This was one of the major challenges as in her previous life she had not been expected to lift so much as a finger. This caused a swell of bitterness which she daily battled with. The daughters of rich plantation owners were little more than pets groomed for marriage. Their early education focused on learning how to make a home and manage the day to day expenditure. Of course there were sewing, darning and crocheting along with dancing lessons and sometimes even music. Ellen O'Hara had seen that her daughters excelled in all these whilst remaining the air of natural humility and respect for the lord and master.

Scarlett's education had been slightly more refined due to her Grandfather's influence. He had seen that she was well read and versed in the French history and language. Gerald had embraced her natural ability in horsemanship. All were great feats which were now useless. Still, she would plough through the pain and when it was over she noticed a brief sensation of achievement that she had managed such a task unaided.

Mammy's eagle eye rarely lost focus of her lamb and she was puzzled. Oh, Miss Scarlett had been a welcoming sight but the air of desperation consumed her. After emerging from where her mother lay at peace, she had discovered that her dear father, whilst physically alive, was trapped in his own past-life, unwilling to face the harsh reality of a world without his darling wife. Dilcey had later helped her carry the young missus to her room and undressed her for bed. It was then that Mammy noticed the bruises on the porcelain skin. There was also a redness that could have only been a burn mark.

But now wasn't the time for questions.

Scarlett would then see to the construction of a pen down in the swamp before her bones cried for mercy and she would rest against the tree. Kit and Leon were generally left to Mammy's care but Kit being the more inquisitive nature would seek out his mother. The first time he saw her she half-heartedly held out her hand and he would tenderly take it before kneeling next to her. It was after a while that she would move him closer and then they would just sit together. As the swamp became Scarlett's refuge, it was now Kit's. Although she did not know it, the boy would remember it forever as their special place.

Between the nursing and manual labour Scarlett found time to sit with her sons and attempt to teach them their letters. These were often snatched moments but she was determined to keep a semblance of normality for the children. Leon would often sit on his mother's knee and make any contribution that was possible for a one year old.

Their temporary bliss might have continued if it weren't for the events that occurred two weeks after Scarlett's return.

XxX

Scarlett's hands, unused to daily toil, now resembled that of a plantation worker. That was bad enough but her feet were currently feeling the worse for the work.

They had screamed during the trek back to Tara.

They protested at the daily scavenge for food.

They rebelled against the poor quality of her slippers and finally decided that this was enough and so a blister had formed at the bottom of her foot.

Scarlett had attempted to soldier on but even she had to admit defeat. She made her way back in the house and would have ventured upstairs if she hadn't heard the sound of horse hoofs on the front driveway. Sans shoes, she rushed upstairs and into her room where she kept the pistol. Creeping back down, she saw it was a Yankee. He first made his way into the kitchen and went straight for the food. He sat at the table and attacked the meal that was meant for thirteen. Indignation rose in her throat.

When he was finished, he went into the study and was about to leave, when his eyes caught sight of Ellen's jewellery box.

The sight of his filthy hands besmirching her delicate mother's possessions made Scarlett feel physically sick, especially when he was rifling through it and valuing each item. Satisfied and satiated he went to leave and heard a creak on the stairs.

"Who's there? Come out or I'll shoot"

Scarlett cursed herself inwardly but pressed her back against the wall of the stairs. The Yankee's eyes lit up as he studied the tilt of her chin to the curve of her waist and back up again. He returned his pistol to its holster. Scarlett eyes were fierce and dared him to come closer.

His drawl set hairs on the back of her neck on edge and she forced herself to stay in that position. No Yankee would ever have control over her again. "So there is someone to come home to. You sure are't purty." She didn't answer. His small black eyes glanced lustily over her body. "You all alone, li'l lady?"

When she didn't answer, he stepped closer to the foot of the stairs.

"What you got there in your hands"

He started upwards. Scarlett pulled the pistol out. Took aim and fired. The pistol let out a loud bang as the soldier fell back down with a clunk. She heard a dragging noise behind. It was Melly with the sword Henri had used in battle. What good would Melly do with a sword?

There were cries of fright coming from the sick-room and even the ones outside stopped their toil to inquire what had happened.

Melly was the one who took control. "Don't be scared chickens, your sister was trying to clean a revolver and it went off and nearly scared her to death!"

Scarlett did not hear the petulant and indignations at her actions. Nor did she hear the blatant disapproval from her father, who, in one of his more lucid moments, chastised her for disturbing her mother.

A gleam of delight and admiration filled Melly's face. Her words were full of awe. "Scarlett, you killed him. I'm glad you did. Scarlett?"

Her friend was frozen to the spot and she reached out a timid hand. Scarlett clasped it like a lifeline. "Darling, War time is not like peace time. You did what you had to. I'm proud of you. But now we have to get him out of here!"

Green met brown and with a battle of wills, brown succeeded. Both women cautiously walked down the stairs and crouched either side of him. An idea grew and Melly's hand clasped Scarlett's.

"Scarlett honey, would it be dishonest if we went through his knapsack?"

Scarlett was ashamed she hadn't thought of it herself. Bitterly, "Well he's not going to be able to use it now."

The found an old wallet with fifty dollars in cash, earrings and some old notes. Somewhere, deep within warned her that they were probably stolen and she felt a shimmer of ease that he would never be able to steal from anyone ever again.

Melly was less enthusiastic. "Scarlett, hurry. What if someone comes?"

Scarlett rose to her feet and eyed the body."How are we going to get him out of here?"

"We can both take a leg and drag him."

Laughter bubbled in Scarlett's throat at the thought of Melanie Hamilton Wilkes dragging anyone. It died as they both stepped closer to the body.

She sneered. "Huh, you couldn't drag a cat."

Scarlett dumped her findings with Melly and swivelled the body towards the door. Unfortunately, the wound to the face was bleeding fluently and Scarlett had no petticoat.

"Melly, give me your nightgown. I can wrap it round his head."

Raised as a lady and with the added innate shyness, Melly shrivelled up. But needs must and War was a time where common decency was often set aside as a luxury. She hid in the shadows and threw the garment into Scarlett's open hands. Blood seeped through and was absorbed by the material.

Scarlett tied the knot. "Good. Now get to bed. I'll wash it later"

Melly's voice was firm. "I can clean it."

Scarlett shrugged. "Suit yourself"

Dragging the body from house to the briar bush would be one of the most arduous tasks she would ever face. Every time she heard the clunk of the body, a part of her died inside. She wanted to stop and throw up the pathetic linings of the stomach. But she needed to do this. Digging the grave was another nightmare. Young ladies never soiled their hands, but then in an ideal world, there would be slaves. However, now was not the time for nostalgia.

Afterwards, she shoved the body in the grave unceremoniously. Not daring to spare a glance, she buried the body before washing away the last sign that he ever existed. That night, she received knowing glances from the darkies. Of course they knew. They always knew what was happening. It was just the whites that were slow to catch on. Scarlett couldn't be sure, but she felt that she had earned their complete respect. She chose not to dwell on it and found that she had slightly more sleep than usual.

It was the next day the Scarlett rode the Yankee's horse to scout out the remainder of her neighbours. Most were deserted skeletons, but at Fairhill, Old Mrs Fontaine, her daughter and grand-daughter in law were on the front porch, like old times. They waved gaily and greeted her.

Old Mrs Fontaine took in the former Belle and barked, "Come sit by me."

After pleasantries were made, they asked Scarlett all the news from Tara. The younger women were sympathetic at the news of Ellen's passing and said to congratulate Melly on her new baby. Old Mrs Fontaine's eyes never wavered from Scarlett and they took in how hasty her replies were.

"So, you need food. Send Pork to us with the carriage and we'll see you right."

Scarlett's arguments were feeble. "I couldn't possibly..."

The old lady was stubborn. "You can and you will. Now come-on child, I'll see you to the horse." She refused the offers of help from the others and slipped her arm into Scarlett's. "No, I can walk fine enough."

When they were far enough away, she turned to the younger woman and point blank asked what was wrong.

The reply was brief. "It's my father. He's not taking mother's passing well. Sometimes he knows she's gone. But..."

"So, he's lost his mind?"

"Well I wouldn't put it so bluntly."

"Why not? If that's the truth"

A battle of wills was forged. Old Miss claimed victory.

Scarlett sighed. "Yes, Old Miss, it's true."

"Then say it."

"Pa has lost his mind."

A tender look appeared on the weathered face. It was gone again so quickly that Scarlett might have sworn she had imagined it, if not for the gentle squeeze of the arm. "Well, go on home now and don't forget to send Pork."

The woman watched as Scarlett mounted and rode off, before returning to her place on the porch. The younger women wanted to ask what was said but having learnt from past experience, knew that they would never be told.

XxX

Now that they had food, Scarlett's attention turned to the safekeeping. Many of the plantations had lost their barns and stables and it wouldn't do to run the risk off a straggler stealing their precious hoard.

She had decided that it would be better to keep the livestock in the swamp and completed the necessary shelters. It was far enough from the house to add to its isolation and they could keep the horses and the cows there too!

After the conversation with Old Miss, whereupon she was reminded that the cotton needed to be picked, she added that to her daily list of chores. During the morning she picked the scant cotton and spent the afternoons hard at work. She persuaded Pork to participate in the cotton picking.

He wasn't happy. "But Miz Scarlett, I'se a house servant."

She was hard-pushed to keep the sneer at bay. "Yes yes I am well aware of that and if we were in normal circumstances, I wouldn't dream of giving you these tasks. But Pork, the world we know has gone and until we get it back, we have to do these things. One day, all will be well again. For now, I need your help. Think of your boy. How would he feel if he heard his father was afraid of work?"

His eyes widened. "Miz Scarlett, I'se not afraid..."

"I know but that's what he will think. Are you prepared to risk it?"

He grumbled but set to work and there was a companionable silence between them. Dilcey dragged her daughter Prissy in to help out and Prissy soon learnt that her mother wasn't afraid to use a cornstalk as incentive.

Scarlett's inexperience with tools proved dangerous but she ploughed through. The chickens were easy enough to relocate but the sow proved tricky. Scarlett had Prissy and Pork load the shoats into the wagon and she used them as bait to lure the mother into their new home.

The sow followed the strange creatures that had taken her young hostage.

Having dealt with the animals, her thoughts turned to other potential valuables. Much to Pork's dismay, she asked him to begin transferring the bales of cotton to the little shack she had constructed in the swamp. The County's desolation had startled her and the thought of losing more frightened her. Enough even to confiscate her mother's jewellery and her own hoard and conceal it about the house.

Suellen was most put out by all the changes Scarlett had brought. She had woken up in a world without her beloved mother. One where her sister reigned supreme and spoke of 'pitching-in with chores.' As of now, she along with her sister were confined to the house but she wouldn't put it past her sister to demand that she degrade herself by picking cotton or tending to the animals.

Carreen on the other hand had been more than happy to pick cotton. However, Scarlett had no qualm with baby and had instead placed her in charge of her sons' schooling.

She had already decided that her children would not be illiterate.

XxX

Everyone knew their place in Tara.

Melanie and Suellen took care of the house.

Carreen took care of the children.

Pork, Prissy and Dilcey helped with the farm.

Leaving everything else for Scarlett.

XxX

Gerald wavered in between the house and the grounds. Quite often, Scarlett would return to find him scanning the barren wasteland that once was full of his life's joy.

She prayed that he would never fully comprehend the devastation and the loss.

The reality would surely kill him.


	31. The Awakening

**AN: Have your tissues at the ready people, it's going to be a rollercoaster ride. For Sullen, I mean Suellen lovers out there; this may be a difficult read.**

**HelenSES, I've taken your comments into consideration and decided that you're right. I need to give the lesser mentioned characters a bigger share of the limelight.**

**Be warned. Character illness ahead.**

"But miss Scarlett, I'se a house worker, not a field hand."

Pork's lament was ignored, as usual.

Now that they had food, Scarlett decided to clear Tara of all luxury items, in case another straggler came to call. That included the livestock. She announced that morning that she wanted to build a pen for the pigs and asked Pork if he would help.

Her reserves of patience were fading fast at the regular argument, "And I'm meant to be a belle, but do you see me complaining?"

She was met by cool defiance.

"Fine, have it your way. Can you at least see if there are any tools around?"

Scarlett's early mornings now consisted of feeding the animals and making a start on the cotton. Melly had tried to help but the sun was too much for her and she sent her in to help Mammy with the domestic duties and childcare. Melly thrived in her role of nurse and Careen and Suellen were thankful for her cool hands and calm manner. Dilcey joined Scarlett whenever she could and often dragged Prissy and Pork out. Although not related by blood, they had similar attitudes to the sort of work that they should be doing. Dilcey's cool stares and frequent whips of the cornstalk in their direction spurred them on.

The evenings found Scarlett in the swamp where she would be building the pig pen and hut for their newly acquired chickens. The horses also shared their home along with the cow and her calf. In easier times, it would have created a rather idyllic picture. In Scarlett's mind, they were far enough away from the house and off the road to be safe. Little Kit and Leon often joined their mother. They weren't allowed near her when she was working but they could sit under the shade of the trees and keep her company. Mammy tried protesting against Scarlett doing such a thing but she merely shrugged and said,

"Who else will do it?"

Those words had become as much of a mantra than 'Tomorrow is another day'.

When the day's work was over, Scarlett spent time with the boys, attempting to teach them their letters and reading as she had decided that her boys would not be illiterate. When the world was more stable, her sons would not want for anything. She would find a way for them to go to a school and hopefully go on to University. So if she ever married again, her husband would have to accept that and be able enough to provide for her and her family.

Though the chances of that were slim, Scarlett was nothing if not determined.

Not all of her decisions were accepted as easily. Suellen had vehemently protested against her older sister hiding Ellen's jewellery. It had reached the stage where she was in danger of making herself more ill and it took Melanie's gentle soothing and the promise that when the War was over, they would get them back.

Scarlett was all too keen to agree.

"This way Sue, at least we can make sure that we'll have something of our mother's. I won't risk it being taken from us."

Food was a bone of contentment for the household. Scarlett maintained the strict rationing, often going as far as to sacrifice her portion for Dilcey or her sons. Mammy tried to argue but as usual, Scarlett's will was strong. Besides, she often felt too sick to even attempt one bite.

Melanie saw all this and it was on one weary afternoon that Scarlett caught her trying to give her portion away.

"Melanie Wilkes, why aren't you eating?"

"Oh, I am dear; it's just that I..."

"Yes? Surely you must be hungry. You've been working hard all day. Or maybe you're ill. Is that it?"

"No, I'm well..."

"Then eat up. Otherwise I'll assume you're ill and send you to bed. In fact I'll send Mammy up with you to make sure that you stay in bed. And I'll continue to send the servants up so they can make sure you rest instead of having them help me with the chores. Would you like that Melly? No, I didn't think so. So eat up. You're no superwoman."

With that, Scarlett left the room, leaving Melanie with her supper.

XxX

Scarlett had just returned to the house from the fields when Sally Fontaine rode up.

"Scarlett, they're coming. Quick, the Yankees, they're here"

As she rode off the whole house started in a panic. They all looked to her.

"Pork, take Pa to the swamp. Melly, gather as much food as you can. Prissy, Dilcey see to the children. Mammy, help Sue and Careen. Get to the swamp. Go, now."

Panic loomed like a shroud as Scarlett raced through the house. She heard the pitiful exclamations of her sisters as they made their bid for safety.

Pork hurried her father who called out for Mrs O'Hara. She heard the servant explain that she had already fled to the swamp and that calmed the Irishman.

Scarlett gave the house one more sweep as she grabbed Beau from his nap. She was leaving the room when she heard a noise from the corner. Kit was cowering.

"Kit, honey, what are you doing there?"

His eyes were wide. "Kit scared."

She cooed softly. "Take my hand and we'll get out of here."

The house was now deserted. She had not meant to be left alone and if she had had a chance to think of it, she would admit to be petrified. The pistol had been hidden away with the money from the Yankee. It was too late now. They were marching up the driveway and into the house. Kit clutched her hand tighter and hid behind her skirts.

"I'm here baby. Don't let them see you scared."

The Yankee's nasal tones sent shivers down her spine. "Well, little lady, you got anything here for us?"

She held back as much scorn as she could. "There's nothing. You Yankees have been here before."

He nodded, pleasantly. "Reckon we have. Back in September. Well boys, let's move on."

They were about to leave when one foot soldier brought forward Henri's sword. It broke Scarlett's heart to hear Kit's voice pipe,

"Mine."

"Please sir, let us have the sword. It belonged to my husband. It's all we have left of him."

The soldier holding it was not swayed by her Southern gentility. "It's got a solid gold hilt. Sides that, it's a rebel sword"

"No it's not. It's a family heirloom, used in the French Revolution."

"The French Revolution you say? Well bub, let her have it."

His plea echoed petulance. "But it's a solid gold hilt."

His commanding officer was none-too-pleased at the disregard for his authority. "Forget about it. We're moving on."

The soldier scowled at Scarlett, who graciously took it back. He was not so easily placated though and Scarlett heard him say,

"This is going to be the biggest bonfire ever."

His words rankled and she followed at a distance to see the barn that had previously been saved for cotton go up in flames.

The scent of smoke and burning cotton revolted her but she still held a glimmer of hope. They had been able to move a good third of their precious cargo to the swamp and a part of her felt justified.

Her satisfaction was short lived as a second source of smoke coming from the house.

"Kit! Beau!"

She ran head long into a room of smoke and grabbed a damp cloth and began swatting. The smoke blinded her and clogged her lungs. There was so much of it. She heard footsteps and went towards them but something struck her from behind and she succumbed to the darkness...

XxX

When she woke, Mammy was placing a damp cloth over her face.

"Honey Chile, you done scared me so."

Her throat felt raw and tight as she croaked a pitiful, "Mammy..."

Cool hands placed themselves on her forehead. "Don't try to talk. Rest now."

Mammy left the room and Scarlett heard whispering in the hall. She nestled further into the bed, trying to absorb the warmth from her coverings.

She was so tired.

Melly chose that moment to rush in. "Oh, Scarlett. Thank-God you're awake!"

She was too tired to give a sarcastic reply and settled for an inquiring, "What happened?"

Melly looked guilty. "Your back was on fire. I tried to put it out and accidentally knocked you out." She finished, apologetically.

The thought of Melanie Wilkes knocking Scarlett O'Hara out was hilarious, but she didn't have the energy to breathe properly, let alone laugh.

Mammy and Melly exchanged a look.

"What is it Mammy? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well Miss Scarlett... You see you were out so long, we didn't know if... and you..."

Melly clasped a strong hand over Mammy's. "Mammy. Not now!"

But Scarlett would not be kept in the dark. "Tell me."

"Scarlett, when you fell, you bled a little. Mammy mentioned that you haven't... I mean, not since you got back home and..." Melly halted, blushing to the roots.

Scarlett gave an uncomfortable, "Oh."

"Scarlett, I didn't ask you before, but, when you were gone, did anything. I mean, oh I don't know how to say this."

Mammy's word held no evasiveness. "Honey, is there any chance that you're pregnant?"

Scarlett felt as though she were watching a play fold out in front of her. Somehow, she had been thrown into this parallel world where those nearest to her thought that she was... She couldn't say the word. It was too repugnant.

They took her silence as an affirmative. Not knowing what to do, Melly laid her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. Flinching away, she murmured that she wanted to be left alone. They glanced at each other, nodded, and then left her, calling out goodnight.

That night, Melly read Kit and Leon their story. When they asked about their mother, they were told that she was sleeping and they would see her tomorrow.

XxX

On the morning after the Yankee raid, Scarlett emerged, exhausted and haunted. She had spent the night in denial and it was only with an awareness of the daily toil ahead that she gathered the energy to rise from her bed. Another such person found it a struggle. Carreen.

It was the loss of her true love that had weakened her spirits.

Typhoid her greatly wrecked havoc on her body.

The death of her mother broke her spirits further. Starvation destroyed her.

The slight increase of rations proved a lost cause. Carreen's body rejected the nourishment. She had been able to summon the energy for a while but now, the hunger pains threatened to consume her bodily. The return of the Yankees had rendered her an invalid.

XxX

Suellen was also feeling the hunger and tried to gain sympathy. But she had never had the social grace or charm her sister had and only managed a petulant whine.

It wasn't fair!

She was grieving too and yet everyone gathered around Scarlett.

When Carreen first became bed-ridden, Suellen copied her sister's stance but Mammy was wise to what was real and what was not and pulled her out of bed.

"Young missus thinks they can fool ol' Mammy. I may be old but I ain't senile. Get down to the kitchen. Miss Scarlett needs you to watch the supper. 'I'll tend to Miss Carreen."

Suellen sulked all the way downstairs to where the vegetables were boiling over.

Vegetables.

Ugh, how she hated them.

At least Scarlett had allowed them a small portion of chicken to go with it, was the bitter thought that took hold in her mind.

That amount was scarcely enough for one person, let alone the ten adults and children. Scarlett was so mean when it came to food. She had taken all their mother's jewellery away, made them do chores and now she was hogging all the food.

A plan echoed in Suellen's mind. Would it be so bad if she had the chicken? They wouldn't miss it. Why, she could even blame it on Kit. He was always begging for more food and anyway, who would believe him over his aunt?

A cruel smile gleamed.

This would get Scarlett back for everything. She had always been the lucky one. She had their father's undying love.

Those trips.

All the beaux.

Marriage.

Their mother's wedding dress...

The chicken looked so appealing and before she knew it, she was tearing shreds off and placing them in her mouth. She breathed in its aroma and could feel the chicken pass down her throat, to leave a satisfying fullness in her stomach...

Meanwhile, Scarlett was on a never-ending quest for a safe place. The search had led her to the attic, a sanctuary that none of the Yankees had been able to defile. Unlike the Swamp, there was no chance that anyone would disturb her. She had told Mammy that she would be resting and the old fool had believed her.

Unable to escape the memories, she had sought out refuge and it was in the coolness of the attic where she was finally able to breathe...

When she woke, it was dark. She had slept the afternoon away! She hastily stood and it was near the entrance that her foot caught on something. She reached out awkwardly for the wall and steadied herself. She crouched lower and her fingers scrambled for the offending object. Clutching it with one hand, she grabbed hold of the ladder and lowered herself to the ground.

She glanced down the corridor and found it isolated. Content, she returned to her room, taking care to shut the door quietly. She sat on the bed and carefully opened the box. A sheen of dust rose and caught in her eye. She hastily rubbed it away with the edge of her dress and that's when she saw it.

Her mother's familiar script.

She sheathed through the contents, little realising the maelstrom those words would reveal...

Meanwhile, a fully content Suellen returned to bed and had the sleep that hunger had long since denied her. She didn't notice how deathly pale her younger sister looked. Nor how her breath rasped.

XxX

"Honey-Chile? Miss Scarlett."

There was no answer. Mammy knocked on the door. She was about to enter when Dilcey walked past.

"Have you tol' her yet?"

"No. I haven't even seen her this morning. Miss Scarlett honey, open the door for you' ol' Mammy."

She tried the door and realised that it was not locked as she first thought.

They found Scarlett on the bed, surrounded by letters and their former sanctuary teetering on the edge of the bed.

Her voice was painfully devoid of emotion.

"My darling,

How I long for you. Our child grows stronger by the day and I know that _he_ will be the perfect symbol of our love.

Your,

Ellen."

Mammy's eyes widened.

"My darling,

_He_ kicked today. Dr Fontaine said that the child is strong and that I should rest often to keep it that way. But how can I, when I know that I will soon meet him?

Darling, I know you are watching over us and I promise you that this child shall be loved. I will tell _him_ all about his father and what a wonderful man he was.

How I long to feel your arms about me once more,

Wait for me,

Ellen."

Scarlett recanted each letter one by one. Her pitch increasing as the letters revealed all the secrets in her mother's eyes. The secrets that her mother had hidden from the world. She felt Mammy's hands clutch hers and try to prise the letters away but Scarlett's hold was strong.

"My Darling Philippe,

I...This wasn't supposed to happen. I never dreamed...

I have a daughter, a daughter. Mr O'Hara calls _it 'a bonny wee lass'. _He wants to call her after his peasant mother!

I'm sorry my darling, I failed you. I failed you in the worst possible way.

I can scarcely write. I can't stand it.

How I wish I had died in childbirth, so that I could be with you once more. Now I have to care for a daughter and I...

I won't burden you any longer.

I can see that I am his now. My only hope is that our Father above will be merciful.

Farewell,

Ellen."

The realisation and true meaning behind each painful word grew clearer as every traitorous word filled the room. Ellen O'Hara, the lady she had once confused with the Holy mother was a fraud.

The gentle voice and talk of honour was a shroud.

An illusion.

She had drowned her daughters with talk of good conduct and honour to hide the truth.

Ellen O'Hara was no more saint that Scarlett was a lady.

It hit her then. Hard and fast. The truth behind the gentle reprimands and the distance that she had longed to break through all her life.

Her mother had never loved her.

The dam that had been buried under a wall of self-loathing and disgust broke then.

It all came back to her.

The look in his eyes. His filthy hands tearing at her flesh. The stale scent of cheap cigars and corn whisky. How his eyes had bore through her skull and how he had pounded into her unwilling frame.

Mammy clutched at her lamb, pulling her close but Scarlett's hands clawed at the well-meaning woman, ripping herself from the embrace.

"Don't touch me."

Mammy's eyes were wide with fear but she held firm.

"Did you know?"

She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me. You must have known. Darkies always do."

Mammy ignored the insult from her lamb and held herself strong. "Miss Scarlett, I knows nuthin' bout Miss Ellen and Mister' Philippe."

"Philippe, why that..."

"What did you say Dilcey?"

"Nuthin' Ma'am."

"LIAR! What did you say?"

"Philippe, that's who Miss Ellen called out when..."

She did not need to finish. It was all too clear that Miss Ellen had called for her lover on her deathbed. Not her husband, nor the daughter she had wanted to be a son. Philippe's son!

Her strength fled her body and she crumpled like a pack of cards. Mammy's arms caught her before she collapsed to the floor. Dilcey helped to bring their mistress downstairs, where they left her in the kitchen.

XxX

Suellen did not see her sister. She was too busy tucking into the meat ration for the day.

Something called to Scarlett and she looked up to see Suellen bent conspicuously over the pot.

"Sue? What have you got there?"

Sue whipped around, the last morsel trapped at the edge of her mouth.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed into slits as she took in the guilty posture, wide eyes and shaking form.

Her eyes darted to the empty platter, and then returned to her sister.

"Scarlett, I can explain..."

"You pig. You low down, disgusting pig."

She was out of the chair like a shot, her hands tight on Sue's side.

"Scarlett, let go!"

Her fingers pinched the side of Sue's mouth. "You ate it all? You vile, low cad. You ate the meat that was meant for all of us?"

Suellen struggled in her sister's hold. "You're hurting me!"

Her hand made contact with the side of Sue's face. She cried out in fear. "I'll kill you!"

She wreathed her way out of Scarlett's clutch and ran through the house, her sister close at her feet.

"Mammy!"

Scarlett's voice was deceptively calm. "Get back here Suellen."

XxX

They found the girls out in the yard. Scarlett had Sue by the hair and was holding her still. Sue was pushing her away, crying out in agony.

"You stop that. Miss Sue you let go."

"Scarlett, that's enough."

Pork and Mammy were the only ones brave enough to step in between the sisters. Mammy had hold of Scarlett whilst Pork held Miss Sue.

"Lawd an' Mercy, you girls are fighting like white trash. Ain't I don' teach you better?"

It was too much for Scarlett. "Tell her Sue; tell all of them what a greedy and disgusting creature you are."

"Miss Scarlett!"

Tears were running down her face, her cheek was red raw with the print of Scarlett's hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Tell them. Tell them why we haven't had any meat for the last few days! She's been stuffing her face..."

"Miss Sue!"

"Suellen is that true?"

"It's not fair. I'm so hungry and Scarlett's so mean and hateful..."

This was enough for Scarlett to lunge once more at her. Mammy and Dilcey kept her back.

"I'm mean? You haven't got any idea have you? That food has got to see us through the winter and maybe even longer. That food has to feed all of us and you think I'm mean by rationing it. You don't know anything, you stupid fool. If you don't like the way I'm trying to save us all, you can leave Tara and never come back!"

The others gasped. Surely she didn't mean it?

Suellen collapsed against Pork's hold as Mammy and Dilcey managed to pull Scarlett back into the house. They murmured soft words to their young miss and left Sue out in the cold. Melly trailed in behind, saying something about checking on the boys.

Pork carried the terrified Suellen into the house and placed her in the kitchen, in the middle of the scene of the crime.

No-one comforted her. Not even Melly or Carreen.

XxX

Kit and Leon were terrified. They had heard their mother shout and had run to Aunt Carreen, expecting consoling words and soft embraces.

What they found was a thin and pale creature, too weak to smile.

Too tired to acknowledge them.

They surmised that Aunt Sue must have done something awful bad to mother and had now decided that they would not talk to her ever again.

XxX

Mammy and Dilcey spent that night with their mistress. They held her close as she sobbed.

Held her still as she writhed in her nightmares.

Hushed her tears.

Soothed her tantrums.

Ignored her demands that they help her get rid of the creature inside her.

The thing, unwanted, ugly, thing that would be always remind her of the Yankee's triumph over the Confederates.

The demon within...

**AN: Please see poll.**

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=329321&action=profile&profile=1

**We've come to the end of Part 6.**


	32. Part 7: Season's Greetings

**A/N: Bit of a tear jerker here. As always, thank-you all for reading.**

Christmas of 1864.

A festive time of year.

This time last year there had been such happiness, such joy.

All of that was gone.

XxX

Carreen was dying and there was nothing to be done.

Scarlett was three months pregnant and despite her best efforts, there was nothing to be done.

Furlough was offered and the remaining Confederates used their time to visit their families.

The County would be filled with ghosts of the past, present and future.

Frank Kennedy and his men arrived at Tara and were heartily welcomed by Suellen O'Hara. The past month had been horrid. Her stunt with the meat had lost the little respect her sister held for her. The servants tolerated her, she still bore the name O'Hara, but they saw wickedness in her now and had cast their lot with Scarlett.

At least she saw to their needs.

XxX

Scarlett had reluctantly gathered the strength to play hostess, whilst signalling to Pork to hide the calf they had intended to have for supper. Instead, a chicken was sacrificed and she apologised for the lack of food.

One of the soldiers grinned, half-heartedly. "Yes, it sure is a crime that we have to take it away to feed our boys, ain't it Ma'am."

Melly blushed but the men were jovial, if not pseudo-apologetic.

Suellen was in her element. For once, her sister was not able to play the Southern Belle. She kept her position beside Frank Kennedy but was by no means scant with her appreciation for the men keeping them all safe.

Meanwhile, Frank took in the empty walls, scant furnishings and voids which had once been filled with splendour and Grace. Scarlett's eyes narrowed as she perceived his pity. He lowered his head to escape her hostility.

"If you excuse me, gentlemen, I have to tend to our sister."

She had made it out of the room before Frank could catch up with her. She shook away the hand on her arm.

"Forgive me Miss Scarlett, I must speak with you."

"Of course, come through to mother's office."

He followed her and shut the door behind him.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm sorry to hear that your mother passed on. You must be missing her so."

She hid the glare and thanked him tightly for the condolences.

"Was there something you wanted?"

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat a few times before beginning, "Well yes, I had hoped to talk to your father but he doesn't..."

Her eyes turned to slits. "Yes?"

He gulped, pulling at the collar around his neck. "He seems to have his mind on other things."

She held back a snort. "Well, if it's important, you can speak to me about it. I'm head of the house now."

"Yes, well, I better get it out then. Miss Scarlett, I was hoping, no I want to ask your permission to marry your sister."

She eyed him in disbelief. "You what?"

He carried on, as though she had not spoken. "I know I'm so much older than her and I haven't a cent to my name..."

Her voice was bitter to the extreme. "Who has these days?"

Once more, he carried on. "But if true love holds any weight with you, your sister will be rich in that."

She watched as all the gumption left his face to reveal a pathetic old fool, begging for scraps of pity. "I see. So all this time you've been sniffing around my sister, you haven't had the decency to ask Pa for her hand? Well, we must remedy that."

He was chastened by her words. Meekly, he asked, "Then you consent?"

I cat-like smile took possession of her face briefly. "If she does, I do."

Hope brought strength as he broke free of the weight of the woman's disapproval. "Oh Miss Scarlett."

She tilted her head towards the door. "Well, go on, ask her."

He nearly raced out of the room, so great was his excitement. Scarlett climbed the stairs thinking that it was such a shame he couldn't marry Suellen now.

XxX

She left the sickroom an hour later.

Mammy had tried to feed Miss Carreen a very thin broth but nothing would work. Scarlett found herself resigned to the fact that her sister was dying.

XxX

She descended the stairs to find one of the men at the base. He was dressed in the same style of all the other men currently taking up space in her parlour.

Vintage- _shabby_- soldier.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb you. I only wanted to thank-you for your hospitality. I know it wasn't easy, having to host all of us."

"You're welcome sir."

He smiled, lightly. "You don't remember me do you?"

She stared down at him. Belatedly she let out a, "I'm sorry?"

His smile grew wider, almost in disbelief at his own presumption. "No, don't apologise. I shouldn't have expected you to...Why would have recalled such a thing? We only spoke for a few seconds."

There was something about his face that urged her to remember but there wasn't anything that gave her any hint that they had met.

"If you'll permit me, ma'am, my name is Thornton. I fought alongside your husband. He often talked about you. He spoke of your beauty and strength... I was with him in the end and he, well, I thought it fitting that I be the one to let you know. I wanted to tell you face to face but I was wounded in battle."

Scarlett searched her memory for any clue that would consolidate this man's story. A letter. He had mentioned a letter...

He waited patiently for the memory to rise from the fog in her brain. She clasped it tight. "Thornton you say?"

"Yes Ma'am, John Thornton."

"You wrote me about my husband?"

"Yes. He wanted you to know how much he loved you. How happy he was that you were his wife."

She felt nothing. His words flew over her head. Vaguely, she recalled reading a letter but the memory was brief.

"I did not mean to upset you, Ma'am. I only wanted to thank-you for your kindness."

Somehow, she broke through the fog in her mind to whisper, "You're welcome."

"Good-night Ma'am."

"Good-night."

XxX

They returned to Wars the very next morning. Suellen crawled out of her bed to wish her fiancé a safe return. She clung to him, something she had never done before.

Frank patted her lightly on the arm. "Don't cry my dear. The War will be over soon and I'll be coming back to you."

Instead of soothing her, it made her cling to him all the more. Dilcey caught Frank's wide-eyed stare and firmly prised the lover's apart. She held Suellen close to her side until a trail of dust was all that could be left of the men's visit.

"Miss Scarlett needs you to fetch the eggs in."

Since Suellen's appetite had wreaked havoc, she was no longer trusted preparing food. Instead, she was demoted to skivvy, leaving Melly to take care of the children and their subsequent education. In the time that had passed, she found that the servants had grown cool towards her. They remained polite, sometimes ever-so, but they no longer saw her as their beloved Miss Sue.

Instead, they aligned themselves with Scarlett.

There were no more protests when Scarlett asked something of them, in fact they were done instantly. Suellen had seen the way her sister had charmed everyone as a child. The technique had been honed and perfected with all the beaux. Now she had the servants thinking that she was the great Messiah or something...

She hated it.

It never occurred to Suellen that Scarlett hadn't charmed the servants. She had gained their respect.

XxX

Carreen was dying.

The typhoid had wiped her last remaining pillars of strength and hope for survival. The best they could do was to make sure that when the time came, she was at peace.

Fever had set in and was slowly taking hold of her mind.

She was twelve again. The pet of everyone at Tara, especially since Scarlett was not at home. Unlike Suellen, she had no dreams of beaux, or of a hope chest. Instead, the youngest O'Hara spent her days sitting underneath one of her favourite trees, reading the books she had borrowed from Scarlett.

A shadow blocked the light of the sun, temporarily.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Carreen. How are you, honey?"

She blinked the sun's light out of her eyes. "Brent Tarleton, I thought you were at South Carolina?"

She loved the way his face lit up as he gave her a crooked smile.

"Books aren't really my thing. Why waste time learning when you can be out riding?"

She patted the space on the mat in front of her. He sat down.

"Where's Stuart? I didn't think the two of you could ever be separated?"

He blanched slightly. "Well, Old Ma weren't none too happy to see us. She was just back from a ride when we showed up. We had to split up. I just hope she hasn't caught hold of him. She might actually give him the whip this time."

He shivered slightly. "Is Scarlett at home?"

"No, she's at school in France. She won't be back until next year at least."

She thought she heard him sigh but ignored it.

The glum expression didn't sit well on a Tarleton. They had always been so dashing and boisterous. He shook his head, evicting sobriety. "Well, I guess you'll have to keep me occupied then."

She had been about to say something but Suellen chose that moment to appear.

"Why Brent Tarleton. What are you doing out here? Come and have supper with us."

Carreen watched as Suellen convinced Brent escort her inside. Carreen was left to gather her belongings together. She felt a sense of disappointment at her sister's arrival and a pain attacked her stomach...

Carreen's body jerked upwards as she yelled, "Brent, wait for me." Before collapsing once more onto the bed.

Scarlett had been dozing for a few minutes but the swift change in her sister's stance brought her back to reality.

Carreen's fever may have broken but her mind was trapped in the past. Just like Ellen.

"Mammy..."

Scarlett's eyes widened as Carreen's voice echoed.

"Yes Chile, Mammy's here."

"Where's Suellen?"

"She's downstairs. I'll fetch her now."

"Did Brent Tarleton call? He came by the other day, looking for Scarlett. But Scarlett's at school. Mammy, he sat next to me."

"He sho did honey."

Her breathy voice weakened further. "He sat next to me."

XxX

Suellen was called for and the two sisters sat either side of Carreen, holding her hand and whispering to her as though they were once again children, waiting for their mother.

"Where's mother Sissy?"

"She's tending to the servants."

"I want mother."

"She'll be here soon darling. Don't you worry."

The three fell into an uneasy sleep.

XxX

Scarlett woke with a jolt. Someone was in this room.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

She moved over to the window and looked over the fields.

All was quiet.

She turned back and froze... there was a man looming over her sister!

He turned and smiled before continuing to caress Carreen's cheek. Scarlett couldn't move.

Couldn't think.

Couldn't breathe.

He left her sister and sauntered slowly over to her.

He tilted his face closer to her ear and whispered, "A bientot, ma chere!"

XxX

Scarlett sat up with a jolt.

It was all a dream!

She reached for Carreen's hand only to shy away from its coldness.

Carreen's eyes were closed and she looked as though she were only sleeping...

Someone had said that before, right after Ella...

"Carreen? Carreen, baby, wake up. Wake up, please? Carreen!"

Suellen woke to see her Scarlett grab their sister and shake her lightly.

"Wake-up, wake-up!"

The world froze as Suellen ran from the room.

"Mammy, Mammy!"

The old woman's heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. She took one look at her young misses' face and followed her into the room.

She watched as Scarlett held Carreen tightly in her arms. Her lamb's voice growing higher pitched.

It took the combined efforts of Mammy, Dilcey and Pork to prise the sisters apart. Melly had heard the noises and turned to Suellen.

It was as Mammy sat rocking her lamb that young Kit came towards the room, woken by the noises. Dilcey blocked his line of vision and ushered him back to bed, tears streaming down her proud, strong face.

XxX

Pork was sent out in the cold to gather enough wood to make a coffin and dig the grave. Mammy washed the beads of sweat off her young miss' brow and Scarlett sacrificed one of their last good dresses as a last favour to Carreen.

It was a simple yellow day-dress, a relic from pre-marriage. Carreen had often begged to wear it. She never asked for much. Scarlett regretted how often she had teased and tormented her sister, telling her she could borrow it, only to change her mind at the last minute.

Suellen pressed into her sister's hand the last handkerchief. It had been one of their mother's teachings, that ladies always carried a handkerchief.

Pork had been told to dig the spot nearest to Miss Ellen. He held the tears that so longed to fall.

Now was not the time though. Miss Scarlett needed him.

Later, he would grieve.

XxX

Gerald O'Hara watched as his valet carried his youngest child and placed her in the coffin. It took Pork, Prissy and Dilcey's combined strengths to carry her out to her final resting place.

Carreen O'Hara had left her suffering, her pain, her family, for a better life in Heaven.

Surely such a gentle creature would never be denied entrance into the Eternal Kingdom?

The family gathered around the grave, both Kit and Suellen clinging to Scarlett.

When it was done, they left Scarlett to mourn. As they had laid the body to rest, Suellen had fallen into a clear faint and had had to be carried inside by Pork.

XxX

Scarlett didn't know how long she stood there. The world had spun on its axis and stopped upside down. Heaven had reclaimed one of its own most precious gifts.

Carreen was the true Saint out of all the O'Hara family.

Not like... But she couldn't think of Ellen now. She would think of her tomorrow.

It was in a haze that she made her way back to the house.

The door was shut and she didn't have the strength to go round the back.

She knocked on the door...


	33. A New Chance

The sun's rays disturbed his slumber, jolting him awake.

For the first time in months, he was warm. That in itself was strange. He hadn't felt true warmth since he last held _her _in his arms.

The woman who haunted his dreams, only for him to wake with a deep longing in his soul...

Scarlett.

Even her name stirred his dreams and made the day brighter.

He sank further onto his bed of... sand?

Where the Devil was he?

His ears picked out the gentle swish of a wave as the familiar scent hit his nose.

The sea, he was by the sea!

He allowed his fingers to run through the pure white grains of sand scattered about, as he tried to locate where he was.

The colour was too pale for any he had seen in America.

He deduced that he must be in Cuba or possibly Nassau?

The sound of laughter pulled him out of his wonderings. A trickle of sand poured down his neck and the thud of little feet ran from him.

It was only then that he realised the presence of a slight weight on his other arm...

His breath escaped him, "Scarlett?"

She stirred then, two piercing green eyes staring right at him.

"Hm."

Her eyes were like emeralds, wide and changing in the sun's light. They lay mere inches apart. He was so close...

She closed her eyes and surrendered once more to slumber.

XxX

The little figure who had poured the sand down his back had built up the courage to cross the distance. He saw it was a little girl.

The most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

Her hair was as dark as his own, her skin so pale.

As pale as Scarlett's.

Her eyes were her own though; as blue as the sea after a storm.

A smile grew on the girl's face as she tugged on his hand. Her tiny hand was barely able to wrap around his fingers.

"Catch me daddy!"

She ran off allowing the words to sink in.

Daddy, she called me Daddy!

Impatience resounded in her little voice. "Daddy!"

He jumped up from the sand and raced after her. Laughing, he grabbed her round the middle and tossed her gently in the air.

Her laughter ran like bells, filling his heart with love and adoration for the child that had claimed him as hers.

Still in his arms, they returned to the sleeping woman.

He lowered the girl to her feet and crouched low. His hands caressed the face of his heart's desire as he watched her eyes open to reveal those green orbs that haunted his dreams.

The orbs that were so similar to a siren's call, lulling the weary sailor into her deathly trap.

"Scarlett!"

XxX

"Butler, wake-up. We're moving on."

Rhett jolted from his slumber to find that he was not actually on a beach in Cuba. Or Nassau.

He was in camp.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the realisation sank in. Scarlett wasn't here. There was no little girl calling him Daddy.

He was a damned fool to ever imagine such a thing. Scarlett didn't want him...

"Now, Butler."

The voice of his comrade in arms grew irritated by Rhett's delay. It had been that way ever since he had shown up dressed in a white suit and dress shoes, with only a pair of pistols to his name. That suit was now in tatters. His face was covered with a thick mess of hair and he was filthy.

The dandified-Captain was no more.

He had sacrificed that title when he chose to follow a Cause he knew was lost.

He'd laugh at himself but he lacked the strength.

Did he really think that his late spark of patriotism would charm his lady love?

He was a fool and now he would have to play the fiddler.

XxX

They marched on, shivering as the season turned bitter cold.

There was little food and much less water.

Rhett's time as a Cadet at West Point had earned him a higher class of responsibility.

He knew that if his father could see him now, he would feel as though he had won the upper hand.

The thought did not sit well with Rhett.

And still the men ploughed on.

His comrade fell into a spell of tuneless humming. His memory clasped the tune tightly, forcing him to remember,

'Just a few more days til we tote the weary load'

He felt shame grow for the way he had mocked these brave fools. However, it was no use wishing for a do-over.

You couldn't live in the past.

The future was what mattered.

XxX

The troops were all lined in their ranks, awaiting orders.

Rumours were rife of the Yankee army being close and there was speculation about their commanding officers' next move.

Many of the men no longer cared either way what happened. But Rhett was not ready to give up so easily. He planned to live through this and when it was all over...

No Yankee canon would ever destroy him!

As God was his witness, Rhett Butler would...

**A/N: Well, you wanted a bit of Rhett. I hope that was enough to satisfy you all.**

**Please take a look at the poll:**

** u/2801889/Melody-Rose-20#**


	34. Part 8: Salvation

It was the scream that had woken him.

It echoed through the very timbres of Tara, shaking the foundations.

The first time he heard it, he had crawled under his bed.

Slinking to the back wall.

His body covered in a valiant attempt to protect himself.

XxX

The next morning, he sought answers.

"Mammy, is Tara haunted?"

"Haunted? Tara? Bless me chile, there's no ghosts in Tara."

"Then who is the one making all that noise?"

He did not see the look exchanged between the two women.

"Why, that's only Miss Mary chile. She dun woke up and plumb forgit where she is, is'all."

He nodded his head, turning his attention once more to his breakfast.

The women heaved a sigh of relief, before returning to their chores. When the bowls were empty, they ushered him out the house to collect the small sticks for the fire.

It was a job he took very seriously.

XxX

He was in the nursery when he heard it once more.

Miss Mary couldn't have forgotten where she was again. She had to know she was safe at Tara.

He shook his head.

He heard footsteps rushing about the other side of the door. Mammy and Dilcey were running about like headless chickens.

He wished he knew what was going on.

Normally he would ask his mother but she had been with Miss Mary all day.

They had even taken Aunty Melly!

This made him nervous.

Why would Miss Mary need his mother and his Aunty? Was she so bad off that she needed four people to tend her? Why couldn't they take Miss Sue instead? She was always complaining and refusing to do her jobs, least that was what Prissy said.

He heard the door open to reveal Miss Sue.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

He didn't answer.

"If you're waiting for a story, you'll be waiting all night."

Still, he didn't answer.

Suellen sighed. "Go to bed Kit, or else Mammy will wear out your hide with a cornstalk."

Their eyes met. Hers cold and his defiant.

She faltered first and Kit heard her leave the room, mumbling about little ones not respecting their elders and betters...

XxX

His eyes jolted awake at the tail end of the scream. He'd had enough!

He threw off his covers and lowered his feet to the floor. Tentatively, he tiptoed to the door and reached for the handle. He grabbed it tight in his little hand and pulled it towards him.

His eyes scanned the corridor. It was empty.

The pads of his feet were was soft as a cat's paw as he made his way down the hall. He stopped every few seconds to make sure there was no-one to scold him and send him back to bed, disturbing his mission.

He reached the steps leading to the third floor, where the guest quarters were situated. The floorboards were creakier here and he held his breath.

Bravely he set his foot on the first step. His heart told him to turn back. To forget everything and accept what Mammy had told him, on the eve of his Aunt Carreen's funeral...

The knock on the door had announced the arrival of the woman known as Miss Mary. She was a young widow and had been forced to flee her home to escape the Yankees. She had stumbled for days in search of somewhere to stay, only to come here, to Tara.

Mother had told Pork to carry her to the guest quarters, away from the rest of the house as the poor woman was exhausted and she didn't want her disturbed. Mother now spent most of her days caring for her, leaving Miss Melly and Dilcey to watch over the children. Since then, Pork and Prissy had taken over most of Scarlett's chores, leaving Miss Sue to fetch and carry whilst Mammy remained Mammy in chief as well as the cook.

Scarlett's orders were reinforced by Mammy's quick tongue and sharp eye.

Kit had been given the task of collecting kindling every morning before returning to Miss Melly for his studies.

Miss Melly proved to be a good tutor and a fair replacement for his Mother.

Leon was not so easily swayed, often asking for his Mother and growing anxious when his request to see her was denied.

However, Kit's satisfaction wavered and it was this that had led him to this very spot on a dark night in March...

The screams were muffled now and he heard the voices rise above. He was so close to the handle, a few more steps and he would be there...

His feet inched forward as the blood thundered in his ears.

One more step...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped backwards from the stealthy figure before him. The eyes glistened in rage as a hand swooped to take possession of his arm.

"Mister Kit, you'se the wurst boy I ever see'd. Ain't I dun tol' you not to disturb Miss Mary. Yo Ma will be so mad at you! You get straight to bed right now and if I catch you out of baid then you'll stay in this room til your Ma decides what to do with you."

He sank lower under the covers, shaking from the waves of anger pouring from Mammy. He cursed the moment he had though up this plan and decided that it would serve him right if Mother did shout at him.

If only he could see her! He missed her so.

XxX

A disgruntled Mammy returned to where Miss Scarlett lay confined in bed. She informed her mistress of what had taken place and remarked how much young Kit had looked like his mother after she had been caught with a stolen slice of pie, hidden behind her back.

Scarlett laughed feebly. The wave of pain cutting short its duration.

Mammy, Melly and Dilcey prayed that the baby would not be too long in coming.

XxX

Rumours were rife in Georgia.

They slithered through the South, over the fields and in the stream.

War was over.

Lee surrendered.

Gerald O'Hara took it upon himself that April morning to ride into Jonesboro to confirm the rumours.

On his way home, he jumped fences, raced through puddles and gave his version of the Rebel yell.

"Katie Scarlett! Katie Scarlett!"

When his daughter did not appear, he stormed through the house, searching in all the rooms. Suellen looked up with a smile at his appearance, only to be disappointed when he retreated rapidly.

"Scarlett, where are you Puss?!"

He found his daughter in the guest room at the far end of the house. She was enshrouded in blankets and completely exhausted.

Gerald saw none of this. He only saw his eldest daughter lounging in bed.

"Scarlett, what are you doing in bed?"

She met his stare. "Pa..."

"The War is over. Lee surrendered!"

Scarlett listened to Melly's cries of joy. A part of her wished that she could be so light hearted. The truth was that she felt nothing.

"It can't be possible!"

"Oh why did we have to fight in the first place?"

Melly gave a breathy response. "Ashley will be coming home."

Normally the mere sound of her love's name was enough to fill the hole in her heart but she was too tired.

"Well come on then Scarlett, up you get. Your mother will be along soon."

Mammy hid her despair at her Master's state to state, "Mist' Gerald, why don't you go wait in the study. I'll see that Miss Scarlett is ready."

The man huffed before nodding and leaving the room. The ladies let out a collective sigh of relief as Scarlett lowered the quilt to reveal the tiny baby, nursing quietly.

Mammy took her gently and burped her before returning her to her mother.

XxX

It had been three weeks since young Kit had questioned whether Tara was haunted. In that time, Mammy, Dilcey, Melly, Prissy and even Pork took great care to ensure that the household knew of the woman that had arrived late one evening, seeking shelter.

They had let out that the young woman was a War widow, carrying her first child. They had secreted her away from the main house, where she rested and built up the strength to carry her child to term.

At least that was the intention.

When Scarlett's figure grew to an extent that they were no longer able to deflect questions, she had been relegated to chief nurse, where she would ensure that the young Miss Mary was kept in good health.

Shortly after Mammy opened the door to see Kit standing there, they had been debating what to tell the household.

Dilcey rose from her place on the bed.

"I'se go tells Mr Gerald that you said to gaw'n without you."

Scarlett's hand clasped hers weakly. "Thank-you Dilcey. You'll talk to Pork?"

"Yas'm."

Pork stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his wife. She stood there looking at him. After some moments, she nodded and he retreated outside.

That day was one of the worst of Pork's life.

Miss Scarlett's instructions were simple. He was to dig a grave in the family burying ground and fix up a coffin, where Miss Mary would be laid to rest, after succumbing to death after the birth of her child.

Later, Prissy and Dilcey would help him lay the coffin in the ground whilst those that were able would pay their respects to the deceased.

Suellen and Gerald made up the majority of the funeral party. Scarlett valiantly rose from her bed, heralded by Mammy and Melly to bid farewell.

When it was over Pork assisted Scarlett in her return to the house. They stood in the hallway as she clasped his hand.

"One day Pork, all of this will fade and you'll never be asked to do anything you don't want to. I promise you."

He didn't ask when, nor did he refute her statement. Scarlett saw Dilcey from the corner of her eye and stepped away so that husband and wife could have some peace.

A cry reverberated throughout the house. The child was hungry. Again.

Scarlett rolled her eyes before ascending the stairs.

XxX

They came in dribs and drabs, descending on plantations like locusts. Confederate Soldiers. Each and everyone needed to eat and rest after their adventures in the Wars.

Melly asked them all for news of her husband. The men were either too weak or too tired to summon a plausible answer, so they shook their heads.

After all, what was one more soldier to them?

The task of running the plantation didn't stop with the return of the Confederates. There was cotton to plant, seeds to sow and animals to tend to.

The world didn't stop because the War had.

XxX

Whilst Scarlett was busy with her chores, another was busy reacquainting himself with his fiancé. Frank Kennedy had returned to Miss Suellen and they were enjoying a quiet few moments, being chaperoned by the ever watchful Mammy.

Meanwhile, one of the soldiers, discontent with the notion of the young woman doing manual labour had rallied round the more able-bodied men to see to resetting the fences in lieu for their hostesses' kindness.

Scarlett was pleasantly surprised to the man for his efforts. It meant that there was one less job for her to do and that she didn't have to waste time and flattery on the measly scarecrows.

When she tried to thank-him, he smiled. "There's no need ma'am. Happy to be of service."

He continued to smile at her and it wasn't long before things clicked into place. "Good heavens, its Mr Thornton isn't it?"

His enthusiastic nod provided her answer.

XxX

It was three days that Frank Kennedy took his leave of his fiancé and all at Tara, accompanied by Mr Thornton.

They had spoken a lot over the past few days about their plans for the future.

It was as they were saying their goodbyes that Thornton pulled Scarlett aside.

"Ma'am, I wanted to ask you something and I'm hoping that you won't think me too bold."

"What is it?"

"Well ma'am, myself and Mr Kennedy have been working on something that should hopefully see us earning a living. We'll be moving on and I was wondering if I may write to you?"

"You want to write me? Whatever for?"

Here he smiled. "To tell you how we're doing. I'm sure you'll want to know that your sister will be well provided for."

Scarlett grunted.

"Will you write me Ma'am?"

She shrugged. "If you like."

The men left full of hope for the future with their own lady fair.

The women watched as the turned to give their last wave... for the time being.

The cry broke the spell and Suellen was left to stand in the cold, alone, waiting for her Mr Kennedy.

XxX

More men took the place of those who had moved on and Scarlett convinced the more able to continue with the fencing. This necessitated skills that she hadn't needed for many months.

She appealed to their notion of gallantry and long-buried chivalry. The men fell easily, losing any respect she might have had for the once brave boys in grey.

Melly heartily disapproved but the men remained relatively cheerful. They were used to following orders and in some way they felt grateful that they were needed once again.

Scarlett felt no qualms in taking advantage of them.

With the men taking over the physical work, Scarlett was left to see to the many other chores involved with running a former plantation.

It was on such an occasion that one soldier was brought to Tara. He'd lost a leg to the Cause and no-one knew that much about him except that he was clearly planter class and went by the name of Will Benteen.

At first, Scarlett regarded him as too weak for manual work but the same could not be said for whittling. Kit and Leon were fascinated by the way Will manipulated to wood to resemble something they had not had in to them, seemed forever.

Toys.

It became an unspoken agreement that when they weren't with Miss Melly, they would watch the man with the wooden leg carve out playthings for them.

Will had a way with everyone that put them all at ease.

As he healed, he gently took over the more manual labour, giving Scarlett a welcome break.

She would never thank him though.

Will became confidante to none other than Suellen. He listened to her fears for Frank's sincerity, her regrets at the loss of her position in the house.

Will was a great comfort to all and often saw what none of the others could.

XxX

The sun was at its peak that summer morning that the women took off to pay calls on the neighbours. Scarlett, Melly and Suellen mourned the loss of the County boy's, their own mother and Careen.

They were riding back from the Tarleton's when Sue's worries over Frank's intentions proved too much for Scarlett's tolerance.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Sue, Frank Kennedy will be back for you. You can count on that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because no-one else would have him."

"You're a fine one to talk to me like that. You've been married! At least someone wanted you."

Suellen didn't see the green orbs freeze over to match the tightness of her sister's body. Melly chose to intervene.

"Now darlings, let's not fight."

"Getting cold feet are we?"

"Of course not."

"He asked you to marry him didn't he?"

"But he's been away such a long time. You don't think he found someone else do you?"

Scarlett's laughter filled the carriage. It was of the unpleasant and spiteful variety.

XxX

Will was sitting on the porch, whittling when they returned. It was an old tune. One that in past years had been used as a song of hope. A prayer for victory.

I wish I was in Dixie, Hooray! Hooray!  
In Dixie Land I'll take my stand,  
to live and die in Dixie.  
Away, away, away down south in Dixie!  
Away, away, away down south in Dixie!

The name struck a chord for Melly, who sat down to listen as he completed the song. When it was over, he looked up, not surprised to see his audience.

"Oh Mr Benteen, that was beautiful. I've always loved that song."

"Thank-you ma'am."

As delight washed over her face, Scarlett had to admit to herself that she was almost pretty. She followed her to the lounge where the piano, too heavy to carry, remained. Melly sat at the instrument and began to play the first few chords.

The name Dixie was stuck in Scarlett's mind. It led to thoughts of a time when all she had to think of were how to get her father to buy her something new. Or how to convince Ashley to propose...

Scarlett's trail of thought ended as Melly began playing the dulcet tones of Lorena. It was a tale of a man's loneliness and lost love.

The baby chose that moment to make her presence known. She was currently resting in Dilcey's arms.

She sent a withering glare before leaving the room, accompanied by Dilcey.

As Scarlett nursed, she thought bitterly that now she had another one to take care of.

"Miss Scarlett, what we gaw'na call da' chile?"

Scarlett looked up to see Mammy enter the room.

"We can't keep calling it baby."

Couldn't they?

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Miss Melly thought we should call her Mary, after...after her mother."

Scarlett spoke dispassionately. "Mary? It could be worse, I guess. I once had a tutor called Anne."

The baby had finished nursing and looked up with wide eyes.

"Mary, Mary-Anne?"

Somehow the name didn't suit.

I wish I was in Dixie, Hooray! Hooray!  
In Dixie Land I'll take my stand,  
to live and die in Dixie.  
Away, away, away down south in Dixie!  
Away, away, away down south in Dixie!

They were back to that again. The fools, mourning over what's no longer there...

"Dixie! We should call you Dixie."

The baby chose that very moment to let out a volley of excess sustenance, all over the back of Scarlett's dress.

Mammy and Dilcey feared for the baby but Scarlett's eyes were distant.

"I guess that's your way of telling me you don't like the name."

The years creep slowly by, Lorena  
The snow is on the grass again  
The sun's low down the sky, Lorena  
The frost gleams where the flowers have been  
But the heart throbs on as warmly now  
As when the summer days were nigh  
Oh, the sun can never dip so low  
A-down affection's cloudless sky.

The last note echoed in the house, lulling the baby to sleep. Scarlett sighed.

"I'll take Miss Mary to bed then."

"Mary-Anne. Her name is Mary-Anne."

"Are you sure Miss Scarlett?"

She nodded and Mammy watched her lamb's head lift and back straighten.

XxX

The name Mary-Anne didn't last long. It met the same fate as Christophe Gerald and Henri Napoleon.

Kit and Leon were fascinated by the sight of the new baby. By now, Beau was much more mobile but this one, she never moved by herself. She was always carried by the adults.

It wasn't fair.

Kit managed to say the name right but poor Leon struggled. He couldn't get his head around how to connect the two names.

The best he could come up with was 'Mari'.

XxX

Some days later, the women were sitting on the front porch, when an approaching figure caught their attention.

"Oh another one. I hope this one isn't hungry."

"He'll be hungry."

Melly had stood up, ready to prepare a plate when her body froze. Her hand clutched at her neck as a cry escaped. Breaking free of her stance, she raced down the stairs and towards the soldier.

Scarlett's heart was in her mouth as she took in the graceful form, the shining gold hair...

Ashley!

She wanted to run to him, but a firm hand staid her.

"Don't do it Ma'am."

"Turn me loose Will, it's Ashley."

"Let Miss Melly have her moment."

"Take your hands off me you fool. What would you know about it?"

"He's her husband, ain't he?"

Scarlett faltered, collapsing onto the chair as husband and wife walked towards them.


	35. Farewell Love Farewell Amour

**A/N: So, I was planning on writing a filler chapter but I decided to skip that and go with this. Thanks to everyone who favourite, read and reviewed this story. You're all stars!**

Ashley's arrival heralded the makings of a long summer. The stragglers were long gone. Gone to their own homes and families, what was left of them. Scarlett slowly returned to work, leaving the domestic duties to Melly and the other servants. Sue rebelled against her own duties and Scarlett found that she simply couldn't care what she did. Mammy was not so lenient.

"Ef yo' think you'se gawna lay about until you're married, yo be a fool. Go and help Miss Scarlett!"

"You can't speak to me like that. I won't have it!"

Sue stormed out of the kitchen and raced upstairs to her room. She sulked for the rest of the day, waiting for someone to come and attend her.

No-one came.

XxX

In the time that Ashley had been back, he discovered that the only way he would get through each and every day was to live in the past. Then, all he'd been responsible for was assisting his father in the running of Twelve Oaks. He had mastered the skills required to be a good horseman. He had a love of the classics and other forms of literature. He also had his health. Nowadays he only had his wife and little son to get him through. Well, there was also _Her_. The neighbour who had been one of his best friends until the day he had returned from his Grand Tour.

It had been spring and his father had asked that he call on the O'Haras. Ashley had been excited to see them again. Although the eldest daughter had spent a large amount of time in Savannah, he had been informed that her Grandfather had asked her to accompany him on an abridged version of the tour. They would be able to make comparisons on what they saw. Oh yes, he was very excited.

The driveway led him to the front of the house where Scarlett was conveniently sitting on the porch. The sound of hooves brought Scarlett's attention to the coming visitor. Ashley! He swung himself joyfully off his horse and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his, he kissed first one cheek and then the other.

"Scarlett, you lovely thing. Let me take a look at you!"

He observed the deep green eyes, the fair smooth skin. Those lush full ruby looks. His eyes followed the length of her body and noticed the slight curve of her bosom and the tilt of her hips. Little Katie Scarlett was no longer a child. She was all woman. He shook his head and stepped back from her. Therein lay sin and her was foremost a gentleman. A semi-engaged one at that. Melanie Hamilton was a cousin from Atlanta whose parents had arranged with his own that they would be wed. Ah, Melly, sweet Melly. She matched him in his appetite for literature and grand sights. She was taller than Scarlett and did not have the same figure. Her face was honest and kind. The two women were completely different. If only he'd had known then how his life would turn out. That his tender dreams of Melly would turn into tormented thoughts of Scarlett and her shapely body.

"Well my dear, will you take me to see your father?"

That night, Scarlett relived Ashley's caresses. His lips were light on her skin, his hands were tender. His eyes, like silver, the same colour of those swords her Grandfather had made her see on the Tour. Personally, she hadn't understood nor cared about the significance. So what if King Louis the something had ridden into battle with it by his side! However, she had been well schooled in the art of making others believe she was hanging on to their very words. Thank goodness Henri was there to act as a buffer. And Miss Anne. She fought a sigh. Miss Anne had gone off to get married and moved to Saratoga. She was still waiting to hear back from her tutor.

Meanwhile Ashley lay also thinking of Scarlett. She had surprised him by making him aware that he was a man who had needs. The trouble was that his upbringing had ensured that he fight against what any other man would give in to. A Southern gentleman was bred to ride fine horses, shoot guns, dress smart, manage the family plantation and marry a woman who would hopefully give birth to sons. They were taught to woo their women and be gentle in marital relations. If that did not suffice then there were other houses that provided the opportunity for such a thing. Wives would never know the true nature of their husband's desires, as husband would never know the true colours of the women they courted until they had been married for many years.

Though in Gerald O'Hara's case, he would never know what his wife really thought of him.

XxX

Ashley was dragged out of the past by the sound of Melanie's voice, calling him in for dinner. He slumped over to the table where he could see Scarlett already helping her boys with their meal. The baby rested against her mother. Suellen was discussing a letter that she had received from Frank Kennedy that day. It included many sentences with the phrase, "When we are married" and she was crowing over how she had such a man's affections. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Melly was the only one really listening.

Suellen carried on regardless.

"You'll have to give me the name of a good dressmaker. Scarlett, are you sure there isn't any money left for a dress?"

Scarlett pulled a face and the boys hid their laughter behind their hands.

"I'm sure I've told you a million times Sue. The answer is still 'Would you rather have us starve so that you can preen in new clothes?'" She arched her eyebrows, glaring at her younger sister.

Suellen pouted, "Oh you're hateful! Here I am trying to cheer everyone up and you're ruining it."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned towards the boys. "How are you cheering us up?"

"I want you to see that there is still good news about. Mr Kennedy is clearly doing well for himself. Can't you be happy for him?"

"If he's doing so well, why doesn't he marry you now? Or at the very least help out his future family?"

"It's because he's saving up to buy a home. He's in some dingy rooms at the moment. Once he's settled, he'll send for me and..."

"And you'll be living in Atlanta with all your fancy dresses. Yes, yes Sue. Can we talk about something else?"

The rest of the meal carried on in silence. Ashley went to bed with a heavy heart that night. Thoughts of Scarlett tortured his dreams and he tossed and turned whilst his wife slept on in blissful ignorance.

Time passed in its usual manner.

Scarlett's latest pregnancy and the trauma surrounding it had taken its toll on her body. She suffered regular and paralysing headaches that would render her bed-ridden for a day at least. On these occasions, Mammy took up position as head of the house, assisted by Dilcey. Their own battle was forgotten and replaced by their mutual concern for Scarlett. They made sure that everyone knew their place and their word was law.

When Melly tried to intervene, they gently persuaded her, in their own way, that they were following Miss Scarlett's instructions. Melly soon learned that whilst she was very respected, she was not a relation and therefore, her position was little more than a guest.

A non-paying guest, at that.

XxX

Frank wrote regularly but Suellen was not such a great correspondent. She delighted in receiving, as opposed to actually writing.

Scarlett received regular reports via Mr Thornton as to the business. All she could make of it was that the two men were very pleased with themselves. She wished them well but every time a letter arrived, she wished it was from another source.

It was in 1863 that Pierre Robillard quit America for his native France. He closed up the Savannah home and followed his fortune that now habited in his Paris bank. He also closed up the Chevalier home and had all its valuables transported for its own safety.

Including the inheritance of Madame Chevalier and her two offspring.

Each day, Scarlett hoped for word that her Grand-father would unlock the shackles and help her. The more days passed, the more hope she lost.

Scarlett felt the sensation of rejection rise once more. It haunted her dreams and sent her running through a very thick fog...

XxX

It was late morning when Will went in search of Scarlett. He had the unfortunate task of informing her about an increase in taxes. He found her in her mother's study.

Scarlett's first thought was to lay her head down and cry but Will was looking at her expectantly. She held in her tears, held her head high and rose from her desk.

"I'll go ask Mr Ashley."

"He won't have the money."

"I can ask him if I want to. Can't I?"

She breezed past him and there was barely enough time for Will to mention bringing a shawl, before she was out the door.

Will shook his head.

XxX

Ashley was splitting rails when Scarlett approached. He made some reference to Abe Lincoln and how he started out but she was too tired to notice. All she was concerned about was the money. Ashley looked at her distraught face and felt depresses. If Scarlett's resourcefulness was failing then he would surely lose hope. Her whole can-do attitude spurred everyone else on. It was contagious and somehow fooled everyone into thinking that all was well in the world. Her tears were spilling now as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Ashley, let's run away."

"What?"

"Yes, lets. We can go to Mexico. They're looking for officers in the army. We could be so happy there. Just you and me."

"You'd run away! Desert your children. I can't leave Melly and Beau. Are you mad?"

"I could leave them. I'm sick and tired of them all."

"Yes, you're sick and tired, dear. You've carried the load for both of us and I'm going to be more help now."

"There's only one way you can help me. Please take me away, there's nothing to keep us here."

"Nothing, except honour."

Ashley's words broke the barrier for Scarlett's tears. As furiously as she wiped them away. They kept flowing, always more and more. Ashley reached out and held her close. The gesture sparked life between the couple and she turned her head upwards. His lips were warm and inviting. His eyes so soft and warm. They both moved towards each other. A serenity protected the couple. For once, they could forget the desolation of the South. Their families and financial worries vanished and the world consisted of the couple alone.

Ashley hadn't been with a woman in a while. Incarcerated for months away from human contact, Scarlett was a gift from the heavens above. Her flesh was so soft, her lips tasted like honey. He felt a stirring in his lower regions. He had to have her! His hold on her tightened and his arm went lower down her back to lower her to the ground.

Ashley's kisses were so pleasant but now he was moving her, she was no longer sure. His arms tightened around her and she wanted to escape. Her protest came out like a soft moan, which was one of pleasure to Ashley's ears. He was leaning on top of her and he slipped one hand to undo his trousers. His other hand held her shoulders down. His mouth left hers to move up her skirt. Snapping to attention, Scarlett tried to shake off Ashley.

"Ashley, get off me. Get off me!"

She pulled up one of her legs and shoved it in his lower regions. He fell to his side, wincing and Scarlett moved away from him. She scrambled to her feet whilst Ashley lay, in pain. She was struck by realisation.

"You low down cad. You never loved me, you only wanted me."

He released a pathetic, "Scarlett!"

She stepped away from his hold. "No, don't touch me. Just tell me the truth for once in your life." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "If you hadn't been engaged to Melanie, would you have married me?"

"Scarlett, my dear don't..."

"Just answer the God-damned question."

"We would never suit each other Scarlett. You know this. I do care about you and..."

"But you don't love me. You only wanted me like a man wants a whore! Do you love Melly?"

"She's like me Scarlett."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her. She's the only dream I ever had and..."

She couldn't hear any more of his talk and ran off. She ran until she reached the swamp.

Her haven.

Tears welled but her barrier was up again. All she had ever known was gone. Tara was in ruins, the Yankees were going to take her home and the man she loved only wanted her like...Oh, just like Rhett Butler had wanted her! She hurled then. All of her insides were turned out at the idea that Ashley thought of her as just an amenity.

Shaking, she pulled herself up. She couldn't just sit here and cry. She had to think of a way to save Tara. She walked over to the porch to find Kit sitting and playing in the dirt. He looked upwards and smiled. She had to smile back.

"Mama, will you play?"

"Yes darling. I will."

She sat down next to him and started piling the dirt when the sound of hooves and wheels drew her attention. She stood on the porch to gain advantage. It was Jonas Wilkerson and ... Emmie Slattery!

"Hello there."

Jonas stepped out and helped Emmie out.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Mrs Wilkerson and I have come to chat with old friends."

"So you're married now. It's a shame you weren't married when my mother was helping Emmie give birth to your brats!"

Emmie screeched in protest and tried to get back in the carriage but Jonas wouldn't let her.

His eyes glinted as he drew in a breath. "You can't speak that way to us anymore. Word is that you can't pay your taxes!"

She huffed. "What business is that of yours?"

The glint grew. "It's simple really. We'll take Tara of your hands and you can find a new home. I'm willing to make a fair deal."

"I'se a hankering to live here!"

"You trash will never step foot in my home. Ever."

Jonas let Emmie escape from him and he stepped forward.

"You hush your mouth about my wife."

"Took you long enough to marry her. What's the matter Wilkerson? Didn't want to associate with white trash whores?"

Scarlett never saw it coming.

Jonas's fist knocked her of balance and she had to hold on to one of Tara's pillars. Kit grabbed the pile of dirt and put it in his mother's hand. Without thinking, she threw it in Wilkerson's face.

"That's all of Tara you'll ever get. Now get off my land."

Back in his carriage, Jonas yelled "We'll be back. Only next time it will be with the Sheriff!"

He had gone and Scarlett rushed into what was left of the parlour. Pacing, she thought over her options. They couldn't lose their home. But who had money now. There was Frank Kennedy but he was saving for his precious home. Why does he need a home when he had family in Jonesborough? Sue didn't need a home in Atlanta. They needed money. How can $300 seem such a lot when Gerald would regularly lose that much on a game of cards? Why Rhett Butler usually spent that on a suit and...Rhett Butler, of course! He had money, more than he needed. The only thing he used it for were suits, good food, those cigars and ... women.

That thought halted her briefly. Rhett was used to women who were pretty and had nice clothes. Scarlett checked herself in the mirror and she was appalled at the sight. Her fine hair was all scraggly. She was too thin and her face was deathly pale. Not to mention her hands. They were ruined. There was no way she could charm Rhett like she had before.

Perhaps she could just ask him straight out for the money? He did always say the he liked her frankness. Huh, that was the only thing she had to offer. It would have to do. She checked the mirror again. Her face was red where Jonas had struck her. The low-down, low bred b...!

Mammy came in to find her mistress looking idly at the mirror. She went to her and turned her around. She gasped at the sight of the redness.

"Miss Scarlett! What happened honey?"

"It's nothing. Don't get het up about it."

"Miss Scarlett, what are we going to do?"

Scarlett sighed and accepted the fact that she wasn't surprised Mammy knew about the taxes.

"I've got it all sorted Mammy. I'm going to Atlanta tomorrow."

Mammy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who's going with you?"

"I'm going alone."

"Oh no you're not. I'se going with you."

Scarlett laid a light hand on Mammy's arm. "But Mammy, they need you here and..."

Mammy grunted and cut in. "They can handle things here. I'se going with you and that's final!"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any feedback would be great. **


	36. Part 9: The Battle Commences

Scarlett and Mammy told the family that they would be going to Atlanta and that they would get a mortgage. Suellen took it as read that her sister would get one. After all she had always got what she wanted when they were younger. Melly also believed that Scarlett would sort everything out. However, the men were not so sure.

Will drove the ladies to the station.

As Scarlett was getting on the train, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Scarlett."

"Make sure everyone pitches in with the chores Will."

She chose to ignore his stare and fixed a smile on her face. Luckily Mammy clambered up behind them.

"We'd best be going Miss Scarlett."

The closing door sealed Scarlett's fate, one way or another. The journey was non-eventful. Scarlett's mind was just as hectic as it had been the day they left Atlanta. There was no one to meet them, so Scarlett and Mammy trudged through the dirt and crowds. Mammy was outraged at the state of Atlanta. Yankees were parading around the town. Many Southerners were now at the mercy of those that had once served them. Scarlett ignored the number of Yankees hanging around and refused to be scared. She couldn't stop her head telling her that she needed to escape though. The walk to the Peachtree street house took forever and they were glad to see Uncle Peter's dignified face crack into one of surprise and then joy.

"Miss Scarlett, you'se come! Oh Miss Pitty will be so glad to see you."

"Uncle Peter, you sure are a sight for sore eyes. You remember Mammy?"

He certainly did remember the woman who had laughed out loud at his being sent to Tara to bring Miss Melly and Miss Scarlett back to Atlanta. However, past offenses were forgiven in the circumstances. Miss Pitty was delighted to have the young woman around. Of course, her niece in law and great nephew were wonderful but they lacked the other woman's strength and vitality.

Now she would feel much safer.

They waited until Scarlett had settled into the library before Miss Pitty asked, "But where are the children?"

"Oh, I left them at Tara. I wanted to get settled first before I brought them here."

Honey chipped in with an, "Oh but you must send for them soon Scarlett. Wade had missed the boys. Why, they're like brothers to each other!"

"Yes send for them. This is their home too."

Scarlett appeared to think it over. "I will, there are some things I need to sort out first. But that's enough about me. Tell me everything that I've missed. How are all our friends?"

Scarlett sat back as the subject was changed and the women fought over to tell her that the Elsings were now running a boarding house, the Merriweathers were selling pies to the Yankees and that Rhett Butler was in jail.

"What was that?"

"Captain Butler is in jail. Because of the money." At Scarlett's wide eyed stare, she whispered, "You know, the Confederate gold."

Scarlett's face was a picture of interest and satisfaction at Rhett's plight. "He has it?"

Pitty, encouraged by her audience, grew more enthusiastic. "Him and all the other blockaders. Those sneaky fellows were given our money to buy guns and such. Then the blockades closed. Not even Butler could get through. So they kept the money in foreign accounts and refuse to return it."

Scarlett's face was the picture of an outraged Confederate but in reality she bore no sentimentality. The Cause had been a waste of good men and now they were all paying for it. Well, she wouldn't lose Tara. She would go to the prison and ask for a loan. He'd give it to her. Hadn't he always brought her things during the War?

"Where are they keeping him?"

"In the old firehouse. Oh Scarlett, the Yankees aren't letting him wash and you know how much of a dandy he's always been. So one day, they said he could use the water they use and..."

"And he told them he preferred his own brand of scummy water! Can you imagine sort of thing?"

She smiled at the image that entered her mind. "That sounds exactly like him."

Mammy's eagle eyes picked up on her lamb's interest in this man. It was not her place to ask questions but once she had Miss Scarlett alone...The women soon retired, after asking Scarlett to join them visiting. She politely declined saying that she did not feel too well and that she wanted to be able to go to the wedding they had told her about. The others accepted her word and hoped that her recovery would be swift. Mammy was only slightly fooled but her lamb simply would not talk about it. She went to bed disappointed, whilst Scarlett dreamed of the restoration of Tara.

XxX

The morning was wet and horrible. Scarlett waited until Pitty, Honey and Wade had gone. At the last minute, they asked if Mammy would assist them. Scarlett went into Pitty's room and her eyes caught sight of an old cloak. It would have to do. She had no other time for any other beauty routine. The walk to the firehouse was full of layabout darkies and their trashy companions. One day, Scarlett would have the financial security to tell them exactly what she thought of them. Now was not the time for her sharp words.

The guard outside the firehouse soon gave way to her charms and threat of tears. He took her to a room where the Yankee was playing poker. The men were reluctant to allow their prisoner a visitor. Particularly a young woman who claimed to be a sister. She nearly gave up but the young soldier pointed out that she was hardly a threat. They would take her into the orderly room and there would be two guards on the other side of the door. The Captain reluctantly agreed and had the young soldier fetch the prisoner, whilst he escorted the visitor himself. She settled into the proffered chair and waited.

Rhett Butler entered the room with most of his usual grace. He was unshaved and his clothes were at least a week old. But she smiled up at him as though he were in the finest suit and they were at a grand ball. Rhett swooped down, put his arms around her waist and pulled her upwards. Scarlett held her breath as he lightly kissed first one cheek then the other.

"My darling little sister! Thank-you gentlemen."

The men stared awkwardly. They didn't quite believe this story but they were unwilling to doubt the word of a lady. "We'll be right outside."

They both waited until the door was closed, sealing them from the Yankees.

"I have to say, Scarlett, it's good to see you honey."

"I guess it's alright seeing you again."

He laughed at her response and pulled her slightly closer.

"How about a kiss for old time's sake?"

The thought of kissing Rhett was none too pleasurable but not exactly repulsive, still she pulled away.

She raised a brow. "On the forehead like a good brother?"

He drew back also.

"I'll wait and hope for better things. It's enough knowing you forgive me for that night."

Rhett watched as she crinkled her nose. "Who said anything about forgiving you?"

"Oh Scarlett, no woman braves the Yankees to see someone out of charity's sake. Besides, you aren't that charitable."

"Huh, well perhaps I wanted to see what the people who could capture the infamous Captain Butler looked like. I have to say Rhett, I'm not impressed." She tilted her head and smiled so her words weren't too harsh.

"Oh Scarlett, you have more charm than the law allows. I have to admit, I'm not impressed with myself either. Can you imagine Scarlett, getting blindsided by these men?"

She didn't point out that she had been, several times and her smile took on a down look. She sighed and refused to think on it, but not before Rhett's curiosity was peaked.

"Anyway, enough talking of these matters. How've you been? Did you get home alright? You must have done because you're here. I've been keeping up with you via Miss Pitty and all I could gather is that you refused to come and live with her."

Rhett was nervously babbling and he couldn't explain why. Where was the vivacious Scarlett whom he had kissed so passionately before she had called him a cad and gave him a very hard slap?

"Well, I could hardly leave the family to look after someone who already had people looking after her."

Rhett heard the bitterness and for a minute felt chastened. He gulped several times before answering.

"Something's changed though, because you're in Atlanta now."

Something snapped in her eyes and they became closed off. She straightened her back and met his line of vision head on. "You're right. I'm here because I need a favour Rhett."

His curiosity was peaked further but he could not help feeling disappointed that she wasn't here to see him. Of course she wasn't here for him.

Never him.

"I'm intrigued. What does Mrs Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier want now?"

In his disappointment, his words were more pronounced. On some level, his audience had picked up on it but chose to ignore.

"I need a loan Rhett. I'm about to lose my home and you're the only one who can help."

He rose from his seat and thrust his fists into his pockets.

"How much do you need?"

"$300. For taxes."

"Uh-huh. Well, what collateral are you offering."

Her eyes narrowed in a questioning manner. "Collateral?"

"Indeed. Surely you didn't expect me to just give away $300. You should know that I never give anything without expecting something in return and I always get paid."

She spoke dispassionately. "I remember. Well, there's my earbobs?"

"Not interested."

"A mortgage on Tara?"

"Not enough. Besides, what would I do with a farm? Anything else?"

This was it. This was her final chance.

"I have myself." Her words came out as a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat, looked up at him and repeated "I have myself."

There was no reaction from Rhett. He merely stared, assessing her. She felt uncomfortable with his scrutiny, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind. The thought of Rhett doing what Ashley had tried to do sickened her but she could not let Tara go. The thought of her home gave her a new lease of life.

"So if I give you the $300 you'll be my mistress."

"Yes. "

"You'll be my mistress for money but not for your own pleasure?"

"There's no pleasure in," she paused, reddening, "that sort of thing."

He laughed, half-heartedly. "My pet, you have much to learn about that sort of thing. If I'm with a woman she usually ends up begging for more."

She was taken back to September of 1863. Rhett's arms held her tightly as his kiss consumed her. She remembered a strange sensation of heat coursing through her veins. If they hadn't been interrupted she would have let him take her like a whore on the ground, before he ran off to fight in a battle that had already been lost...

Her eyes became slits as she sneered, "Great balls of fire Rhett..."

Rhett had watched the expressions play in her eyes. He had always known how it would be between them. They were cut from the same cloth but somehow she had chosen to smother herself with the curse of a reputation. During the War he had seen the fire within, fighting to break lose. It was one of the things he loved most about her. How she walked through life as though she were a queen walking amongst peasants. But something had happened in their time apart to smother the flames. He recognised the heat in her eyes. He recalled how she had pressed herself to his body and how he had thought that she was finally admitting the attraction between them. The Scarlett that stood before him wasn't a patch on the woman he had dreamed about for so long.

Her words pulled him away from his introspections. "No, don't say that. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Well don't bother Rhett. Just tell me straight. You never had any problem with that before."

He was surprised by the bitterness in her tone and reached down to grab her hands. He gasped at the sight of those small, perfect hands wrecked by the tell-tale sign of hard work. There was a large healing cut down the middle of her palm.

The smoothness was now rough.

He cradled her hands in his and ran his thumb up and down.

"You have been busy. From the looks of things you've been mending fences as well as ploughing."

There would come a day when Scarlett would pay Rhett back for this humiliation. How could he stand there and talk about her hands when there were other more important things to be dealt with.

Like Tara.

There was no hint of mockery in his voice. In fact, he almost sounded gentle. "Scarlett, why are you doing this? Why don't you ask your Grandfather for help? Why don't you live in Atlanta with Miss Pitty?"

She pulled her hands away. "You don't understand. Tara is my home. I can't let a Yankee and his white trash wife live there. Please, just let me have the money."

It was then that Rhett noticed the slight discolouration at the side of her face. He swore under his breath and wanted to ask what had happened but the look on her face distracted him. It was full of hope. He hated it.

"Are you going to give me the money?"

He knew the very next words would shatter any if not all chance of a relationship. Solemnly, he shook his head. "No."

The hope vanished and her face took on a sickly greenish tint.

"I couldn't give you the money even if I wanted to. The Yankees would swoop down on it like a duck on a June bug. I do have some money but I won't tell you where. What do you say to that?"

Any hope and determination left Scarlett. She wanted to run, she wanted to be sick. She couldn't do either, not in front of Rhett. Never that! So she did what she did best. She lunged at him, wanted to claw that smirk of his face. He grabbed both wrists and turned her so that he was behind her. She screamed and he placed his hand over her mouth as the soldiers outside stirred. He lifted her against him.

"Darling, hush. Do you want them to come in here and see you like this?"

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. His hand was bruising and the arm around her waist was crushing her. She struggled against him as he swung her to his chest. Her head was screaming the need to escape but his face was so foggy and she was so tired...

XxX

In the moments where Scarlett wasn't conscious, Rhett moved her over to the chair and held her upright. He was shocked by her deathly paleness and the savageness with which she had attacked him. The soldier had brought a glass of brandy and he tried to push it down her mouth, whilst he tapped her wrists. She woke, coughing and spluttering. Rhett Butler was in her line of vision.

"Thank-you sirs. I think we'll be alright now. I suppose the shock of hearing I'm to be executed was too much."

The men shuffled out. Rhett turned to Scarlett. Their eyes met. His concerned, hers weary. She shakily rose to her feet and he lowered her to the chair.

"Don't go yet."

"Let me up. I want to leave."

"You can't yet. You might faint outside."

"I don't care. I'd rather faint out there then be with you another minute."

A small smile grew on his face as colour returned to Scarlett. "There. You must be feeling better. You're back to hating me again."

She stood up in her chair and headed to the door.

"Before you go, I want to give you some advice."

She turned her head to stare at him. Her lip curled as she spat out, "I don't want anything from you."

He held up his hands. "Just listen, you might learn something. When you are trying to get something from a man, be a little more demure. You used to have bountiful charm. What happened to it?"

"Life intervened. Good-bye Rhett."

He saw her shoulders stiffen and she raised her head high.

"Cheer up. You can come to my hanging and it will settle your old scores with me. Including this one."

She faced him once more, her eyes as cold as Winter. "I'm not going to waste time attending a hanging. I've got too many people that need me to make sure they still have a home."

She did not see him thrust his hands inside his pockets. Nor did she see how he sank low in his chair with his head in his hands.

The door slammed behind her...


	37. Battle Stations

The air was cold. All the gathering strangers had taken on a phantom-like appearance. Their churlish laughter swamped Scarlett as she trudged through the wet streets of Atlanta. She was alone in the world. She'd chosen to believe in someone and that person had let her down.

She tramped through the wind and the rain. A passing carriage drove through a puddle and it splattered the bottom of her dress. Passer-bys pointed and laughed at the woman and she wanted to yell blue murder and knock the smiles of their faces. She did not hear the man calling her until he placed his hand on her arm.

"Miss Scarlett, I knew it was you. What are you doing in Atlanta?"

"Oh Mr Kennedy. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Whatever are you doing in Atlanta?"

"Didn't Miss Suellen tell you about my store?"

He brought her over to the shop in front of him. It was a dismal place. Most of the stock was clumped in the corner. There were a few customers dotted around the shop.

"It looks wonderful Mr Kennedy."

"Why thank-you. I'm mighty pleased it's doing well. I'm hoping that I'll be able to buy a home soon, for me and Miss Suellen."

"Well, that's wonderful, Frank. I know she's so excited to be wed."

He noticed a chill in her tone and saw the thinness of her dress.

"Oh Miss Scarlett, I'm so sorry. You must be freezing. Where are you staying?"

"With Miss Pitty."

"I'll drive you there."

He helped her into the buggy, fussing over her. Mr Kennedy was an annoying man who did not think that women had many brains. He was protective, which was why Suellen put up with him. If they married, he would treat her like a princess. She wouldn't have to think for herself ever again. There would be no point asking him for the money. He'd be embarrassed and change the subject. She took a closer look at him. The man was old enough to be her father. His teeth were awful and he was terribly old fashioned. Even if she could convince him to ditch Suellen, he'd fuss her to death. So another avenue closed its door.

Mammy was waiting by the door for her lamb when the buggy pulled up. The look of disdain was temporarily swapped for one of welcome. The two stepped into the house.

"There you are honey. What are you doing, scaring your Ol'Mammy to death like that!"

"I'm sorry Mammy. I had some errands to run and I bumped into Mr Kennedy. Did you know Mammy, Mr Kennedy is quite the successful businessman."

"Oh Miss Scarlett, I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Frank gushed but couldn't hide the smile.

"Nonsense. I declare you'll soon have enough to marry Miss Sue and I shall be the happiest sister ever. "

Not used to such attention from a former belle, he hastily made his excuses, but not before making the promise to escort the ladies to the wedding later. Mammy waited until the door had shut and she had her charge to herself.

"What are you up to Miss Scarlett?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mammy. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired. Would you see that my dress is ready for the wedding tonight?"

She hurried up the stairs and Mammy had no choice but to follow. She helped her out of the dress and had a hot brick brought up for her feet. Scarlett ducked under the covers and shut her eyes.

Frank Kennedy arrived promptly at six-thirty, ready to escort Miss Pitty-Pat, widow Hamilton and widow Chevalier. They all swooned at having a man of his calibre pay escort to them. The Old Guard were there with open arms for Scarlett. The elder clung to her and wept over the loss of her dear mother. Scarlett fought hard to bite her tongue and focused all her energies on portraying the grieving daughter.

She was pleased at the relative ease she could transform her facial features, as required.

"Oh darling, you are so brave."

She lowered her head, modestly and her eyes scanned the room. She saw Frank Kennedy standing beside Mr Thornton. They appeared to be in a light debate, which ended abruptly as Thornton noticed that Miss Scarlett was mere inches away.

"Excuse me Frank."

Frank decided to tag along and both men were greeted a warming smile. They held her hand lightly before falling into an easy discussion.

Scarlett listened as the men talked about their business. They found her interest in their progress to be very rewarding. Frank knew how important it was to appear successful, especially when the woman was soon to become his own sister!

During the evening, both men attended to Scarlett. They fetched a paper thin slice of cake for her when she marvelled at it's appearance, or how the family could have rationalised such extravagance. When she claimed that she felt slightly overwhelmed, they brought her a drink. They even accompanied her when she proclaimed a desire to congratulate the happy couple.

All in all, it was a very pleasant evening and the men decided to invite her to take a look at their store.

"Do say you'll come. You can see how well we're doing and how well Mr Kennedy will be able to provide for your sister."

Mr Thornton's words were exactly what Scarlett had been wanting to hear all night. Her face paled as her eyes widened.

"That sounds wonderful, but you must, I..."

"What's wrong Miss Scarlett? Miss Suellen's not ill is she?"

"Ill, why no... Oh dear, you must excuse me. I have to go home. Please, don't ask me now, I..."

"Allow me Miss Scarlett, to escort you to Miss Pitty. I'll have my carriage brought round right away."

Scarlett took Mr Thonton's arm and the worried man lead her over to where Miss Pitty and Miss Honey sat. Within minutes, the ladies were enroute to the house on Peachtree street, where Mammy lay in wait, to help her lamb to bed.

XxX

Mr Thornton arrived mid-morning to escort Scarlett to the store. He hoped she was better but didn't mention last night, for fear he would be overstepping boundaries. Mr Kennedy was also of an over-cautious manner.

She admired the store and congratulated them on their success. As they blushed, an image of two little birds that hadn't had the life experience to know that it was never a good idea to show a cat their nest.

"Well Miss Scarlett, I am sure you don't want to be trapped here all day. Shall I escort you to Miss Pitty's."

Scarlett made a face. "There's no need. Why, you must be so busy, I mustn't take up any more of your time."

Frank stumbled out a sentence that sounded rather like, "I couldn't possibly let you walk home in this weather."

"Miss Scarlett, I have some calls to make. Rather boring I;m afraid. I'll drop you home on the way."

Neither man quite understood how Madame Chevalier could bare to join Mr Thornton on his business calls. One minute, the man was prepared to arrive at Miss Pitty's house, the next, Scarlett was observing his transactions.

It was most flattering the way she clung onto his every word.

XxX

It was towards late afternoon that Thornton approached Peachtree street. He felt the loss of Miss Scarlett's company. A fact that led him to make the offer that she join him again tomorrow. He held his breath, awaiting her polite negative, yet hoping for her affirmation.

"Why Mr Thornton, I'd be delighted."

Thus, a routine developed, to the satisfaction of Mr Thornton and Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier.

XxX

Over the next few days, Scarlett proved to be a very flattering and appreciative companion. She laughed at all their jokes, applauded at the victories and allowed the men to explain their business to her.

In a way that was proper, of course.

However, Frank was frustrated. He had wanted to talk about Miss Suellen but every time he mentioned her name, Miss Scarlett would pale and change the subject.

He had finally decided to enlist Thornton in the battle and was now waiting for information.

His wait lasted a further two days.

"Frank, I have something to tell you and I pray that you'll hear me out first."

Frank gulped.

"Miss Scarlett has informed me that their grandfather has heard of your intentions."

Frank was confused.

"Miss Scarlett has written him, to inform him of your character but there are some complications."

Thornton proceeded the inform the hopeful beau of the potential loss of Tara. Frank was apologetic but failed to see what the problem was.

"It seems that their Grandfather has written, inviting them to live in Savannah. He has never been overly keen on the plantation but Miss Suellen is devastated at the thought of losing her home. Of course, she would be happy to leave, knowing it would be taken care of. However, it's upsetting for them."

"Of course it is."

It was then that Thornton grew serious."It seems that there is more cause for concern. Apparently, the Grandfather is pessimistic about your chances of being a suitable husband for Miss Suellen. Now that the plantation is to go for taxes, he is even more so."

"Why?"

"He feels that if you were serious with regards to your intentions, that you would assist them."

Frank gulped. "Thornton, you know I can't. I'm saving to set up home. I'll be in a better position then."

"I know Frank but Miss Scarlett is at a loss. You know how her father is, he's not able to help her and, well..."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's worried that if they don't get the money for taxes, Monsieur Robillard will insist that they all relocate to Savannah and he may even have her father committed."

Anything Frank might have said vanished.

"If that happens, the Grandfather will gain full control of Miss Scarlett and her sister. Do you really think you'll be able to marry Miss Suellen."

Half gasping, Frank let loose a breathy reply. "How much do they need?"

"Three hundred dollars."

Three hundred dollars? Before the War, Frank would never have given it a moment's pause but now? He knew then that he couldn't run the risk of losing Miss Suellen, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that this meant that the home he'd been working for was nothing but a dream.

He ran a weary hand over his face as he sighed, "I'll do it. I'll give Miss Scarlett the money."

XxX

Scarlett was in the lounge, waiting. She knew the game she was playing was dangerous but she rationalised that as long as she saved Tara, she wasn't sorry.

Mr Thornton had been devastated at the news and had been all too willing to play the messenger. That had been last night and she had waited all day to hear back from him. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Scarlett dear, I do wish you would sit down. Your pacing is doing nothing for my nerves."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes Miss Pitty. I'm sorry."

"Call me Aunt Pitty dear. Miss Pitty sounds so formal, especially when we're family."

She didn't bother to argue that the only way they would be related was if she had married Charles. Miss, Aunt Pitty had been particularly insistent these past few days over her bringing the children to Atlanta. That would never do. Why, as soon as she got the money, she was planning on heading straight home. She planned to send Melly up with Beau and A...

Scarlett hated how much it hurt to even think his name. Especially knowing what she knew now. To think, she had wasted six years on a man that wasn't worth the muck on her shoes.

She had dreamed up a fancy suit and made him wear it.

When the knock on the door echoed, she jumped out of her seat, startling Pitty and Honey out of their quiet reverie.

"Mr Thornton and Mr Kennedy are here Miss Pitty."

"Well what are you waiting for Uncle Peter? Mammy? Show them through."

The two servants glared at each other as per their constant battle of wills. Still glaring, they backed away from the door to let the gentlemen through.

"Come in Mr Kennedy, Mr Thornton. Warm yourself by the fire. Uncle Peter, bring some refreshments for the guests."

The servants retreated with a final sniff and Pitty made apologies on their behalf.

They spent a pleasant hour, catching up on gossip before both the ladies announced their plans to retire. Scarlett bid them a graceful good-night, before turning to the men before her.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm sorry to hear of your troubles. I know how much your father means to you and Miss Suellen."

She held her breath as his words flew over her head.

"Thank-you Frank, it's good to know that we have good friends."

"Miss Scarlett, I want to help you. But I'm afraid that Miss Sue is going to be disappointed."

"Why Frank Kennedy, are you saying you won't help? That you don't care that my sister, who loves you so, will be taken away if, Oh."

She sat down on the sofa, reaching for a cushion simultaneously, pressing it to her face.

Frank gulped as the woman sobbed. His business partner sent him a chastening look.

"Now, Miss Scarlett, don't cry, I didn't mean that at all. Of course I'll help. It's just that I'm afraid Miss Sue will be disappointed as I will have to postpone the wedding."

Great balls of fire! Scarlett wanted to cry for real. Tears of annoyance at Frank's incompetence and his slow-pokey ways. She rested her face on the cushion a few moments more before slowly lifting her face.

Both sets of eyes were wide and concerned looking.

"That was all I meant Miss Scarlett. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She felt Frank pat her gently on the arm and felt the seat droop as he sat beside her. She felt Thornton lower himself to his knees infront of her and take her hand lightly in his.

"Don't you worry Miss Scarlett. Everything will be alright now."

XxX

Scarlett handed the money over to Mammy the very next morning with explicit instructions to pay the taxes and to inform the family that she was successful. Scarlett had fully intended to accompany Mammy until Pitty, hearing of Scarlett's departure, flew into a fit and was consequently bed-ridden. Honey had begged Scarlett to stay and she found she couldn't refuse. It was only after Mammy had caught the train that Pitty claimed she was well enough to get out of bed.

Scarlett wanted to scream but held it back and instead surrendered to the over-the-top gratituity embrace from the patient.

XxX

It was a bittersweet moment when Scarlett received word that Mr Wilkerson had called in her absence to crow over 'his' property. Even more so when the same man had arrived at Tara only to be escorted off the premises at gunpoint by Will, who threatened the Yankee with charges of trespassing.

Now that the burden of the taxes had been resolved, Scarlett was faced with the problem of the delayed wedding.

Frank had been greatly relieved when she told him that she would inform Suellen of the change in plans. She had briefly mentioned it to Mammy and the two women had decided not to mention it to Scarlett. If Frank ever wrote to Suellen about it, she would deny him ever saying such a thing.

Suellen would marry Frank in the spring. Nothing would change that.

She heard the door go and sighed. She cursed ever agreeing to accompany him on his business dealings. He was so dull. She was sure she could do better. Hadn't she run Tara and kept everyone fed?

He waited by the door when she appeared in the hallway. She gave a small smile as he helped her put the cloak on that she had stolen from Pitty.

They made various stops that morning, ending up in the store. Frank looked up and smiled as they entered.

They did not stay long and soon they arrived at Aunt Pitty's.

As they stepped into the house, Mr Thornton seemed nervous. She enquired how he was but he shook his head.

"I'm well but thank-you anyway Ma'am."

She sat down and was not surprised when he sat across from her.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm glad that Tara is safe. I know how much it means to you. I wonder, have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Tara is safe for now but what about next year? There'll be more taxes."

"Oh, how sweet you are to worry but don't fret. We have cotton set aside for selling and Will, that is, Mr Benteen has been a great help. I'm sure by next year we'll be fine."

"Not to dampen your spirits Ma'am but can you guarantee that? I'd hate for you to find yourself in a difficult situation."

Her patience was wearing thin. "We'll manage. Now, if you don't mind, it's been a busy day. I'm sure you have things to do. You mustn't let me detain you."

"Miss Scarlett, please. I'm sorry if I offended you. I went about this the wrong way. I've never been in this situation before and..."

He removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his brow.

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"I love you."

Scarlett's heart pounded in her chest. Mr Thornton's confidence grew.

"Miss Scarlett, I told you I loved you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and the sweetest and the dearest. I know I couldn't hope that you could love me. I'm so clumsy and stupid and not nearly good enough for you. But if you could think of marrying me, I'd do anything in the world for you. Just anything. I promise."

"What did you say?"

He smiled then. "Miss Scarlett, I said, would you marry me?"

She couldn't speak. All that came from her were mall noises.

"I can see that I've startled you. I'm sorry Miss Scarlett. I know that you probably have someone else in mind but do think about it. I'll leave now. Take care Miss Scarlett."

XxX

Meanwhile, Rhett was in his cell, writing letters to his acquaintances from the Yankee Army. Some were as high as Washington and it wouldn't do for some of their dealings to become public.

Rhett was desperate to get out of jail. Ever since Scarlett's visit, she had haunted his dream.

Her scent.

Her figure.

But most importantly, her eyes. Her lifeless orbs and careworn hands. Hands such as those should be encased in thick cotton gloves, to protect them from the cold. Not laid out to the elements to spoil.

A woman such as Scarlett should be cared for and petted. That's what he fully intended to do when he got free.

XxX

Will wrote Scarlett about Tara. Miss Suellen was in a fix about her still being there. She wondered about asking Aunt Pitty about Suellen taking her place so that she could be nearer Frank. But the woman was still frail and Honey insisted that nothing be done to cause her alarm.

Kit and Leon were desperately waiting her return. Aunt Sue was too caught up in her own worries and whilst they liked Aunt Melly, she was not their mother. Besides, she was too fond of holding little Mari and soothing her when she snuffled, despite Scarlett having left Dilcey in-charge of her.

Scarlett was worried that Melly was growing too preoccupied with her daughter.

XxX

As though she sensed the young woman's turmoil, Pitty regularly invited Mr Thornton to stay for supper. She knew they were close but she was unaware of how close they were. At least how close Mr Thornton was to Scarlett.

They were sitting in the library, one evening. Scarlett had thought long and hard about Mr Thornton's proposal. In truth, she was worried about Tara's future. Mr Wilkerson had been humiliated by his failure and there was always the danger that he could cause trouble. With Scarlett being the unmarried head of the household, this would prove difficult.

She studied the man across from her. Mr Thonrton wasn't much to look at. His hair and eyes were a muddy-brown colour, most indescript. He was also old enough to be her father. However, he was doing well and he would be a good provider. They could even live here and she could have her children back!

Mr Thornton had no idea of the nature of Miss Scarlett's thoughts when he caught her staring at him. He had waited patiently and hoped that she would soon put him out of his misery soon enough.

He heard her clear her throat and utter the words he'd been waiting to hear.

"Yes Mr Thornton, I will."

He was by her side instantly. "You will, you'll marry me?" She nodded. "Oh Miss Scarlett! You've made me so happy. Can we marry soon? I know I shouldn't ask this but will you marry me tomorrow? I'll ask Mr Kennedy if he could be witness. I'll have him bring Miss Honey and Miss Pitty and you can send for you children and..."

She listened to him babble on, no longer caring. She had cast her lot and now had to play the fiddler...

**A/N: I know that you all hoped that Rhett would escape Jail and manage to claim Scarlett as his own. I did think about changing my plans but I've decided to go down the harder path. Right now, Scarlett is in a very bad place and I've always thought that Rhett was a forever kind of love. That being said, he's lived the life of a bachelor and whilst he thinks that if only he could have Scarlett, he'd lover her as tenderly as any man could, he needs to see her for who she is, not who she could be. **

**If you're still with me, then I hope you enjoy what's to come. Many of you have commented that you thought this would be different from the original but I've always loved the idea of someone who waits for his heart's desire. Also, I've always thought there were so many occasions when had Rhett acted differently, his marriage to Scarlett would have been what he had hoped and dreamed of. I love all of MM's characters and I hope that I have done a fair job in portraying them. **


	38. Mrs Thornton

When Frank Kennedy arrived the following morning, neither Honey nor Pitty could have imagined that they would be attending a wedding. Wade accompanied his mother and great-aunt, desperate to be included. Aunt Scarlett had left earlier that morning with Mr Thornton to talk with Mr Kennedy. Barely an hour later, the man had arrived to take them on an outing.

When they arrived, the women were delighted to hear they were playing witness to dear Scarlett's and Mr Thornton's nuptials.

After the ceremony, the women huddled around Scarlett and Pitty made the generous offer for the happy couple to share her house. The Thorntons politely accepted.

They arrived back at the Peachtree street house, Pitty went to find Uncle Peter, leaving the happy couple and Mr Kennedy in the library.

"Thank-you for giving me away Mr Kennedy."

"You're welcome Miss, I mean Ma'am."

"Just think, it'll soon be your turn and I shapp be the happiest sister-in-law."

"Well, that might have to wait a while."

"Frank, don't be so downcast. You did a good thing. I wondered if you would be able to do something for me?"

His interest was piqued.

"You see, now that I'm to live here, I would like my children with me. Would you help Mammy bring them from Tara?"

Frank heard the request but all the could think was that he would be able to see Miss Sue!

"I shall be delighted."

"Whilst you're there, I wondered if you would be able to deliver some items for me? Mr Thornton has been very good and bought some things for Tara. I'd be grateful if you could see that they get there safely!"

Now that Scarlett was his wife, Mr Thornton found it fitting that he use some of his savings to provide assistance to his wife's family. He had given $150 and Scarlett had suggested that they buy the goods from their own store, as a way of paying Frank back.

It was then that John Thornton realised, he had a very smart wife.

XxX

With the money from John, Scarlett bought everyone a pair of boots, gloves for the ladies and bolts of fabric, a vest, coat and pants for Kit and Leon apiece. The fabric could be used to make a dress for Suellen and Melly and then the rest would go towards making necessary repairs to the furniture. She also intended to send money on a regular basis to Tara and if John proved unwilling, she would remind him that it was his duty.

After all, he had been the one to ask her to marry him. Not the other way around!

XxX

They saw Frank off at the station. The men shook hands and John promised to take good care of the business.

Before embarking, Scarlett reminded Frank not to mention the incident to Suellen.

"It would only upset her."

"Of course Miss Scarlett. You have my word."

"Take care now."

They stood there as the train left the station. On it's departure, John offered his arm to Scarlett and she graciously accepted it.

XxX

John was ill.

Doctor Meade had prescribed bed-rest but he was concerned for the store's well-fare. Scarlett was insistent that he stay in bed and that she would check things out.

"I'll bring the books back John. Don't you fret."

"But..."

His wife had already left the room.

XxX

The assistant was none too keen to let his employer's wife take a look at the books. Still, he was no match for her simpers, nor her subtle demands.

He accepted defeat all too quickly and left Scarlett alone in the little office. She eyed the mis-matched flooring with disdain and sighed her surprise at the men's carelessness.

She settled herself with one of the ledgers in her lap, taking note of everyone who owed money to the business. To her surprise and disappointment, there were a great deal of people that owed money. She would have to fix that.

She was so busy studying the ledger and trying to think of ways to earn more money that she didn't hear the office door open, nor did she see the tall man enter with an Indian-like tread. He cut a fine figure in his new clothes, greatcoat and cape thrown back from his heavy, broad shoulders. His tall hat was off in a deep bow when her eyes met his and his hand went to the bosom of a spotless pleated shirt. His white teeth gleamed startlingly against his brown face and his bold eyes raked her. "My dear Mrs. Thornton, " he said, walking toward her. "My very dear Mrs. Thornton!"

She looked at his gleaming, dancing eyes. His figure looked too grand for this dingy room it seemed as though he was slowly taking over.

She made several attempts to speak before choking out a, "What are you doing here?"

"I called on Miss Pittypat and learned of your marriage and so I hastened here to congratulate you."

The memory of her humiliation at his hands made her go crimson with shame. Shame and fury.

"Well, you've said your piece, you can go now."

He didn't seem to hear her, or rather, he chose to ignore her.

He sank into a chair beside her and grinned. "I hear you couldn't even wait two weeks for me." he said and gave a mock sigh. "How fickle is woman!"

When she did not reply he continued. "Tell me, Scarlett, just between friends-between very old and very intimate friends-wouldn't it have been wiser to wait until I got out of jail? Or are the charms of wedlock with old Mr Thornton more alluring than illicit relations with me?"

She chose to ignore him.

His confidence doomed ever so slightly. "And would you mind satisfying my curiosity on one point which has bothered me for some time? Did you have no womanly repugnance, no delicate shrinking from marrying not just one man but two for whom you had no love or even affection? Or have I been misinformed about the delicacy of our Southern womanhood?"

She glared at him. "And why would it be any of your business? Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot to do!"

"I do mind actually. I have a few questions to ask and you're going to answer them."

Her eyes slinted, as the tension in the room grew. She felt the familiar pangs of a headache and cursed Rhett for putting her in this position.

Her voice, when she answered, was raspy. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Do you know, I have always felt that women had a hardness and endurance unknown to men, despite the pretty idea taught me in childhood that women are frail, tender, sensitive creatures. But after all, according to the Continental code of etiquette, it's very bad form for husband and wife to love each other. Very bad taste, indeed. I always felt that the Europeans had the right idea in that matter. Marry for convenience and love for pleasure. A sensible system, don't you think? You are closer to the old country than I thought. "

Scarlett would have given anything at that moment to shut Rhett Butler's mouth permanently. He was like a fly, buzzing round her head. No matter how hard she swatted at him, he dived and rebounded, larger than life.

She asked, cooly: "How did you ever get out of jail?"

"Oh, that!" he answered, making an airy gesture. "Not much trouble. They let me out this morning. I employed a delicate system of blackmail on a friend in Washington who is quite high in the councils of the Federal government. A splendid fellow-one of the staunch Union patriots from whom I used to buy muskets and hoop skirts for the Confederacy. When my distressing predicament was brought to his attention in the right way, he hastened to use his influence, and so I was released. Influence is everything, and guilt or innocence merely an academic question. "

"I'll take oath you weren't innocent. "

"No, now that I am free of the toils, I'll frankly admit that I'm as guilty as Cain. I did kill the nigger. He was uppity to a lady, and what else could a Southern gentleman do? And while I'm confessing, I must admit that I shot a Yankee cavalryman after some words in a barroom. I was not charged with that peccadillo, so perhaps some other poor devil has been hanged for it, long since. "

His blitheness chilled her very core but there was nothing she could say. After all, she also had blood on her hands.

"And, as I seem to be making a clean breast of it, I must tell you, in strictest confidence (that means, don't tell Miss Pittypat!) that I did have the money, safe in a bank in Liverpool. "

Her head snapped towards his. "The money?"

"Yes, the money the Yankees were so curious about. Scarlett, it wasn't altogether meanness that kept me from giving you the money you wanted. If I'd drawn a draft they could have traced it somehow and I doubt if you'd have gotten a cent. My only hope lay in doing nothing. I knew the money was pretty safe, for if worst came to worst, if they had located it and tried to take it away from me, I would have named every Yankee patriot who sold me bullets and machinery during the war. Then there would have been a stink, for some of them are high up in Washington now. In fact, it was my threat to un-bosom my conscience about them that got me out of jail. I-"

"Do you mean you-you actually have the Confederate gold?"

"Not all of it. Good Heavens, no! There must be fifty or more ex-blockaders who have plenty salted away in Nassau and England and Canada. We will be pretty unpopular with the Confederates who weren't as slick as we were. I have got close to half a million. Just think, Scarlett, a half-million dollars, if you'd only restrained your fiery nature and not rushed into wedlock again!"

A half-million dollars.

She felt a pang of almost physical sickness at the thought of so much money. His jeering words passed over her head and she did not even hear them. It was hard to believe there was so much money in all this bitter and poverty stricken world. So much money, so very much money, and Rhett Butler had it. Rhett Butler, the coward who had abandoned them all to join a quest that he had pronounced as lost mere weeks prior.

The swell of anger rose until she was at boiling point.

"Get out."

"Scarlett?"

"Get out of here now or I'll get the Yankees to put you back in jail where you belong. How dare you come here, swaggering and boasting? Who do you think you are?"

She stood there, a figure of fury. Her breath was heavy and although she was shaking, she had never looked more beautiful.

Rhett Butler had quit Miss Pitty's house with every intention of seeking Scarlett out. He did not know what he would say when he saw her, his thought processes had slowed to a halt and he had said the first thing that came to his head. Which was never a good thing when it came to Scarlett.

He grew alarmed as he saw her clutch her head and stepped forward to help her to a chair.

"Don't touch me."

Ignoring her, he pushed her into a chair and moved the other one next to hers.

"Scarlett what is it?"

"Why are you still here?" Her voice sounded pitiful to her own ears. Heaven knew what it sounded like to Rhett.

She was so tired.

Rhett watched as she laid her head on her hands. She looked so utterly defeated.

"What is it honey? Didn't you get the money for the taxes? Don't tell me the wolf is still at the door of Tara. " There was a different tone in his voice. She looked up to meet his dark eyes and caught an expression which startled and puzzled her at first. The truth slowly dawned on her. She knew now that the real reason for his call was not to tease her but to make sure she had gotten the money for which she had been so desperate. She knew now that he had hurried to her as soon as he was released, without the slightest appearance of hurry, to lend her the money if she still needed it. And yet he would torment and insult her and deny that such was his intent, should she accuse him.

He was quite beyond all comprehension.

"No, " she said, "the wolf isn't at the door any longer. I-I got the money. "

"But not without a struggle, I'll warrant. Did you manage to restrain yourself until you got the wedding ring on your finger?"

The temperature dropped.

"I didn't have to. I got the money from Frank Kennedy and after the wedding, Mr Thornton saw fit to provide assistance for his wife's family. After all, that's the sort of thing a gentleman does."

Rhett snorted. "And so you have ensnared yourself once more. Really Scarlett, I thought you had learned the first time."

"If you're quite finished, I have to get home now. I promised to bring these home."

"So where is your gentleman then?"

"He's at home, ill."

"So, you're here in his stead? How kind you are. Where's Frank Kennedy?"

"He's at Tara, paying court to Suellen."

"Paying court? I'd imagine your sister is enjoying that."

"She is. She enjoys that sort of thing. It'll be a different story once they've married."

"So there is to be a wedding? You'll give my regards to the happy couple, won't you?"

"Huh, if Frank had his way it'll be next year before he marries Sue. He's been saving for a home but I persuaded him to give me the money and now he's claiming poverty."

"Don't you want your sister to be provided for?"

"At this point, I really don't care. The sooner she's married and away from Tara, the better."

She sighed. If only Frank had more gumption! Then again, it wouldn't have been so easy to get his money and that would never do.

Rhett had been watching the play of emotions on Scarlett's face and grew weary when she began assessing him.

"Rhett..."

"Scarlett."

"I need a loan."

He was intrigued.

"What do you want it for?"

"I want to buy a sawmill-and I think I can get it cheap."

"A sawmill?"

"Yes, and if you'll lend me the money, I'll give you a half-interest in it."

"Whatever would I do with a sawmill?"

"Make money! We can make loads of money. Or I'll pay you interest on the loan-let's see, what is good interest?"

"Fifty per cent is considered very fine. "

"Fifty-oh, but you are joking! Stop laughing, you devil. I'm serious. "

"That's why I'm laughing. I wonder if anyone but me realizes what goes on in that head back of your deceptively sweet face. "

"Well, who cares? Listen, Rhett, and see if this doesn't sound like good business to you. John told me about this man who has a sawmill, a little one out Peachtree road, and he wants to sell it. He's got to have cash money pretty quick and he'll sell it cheap. There aren't many sawmills around here now, and the way people are rebuilding-why, we could sell lumber sky high. The man will stay and run the mill for a wage. John would buy the mill himself if he had the money. I guess he was intending buying it with the money he gave me for the taxes. "

"Poor John! What is he going to say when you tell him you've bought it yourself right out from under him? And how are you going to explain my lending you the money without compromising your reputation?"

Scarlett shook her head, knowing full well that she would have to think of something to tell her husband.

"I'll tell him-why, yes, I'll tell him I sold you my diamond ear-bobs. And I will give them to you, too. That'll be my collat-my whatchucallit. "

"I wouldn't take your ear-bobs. "

"I don't want them. I don't like them. They aren't really mine, anyway. "

"Whose are they?"Her mind went swiftly back to the still hot noon with the country hush deep about Tara and the dead man in blue sprawled in the hall. "They were left with me-by someone who's dead. They're mine all right. Take them. I don't want them. I'd rather have the money for them. "

"Good Lord!" he cried impatiently. "Don't you ever think of anything but money?"

"No, " she replied frankly, turning hard green eyes upon him. "And if you'd been through what I have, you wouldn't either. I've found out that money is the most important thing in the world and, as God is my witness, I don't ever intend to be without it again."

"I'm going to have money enough so the Yankees can never take Tara away from me. And I'm going to have a new roof for Tara and a new barn and fine mules for plowing and more cotton than you ever saw. Kit and Leon will never know what it means to do without the things they need. Never! He's going to have everything in the world. And all my family, they aren't ever going to be hungry again. I mean it. Every word. You don't understand, you're such a selfish hound. You've never had the Carpetbaggers trying to drive you out. You've never been cold and ragged and had to break your back to keep from starving!"

He said quietly: "I was in the Confederate Army for eight months. I don't know any better place for starving. "

Rhett watched as Scarlett stilled and her face take on an ugly scowl. "The army! Bah! It's because of the army that we're in this mess we're in now. Losing their heads over something the Yankee fools said. You should remember Rhett, no-one asked you to enlist. You did that all on your own. You've never had to pick cotton and weed corn.

You've-Don't you laugh at me!"

His hands were on hers again as her voice rose harshly. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the difference in what you look and what you really are. And I was remembering the first time I ever saw you, at the barbecue at the Wilkes'. You had on a green dress and little green slippers, and you were knee deep in men and quite full of yourself. I'll wager you didn't know then how many pennies were in a dollar. There was only one idea in your whole mind then and that was ensnaring Ash-"

She jerked away from him.

"Don't start with your talk on Ashley."

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"I'm in no mood to discuss him. Now, will you lend me the money or not?"

Rhett was desperate to know why Scarlett was so keen not to talk about the man who she had formerly looked up to as though he were on a pedestal. The set of her chin and the firmness in her eyes warned him that he would have to bide his time.

"Yes. I'll give you the money."

And I'll need two wagons and two mules. I want good mules, too. And a horse and buggy for my own use. "

The front door opened and the counter boy entered, picking his teeth with a quill. Scarlett rose, pulled her shawl about her and tied her bonnet strings firmly under her chin. Her mind was made up. "Are you busy this afternoon? Can you come with me now?" she asked.

"Where?"

"I want you to drive to the mill with me. I promised John I wouldn't drive out of town by myself. "

"To the mill in this rain?"

"Yes, I want to buy that mill now, before you change your mind. "

He laughed so loudly the boy behind the counter started and looked at him curiously. "Have you forgotten you are married? Mrs. Thornton can't afford to be seen driving out into the country with that Butler reprobate, who isn't received in the best parlors. Have you forgotten your reputation?"

"Reputation, fiddle-dee-dee! I want that mill before you change your mind or John finds out that I'm buying it. Don't be a slow poke, Rhett. What's a little rain? Let's hurry. "

XxX

John could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Not only had his wife gone and bought a sawmill- the very same one he had hoped to purchase – she had borrowed the money from none other than Rhett Butler!

He had heard the rumours but had chosen to ignore them. Now though, he knew he could not bury his head in the sand.

"Oh John, please don't be angry. I feel so bad that you and Mr Kennedy had to use your money to help our family. I only meant to help..."

He was disturbed by her apparent tears, little knowing that his clever wife was setting the template for their marriage.

"Hush now, don't you cry."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. It's just..."

"What is it honey?"

"I miss our outings. Why, before we married, we spent most of the day together and I felt so proud of you, the way you went about your business. How everyone looked at you with such respect. Oh John, I'm so lonely..."

This was something he couldn't understand. Whilst he felt pleased that he had such an effect on his enchanting wife, he had thought that her place was at home, tending the children and...

Of course, that was it! She missed the children.

"Darling, if you're lonely, send for the children. I would love to see them again."

Scarlett sighed. The truth was she had expected them a week ago but Mari was ill, at least that was what Melly said. Lately, she had begun thinking that perhaps that was an excuse. Of course, Mari had been such a sickly creature but that didn't mean that the boys had to stay at Tara.

Scarlett found that she missed her children desperately. Whilst the majority of her day was filled with finding ways to make money, her nights were an endless stretch of hopes and regrets. Mainly surrounding her love for a man who had only lusted after her. Much like Rhett had always coveted her...

By day, Scarlett was the quintessential wife, fawning over her husband's business dealings and attending all respectable functions. By night, she assessed her options and made plans for the future.

John's reluctance to include her in his business dealings was only a temporary glitch, one that she would overcome.

They would be prosperous and some day, she would be rich enough to wipe that smirk of Rhett Butler's face, permanently!


	39. Clever Mr Thornton

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to be called The Multi-tasker, but I changed my mind. There will be a few new developments here. **

John Thornton had never considered himself an attractive man. He was of a shy nature and had always been very respectable, a trait that did nothing to enamour him in a positive way to the ladies.

Thus, he had resigned himself to being a bachelor.

That is until he met a young man, by the name of Henri Chevalier...

XxX

They had first met in Camp, when many of the new recruits were still in the first flush of pride, blind faith in their orators and talk of Victory. Henri Chevalier was less naive.

When pressed about it, his reply was, "It is my honour and duty to protect our way of life."

"But surely you believe in the Cause?"

"Monsieur, I am a soldier. I fight where I'm required. I fight for my wife and future children."

Many an evening passed with the men conversing over Chevalier's wife, Scarlett.

Scarlett.

The very name provoked danger and excitement.

He longed to meet her.

John was with him when he received word that his wife was with child. Thornton had shared the younger man's jubilation and also lamented that he would ever have a wife.

Henri had snorted and stated, "Well, you'll never get a wife if you spend all your time complaining. Be a man, Thornton."

Thornton was taken aback by the change in tone but let the offence slide. The young man was excited and probably didn't grasp how insulting he had been.

XxX

In the battle that would wipe the very existence of Henri Chevalier, they had fought side by side.

As Henri lay dying, he had made John promise to look out for his wife and see that she was well-provided for.

He certainly hadn't meant for Thornton to marry his young widow.

XxX

John Thornton had thought it fortunate that such an occasion arose when he got the chance to meet Madame Chevalier. He grabbed it with both hands.

He was first overwhelmed by how young she really was, not only in age but in her character. He had hated himself for burdening such an exquisite creature with such sad tidings.

He decided then that he would look out for her.

During the War, he had found himself in the company of one Frank Kennedy, who by stroke of luck was courting the younger sister of none other than Widow Chevalier. This friendship of sorts had afforded him the opportunity to meet the Widow Chevalier once more.

He was stricken by the changes in her. Her face was gaunt, her slim figure scrawny and she appeared to suffer from the cold.

He vowed that the very day he was in a good position; he would do something to help her and her family.

The next time he saw her, she was even scrawnier. He feared that if the wind blew too strong, he would carry her away. He confided in her his plans for the future and whilst she was curious as to why he was telling her such a thing, she appeared moderately interested.

XxX

Having succeeded in gaining Scarlett's hand in marriage, he soon found out that as long as she was content with her lot, she would secure his happiness.

As long as he allowed her to accompany her on his business dealings, brought the books home to show her how they were progressing and explain his business to her, she would not upbraid him in public, scold or surrender to the temper that raged within her.

However, there was one thing that she wouldn't give way on.

She didn't want a baby.

He had never thought to be a father but he knew that children rarely asked to be born. It was a part of marriage. If a baby would come about, then that would be wonderful. If not, then there was always his step-children and his wife's adopted daughter.

No, marriage to Scarlett was relatively simple. However, she did have an annoying habit of not always informing him of his own business dealings.

It proved somewhat embarrassing when strangers would consult him for confirmation.

John was however, a realist and when confronted, would give an indirect answer and return to his new home.

XxX

The first morning, John had permitted Scarlett to accompany him to the Mill. She had stayed behind to observe the interaction, holding in any question she had so as to appear the dutiful wife. Her presence caused the men to hold back on their coarseness so as to not offend her whilst ensuring they moderate their explanations so that Mrs Thornton would not feel ignored.

Back at home though, it was another story.

Once they were settled in for the night and the fire was going, they would discuss the day's events. Scarlett would listen to her husband's ideas and schemes, pitching in where necessary.

For example, the Saw Mill had a great deal of green lumber. Being a conscientious fellow, John felt that he could not rightly sell it. However Scarlett didn't want it going to waste. She suggested they use a portion of it to fix the floor in the back room of the shop. John found that it was a good idea, except for the fact that he had no skill in that area.

XxX

Since the War's end, Atlanta had become a boiling pot for strays and lost causes. The population had swollen and there wasn't enough accommodation for everyone. Many soldiers had to accept the kindness of strangers and the ever increasing basement of front porch as their new home.

Many of them found their way to the little house on Peachtree Street.

XxX

In lieu of paying rent, Scarlett and Honey had taken over the management of Aunt Pitty's expenses. With the increase in capital her 'guests' afforded, Pitty felt it prudent to help the poor unfortunates, much to the younger women's dismay.

It was on such an occasion that the women were going over the larder. Aunt Pitty had offered her house for one of the Beautification of the Grave's of Our Most Glorious Cause meetings. Scarlett was reluctant as they had in her mind a lack of funds to support such an occasion. Honey agreed to some extent but times were so different now. Folk were poor and even if they could afford such delicacies as ham, it wouldn't be fitting.

They'd have to make do with a few of Mrs Merriweather's pies and cakes and cups of the terrible brown liquid daring to call itself coffee.

"Honey, must we host them here?"

"I'm afraid so. Auntie is most insistent."

Neither had to add on 'for once'. Though they both thought it.

The gathering had gone well and Scarlett found that it wouldn't hurt to attend a few more. When the business permitted of course.

XxX

The women of the house had been in the lounge when Uncle Peter announced a visitor. Another poor casualty of the war. They ordered hot water and left the man to bathe. An hour later, a knock on the door announced his presence.

"Oh my!"

The man was much taller than they had imagined with a crop of deep brown curls. His eyes were pale blue, like ice.

"Good evening ladies, sir. I must thank-you for the loan of the clothes."

Scarlett was the first to recover. "Please sit."

As the man ate the humble offerings, the ladies and Mr Thornton quizzed him on his name, family and situation. They discovered his last name was Turner. His family were from Virginia and he was the third son. During the war, he had been made Major for his courageous conduct but the title now seemed worthless as he had lost both brothers to the Glorious Cause.

When the family retired, he was left to the basement.

By the next morning, he was up and about. The night before, he had spotted a weakness in the structure of the table. He set about fixing it.

Scarlett stood, watching him at work. An idea was formulating in her head and by the time her husband called for her, she had invited Mr Turner to accompany them.

XxX

That evening found Mr Turner a changed man. He was now employed by Thornton and Kennedy as their Assistant. The role mainly involved him making any necessary repairs but he could also be found at the Mill, moulding the green lumber into toys and small bits of furniture suitable for children.

By night, he would be in the basement, painting his creations to be sold in the shop. This proved a novel if not so profitable venture that was aimed at the nouveau-rich Yankee and Carpet-bagger class.

The profit from these items was divided between the Thornton's, their Mill and the man himself. With the profits, he was able to purchase more lumber and Scarlett generously rented out one of the offices in the Mill for his particular use. When he wasn't carving or painting, he was observing the manager and filing observations on his business ventures in a report. That report was then handed to Scarlett, to raise the issue with her husband.

Mr Thornton was flabbergasted at their manager's indulgence. He felt hurt and betrayed.

"There John, don't let it upset you. These things happen in business."

"Yes, you're right my dear but all the same, we can't fire him. What would he do?"

Scarlett sighed at her husband's compassion and scowled at his tendency to bury his head in the sand.

"Well, perhaps we should keep him on for now. He'll think he's in the clear and that he's safe. We can have Mr Turner keep a close eye on him and then perhaps convince him that he should seek employment elsewhere?"

She spoke in such a soft, honeyed tone that the full meaning didn't register until much later. By then the manager had grown cocky and Mr Thornton thought it prudent to send him on his way. It never occurred to the man that it had been his wife that had fed him the suggestion. Nor that most of his success was due to his clever wife.

XxX

The letter lay on the bedside table. It had been crinkled and unfolded countless times.

"Mama,"

Scarlett felt her heart stop.

"We miss you. When are you coming home?"

The cry escaped Scarlett and it led to a stream of tears. She fought them bravely, unwilling to surrender so easily.

A knock on the door disrupted her torment. "Miss Scarlett? Mr Thornton's waiting for you."

"Tell him I'll be right down."

XxX

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a young boy was making his bid for freedom. His little legs were weak and unused to exercise.

However if he didn't go now, it was unlikely he would get another chance.

XxX

The streets of Atlanta were thronged with people. The noises scared him. Still he ran.

He ran past the people in their gaudy carriages, ducked under planks of wood and avoided the stampede of the horses' hooves.

XxX

By nightfall, he was exhausted and collapsed on the front porch of a small house in Peachtree Street.

XxX

The found him on their return to the house.

He lay in the foetal position, his body shaking from the cold.

"Uncle Peter, get the fire going. Honey, clear the room. Pick him up John, now."

"But Scarlett?"

"Now!"

Reluctantly, John did his wife's bidding, bringing him into the kitchen, the warmest place in the house. They set him by the fire and Uncle Peter was left seeing to Aunt Pitty, who had refused to leave the lounge.

Later she would regret her less than charitable behaviour but for now, she mourned the loss of Honey's company.

The women rubbed towels and wet rags all over, desperately trying to bring some warmth into the half-conscious boy.

As they peeled away the layers of dirt, they found rags not fit for handkerchiefs. However, what lay underneath proved more disturbing.

The dark skin was a landmine for bruises, welts and wounds. Some were recent and Honey was horrified when she caught something that vaguely resembled teeth marks.

"Oh Scarlett, I can't bear it. Who would do this? To a child."

"That's what I intend to find out."

"I'm sorry Scarlett, I can't, I..." she fled the room in tears...

Only to bump into Mr Turner.

"Mrs Hamilton?"

His eyes were wide and full of concern. His hand was gentle upon her arm.

"Mrs Thornton found someone on our porch. He, he..."

"Where is he ma'am?"

When she didn't answer, he probed further. "Mrs Thornton is with him now? Perhaps I can assist her?"

"They're in the kitchen. We were washing him and..." the tears escaped her eyes and she drew several deep breaths. Why that boy might even be the same age as her own Wade Hampton!

"I see. Well, I'll go now but perhaps you might be able to bring something for the man to wear?"

"Yes, I'll see if Wade has something."

XxX

When the boy had been suitably washed and dressed in Wade's clothes, Scarlett had Cookie bring a plate for him. They watched as he attacked and devoured the food in front of him.

His eyes pierced Scarlett, begging for more. She shook her head. "Not just yet. If you have anymore then you'll be sick."

He bowed his head, hiding the tears.

"He must be exhausted."

"He can share the basement with me."

The boy found himself lifted above the grounds and wrapped in rugs. His bed was an old chair but to him, it felt as though he were enshrouded in a bed of goose feathers.

XxX

As Scarlett tossed and turned beside her husband, her mind marvelled what wonders a full stomach and shelter could do for a person.

XxX

When morning came, the lady sent him into the kitchen where it was warm and dry.

"We'll be gone most of the day but I'll see you later."

She lightly patted his head and the boy spent the day wondering when the pretty lady would be back.

XxX

That night, the boy faced a tough interrogation. The whole house had gathered around to hear his tale.

He couldn't find the words. They were trapped deep within.

Scarlett took pity on the boy and sat close to him.

"Can you tell us your name?"

That was easy.

The women were shocked at his response. The men were furious.

"How dare you use that sort of language?"

"Shocking!"

The boy did not understand. He grew upset. "That's what the soldier calls me."

The room lost all its noise. Glances were exchanged as once again, Scarlett broke the silence. "Soldier? What soldier?"

The boy shrugged, uncomfortable. "The one that likes my mother."

Scarlett's head was spinning. Never in her life had she imagined such cruelty. Such anger. She felt a wave of protection for the boy and pulled him close.

"Well, all that's past now. You never have to go back there. You'll stay with us."

"Scarlett..."

"Oh hush. Would you really send this boy back? No. He stays and I'll tell you what, we'll give you a different name. What do you say to that?"

The boy nodded and smiled. Finally, things were going to be alright. He would have a home and a family. True, they weren't like him but that didn't matter.

"What name ma'am?"

Scarlett was stumped. There had been a trend of fashionable names for both darkies and whites. The name Emancipation did not seem fitting though. The boy needed something less ostentatious.

"Well, what would you like to be called?"

"I think my pa was called Noah."

They didn't press him and that evening, the household gained a new member of the family. Scarlett felt his back stiffen and she gently asked, "What is it?"

"What about my sister?"

XxX

Mr Turner's orders were simple. Go to the house and retrieve the little girl.

The house was nothing more than a dilapidated shack that reeked of neglect. It was so bad that even rats avoided it.

The body was on the pile masquerading as a bed. The woman couldn't be much older than Mrs Thornton. A terrible waste of life.

A whimper distracted him and guided him to where the little girl had shut herself away from the 'bad soldier'. He wrapped her in his coat and took her away from the devastation and despair.

XxX

When they returned to the house, Mrs Hamilton and Mrs Thornton were waiting with fresh linens and hot water. He took a few minutes to report his findings to his employer's wife before making for the Mill.

He arrived to find that the men hired were on a scheduled and paid break – something that Scarlett inwardly cursed. During his time there, he had found it easier that if he spoke to the workers as though they were people, they were more inclined to work for him. Something that men like Kennedy and Thornton didn't quite understand. They still held out hope that one day they would be able to return to a world full of blissful ignorance. To a land of Master's and Ladies Fair.

Mr Turner didn't share their views.

He talked to the Foreman, a Negro who lived in Shantytown, the very place that not two hours ago, Turner had rescued the little girl.

"Yessuh, it's a damn shame. We tries to help Nelly but she want nothing to do with us."

"Well, I'm glad you tried to help but she's at peace now."

The men muttered an 'Amen.'

"Sir, Mr Turner Sir, what's gawna happen to the kids?"

"Mrs Thornton has offered them a home. I've retrieved the girl. You needn't worry. They'll be taken care of."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's good to know not all white folks is crazy... sorry suh."

Turner smiled. "No problem."

Word soon spread of Mrs Thornton's philanthropic nature and she found that her workers were more efficient and less likely to threaten to report her to the Freedman's Bureau for the way they were treated.

It also meant that word got out about their fair dealings which helped increase their business.

It also helped to increase profits.

XxX

When Scarlett had been married for two months, she received a visitor from Savannah. The man introduced himself as Mr Bates, Monsieur Robillard's lawyer.

She received him in the lounge and waited until he had suffered through his first grimace of coffee.

"Mrs Thornton, I am here on bequest of your Grandfather, Monsieur Robillard. He has learnt of your recent marriage and wishes to offer his congratulations."

Scarlett maintained her composure even though the very mention of her Grandfather's name made her want to claw Mr Bates' eyes out.

"He also wishes me to present you with this."

_This_ was a draft to the sum of $150 written out to Kennedy's and Thornton's General Store.

"He offers it as a token of his regards for you and your family. He also wishes for you to have this."

_This_ was an elaborate purse weighted down. Scarlett managed not to rip it open to count the money and her voice grew alarmingly cool.

"Such generosity. I'd be obliged if you could tell me the occasion."

Mr Bates was no fool. He had been puzzled to receive such a strange request. To go to Atlanta and meet with his client's own Grand-daughter?

Absurd.

Still, he wasn't in a position to argue and set forth the very next day.

"All I can tell you Mrs Thornton is that my client wished to reward you and to grant you the best wishes for your future."

XxX

Scarlett waited until he had left the house before rushing upstairs and emptying her stomach of all its contents.

She heaved continuously until she felt as though her stomach had been torn apart.

She pulled herself up on the bed and lay there, the money lying in full view.

Laughing at her.

"My dear Scarlett,

I am delighted to hear of your recent marriage. Mr Thornton is a fine man, or so I've heard.

It is good to know that you and your sons are being well provided for. Thank-you for informing me of the great lengths you went to secure your family farm, I mean plantation. It is so refreshing to see you thriving once more.

Do send word of Christophe Gerald and Henri Napoleon. It's so long since I have seen them.

Yours Faithfully,

Pierre Robillard.

Post Script: Enclosed is the remainder of your debt to Mr Kennedy. I have also sent $350 for your own use. I would send more but I doubt Mr Thornton would approve of his wife's first husband providing their finances. I look forward to hearing how you use your new fortune."

XxX

John was delighted to see his own wife enter the store that afternoon.

"My dear, how good you are to visit. You'll never guess who has also chosen to catch up with us."

Scarlett glanced behind her to see the very familiar form of one, Captain Rhett Butler. He nodded, respectfully and she raised her brow.

Ever since their drive to the Mill, Scarlett had grown accustomed to seeing Rhett about town. He was also a regular visitor at the Peachtree house.

XxX

Two days after Scarlett Thornton took ownership of the Mill, he had found that not only had she got her way but she had also rewritten the whole affair.

To raise the necessary funds, Thornton had used his wife's diamond ear-bobs as collateral to sell to the Captain. Of course, Scarlett was upset but her husband had promised that he would make it up to her. In the meantime, he had seen fit to bring her on his business dealings. Of course, Atlanta matrons protested that it wasn't proper but Scarlett argued that she was following her husband's wishes.

So they admitted defeat and conceded that it was unseemly that the new wife always had an answer for everything.

XxX

Rhett Butler had arrived mere minutes before Scarlett and had been admiring the brand new layout of the store, inwardly congratulating Scarlett on her success, when she arrived.

"Why Captain Butler, how kind of you to patronise my husband's - and Mr Kennedy's – store."

Rhett took in Scarlett's red rims and flushed complexion that couldn't have occurred solely by the wind. He flinched from her use of patronise and the way she threw her husband's name in his face.

"Dear Madam, it is an honour and a privilege to see my fellow comrades doing so well. You are all to be congratulated."

The men hummed and glowed from the praise, not seeing the smirk exchanged between the other two. Thornton turned once more to his wife.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, my dear, but why are you here?"

"Well John, I had to see you. You see, I have just received the most wonderful news."

"Well, perhaps we can discuss it later, my dear. Captain Butler needn't be bored by our talk of business."

"Quite the contrary. I am intrigued."

"There, Captain Butler won't mind. And, it involves Frank too."

"Me Miss Scarlett?"

"Yes, you see my Grandfather, Pierre Robillard has heard of your great success and your generosity."

Rhett listened to Scarlett as she painted the picture of a benevolent relative, choosing to help his family by repaying the money on Scarlett's behalf.

He thought it a fine illusion.

The men were completely taken in and were thrilled by this latest turn of events. Talk turned to how they could use the money to perhaps open another shop in another part of town. Scarlett however, suggested that they use the money to help buy supplies for Tara.

"Just imagine the look on my dear sister's face when you show up again at Tara. Why, I believe she'd marry you then and there."

All of a sudden, the mood turned sour.

"Miss Scarlett, you know I can't marry her now. Why, we have nowhere to live. I couldn't ask her to set up home where I'm staying now. It wouldn't be fitting."

The atmosphere in the room turned positively Arctic. "Why I declare Frank Kennedy, are you in earnest about my sister?"

"Why, I don't really..."

"Because if you continue to postpone your wedding, my sister will start to think that you have and have never had any intention of marrying her."

"Miss Scarlett, that couldn't be further from the truth. I adore your sister and I do intend to marry her but these things take time."

Rhett listened to him whittle on about setting up housekeeping and all the trappings. All the while, Scarlett was getting more furious. Why, he feared that she might even explode.

Rhett was also having trouble reigning in his temper. To hear them talk, anyone would think that Scarlett was slow, which she certainly was not. She was slicker than any man he knew.

"This money will help but it will be a while yet Miss Scarlett."

Scarlett narrowly avoided stamping her foot with rage. "But when?"

Thornton was appalled. "Scarlett! I'm sorry Frank, she's upset. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Scarlett knew that if she didn't get out of the store, she would scream. So she made her excuses and raced out of the store.

XxX

Scarlett walked aimlessly through the town, paying little heed to where she was going. She ignored the crowds and the catcalls. She blocked out the sound of others calling out greetings.

She shut her mind to the world around her.

But there was no peace, no sanctuary.

She was alone in the world. There was no-one to help her. She felt like she was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull her back, no one who cared... or even noticed.

XxX

Twenty-five miles away, a woman stood on the Jonesboro depot, awaiting the next train to Atlanta.

One of her young charges pulled at her side.

"Will Mama be there at the station?"

"No honey, you're mother doesn't know we're coming. We're going to surprise her."

The boy thought over what had been said and after securing a seat, discussed it in great length with his older brother.

Mammy held her youngest charge close. It had been a rough few weeks. Little Mari had been so ill that Miss Melly feared she wouldn't last the journey. She had taken it on herself to be the little girl's own nursemaid, as well as the boy's tutor.

After Mari had begun to feel better, the topic of Atlanta had once again been raised, only to be squashed almost instantly.

By Miss Melly.

During that time, they heard regularly from Miss Scarlett. Thanks to her acquisitiveness, the money she sent to Tara had been used to buy seed and tools for fixing up Tara. Each month, they received a package of lumber to make the necessary repairs. There were also more funds for food, which meant that everyone was gradually gaining the weight they had lost during the War.

Meanwhile, Melly was slowly smothering Scarlett's children and undoing all her parenting. Scarlett had taught them to be hard-working and independent. Now though, they were in danger of returning to a simpler mindset.

Things came to a head when Will received word from Scarlett that hinted at the Wilkes family losing their home at Tara if Scarlett didn't get her children back.

This indirect threat had caused Ashley to leap into action and tell his wife that it wasn't fair to keep the children away from their mother.

Melly had been subdued but went along with her husband's wishes and the next morning, Will delivered the four of them to the depot.

XxX

Mammy was disgusted by the amount of white trash loitering around her beloved lamb's home. Since they had not sent word, there was no-one to meet them and it was with a firm hold that Mammy steered the children through the streets of Atlanta, towards the small haven on Peachtree street.

Having dimly recognised the house, Kit ran forward to ring the bell. He heard a great scramble for the door handle and it was thrown open to reveal a very enthusiastic Uncle Peter.

They stood there, blinking at each other before politeness returned.

"Why, surely that can't be young Master Kit?"

"Hello Uncle Peter, we've come home!"

He stood aside to let the group in, his honest face revealing a whole stream of emotions.

XxX

Mammy had managed to put Little Mari to bed. Master Kit and Leon were downstairs, refusing to budge until they saw their mother.

Uncle Peter didn't have the heart to tell them that their mother had not been seen for hours.

Aunt Pitty had taken to her bed with her swoon brandy, leaving Honey to take charge of the household.

And their guest.

Rhett Butler had arrived several hours earlier, to check on Scarlett. He had been alarmed to find that she hadn't arrived home yet.

He had set out combing the streets of Atlanta for Mrs Thornton.

To no avail.

Mr Turner had also roamed the town, only to return to a distraught Widow Hamilton and a hysterical maiden Aunt.

Now, the children were growing desperate. A sense of impending doom filled young Kit as he recalled a time when his mother had disappeared, to return deathly pale and as silent as the grave.

That had been right after Captain Rhett Butler had abandoned them on a lonely, winding road.

Rhett had no inclination of the boy's inner turmoil, so when he addressed him, he was unprepared for the hostility.

"Surely this can't be young Kit. I almost didn't recognise you. How are you my boy?"

Kit scowled at the proffered hand and muttered, "I'm not your boy."

Then, as if that wasn't enough, he lifted his leg and struck hard and fast onto the adults shin, sending the man reeling.

Mammy chased after him, uttering her opinions on children respecting their elders, though it was not as fierce as it may have been.

XxX

The rest of the family lay in wait for Scarlett's return. Hoping and praying that she would return safe and soon...

**A/N: And I'll leave it there. I was going to write more but I think this will be a decent offering. So, should I start running now?**

**What did you think of Kit kicking Rhett in the shin? I had intended on having Rhett fall to the floor but then sense kicked in. **

**What do you think of Mr Turner and the little orphans? **

**For those that want it, I have a few images of the new characters based on actors I like. Just message me and I'll send them over. Or I'll post them on my profile. Whichever.**

**Also, Amranta, I haven't forgotten your comments about the inheritance.**


	40. Part 10: All for Tara

Light was breaking through the curtains, disturbing Scarlett's sleep. Memories from the night before broke through in flashes.

The letter.

The debate.

She had left the store neither knowing where she was going or how bad the sky was looking. She hadn't registered the drops of rain or noticed when the shower became a downpour.

As she stood, drenched a voice beckoned her into the light and she entered the house...

"I thought you might be hungry."

Scarlett ravaged the food before remembering her manners and slowed her pace, meeting bemused eyes above.

"Oh please, there is no need for manners here."

Nonetheless, Scarlett stopped eating and sat back against the pillows.

"Feel better?"

Scarlett nodded.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. We can't let your family worry much longer. These are dangerous times for women to wander the streets, alone."

"Thank-you."

The woman nodded.

XxX

When Scarlett was dressed, she accompanied her saviour out of the house and into the closed carriage.

After giving her address, they rode in silence.

XxX

Kit and Leon were steadfastly watching the window for their mother's arrival. The adults of the room were debating whether or not to send for the police.

"It's too dangerous. We can't have them sniffing about."

"For heaven's sake – do none of you care that a woman is out there alone? Anything could have happened to her?"

"Do not tell me that. I know the risks."

"Was she upset? Why would she run off like that?"

"Oh hush, the boys do not need to hear this."

The boys had been growing increasingly desperate as the night wore on. Having caught up with Kit, Mammy proceeded to drag him over to Captain Butler and demand he apologize. But Kit was stubborn, a trait he had developed from his mother. Mammy had sent him to the corner of the room to think over what he had done.

But the sight of tears on his young cheek's softened her stance and he was left to sit by the window.

XxX

Kit was the first one to recognise the familiar form of his mother. He leapt up from the ledge, Leon following in his wake, startling the adults from their increasingly agitated debate.

Scarlett had not set one foot on the doorstep before she was encased in a bundle of energy and affection that can only belong to a small boy.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Where were you?"

"We missed you Mama!"

She held her boys close and raised her eyes to meet that of her husband.

"My dear, what were you thinking? Where have you been?"

She turned back but the carriage was long gone. She didn't protest as John bundled her back in the house. His grip on her arm was tight and he waited until she was in the lounge before letting rip.

"Scarlett, how could you run off like that? How could you be so foolish?"

"John, I..."

"Do you realise that you could have been seriously hurt or even killed? Your Aunt has been sick with worry..."

Scarlett inwardly huffed that Aunt Pitty was always sickening for something. She did not attempt to defend herself, letting her husband rant while the others stood idly by. She briefly spied Rhett Butler but lowered her glance instantly, not wanting to see him.

Eventually, Honey intervened. "Please Mr Thornton, Scarlett's back now and she's probably exhausted. She needs to rest."

He harrumphed but held fire, releasing Scarlett into the care of Mammy who ushered her up to bed with a hot brick and a sly glass of swoon brandy.

Scarlett lay back amongst the pillows as Mammy clicked her tongue and fussed over her. As the warmth seeped through her veins, she welcomed the wave of tiredness, blessing the momentum of solace.

XxX

The next morning, John insisted on having Dr Meade look her over and she had to suffer through his lecture on improper conduct for a lady.

Only then was she allowed to leave her bed.

XxX

She was in the lounge; her son's her constant companions when a knock at the door pronounced the arrival of Rhett Butler.

He sauntered in the room and too the proffered chair, directly in front of Scarlett.

"So, I see you've recovered from you little jaunt. I reckon your good husband will have you indoors from now on."

She sniffed, "He can try."

His eyes softened. "Tell me Scarlett, where did you go?"

Sniffing, "Why is it any concern of yours?"

He took a moment before answering. "Merely a friend's concern for another."

She rolled her eyebrows. "Friends? I didn't realise we were friends."

He had to work hard to keep the hurt from his voice. "Then what would you call this?"

"If we must call it anything, I'd say it's an investor checking on his collateral? I mean investment."

"You still haven't forgiven me have you?"

"Why should that concern you?"

"Because believe it or not, I do worry about you. You've taken on so much and sooner or later, you'll snap under all that pressure." She scoffed but he continued. "There's Tara, that's a man's size burden on its own, there's your children, the Mill and now your Aunt Pitty and her extended family, including the estimable Mr Wilkes and his wife and son. Why do you do it?"

"Well, Tara's mine. Pa wants it that way and whilst not he as he was, it's his life work and I won't see that go to waste. It's all I have left and I intend to see that my boys will reap the benefits when the time's right. The Mill will help secure our future. As for Aunt Pitty, she has always been kind to me, although we're not related by blood. I intend to see she's provided for. That includes Honey and Wade Hampton. They're family and family sticks together."

"I see you've failed to mention the sainted Ashley? Or have you discovered he has feet of clay, like the rest of us, mere mortals?"

"Ashley! Why, he's nothing to me. He's, well, he's not the gentleman he makes out to be."

"Oh?"

"You needn't look like that Rhett. You're no saint either."

"No, I've never proclaimed such piety, but I'm interested to know what happened to cause this change in heart."

"There was no change in heart, I realised that all Ashley wanted from me is my body. He has never been interested in who I am. He is the same as every other man I've ever met."

"I take it you're including me in that generalisation."

"Of course. Do you deny it?"

"No, I've never denied coveting you but you must choose to believe what you wish."

"Oh don't worry, I will. I don't need your permission for that."

"You don't need anyone's permission, do you? You see what you want and take it. You my dear are the very image of an opportunist."

She shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, they're generally disliked by those that judge themselves too honourable to take such opportune moments. But you plough through anyway."

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something only to be disrupted by Mammy's untimely arrival. She was holding a jubilant Mari in her arms.

"I'se sorry Miss Scarlett, Miss Mari won't settle."

"Leave her with me Mammy."

Mammy grunted and handed her charge over.

Rhett felt uneasy, observing the interaction. He watched as Scarlett settled the child on her lap. Scarlett looked up, catching his eye.

"What's going through that head of yours Rhett? You haven't met Mari, have you?"

"Who? What?"

"As you asked so eloquently, this is Mary-Anne, but Leon saw fit to call her Mari. It suits her doesn't it?"

Rhett gulped. "How did she come about?"

"Surely you don't need me to answer that. Her mother came to Tara right after Christmas. She was a widow and tragically died in childbirth. Another casualty to the War."

"Scarlett, what happened?"

"I told you, her mother died and I..."

"Oh spare me that tale. The others may believe you but I don't. What happened?"

Scarlett smoothed Mari's curls and kissed her gently. She stepped away from her boys, Rhett following close behind.

"You once said that Yankees weren't bad people. That they had terrible accents. You also said that every woman, even the matron's feared what the Yankees would do to them but that we had nothing to worry about. Well, you were wrong Rhett. The Yankees are everything we've ever thought them to be and worse. They not only pillage our land, but the people. You accuse me of being an opportunist I fear you have underestimated them. It's never a good idea to underestimate the enemy."

"You must know I never..."

"Oh, I realise you said those things in jest, I'm not so blind. I accept that you never dreamed that the bag of bones you called a horse would die on the way home. You weren't to know that a Yankee straggler was laying in wait and I fell into his trap. You see Rhett, I know all this but that doesn't change the fact that you abandoned us to join a lost Cause. That doesn't change the fact that both Ashley and you only covet me like men covet that Watling woman. It doesn't change the fact that I offered myself to you like some white trash commoner."

"Scarlett, I would have given you the money if I could..."

"No, don't lie to me now. You let me offer myself to you, knowing full well you couldn't help me."

"And if I accepted your ridiculous proposal? What then, hm?"

"I would have gone through with it. And I would have hated you afterwards, but not as much as I would have hated myself."

XxX

Fleeing the Peachtree Street home, Rhett strode through Atlanta, and went straight to his hotel room, ordering a bottle of brandy. He managed one swig in an attempt to burn the taste of poison within.

It was not enough and the glass flew against the room, smashing into the wall.

He left for Belle's sporting house to encounter a group of Yankee Cavalry man, desperate for another player.

Rhett was most savage in his mission to rob them blind. They congratulated him but felt the loss of their usually amicable companion immensely.

Rhett felt a sense of triumph that he had beaten the Yankees in this round. There was no guarantee that Scarlett would ever find out but he felt he had made a start in making amends.

Rhett woke up the next morning nursing the worst hangover known to man and wondered whether Scarlett would be in town today.

XxX

His suspicions were half-correct. Scarlett had indeed been successful in getting her way, but not for business. She was on her way to a little house on the edge of Atlanta, to pay call to the woman who had saved her in her hour of need.

Accompanied by her sons.

And her husband.

XxX

The woman was by no means surprised to see her on her doorstep. She motioned them in and waited before they were seated.

"Madam, I cannot express my gratitude for what you did for my wife, why..."

"Think nothing of it sir; I did what any other decent person would do."

"I fear not ma'am, you went above and beyond decent behaviour. Please, say you'll be our guest at dinner tonight?"

The woman graciously accepted and they stayed a further half-an-hour, before making their excuses.

It was on the way out that Scarlett caught sight of a fine sash, displayed casually on the woman's chair.

"What fine needlepoint."

"Thank-you."

"Yours?"

"Well, I have so little company; I have to employ myself somehow."

Scarlett said nothing as John escorted her out of the house and into the carriage.

That evening, the residents of the Peachtree street house found their dinner companion to be most charming and vivacious. Pitty warmed to her the most and found it disgraceful that they hadn't been acquainted before. She set about making preparations for her to attend the next _Association of the Beautification of the Graves of our most Glorious Dead_. The woman accepted most graciously.

"Please, do tell us how we may address you?"

"My name is not so important. I am known as Madame Bijoux."

Scarlett hastened to see her out and they arranged to meet the very next day.

"I have a business proposition for you."

XxX

Ever since that day, the two were inseparable. As Madame Bijoux ascended the ladder of Atlanta Society, Scarlett's plans were set in motion.

Scarlett had commissioned her to create a trousseau for her sister, using some of the money Pierre Robillard had so generously donated.

They went to source fabric at her own store, where they came across one Rhett Butler.

"Good-day ladies."

"Captain Butler, may I introduce my friend, Madame Bijoux?"

"A pleasure, I'm sure."

Bijoux gave a mock curtsy, "Sir." As the silent stand-off lengthened, she gave a withering glance. "I'll give you a minute."

"I must say, you make a fine pair. Bijoux, eh? How very French."

"Well what of it? Either say what's in your mind or leave me be. I'm rather busy."

"Ah yes, I mustn't prevent you from your shopping. What is the occasion?"

"If you must know, I'm preparing my sister's trousseau. Bijoux has rather a talent for such things."

"So the date is set?"

"In a way."

"What are you about Scarlett?"

She was distracted from Rhett's question by Bijoux's proclamation that she had found something moderately useful.

XxX

Atlanta was most surprised by the new friendship of Mrs Thornton and Madame Bijoux. Some thought it improper for a dressmaker and a client to be so attached but that was the whole purpose. Scarlett had figured out that Atlanta would disapprove of her less if instead of accompanying her husband on his business dealings, she was seen about town.

This made it easier for the Yankee and Carpetbagger nobility to address her in person. It also proved to be very profitable for Bijoux, who was always introduced as her clever dressmaker.

The woman of the town were desperate to accept any recommendation their dear Mrs Thornton provided and they always made their appointments to coincide with Scarlett's visits. Scarlett took great advantage of this and was often heard to make arrangements, which the others hastened to attend.

However, on many of these occasions, they were disappointed to find that she wouldn't be there or that plans had changed. They reasoned that they could not leave without seeing a sample of Madame Bijoux's craft.

In turn, Bijoux waxed lyrical about the trousseau she was making and her regret that it could not be more extensive.

The Yankee women found in them an urge to repay Mrs Thornton for her kindness and made extravagant commissions of their own, often doubling the sum of money the dressmaker suggested as her fee.

Scarlett had suggested that she price her work at a moderate level, giving the women a sense of satisfaction that they could pay a much higher rate.

After all, their men could afford it, unlike the pious Southern Gentry who snubbed them in the street like trash at the bottom of their old shoes.

Indeed, it was a pleasure to help out their kind new friend.

XxX

Barely a month later Scarlett received word from Will that contained the most disturbing news.

The Yankees were compiling reports and asking impoverished Southerners to renounce the Confederacy for a cash settlement. Scarlett felt quite green at the prospect of such an amount for the sake of a simple denouncement.

She knew though that her father would rather die than sign any sort document and dismissed the thought. Besides, her grip on respectability was so slender than one wrong move would plunge them all into a bed of notoriety.

The nights were a sleepless void filled with fears of being struck by poverty, her children not being accepted and a mysterious fog that ensnared her like a rabbit in a trap.

Most nights, she wondered the house or curled up in the chair, desperate to drown out the timbres of John's snores.

XxX

She was unsurprised to receive reports that Suellen had paid a great deal of interest in the specifics.

Scarlett would not have her ruin them now, not even for the sum of $150,000.

That evening, when Frank Kennedy arrived to sup with them, she introduced the topic of inviting Suellen to town.

"I do so miss her and I know she would dearly long to see you again."

"Why Scarlett, of course you must invite her. She can stay here,"

"You're so kind to me Aunt Pitty. But I am worried about her travelling alone."

"Well, of course she shouldn't. It simply isn't done. Can't Melly be spared?"

"Oh I can't ask Melly to part from her son and husband, even for a couple of days. It wouldn't be fair."

Scarlett managed to hide that she didn't want Melly interfering in her affairs. Not anymore.

"What of you Mr Kennedy, didn't you say you had a sister in Jonesboro?"

"Why as a matter of fact I do."

"Well, would she be able to escort Suellen? I would so like to meet her."

"Oh yes Frank, do invite her. We can have a small gathering to celebrate your engagement."

The women's enthusiasm made it difficult for Frank to argue and he grudgingly conceded to invite his sister and brother-in law to Atlanta.

XxX

Scarlett was delighted that the first stage of her plan had gone so smoothly, and without a great deal of effort from her.

The next stage would be trickier. Much trickier.

XxX

Suellen and her companions arrived in the evening and Scarlett had dissuaded Pitty from arranging the party at that time. Instead, she suggested that they allow their guests to rest.

Suellen was most displeased to find herself woken at an early hour to accompany Scarlett and her husband to the office of one Mr Hamilton.

Shortly after acquiring the Mill, Scarlett had engaged Mr Hamilton as her man of business. Henry found it to be quite a profitable venture as their success in business increased.

He was grateful to the young woman because now he could afford to set aside money that would help smooth his great-nephew's future, as well as care for Miss Honey, the boy's mother.

Two days before Suellen's arrival, Scarlett had requested he draw up papers that would entitle Kit and Leon to a third share of Tara. Scarlett had learned well that these matters were necessary and she was adamant to keep Tara in O'Hara hands. She could not sign away her own share, which was down to her husband's right. He had seen the benefit and had requested that his wife's share be set aside as inheritance should their marriage provide such fruition.

Suellen felt a great sensation of unease as she was presented such documents that would release her of her right to Tara.

"I don't understand."

Mr Hamilton took pity on the young woman.

"In essence, Miss O'Hara, this document will relinquish you from any responsibility for Tara. You will still retain ownership but that will be shared with your nephew, Leon. Instead, you will share the entitlement and any profit that is produced. It will not be much, but it will be your own."

"So I would still have Tara?"

He nodded. "Until Leon reaches his majority at twenty-one years of age."

Scarlett saw the threat of rebellion and calmly asked for a moment alone with her sister.

Once the door shut, Suellen turned on Scarlett.

"I won't let you have Tara. It's mine!"

"Oh please, you never cared for Tara. All you do is moan about what a burden it is."

"Well I won't do it and nothing you say will persuade me."

"Oh, I would have thought you'd be delighted to give it away. Just think, you'll have your own money to buy what you want. That will continue when you marry Frank." She paused before playing her trump card. "Just think of all that extra chicken you'd be able to buy!"

Suellen's heart broke as the memories of her shameful conduct flooded her.

XxX

When the men returned, they found a more compliant and subdued Suellen. Within minutes, the document was signed and witnessed and Suellen received her first instalment.

The sisters left and made for Madame Bijoux's home, where Frank's sister was waiting along with Aunt Pitty and Honey, to support the bride to be.

XxX

The party was in full swing when Rhett Butler made a surprise call.

Since that fateful day when he had discovered Mari's true origins, he had made it his mission to cajole any and all money he could out of the Yankee's. He also spread word of Kennedy and Thornton's General store and the Mill to all his comrades and connections.

This had done wonders for business and if Scarlett noticed the timing, she never mentioned it. She had been too busy with her new friend.

As word of Madame Bijoux's talent spread, the woman had seen fit to arrange occasions where her customers could meet on a social basis. It was here that Scarlett was free to promote and wax lyrical about her clever husband and all of his ideas.

On one particular occasion, the husband of one of the client's had invited Captain Butler to tag along and he saw for himself the very core of Scarlett's schemes and ploys.

"Why Captain Butler, what a privilege it is to have such an estimable guest!"

"Well, I had to see for myself. It isn't often a dressmaker throws such a convenient soiree."

Scarlett huffed and he continued.

"I wonder of you realise how very like your ancestors you are. The French also threw such events though if memory serves, they referred to them as Salons. I couldn't say what the Irish did but then they haven't had such troubles, unless you count the potato blight and the British invasion."

Scarlett was growing steadily furious at his remarks.

"How like you to flaunt your unique perspective of the past."

"What, no biting remark? No sending me to the Devil?"

"Now why would I do that? Really Rhett, I don't spend all my time cursing you."

"So you admit you do send me to the Devil?"

Scarlett sighed dramatically and turned away from him.

XxX

Rhett watched as Frank grew steadily uncomfortable in his surroundings. He had thought that Miss Scarlett had alerted her sister to the change in arrangements, but it appeared otherwise. He was glad to see his sister and brother enjoying themselves and he feared the repercussions that would soon come to ahead.

He could see that he would not come off so well.

XxX

They were sitting in the lounge, discussing arrangements. Suellen was relishing being centre of attention and thoughts of her trousseau smoothed the ill-thoughts she held towards Scarlett.

"Will it be a spring wedding? Oh Sue, you will make a beautiful bride."

Frank's cough disturbed the merriment.

"I think summer would be better, or perhaps the fall?"

"Frank? What are you saying? I thought we had agreed?"

"My dear, the business is still growing. Mr Thornton and I have considered expanding and well, that'll take time."

Suellen's sob filled the room as she fled. Scarlett stood up and moved after to follow, before turning to say, "Why Mr Kennedy! How can you do this to my sister?"

"Miss Scarlett, I..."

She turned from him.

That night, Suellen lay sobbing in Scarlett's arms. It had been years since any sisterly affection had been exchanged. Sometime that evening, Frank's sister, Margaret, came to sit with her.

"Oh my dear, don't cry. My brother means well but he does worry so. He loves you darling. There there."

Meanwhile, the men were busy making plans and by the next morning, it was decided that Frank would relocate to Jonesboro to set up the new store. Then, once they were wed, he and Suellen would live with his sister and brother-in-law until such a time came when they could afford a home of their own.

XxX

The next day, Suellen returned to Tara with assurances of Frank's love and a fixed date for their wedding. Scarlett had also sent along the first part of her trousseau.

She felt no regret for her manipulations and it was only when questioned directly by Rhett that the true reason came to light.

"Did you have to be so harsh on your sister?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean. You knew full well that Frank Kennedy intended a postponement, yet you didn't see fit to alert your sister of that matter."

"I suppose you expect me to feel guilty? Well I don't. Suellen got what she deserved." His look encouraged her to continue. "When I got to Tara, I discovered that Ellen had died but my sister's had seemingly recovered. We were able to get supplies from a neighbour and I had to make sure the food lasted. Suellen didn't accept this. She saw me as being cruel and when my Carreen lay dying, she was stuffing her face with food."

A sob escaped Scarlett's throat and she wiped an angry hand across her face.

"I watched my sister starve to death. Ellen's death destroyed her mind whilst the typhoid destroyed her body. So don't lecture me on things you know nothing about."

Rhett reached a hand across the void but Scarlett shook him away.

"Just go Rhett."

XxX

One wild, wet April, night, a rider came thundering through the streets of Atlanta and made straight for the Peachtree street house. John had gone down to check and as he did not know the man, was reluctant to let him over the thresh-hold.

Scarlett bore no such reluctance.

"Tony? Tony Fontaine. Let him in John, he's County folk."

"Much obliged to you."

Scarlett led them through to the kitchen and hastened to fix a plate.

"Just bag it Scarlett, I'm not here to visit."

Scarlett stilled. "You in some kind of trouble?"

"It's best you don't know too much. Just get me a horse and I'll be on my way."

Scarlett turned to her husband. "Well, you heard the man. Saddle a horse."

He left, chastened and Scarlett put the brandy in front of him.

"We'll talk now."

Tony laughed and reached for the bottle. She pulled it put it out of his reach.

"Ah don't be so cruel darling, I..."

"Damn it Tony, tell me!"

He shook his head, looked around and whispered. "Alright. I'm after running from the law. Things in the County are bad Scarlett. The Yankees are stirring a whole heap o'trouble. It messes with the darkies' heads. Makes them think that they're above, well, white folk. Anyways, me and Alex were in the fields when we heard Sally squawking like a chicken. One of our old hands had come to call and, well, he won't cause any trouble now."

"Oh Tony."

He held out his glass. "Fill'er up Scarlett, I ain't done yet. I sped over to Tara to talk to Ashley and he says that I need to get to Atlanta. The he volunteered to come with me. We were in Jonesboro when I heard that trash Hilton; you know the one that married Cathy Calvert? Well, he was as drunk as a fiddler's bitch an' – sorry honey – well, he was drunk, he didn't even feel the bullet crack through his skull. Then Ashley pulled me out of that bar and sent me here."

By now John had returned, his sole coat in his hands. The men's eyes met and a look of understanding passed between them, resulting in an overly firm handshake.

"Take this. It's all I have on me. Scarlett, pack all the food this man can carry."

Scarlett recognised something in her husband she hadn't seen for a very long time. He stood tall for once and met her eyes.

It was daunting.

The couple waved good-bye, not knowing if they would ever see him again. They cleared away all evidence of their visitor and John sheltered the poor exhausted horse. Scarlett was waiting for him.

"My dear, you should be in bed, you'll catch cold."

He bundled her upstairs with the same energy he had shown for the past hour.

"You don't seem overly surprised to hear about what's happening."

"Yes well, I pay attention."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, it's more than that. You know something."

"Scarlett..."

"It all makes sense now."

For the last few weeks, he had been adamant about her safety, ensuring she didn't venture out at night without his or Mr Turner as escort. Even the children had noticed something was off, but as it ensured that their mother was safe, they weren't too concerned.

However, Scarlett was no fool. She had noticed her husband coming in late at night, the whispered conversations that would still as she entered the room. There was also talk of action being taken against ignorant and impertinent Negros...

John's face fell as the truth registered in his wife's face.

"You're with them aren't you? The Klan."

There was no need for confirmation. John found a sense of disappointment swell that she didn't take the news better. He wasn't expecting her to be leaping for joy but some level of acknowledgement would have been welcome.

It was not to be.

They were lying in bed when Scarlett turned and casually said, "By the way, I'm going to have a baby."

He gasped and reached for her but she pulled away and he was left to send a prayer to the heavens. Now, his wife would forget about the business and concentrate on making preparations for Thornton Junior.

XxX

He couldn't have been more wrong.

If anything, Scarlett was more business-orientated than ever. With Frank's eminent leave from Atlanta, she set her sights on an ailing lumber yard and its poverty-stricken manager.

John made the first contact and found himself most infuriated when he heard him say,

"I wouldn't sell to a man whose wife wears the pants leaving the skirt for him."

John was most humiliated, but couldn't admit to his wife what was said. Instead, Scarlett implied that the man must have made great insult and by the time John got wind of it. There was no stopping the storm that had struck Atlanta.

Scarlett waited several days for his remaining customers to transfer their custom to her business before sending Henry to broker an agreement that the Thornton's would buy the Mill but allow him to continue as Manager.

Some feared them too kind.

XxX

When preparations were underway for Suellen's nuptials, Scarlett and her children took it upon themselves to take a final perusal of the store.

Unsuccessful, they were on their way home when they found their path blocked by a passel of lazy and impertinent Negroes, drunk to high heavens of corn whisky and arrogance.

Scarlett grabbed hold of her son's hands, pulling them along. They were almost safe when Scarlett felt her feet collide with another ankle. She dropped the hold of her son's as she crashed to the floor, landing awkwardly on her ankle.

The peal of laughter was deafening, made even louder by Kit and Leon's attempt to help their mother.

Kit was sent to find help.

XxX

Rhett was curious as to why the boy was running through the streets of Atlanta. He hailed him over and Kit reluctantly accepted his help.

The crowd surrounding Scarlett had grown but Rhett easily cut through like a knife.

He was amused to see that Scarlett wasn't upset but furious.

XxX

Doctor Meade arrived and assured the hysterical Aunt Pitty that Scarlett wasn't dying. Her ankle was merely badly bruised. He prescribed plenty of bed-rest, a feat that was made all the more difficult by the police who persisted in their belief that the household were hiding Tony Fontaine.

The Thorntons had decided against admitting the truth, for fear that the lady would accidentally reveal Tony's destination.

And so they suffered the Yankee invasion.

XxX

Having successfully manipulated John, Scarlett was to be found in the library, her foot raised on the small stool, a blanket protecting her dignity.

Rhett Butler swooped in, presenting Aunt Pitty with a box of bonbons and a charming repartee. He removed his hat as he lowered himself in the chair across from Scarlett.

"How are you feeling honey?"

She had imagined he'd be insulting or worse, blasé. His blatant caring though was unwarranted and unexpected.

She wiped the tears away furiously and felt a handkerchief being pressed into her hands.

"Why are you always around Rhett? Surely you must have better things to do."

She didn't quite hear his response but it soundly vaguely like, "Because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

**A/N: You asked for more Rhett well, voila.**

**As for the pregnancy... things are not as they seem – just remember that when you reach for the rotten tomatoes.**

**Also, with the Suellen/ inheritance thing – I'm not too sure about the legalities but my thinking was that if Scarlett could get her sister to sign away her inheritance before she married then it would be away of securing Tara for her children.**


	41. Mrs Kennedy

**A/N: So after the internet decided to take a holiday, I thought I would take a break from all the angst and give you all a wedding...**

The train pulled into Jonesboro depot where Will lay in wait for Mrs Thornton and her children. Since her accident, she had slowly felt trapped and chose to flee to her beloved Tara.

"Will, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Good to have you back Ma'am."

"Hello Will!" the boys chorused.

Scarlett felt the pull of her dress as Noah and little Nelly clung to her.

"It's alright, Mr Benteen is a friend."

XxX

The days passed in a flurry of activity as the final preparations were made for Suellen's wedding. The donated wood had seen that the front porch and most of the downstairs were back up to scratch. Madame Bijoux had done a splendid job with the wedding trousseau and dress. It looked to be a very promising day.

The night before the wedding, Suellen sought her sister. Things had been on the thaw of late, mainly because Suellen's imminent departure from Tara and the fact that her maiden-life was coming to an end. In fact, that was the sole purpose for her seeking out her sister.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Scarlett. I want to talk to you."

"Come in."

Suellen tentatively opened the door to find her sister sitting at their mother's desk.

"What do you want?"

"I, erm, well, I..."

"Spit it out Sue, I haven't got all day."

"It's hard to...I wanted to ask you something about marriage."

"Well?"

"I mean, well, marriage means being with someone..."

"It usually does."

"Well, Scarlett, I mean being with your husband..."

It took a few seconds for Scarlett to realise what her sister was asking. It was long enough for a red tint to invade her face.

"Please Scarlett, I can't ask Melly, she'll die of embarrassment."

"And I won't? Very well."

Scarlett overcame her own embarrassment enough to give her sister the basics. Suellen was overwhelmed slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

Scarlett took a while before answering. "Yes Sue, it hurts. But after a while, you get used to it. Then, once you find you're expecting, your husband will not be wanting to do, _that_, again, in case, well, they won't. Listen Sue, never let Frank know. Just act like you haven't got a brain or your own thoughts and you'll be fine. Let him protect you and call you sugar and you'll want for nothing."

Sue worked up the courage to ask, "Is that what you do with Mr Thornton?"

Scarlett was taken aback by her sister's bravery and felt a glimmer of respect for her. "In a way."

Seeing that she had lost her sister's attention, Suellen stepped out quietly.

XxX

The day of the wedding dawned bright and Suellen bravely accepted all the attention of Mammy, Dilcey, Prissy, Melly and Scarlett. When she was washed, preened and groomed to perfection, she descended the stairs, to where Scarlett had Pork and Gerald waiting to greet the blushing bride.

XxX

Frank had arrived not two hours ago, along with his sister and brother-in-law. They were in the parlour. Ashley and John Thornton had been asked to stand in as his groomsmen, leaving Mr Turner, Mr Hamilton and their Assistant in charge of the business.

For his part, John was happy to be at Tara again. He had missed his wife greatly. Things weren't the same without her. He was also looking forward to the new challenge of running the Atlanta business by himself. Folk were constantly telling him that he was a born merchant.

The group heard a scurry of footsteps as Pork gave the cue for them all to vacate the building. Frank had initially thought that they would marry inside but his bride wanted to wed from the orchard. She had been backed up reluctantly by her sister.

The group set forward, followed by the Priest, who had been patiently waiting.

Will had spent the last few nights making sure the orchard looked presentable. Miss Scarlett had arranged for some flowers to be intertwined around the blooming branches, making a suitable bower. They had also created a shelter for the Priest, leaving the wedding guests victim to the elements.

Frank observed that some of the County Folk had opted to miss a few hours work to attend the celebration. He felt their presence keenly as it showed that whilst things were not what they were, they still retained their love of parties.

Silence descended on the gathering as the procession, led by Kit and Leon, heralded the beginning of the ceremony that would tie the Kennedy's and the O'Hara's together for life.

XxX

Scarlett had seen to it that the happy couple's day was as grand as could be. There were cuts of meat, a beautiful cake and plenty of fresh cider that would substitute the bourbon and wine of old. Scarlett watched as Melly attached herself to Sue, waxing lyrical about the marvellous ceremony.

Meanwhile, Kit and Leon had taken full advantage of the fact that the adults weren't so astute with their supervisory stances of the cake. They didn't realise that their antics had actually been noticed by their own mother and were celebrating their own success.

Some time had passed until they were joined by Nelly and Noah. Little Mari had also escaped Melly's hold and had had more than her fair share of cake. She was now resting with her head on her eldest brother's lap, cake smeared all over her face.

XxX

When time came for the couple to make their getaway, they made for the wagon Scarlett had arranged for their benefit.

She had also invited Frank's sister and husband to stay at Tara, to give the Kennedy's a chance to settle in to their new home.

It was only then that Suellen realised for the first time in her life, she was to be alone with a man. Not just any man, but her husband.

In a fit of panic, she clung to Scarlett's side.

"Scarlett, I..."

"Suellen, you wanted this. You wanted Frank."

"I know, but..."

"I'll be at Tara a while. If you want to ask me anything, you can. Frank will be good to you."

"Suellen? Sugar? It's time to go."

She stood tall and accepted the proffered arm. Sneaking one look behind her, she nodded to Scarlett and set foot on her new way of life.

XxX

As per tradition, Frank swept his new bride into his arms and carried her over the threshold. The activity had exerted him somewhat and he slowly led Sue up the stairs and into the room that his sister had pronounced as their own.

Frank left Suellen alone with Prissy, who had been loaned for her duration in Jonesboro. Suellen would have much preferred Dilcey but she had claimed that she couldn't be parted from her baby.

Prissy fumbled over the buttons and sloshed most of the water all on the floor.

Suellen tuned out most of her incessant chattering and when she was dressed in her nightgown, made for the bed, pulling the quilts up to her chin, not hearing the door close and open, to reveal Frank.

He was also scantily clad but had thrown a robe over. He tentatively paced to the bed and pulled the covers back.

Suellen found herself detached as he reached for her. His moustache tickled her chin, his hands clumsy and she thought she heard him call her 'Sugar'.

He pulled her closer to him and began to lift her nightgown so it lay on her stomach. He didn't lift it higher.

His weight was unexpected and she lay back as he...

XxX

Scarlett was out in the fields when she felt that she was being watched.

"Why Ashley Wilkes, what are you doing skulking about?"

"I'm sorry my dear, I..."

"Well, out with it."

"I wanted to say that now Suellen is married, there's really no need for use to stay here."

"Oh?"

"I've arranged to go to New York. There's an opening in a bank there. I need to stand on my own feet."

All the while, Ashley kept holding out for Scarlett to show some sign that she would miss him. He was disappointed when all she did was nod and go about her work.

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Soon. Perhaps when you leave for Atlanta."

Still, there was no reaction from Scarlett. She was as lost to him now as his old way of life. The grace and beauty of the old ways, where he could while away his day in idle pursuits.

The golden warmth and security of those days had gone. They had been ripped apart and replaced with the harsh realities of life.

He might have bore it more if he was secure in Scarlett's infatuation for him. But Fate had taken that too, and now he was all alone...

"You'll write, won't you Scarlett?"

"Yes. To Melly."

Ashley felt chastened and dismissed.

XxX

Some days later, Scarlett was with her children in the Swamp. There had been a rare moment of tranquillity and she had grabbed it with both hands.

"Mama, look!"

She smiled as Leon studied the chicken cluck around her egg. Little Mari sat in the much sought place of her mother's lap. From there, she could study the world around her, as well as the funny creatures surrounding them. Noah was also enjoying the simpler life of the farm. He had spent so long in fear that this new way of life gave him a heady sensation of freedom.

Of course, he knew that life wouldn't always be so. There would be times when he couldn't be with the pretty lady and her 'Mister' Kit and Leon. For now though, he was content.

XxX

In another plantation, there was one who was not so free. Since the death of her husband, Cathleen Calvert-Hilton had been kept a virtual prisoner by Wilkerson and his white trash wife.

She heard the cackles below of their Carpetbagger friends and other Yankee companions. She was never invited to join them. She wouldn't have agreed even if they did offer.

Her days were filled with dreams of the old ways. The simple joy she had from being her father's pet and her brothers' darling.

But dreams never got you anywhere.

Her brothers lay buried along with her father and even her stepmother had abandoned her.

Good riddance!

XxX

Spring gave way to Summer and the harvest was in full swing.

Scarlett had declared that the children would spend the morning working about the farm and their afternoons learning their letters. That was also when she conducted her business and letter writing.

The children found they enjoyed this time with their mother, however Melly was not so content.

She had thought to take up the schooling once more but Scarlett saw fit to remind her of her own child. Scarlett was always so insistent in this, so reasonable, but even Melly could see that things would never be what they were. This had also rubbed off on the children who were always polite to her but they didn't feel so comfortable with the lady now.

They preferred their mother's habits and independence. She may not coddle them to death rather, she saw to them that they understood that whilst she wasn't with them every moment, what time they did have was precious and not to be underestimated.

XxX

Suellen found herself slowly adjusting to the daily toil of respectability. At her sister in law's home, there were no chores to be done, unless you counted the endless stream of mending and visiting neighbours. She begun to feel the slow sensation of boredom and wondered if Scarlett also felt just so.

She shook her head, recalling how her sister wouldn't dream of being bored. Indeed, she had the business and the children to keep her occupied.

Children.

That was something she had never thought of. Oh yes, she knew they were a part of marriage but all she had wanted was marriage. If children came then she would deal with them. If they didn't, well, perhaps it wasn't meant to be?

She knew that Frank wanted a large family. So did his sister. The woman had never been able to bear children, so her sights were set firmly on Sue bearing a clan worthy of the Kennedy's. She noticed that they all took great care of her, always making sure she had enough to eat and that she wasn't too tired or too cold.

They would never answer her direct questions. Scarlett was not so restricted.

"I don't see why you're complaining. They probably think you're in the family way already and want to make sure you have an easy pregnancy."

Scarlett's words were blunt and leaped from the paper, much like they did in real life.

As the days passed into weeks, she discovered that she missed the old days. Not the recent back-breaking work but the busy and efficient life being on a farm requisite. Of course, she loved her new life and was delighted to finally be married, but she did miss Tara.

XxX

"Katie Scarlett. I'm going to see John Wilkes. We'se making arrangements about Dilcey. Don't tell Pork though, it would be a nice surprise if I come back to say I've sold him..."

Scarlett looked at her father and for a minute, he was the same old merry Gerald, riding about the County as though he were ten feet high. Vitality exuded from every pore and she could almost believe that the past few years had been a bad dream. But then he would ask after Ellen and reality swept back in.

"Alright Pa, don't stay too late. We can't have you missing supper."

"Now don't be talking to your Pa like he's simple puss. I'll be back when I'm good and ready, make no mistake about that. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you."

"I can't Pa. I promised ... mother something."

"Oh, you're a good girl Katie Scarlett. Well, give your best sweetheart a kiss."

"Good-bye Pa."

She watched as little Gerald mounted the house she had claimed from the dead Yankee. He pushed him forward and made for the pillars that once marked the winding pathway that guided folks to Tara.

**A/N: So Sue finally gets her happy ended. She's free to be the pampered pet. Also, I am by no means insinuating that Melly is neglecting Beau. Her attachment to Scarlett's children comes from her mother hen persona and her ability to love freely. The children reluctance to spend time with her comes mainly from their mother and her own independence. **


	42. Farewell Father

**A/N: Have your hankies at the ready. **

Two months had passed since the wedding and Scarlett was feeling the effects of her latest pregnancy. John had since gone back to Atlanta, having begged her to accompany him. She had adamantly refused. Her place was still at Tara. John had resorted to asking the children to come, hoping that their own acquiesce would be incentive enough.

They refused, choosing their mother.

Arrangements were well underway for the Wilkes' move to New York and Scarlett couldn't wait to see the back of them. Melly's fussing ways were infuriating. But Melly never faltered in her attempts to get Scarlett to unburden her stresses.

It was enough to drive Scarlett to envision slamming Melly's head against a brick wall!

XxX

Cathleen was out back when she heard the familiar sound of a carriage pulling up outside her home. She could picture the smirk of the newest Yankee trash and the persistent odour that accompanied it.

How the mighty had fallen.

Her curiosity was peaked when the expected sounds did not occur.

Upon investigation, she noticed a somewhat familiar looking broad shouldered figure. He was resplendent in a fine suit and wore a panama hat above his forehead.

He turned suddenly, catching her in awe.

"Pardon me Miss, I'm Captain..."

"I know who you are."

"Then it seems you're at an advantage, Miss..."

They were interrupted by a hideous squeal and squeak of new shoes and an excitable laughter.

"Oh Cathleen... Why, Captain Butler, you weren't supposed to come 'til evening."

"My apologies Mrs Hilton, I caught an earlier train."

"Lawsy, I'm not Mrs Hilton. My husband is Wilkerson. Jonas Wilkerson. If you follow me, I'll bring you to him. Jonas!"

Rhett turned but the woman had gone and all he had to remember was the wide, clue blue orbs and the flat mess of what had once been blonde hair.

"Why Captain Butler, do come in. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you."

XxX

When Rhett had accepted the proffered chair and the offer of refreshment, he watched as the man before him ran a dirty rag over his brow.

He observed that whilst the clothes were new, they didn't sit right, a clear sign that this man was new to such attire. He was curious as to why he had received such an invitation and it was only because the location was so near his own love that he made the journey.

"Thank-you for agreeing to meet me Captain Butler."

"Not at all, I was curious and at liberty."

Jonas Wilkerson did not sugar-coat his intentions. He needed money and had heard that Captain Butler was a Yankee sympathiser.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Why Captain Butler, your reputation amongst us is positively legendary."

Rhett did not like the covetous gleam this pathetic creature had in his eye. Nor his habit of showing his tobacco stained teeth.

"So you're asking me for a loan so that you can buy your old pal's home. What is it with people and desecrated farms?"

"Clearly you're not from these parts but this dis, er, dis..."

Rhett smirked. "Desecrated?"

"Whatever, this farm is the finest any man could ever want. Why folks would sell their souls to the devil to call it home!"

Or for three hundred dollars, Rhett thought to himself.

"Mr Wilkerson, I don't rightly care about the land but have you forgotten that your friend's wife still lives? Surely she should have a say in this?"

Jonas leaned back in his chair. "Is that all that worries you? Rest assured Captain Butler, she'll not be a bother. Why don't you stay a'while. You can see for yourself what a sound investment this is."

XxX

Rhett took up residence and over the next few days, studied the lay of the land. Whilst the true owner lived a pitiful existence, the Wilkersons' lived like kings. Their lifestyle bore a pale resemblance to the Southern days of old, where County folk would celebrate with Balls and Barbeques.

However there was no glamour, only glitz.

No treasure, only trash.

Their attempts at re-creation had cheapened the Old South forever more.

XxX

Cathleen was out in the yard when a rush of hooves announced Will Benteen's presence. He jumped down from his horse and landed with a thud.

"Miss Cathleen, I need you to come with me."

Jonas stepped out onto the porch, Emmie following in his wake.

"She ain't going nowhere. Who do you think you are trespassing on my property?"

"Trespassing? This ain't your home, Wilkerson. You'll never belong here."

"Don't be so sure, I know some mighty powerful people. When I own this place, I'll see to it that you and all you Southern scum are fleeced of everything you own. And then I'll make sure that you're wiped clean of this place. The lot of you."

Cathleen's vitality had grown throughout Wilkerson's speech. She had always been a good natured person. Self-centred to a point. But the thought of Wilkerson defiling her family's home drove her to fury and she lunged at him, her fingers clawed.

Wilkerson froze as her nails tore shreds in his face. As the smell of blood sunk in, he grabbed the woman with both hands and shook her so her head snapped back and forth before pushing her from him.

Will raced forward, and with all his weight knocked Wilkerson to the floor. Emmie Wilkerson's hysterics pierced through the fog enshrouding them all.

Jonas and Will wrestled to the floor, their hands around each other's throat. Jonas's angry eyes flared as he grabbed fistfuls of Will's hair and pulled them right back, causing a spluttering to escape from Will's throat.

Cathleen reached on the ground below. Her hand curled around a rock. She clasped it tight in one hand and struck the back of Jonas' head. He faltered, losing grip of Will, only to sway onto his feet.

Will lay on the floor choking whilst Jonas lunged at Cathleen. He grabbed her tight and raised his hand...

The bullet whistled clear across the field, striking the heart. Jonas felt the trickle of blood pierce his chest. His eyes lowered to the wound and mumbled incoherently, collapsing.

Emmie shrieked and fainted,

Will jumped up and pulled Cathleen away. Before she could blink, she was hoisted onto the horse with Will right behind her. He kicked his heels, sending the horse storming through the country.

XxX

"ALEX!"

Will stormed up the drive, swung his leg over and leaped down, clutching Cathleen to his chest.

Alex stepped out from the side of his family home, a rag in his hands. At the sight of the unconscious Cathleen, he raced over to help Will.

"What happened?"

Will briefly filled him in, leaving Cathleen in the care of Sally Fontaine and Old Miss Fontaine. As Will mounted the horse, Alex pulled on his arm.

"Will, is it true about Mr O'Hara?"

He took his time and the nod confirmed the rumours floating around the County...

XxX

Not two hours earlier, Gerald O'Hara had taken it into his head to test out the horse that was enjoying its day off. In the last year, he had been hired out to a local farmer for a sum of money to pull carts and plough fields. Scarlett had seen to it that the farmer hired both horses to rotate on a weekly basis to guarantee that Tara also had use of a horse. Of course, Suellen had thought that the second horse would be used for ferrying her about the County whenever she wanted to visit. This notion was soon short-lived. Scarlett had insisted that if she wanted to visit, she would have to walk.

When Sue protested this, Scarlett shrugged and said, "You've got legs haven't you?"

XxX

The horse was most distressed when the stout Irishman tugged at its reins and pulled him away from the shade.

"C'mere to me, lad. We'se got people to see."

They were caught by the man's daughter and he sighed in relief.

"Pa, what are you doing?"

"Now, don't be talking to your Pa in that way Puss. I've business to see to."

"Pa, let the poor horse alone, he's had a busy week and has earned a rest."

"Great balls of fire Scarlett; I'm your father, not one of your Beaux. Leave me be."

The horse whinnied in protest as the young woman withdrew. Gerald pulled himself up in the saddle and clicked him along.

XxX

They took a slow, leisurely trot down the lane and out of Tara. They led up the lane that Gerald normally took to Twelve Oaks but for some reason, it felt wrong.

"No, this can't be right. Where have you taken us boy?"

The horse sighed. The hot sun was blinding and all he wanted to do was retreat to the shade. Gerald tugged at the reins.

"This way."

Gerald took the turning that led to his property and paused. The sun's rays had played with his mind and he felt a strange sensation of coming home.

Home. Why the only home he had was with Ellen...

In his confusion, he was no longer the heartbroken shadow. He was a man, newlywed, coming home to his beloved wife.

"This way boy. Mrs O'Hara should be home by now."

He tugged at the horse and jostled him along.

"Faster, faster, if we don't get there soon, Mrs O'Hara will have left to tend the servants."

They were growing ever closer to home and in the distance, Gerald saw a figure with the same dark hair and form of his own darling.

His heart was pounding. All that separated them was one measly fence. If he could master it, he'd be home!

"Ellen, watch me take this one!"

They were so close to the fence. Gerald prepared himself for the oncoming flight but the horse was exhausted and stopped point blank, sending the rider clear over his head...

XxX

Scarlett had seen it all. The horse's stubbornness, her father's desolation...his last stand.

She raced down the steps and across the fields, throwing herself on the ground besides Gerald O'Hara.

She saw no pain.

No doubt.

He was at peace.

He had found his love again.

The tears leaked from her face as Will held her tight. She clutched at him, her mask swept away in the tide of grief.

"No, no, no. Please, let him live. I need him!"

Will rocked her close and when she had stilled, he swept her up into his arms and strode towards the gathering of weeping women and Pork.

"See to Mr O'Hara. Ashley, fetch Miss Suellen."

They looked to their mistress but her eyes were shut to their pleas.

"For God's sake, do as I say! Mammy, come with me."

The sheep faltered, now that their shepherd had delegated her control.

Will placed Scarlett gently on the bed allowing Mammy access to her lamb. He left, murmuring something about fetching someone home...

XxX

The pistol lay abandoned.

It had been wiped clean of its owner's handprint, stripped of ammunition.

All that was left was the rather large indent in the grass.

Days would pass before anyone would find it and by then, it would have blown away, with an Indian lightness...

XxX

The County mourned for their loss.

Folk travelled to bid their farewells as the last of their kind took his bow.

Scarlett accepted the condolences, not seeing or hearing anything.

She was lost to them all.

John Thornton stood steadfastly at her side, Kit and Leon either side of her. Melly had protested against them being present but as usual, her protests had been washed away.

The Priest's words gave no comfort. They were as detached and insincere as her mother's feelings towards the man that had brought her up.

They were unwanted.

As the Priest drew to a close, he invited Ashley Wilkes to stand in. As Ashley started to speak, Scarlett wanted to slap him. How dare he stand there and speak of things her father had never cared for. Gerald O'Hara was a man of simple pleasures. He cared not for unearthly concepts and illusions.

In a fit of fury, she looked up to see one other such guest, who until now had been unnoticed.

Their eyes met and she felt a serenity flow through her veins.

Green met with coal black. For once, there was no clash of swords. No sharp words.

Only understanding,

He knew her torment and was willing to shoulder it.

To take on her load.

To have her unburden her pain on his broad, capable shoulders.

Ashley had long finished talking and looked to Will, the person who had over the last few days, earned his place at Tara.

"Well, folks, I know I haven't known Mr O'Hara as you have. What I do know was that he was strong-willed and the kindest man anyone could possibly meet. He was a devoted husband, a loving father and a true friend. "

Will's words dragged at the hearts of the folks present. A sob from Suellen broke the silence.

"Mrs Tarleton, would you be so kind as to take Miss Suellen and Miss Scarlett in? Mrs Fontaine could probably do with some respite too, no offence ma'am."

Old Mrs Fontaine snorted but took Scarlett's arm.

"Come on child. Let's get out of this heat."

XxX

They waited until they were seated on the front porch before Old Miss sent Mrs Tarleton and Suellen off to find refreshments.

Scarlett was reeling from Rhett's sudden appearance. She never thought to see him here and to turn up on the day of her father's funeral, well; it was shocking to say the least.

She felt uncomfortable in her black dress. The sun's rays had seen to it that it was steamed on. It would take a miracle to peel it off. Her latest pregnancy didn't improve matters.

She readjusted herself, catching Old Miss's attention. "It's a hard day for you, isn't it?"

She gave flippant reply. "Well it was never going to be easy."

"Must be hard for Suellen as well."

Scarlett stared at her.

"She's in the early stages but I knew right of the bat. Poor thing, she'll need all the help she can get. First one is always the worst."

"Huh, well I dare say she'll have to do much, what with Frank and his sister petting her to death."

"That's all well and good but when the time comes, they won't be holding her hand, will they? I doubt she'd want them to. A girl needs her mother and when she's not available, she'll look for the nearest thing."

She sent the younger woman a keen look.

"Me? Why would she want me?"

"Well, for one thing, you know what to expect. You're a mighty strong woman, for one so young."

"Well, that's how I was brought up."

"It's more than that. I always wondered what happened to you, on the way home from Atlanta."

"Nothing happened."

"Please? I wasn't born yesterday. But if you want to hold it in you do that. It must be doing you wonders in Atlanta." Again, Scarlett stared. "Oh don't look like that. We're not on another planet, we still hear things. We've heard all about your mills and store and how you have those Yankee and Carpetbaggers in the palm of your hand. We're quite proud of you, if you must know. All the same, be careful that stench doesn't get too close to you otherwise it'll never wash off."

"Don't you worry Old Miss, I'll get what I want out of them and then I'll send them off like the rats they are."

She harrumphed and laughter rankled through her body. "Atta girl Scarlett. You always were a cunning creature. Those poor fools, I almost feel sorry for them."

"Well I don't feel anything for them beside hate. And if you talk like that much more, I'll suspect you for humanising them."

"Think that if you must."

They sat in a comfortable silence and Scarlett might have succumbed to the call of sleep, had her companion not started up talking again. Some silliness about wheat and buckwheat.

"Of course, my Alex was one of the dandified men you'd ever seen. But look at him now! He's raising good cotton, but then our cotton was always the best, even more so than Tara."

She ignored the slight against Tara and put it down to an old lady's nonsense.

"We all do what we can to survive."

"Most people, yes but some, they lack the gumption."

"I presume you're referring to the Wilkes."

Now it was Old Miss' turn to look uncomfortable. "I didn't want to bring it up, especially as they're living under your roof."

"Well, not for much longer. They're off to New York. So say what you please about them. It's immaterial to me."

"Oh, so you finally grew out of your crush? It must be hard for you to have them here now." Scarlett's face blushed the same tint as her name.

"Don't look like that Missy, I've seen it plenty of times, so don't bother denying it."

Scarlett sighed and wondered where the others had got to. "I did love him. I would have done anything for him..."

"And now?"

"I feel nothing for him. Nothing at all. He's dead to me now."

"Well, don't dwell on it. It won't do much use for you."

They were interrupted by the hurried footsteps of Mrs Tarleton and Suellen.

"Quick, drink these and brace yourselves, the whole County's a-coming."

XxX

Scarlett pushed the door close, shutting out the rest of the world. Or so she had thought...

"Scarlett?"

"I should have known you'd be in here."

Her abrasiveness didn't fool him. He waltzed over to her and held her tight. She held still for several seconds, before allowing the comfort.

"Oh Rhett, it was so awful. I told him not to go for a ride but he wouldn't listen. And then, the horse wouldn't jump the fence and he, he..."

"Sh, darling."

She turned watery, red rimmed eyes to him. "He's gone Rhett. My father's gone."

She could no longer hold the tears back. The dam had broken and Rhett's hands were so comforting. So strong. He held her close, whispering sweet nothings.

Meanwhile, John had noticed his wife was missing and went looking for her. He searched all over, leaving the office for last.

Rhett felt Scarlett tighten her hold on him.

"Oh Rhett, I don't feel well, I..."

The door opened, revealing John Thornton. He saw his wife in the arms of another man and was about to turn around when...

"Scarlett! Don't just stand there, get help."

"What's wrong?"

"Scarlett, open your eyes, Scarlett."

Rhett found himself pushed out of the way to be replaced by John, who called for Mammy whilst he carried his wife from the room.

XxX

When Scarlett woke, she was laying on the bed, Mrs Tarleton on one side, Old Miss the other.

"There you are Missy; you gave us quite a scare."

Scarlett had a hollow sensation in her stomach. She looked up to see Doctor Fontaine staring down at her.

"How are you feeling Miss Scarlett?"

"Strange, I feel so... what about the baby?"

"Baby?"

"The baby, what happened? Oh God, I didn't lose it?"

"What made you think you were... in the family way?"

She looked at him as if he were mad. "Well, you must know I've been lately married and I've... well I'm fat."

"Miss Scarlett, did you speak to a Doctor before you reached this conclusion?"

"I didn't have to."

"If you had, the he would have told you what I'm about to tell you. Miss Scarlett, you're not with child."

"But, I..."

"You're experiencing what is known as Pseudocyesis. It's a condition where for one reason or another, the mind convinces itself that it's in the family way and the body follows suit."

"I'm not pregnant?"

He shook his head. "No, you're experiencing a false pregnancy. Probably brought on by exhaustion and too much, well, pressure. A few days rest and you'll be better."

With that, the Doctor left the room.

Old Miss Fontaine clutched her hand tighter. "Are you alright honey?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Don't let it bother you none. You're young. There's plenty of time for babies. Why, this Pseudo, False pregnancy happens all the time with my horses and they turned out fine."

Mrs Tarleton turned to find two stony expressions facing her.

"I am no horse."

"Indeed you are not. Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch Mr Thornton up here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Go."

They waited until the door was shut before Old Miss spoke again. "How are you feeling? Tell me the truth."

"I don't know. I don't know anything except, I'm not pregnant."

"Well, pay no mind to Mrs Tarleton. All she knows is horses and breeding. She means no harm."

A knock on the door signified John's appearance. Old Miss patted Scarlett's hand, leaving them to it.

XxX

When John caught his wife in the arms of Captain Rhett Butler, he knew then that something had to be done. He had been disappointed to find that he wasn't going to be a father. His wife had stated it bluntly but he saw the tears in her eyes.

"When you are well, we can try again."

He left the room not seeing her face fall. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the man that was single-handedly destroying his marriage. "How is she?"

"My wife is well. I thank you for your assistance but it is time for you to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. My wife needs to rest. She wouldn't want to cause you any delay in your... business dealings." Rhett held back the words that he had finally grown a backbone. Instead, he gave a curt bow, and bid farewell.

XxX

Scarlett stayed in bed for two days and in that time, John had made Ashley Wilkes a partner in his mill.

Melly flew into Scarlett's room, light shining from her eyes. "Oh Scarlett, isn't it wonderful? Mr Thornton has made Ashley a partner in his Mill. We're moving to Atlanta!"

Scarlett couldn't speak but Melly didn't need words, so grand was her excitement. "We'll take a house and oh darling, I can see Aunty and Little Wade and Beau will have friends and, we'll be like one big, happy family. Your husband is a very clever man!"

Scarlett made a noise that sounded like a cat choking. Ashley to be a partner in her mill? Why he would ruin them all! Well, she wouldn't be there to see it.

XxX

"What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I'm needed here John."

"You're needed in Atlanta."

Try as he might, she wouldn't budge and so he joined the Wilkes on their return to Atlanta.

XxX

Melly and Ashley were welcomed into the bosom of Atlanta society. However, one person was not so welcoming. In the time they had been away, Honey had become more involved with Scarlett's business. She had taken it upon herself to paint any items that Mr Turner had carved. She soon found she liked the activity and was delighted when Scarlett, who had no such talent or patience, arranged a small sum for her efforts.

She had protested but like everyone else, she soon learned that you would never win an argument against Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier Thornton.

"Oh Scarlett, you don't have to pay me anything. I liked it."

"Nonsense. You must accept this small gratitude. Why, if it weren't for you, not many people would want these, let alone want to buy them."

"But..."

"Fine, think of it this way. You are a mother to a young son. As he grows older, he will need things. Are you willing to rely solely on Henry Hamilton? To regret that you had the chance to earn the ability to keep both you and your son as independents?"

"Why, I didn't think of it that way. Oh Scarlett, do you mean it. Truly?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said so otherwise. If you like, we could go see Mr Hamilton tomorrow and he'll help us come to arrangement."

The next day, the lawyer was surprised to find his niece by marriage and Mrs Thornton, asking him to prepare a contract that would grant Honey a regular sum of money, half of which to be set aside for Wade Hampton's majority.

Henry marvelled at the transformation that had occurred in Honey Wilkes-Hamilton. She had always been a pleasant enough woman. Now that she had an occupation, she was preparing for her son's future and thus, had won his gratitude for life. Of course, he knew she would never have thought about it alone.

When he tried to thank Mrs Thornton, she creased her face and declared that she had no notion of what he was talking about.

"If you want to thank someone, then thank Mr Thornton. He suggested it."

Ah, so that was how she worked. Her husband got the glory, whilst she produced the ideas. He felt uneasy, with this new knowledge but the Southern code of conduct forbade him from questioning a lady. So, he let it go. After all, he couldn't afford to argue as he himself was in her – or her husband's – employment. He swore then that there would come a day when he would pay back Mrs Thornton for the way she had helped his family.

The Hamilton's owed their very existence to one Scarlett O'Hara.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes during Scarlett's confrontations with Rhett. They have been rectified.**

**Also, I take back what I said about Melly not being crazy. I was being polite but then Scarlett came to me in a dream and made me see the light. I've got the bump to prove it.**

**Also, I'll be posting a few pictures on my profile. Check them out.**

**Also, Thanks to Ondine03 who alerted me to the formatting!**


	43. March 1867

Having received Scarlett's latest refusal to acquiesce to his demands that she join him in Atlanta, it began to dawn on John that his wife no longer respected him.

If she ever had.

This realisation grew ever more painful with the memory of finding his wife in another man's arms.

Not any old man.

Rhett Butler.

John failed to comprehend their attachment. Why would his beloved wife seek comfort from a reprobate such as he? It made no sense. Hadn't he done everything to ensure that she was comfortable? Didn't he provide for her and her children? In his mind, he was the perfect husband and one that any woman would be proud to have. The problem was that Scarlett was no ordinary woman. She may act the lady but her heart was wild and full of pain.

It would take a stronger man to successfully handle one such creature.

XxX

Over the following months, Scarlett received platitudes from the man she called husband. They were pitiful attempts at persuasion. Not even Mrs Merriweather's condemnation of her abandonment of her place could convince her.

Melly had also taken on the challenge of persuading the 'runaway wife' to return to her rightful place. Needless to say, her efforts proved fruitless. Atlanta matrons were disgusted by such rebellion. The whole affair provided gossip aplenty for their social gatherings and sewing circles. The younger women were kinder in thought but they lacked the courage to stand up to their Mamas.

All accept one woman. She alone took-up the mantle of protecting Scarlett from malicious tongues and idle gossip.

That woman was Mrs Andrew Turner, formerly known as Mrs Charles Hamilton!

Atlanta had been most surprised when Honey had Mr Turner had announced their engagement and wedding in the September of 1866.

Some thought it fortuitous and commented that he only proposed marriage so that he could keep his home at the Peachtree Street house.

One afternoon when Honey returned from one of the many social gatherings she now attended, she decided to confront him.

XxX

She entered the library which had been assigned as Mr Turner's home office in Scarlett's absence.

"Honey? What is it?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What they're all saying?" At his blank face, she continued. "That you're only marrying me to keep your home. That you're using me?"

He was deathly silent. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what everyone thinks!"

"I said, is that what you think?"

"What?"

Andrew sighed and ran his hand over his face. He walked over to the woman in front of him. There were loose curls all over her face, her face was flushed and her eyes showed signs of tears but at that moment, she had never looked more magnificent.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered her down to the settee. He sat next to her, taking her small hands in his.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course, you entered the room after bathing and..."

His shaking head cut her off.

"No, that wasn't it. Mrs Thornton had offered me the use of the tub in the kitchen and gone with Mr Thornton to fetch some more suitable clothing. But you stayed behind and you asked me my name."

"_It's Turner, Ma'am."_

"_No, not your surname. You're first name."_

"I was so taken aback that I couldn't answer. You laughed and said..."

"_You must have a name. Your folks wouldn't have given you the name Turner, now would they?"_

_He smiled. "You'd be surprised Ma'am."_

"_I'll tell you what, if you stop calling me Ma'am, I'll tell you my name and you can tell me yours. Are we agreed?"_

"_Yes Ma'...I mean Yes."_

"_My name is Honey. Honey Wilkes Hamilton."_

"_Well Miss Honey, I'm Turner, Andrew W Turner."_

"_What's the W for?"_

"_William."_

"_William, I like that."_

_It was then that Scarlett passed by and beckoned to Honey._

"_There you are, come on, Wade's asking for you."_

"_Well, it was good to meet you Miss. Wade's a lucky man."_

"_Actually, I'm a Widow." At his puzzled expression, she continued. "Wade is my son. Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you now."_

"I had forgotten that."

"Yes well, I knew then that I wanted to know you more and so I started thinking what I could do to repay your kindness."

"You mean Scarlett. She took you in."

"She didn't ask me my name though. I spied the weakness in the table that night and got up early to fix it. I hoped that you would come down and catch me but..."

"Scarlett got there first."

"She asked me to go along with her and Mr Thornton to the Mill and before I knew it, I was in the carriage."

Honey smirked. "Well, I suppose she is pretty fast... I mean, oh dear."

"Yes, she works fast." Honey blushed. "By the time I got back to the house, I had been commissioned and I felt relieved because it meant that I could hope that one day, well, I would be able to keep you, well..." Now it was his turn to blush.

"I think you mean to provide?" He smiled. "So, even then, you, well, wanted me?"

"I wanted to get to know you. Not Widow Hamilton, not the mother of Wade Hampton, but you, Honey Wilkes. I started bringing my carvings back here so that I would have an excuse to sit with you. It helped that Wade was so keen to watch what I was doing."

"So you used my son to get to me?" Her words weren't so sharp this time.

Andrew smiled. "Not at all, he was my willing apprentice. Honey, I wanted you to see that I could be someone you could depend on. Someone who would help you, someone who you could love, someone who loves you."

Honey felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He was sincere! "You love me?"

"Yes. I'm not a man of fine words. When I see something, someone I want, I go after them."

"You want me?"

"Yes woman, I want you. I love you. " As he spoke, he slid of the chair and knelt at her side.

"Miss Honey, from that moment we met, I knew that you were the woman I wanted to marry. Not because I have to but because I want to. Honey, I want you in my life, by my side forever, I want to let everyone know that you are mine and no-one else's. I want to raise Wade Hampton with you. I know I'll never be his father in the true sense but I hope that I can be half the father Charles Hamilton would have been. Honey, I know I'm no fine gentleman but I love you and I want to take care of you, protect you and make you happy. Let Atlanta talk. There will always be gossip and doubt but together, we can rise above it. But if you don't want me I'll..."

She covered his lips with her fingers. "Andrew, I do want you. I love you."

"So, you'll marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

She felt his hand come about her face and his lips kiss her fingers. Tenderly. Before she knew, she was up in the air, wrapped in his arms. She clung to him as their lips met and locked, firm.

Neither heard the door open, revealing Aunt Pitty and Uncle Peter.

Pitty's shriek of filled the room along with Uncle Peter's cry of outrage. "You get you'se hainds offa Miss Honey!"

"Uncle Peter, it's alright. Andrew, that is Mr Turner has asked me to marry him."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes as soon as possible."

"Why, I, as soon as possible? No, you can't mean to... what will they think?"

Andrew set Honey down but did not let her go. "They'll think Miss Pitty, that we're in love and if they dare question it, well, that's their problem."

"But I..."

"Miss Pitty, I love Miss Honey and I intend to marry her, if you'll allow it?"

"If I..."

Pitty paled and went into one of her rare, genuine faints. They swooned in on her and managed to get her to a chair.

She awoke to find them all looking at her and smiling, she reached for both Honey and Andrews' hands.

"Welcome to the family, Andrew."

XxX

That evening, Andrew sought out Henry Hamilton. The man was confused as to why the younger man was asking for his consent to wed Miss Honey.

"I'm not her father, I can't forbid you, if that's you're concern?"

"I realise sir that you are not her father but you are the Uncle of her late husband. And you're Uncle to her son. I know I don't need your permission but I would like it. And you're blessing to be Wade Hampton's stepfather and guardian."

"Guardian?"

"I wish to adopt Wade but I would never take his father's name. He's a Hamilton after all. I want to make sure that he is brought up to live up to the man his father and Uncle want him to be."

Henry found a dampness in his eyes that he wiped away with the use of a handkerchief.

"Well I'll be damned. Turner, I mean Andrew... if you do all that, then I shall be proud to call you family. Yes sir."

They shook hands, firmly.

"Come lad, this calls for a celebration. Will you join me for a drink?"

XxX

Honey and Andrew were married in the parlour of the Peachtree street house and John Thornton had seen fit to give Turner a few days off as honeymoon. Since Scarlett had refused to leave Tara and Suellen was confined, they decided to call on both. They found that Suellen was more than content for them to stay a day and Scarlett was gracious enough to welcome the happy couple. And Wade.

Aunt Pitty was most distressed to find that she would be without them and tried to convince them to defer their visit.

For once, Honey stayed firm.

"Now Aunty, don't be silly. We'll only be away for a few days. Besides, it's been so long since I saw India and little Stuart. Why, Wade needs to see his cousin. And of course there's Scarlett and Little Kit and Leon and Little Mari."

Mrs Merriweather, who was with them harraumphed.

"She should be in Atlanta. It's not fitting for a wife to be apart from her husband for so long."

Andrew found that Honey's hand tightened in his and he gripped it back in support.

"We'll be back before you know it Aunty. You'll be glad of a few days peace."

Aunt Pitty held in her tears and protests and waved good-bye to them. As the door closed, Uncle Peter patted her back.

"You did well Miss Pitty. Don' fret now. They'll be home soon."

She nodded lightly and prepared herself for the next few days alone. Melly had offered to stay but she had refused. It was the bravest thing Pitty had ever done.

XxX

They did not stay long at the Kennedy's. Whilst Suellen was overjoyed to have them here, Frank and his sister's style of caring drove them insane. They were always fussing over Suellen, making sure that she had enough to eat and that she was warm. In fact, they left after the first night and were soon on their way to the Tarleton's.

India was delighted to see her sister and she was polite enough to Mr Turner. Her welcome increased when she found that his people were from Virginia and by the time they were ready to leave, Andrew was exhausted.

They got to Tara in the late evening and Scarlett had Pork carry Wade to the Nursery and Mammy show them to the room that had once belonged to her parents.

They were left to unpack and thanked Dilcey for the tray.

The woman nodded and offered her congratulations.

XxX

The next morning, they were surprised to find they were joined by India and Stuart, even more so when they found that she had been invited to stay at Tara whilst they were in the County. India had been all too keen to accept.

"Where is Scarlett?"

"She's in the swamp with the children. She spoke about them doing their lessons outside."

Dilcey had brought in the plates and was clutching a hamper.

"Miss Scarlett's having breakfast outside. She wants to know if Mister Stuart wants to join the children."

"Can I Mama?"

India conceded and the boy followed Dilcey.

XxX

When it was time for The Turners to return to Atlanta, Scarlett pulled Andrew aside. They had spoken briefly about the state of the Mills and whilst he had tried to downplay the damage, Scarlett was no fool.

"Isn't there some way you could make, I mean encourage Mr Wilkes to be, well, happy?"

"I'm sorry Miss Scarlett."

"I know you are and I'm grateful." She paused a minute. "Can't you ask him to help you design something?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, there are a lot of people in Atlanta. There's not much space for people to swing a cat in their homes. Certainly not enough room for children to run around and..."

"Mr Turner, you are a genius." He smiled but was unsure. "We'll use some of the wood to build houses!"

"Houses?"

"For the children."

"Play houses?"

"Yes, keep up you fool. We'll offer play houses and what's more Mr Wilkes can design them. He can talk to customers about what style play house they want and you can build them. Get Mr Elsing to help Mr Wilkes. No, talk to Mr Thornton about it. Make like it was your idea and suggest that they would be ideal for the job. They can design the houses and you can set a price. Talk to Madame Bijoux and... actually, I'll write a letter and you can give it to her."

XxX

On their first morning in Atlanta, Andrew did exactly that and soon word spread about the latest trend from clever Mr Thornton. The ex-Confederates were dubious but the Yankees and Carpet-baggers loved it.

What's more, Hugh Elsing loved his new position. He was always suspect at the timing of being offered employment, especially as his efforts at pushing kindling wasn't going too well. However, he wouldn't dream of questioning Mrs Thornton.

Tommy Wellburn also found he profited from this new scheme as the interest peaked and the workload became too much for even Andrew. The men felt they had found a kindred spirit in Turner and were glad to welcome them into their ranks.

Ashley Wilkes wasn't so keen.

XxX

As 1866 drew to a close, one new wife and expectant mother was in the throes of labour. The pain was worse than she had or could ever imagine and all her husband and sister-in-law could do was flap around like headless chickens.

She didn't want them anywhere near her.

She needed someone who would, if not encourage then order her to give birth.

Someone who understood what it was like to give birth.

Someone cool, calm and collected.

Scarlett.

XxX

The woman in question was annoyed to receive the summons, courtesy of Frank Kennedy. The sight of him stumbling up her porch set her teeth on edge.

God's Nightgown, how did Suellen put up with such a pitiful creature. She slipped into her gracious hostess role.

"Why Frank Kennedy, how nice of you to call..."

"Miss Scarlett, I need you to come with me. Suellen, she, well, she needs you."

Within the hour, she had said farewell to her boys and was on the way to Jonesboro. Frank hurried her upstairs to where his sister was trying to comfort a steadily increasingly anxious Suellen. She was almost brought to tears by her sister's presence. Her body was all distorted and her feet and face looked puffy. Clearly, the Kennedy's were overindulging her.

Well, she would think about that later.

"Well, look at you. You've got yourself into a right state haven't you? Frank, why don't you wait for the Doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes Frank, a Doctor. Do you really mean to tell me that you haven't informed the Doctor that Sue is..."

"Well, she was asking for you and..."

"Well, Mary why didn't you go or even send your husband?"

Mary, stood affronted. "Well, my husband is at work at present and someone had to stay with Suellen."

Scarlett's eyes widened further.

"Frank, get the Doctor. Mary, go and help him. I'll stay with Suellen."

They looked blankly at her.

"Go."

They fled the room.

XxX

It was the next morning before Scarlett was able to leave the room.

But it was over.

Suellen and Frank were proud parents to one tiny female creature, who looked hopelessly like Frank. All that was missing was the whiskers and facial hair.

She was surprised to see her own husband, standing by the book case in the library. Their eyes met.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to bring you home. This has gone on far enough."

She sighed and attempted to close her mind to him.

"Scarlett, you are coming back to Atlanta. If not for me, then for your children."

She was instantly alert.

"John, what have you done?"

"I've sent Mammy and the children to Atlanta. Surely you're not going to have them parted from their mother much longer?"

She couldn't speak, her mouth was as dry as wood.

"Now, gather your things and we'll be on our way."

"John, I'll go to Atlanta but I won't live in Aunt Pitty's." He opened his mouth to argue but she jumped in. "It wouldn't be fitting, after all, Mr Turner and Miss Honey are only recently married. Let them have their time. Besides, wouldn't it be grand to have our own home?"

He was waning, she could tell. They were so close. But then he pulled his trump card...

XxX

Scarlett's welcome to Atlanta Society was a grand occasion. The Matrons were pleased that she was finally doing her duty. Melly was keen for them to spend time as a family and Honey, well she looked forward to talking over some ideas she had shared with her new husband, who encouraged her to mention them to Mrs Thornton.

Her days were a whirlwind of social gatherings, business meetings and childcare.

Everything was slipping out of her control.

Even her body.

The false pregnancy had taken it's toll on her body. Her waist was distorted as though she were still indeed pregnant. And John was no help. True, he had conceded to having their own home but that was about it. He was content to remain respectable, rather than successful. There were times when she couldn't stand the sight of him. Every night, he would lie beside her and all she wanted to do was run away.

Ashley Wilkes was no help. He spent his days trapped in the past, rather than face the cruel reality of life. Melly was content to let him waste his days in regret and Scarlett could no longer bring herself to care.

Instead she forced herself to go about her days as though she wasn't slowly dying inside. So much of life had slipped out of her control. The one thing she still had a say of was her diet.

Mammy had always told her that men could tell she was a lady by the way she ate like a bird.

She so wanted to be a great lady. So she stopped eating.

She kept herself on a tight regime of terrible coffee, and minute bites from plates that Mammy insisted she finished.

"I'm no child Mammy. It's my body."

"Honey, there's no sense in starving yourself when there's no need."

"Great balls of fire would you stop preaching and leave me be?"

A side effect of the lack of food were intense headaches that rendered her immobile. It was on such an occasion in March of 1867 that ensured she was alone in the house when the invasion commenced...

**A/N: So I made a couple of alterations and this is the end result.**


	44. Vive Le Klan

It was the smash of china that startled Scarlett from her slumber. She groaned and mourned the loss of solitude that the brief afternoon nap had afforded her.

She allowed herself to think briefly of the old days where young Belles would rest at parties and Barbeques, before spending the evening in festive spirits and being surrounded by beaux who fought tooth and nail for a chance to dance with her.

But that was all she could think before a thud vibrated throughout the house.

She held her breath as the realisation hit...she wasn't alone!

Scarlett rose from her bed and tiptoed to the door. Willing it quiet, she pulled it closer. She gave a sigh of relief as it opened slowly, silently.

It was all in vain though.

Some signal had sounded and she heard footsteps on the stairs. She crouched low to the floor and held her wince as the door struck her side.

Two voices murmured as they ransacked the room for treasures. In their distraction, they did not see the woman creep around the door.

She had almost made it but the thick voice halted her progress.

"Well, lookee here. Ain't you purty?"

Hands grasped at her middle as they pulled her off the floor. The two men held either side of her, leering at her scanty nightgown.

Their stale breath repulsed her but she didn't turn away. They stroked her face and leaned closer...

XxX

When Scarlett woke, she was on the floor. The body next to her was cooling, his eyes forever open. She looked upwards to see a familiar figure, looming over her.

"Miss Scarlett!"

"Sam? Oh Big Sam." Her voice sounded rough even to her own ears.

The former field-hand helped her gently to her feet, throwing over the wrapper. He turned away as she covered herself.

"Miss Scarlett, I had to come. I heard them talk about well, they were talking and I saw Mister Ashley. He told me you was here and I had to... Did they hurt you Miss Scarlett."

She shook her head. It felt light and heavy at the same time and there was a terrible pain in her neck. She put her hand to it and looked at the man lying next to her. She recognised him as the man that had hollered after her, just last week. She had begged John not to make a scene and he had complied with poor grace.

She half missed the way he would blindly go along with her wishes. Since her return, he had been more assertive and had even had to audacity to escort her when she called on Madame Bijoux!

Needless to say, the matrons of Atlanta had greatly approved this course of action. She was finally playing the role of wife, rather than struggling with a man's role of business.

Now though, she wished she could have been a man. She would have raised hell and made the invaders regret they ever took their first breath.

"Sam. We've got to get them out of here. You too. If they catch you, they'll hang you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and she raced over to the desk. She wrote furiously and was about to speak when they heard the back door open.

They held their breath as footsteps echoed in the house.

"Miss Scarlett?"

Mammy!

Scarlett stepped out of the room and hollered for the woman. She appeared at the foot of the steps, with Noah by her side.

"Miss Scarlett, what..."

"Mammy please, there isn't time. Noah, come here."

The boy was eager as ever to assist his benefactor. He joined her on the steps.

"Noah, I need your help." He nodded. "I need you to find Mr Thornton and give this to him." She pressed the letter into his hand. "Go straight there and don't stop for anybody. Go to the store. He should be there."

"Yes Miss Scarlett."

"Quickly now."

The women waited until the boy was out the door. Mammy followed her mistress upstairs.

"Mammy, I need your help. I have to get out of here, before anyone comes. They must not know I was here."

"But..."

"Sam, can you carry the men downstairs and lie them on the floor as though they've been shot? You may have to break a window."

"A window?"

"These men broke into my house, looking for things to steal. Someone shot them and..."

"Miss Scarlett, why would anyone shoot straight without hollering? If they were shot, why did no-one hear?"

"You're right. Take them out in the yard. Throw something over them, anything you could find."

He bowed out of the room, dragging the lifeless forms of the invaders. Mammy helped Scarlett dress, making sure to choose an outfit that would hide the bruising about her neck.

XxX

Melanie Wilkes was most surprised to find Scarlett knocking on her door. She had thought that she had been in bed with a migraine.

"Why Scarlett, I thought..."

"Melly, I need you to do something for me."

"Why, of course."

"If anyone asks, I've been with you all day."

"But I..."

"Please Melly, we don't have time. They'll be here any minute. Promise me."

"Of course I promise. But who are you talking about? Why are they looking for you?"

XxX

Rumours were rife in Atlanta. Two desparados had broken in to someone's house and what's worse, they may have even attacked a woman!

There had been a string of break-ins and looting in the last few months. The Yankees were nervous but the Confederates were itching in their seats.

Tom Gaffrey, a Yankee cavalryman arrived at the Wilkes' home to find Mrs Thornton amongst a group of woman.

He braced himself for the onslaught.

"Good afternoon Mrs Thornton. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Well, here's fine."

"No disrespect meant but I was thinking somewhere more private?"

"Well, seeing as this is not my house, you'll have to ask Mrs Wilkes. But I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"This is the only space."

"Indeed. Very well. Mrs Thornton, where were you earlier this afternoon?"

"Why I was here."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you doubt Miss Scarlett's word."

The other ladies held their breath as the man's eyes met Mammy's stubborn own.

"I meant no disrespect, ma'am. If Mrs Thornton says she was here then that must be so. We're investigating an incident that occurred this afternoon. Someone's home was broken into. And, well, you can see my dilemma."

"I do see it and I sympathise but I fail to understand why you approach me, seeing as I've been here all afternoon. Perhaps you need to investigate more before you begin questioning?"

"Well, if I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

With that, he turned from the room.

XxX

"Come sit down Scarlett. Have some tea."

She stared incredulously at Melly.

"What is it darling? They're gone now."

"If you think they've actually accepted my story than you're a bigger fool than I took you for."

There were gasps and outcries at Scarlett's rudeness but she ignored them.

"You better have a good reason for speaking to Melanie like that, Scarlett Thornton."

The use of her married name set Scarlett's teeth on edge but she shook it off.

"All I know is that we have about an hour before we are swarmed with Yankees who won't be swayed so easily. They'll be looking for our men."

"Why? Scarlett, they can't think..."

"A woman was attacked in her own home, Maybelle. A Southerner. Do you really think our men will take that easily?"

"But you said..."

"I lied. Great balls of Fire, do I have to spell it out? You all remember when I injured my ankle last April? The Yankees swarmed then but I managed to put them off."

Fanny's soft voice joined in the debate."Wait, I remember something. I remember hearing that when the police wanted to investigate, a fight broke out between your sons."

_Tom Gaffrey, sat before the young woman as she protested that she had tripped off the sidewalk and that the gathering of Negroes was purely coincidental. _

_The boys were standing either side of their mother, their stance was protective. Their faces screwed up in a way that vaguely resembled strong dislike._

_The younger one of the two shook his head and blurted out, "Mama didn't trip she..."_

_His words were cut off as the elder knocked him to the ground. They struck each other and in the ruckus, Mammy appeared with Uncle Peter to drag the boys out by the scruff of their necks._

"If Kit hadn't of stepped in when he did then our men would have hunted down those fools and probably got themselves lynched. They've taken all they can from the Yankees and Carpetbaggers. They won't be stopped this time. I give it an hour before the Yankees return to make sure that any rebellion is squashed to the ground."

Maybelle rose from her seat and stared straight at Scarlett.

"What would you have us do?"

XxX

Ten minutes later, the ladies began their evacuation of the Wilkes' home in small groups. Melly made a big show of bidding them all farewell .

When it was only Mrs Meade, Scarlett, Melly, Honey and the children left, the Yankees arrived.

They took up post, spread evenly amongst all the houses of the prominent families of Atlanta.

Trapping the former Confederates.

XxX

Rhett Butler was in a race against time.

The Yankees were reticent about the rumours about a woman being attacked in her home. The woman had neglected to give any details but he felt sure of the identity.

Scarlett!

The very thought of her in pain tore at his soul. He spared no thought for the horse that carried his burden through the streets of Atlanta.

Rhett's progress was swift and he arrived in Shanty town to find the white forms of the respectable Atlantans lose any semblance of their dignity in their bid of revenge.

Two shots echoed in the night as two forms fell to the ground, bowing their last bow.

The men in white were like lambs to the slaughter and he herded them to safety.

He herded them to the one place guaranteed to secure their survival.

Belle Watling's.

XxX

In the days that followed, the ex-Confederates would suffer greater scorn and ridicule than they could ever unleash themselves.

The whole story of their brave fallen lads in grey had been blotted and published as a gang of respectable Southerners brawling over a dye-haired woman in a bawdy house. What made it worse was that Rhett Butler had been the one who instigated it.

XxX

All of Atlanta were gathered to bid their final farewells to two of their own.

Fanny Elsing clung to her mother as they lowered her own Tommy to the ground. Melly clung to Scarlett's side as the second coffin was lowered.

Scarlett stood before the coffin and felt nothing. The hole was a dark cavern, pulling her in. She surrendered briefly to the idea that it wouldn't take much for her to sink away and never have to wake up again.

As though sensing her inner turmoil, Rhett Butler stared at her from across the field, willing her to look up and see him.

She turned tortured green orbs to his capable dark orbs.

What shocked him most was the deadened expression that filled her tiny frame. He had scarcely believed the changes in the woman who held his heart in her tiny hands. Gone was the vitality, that lust for life. She stood, encased in funeral black, a mere shadow of her former self.

It scared him to death.

XxX

Scarlett lay on the bed, the door firmly shut against the rest of the world. Her gown thrown over the chair.

A firm knock echoed throughout the house. She heard Mammy grumble towards it. One voice echoed above Mammy's indignant tones.

"I think she'll see me."

Moments passed and the thud on the steps heralded Mammy's arrival at her door.

"Miss Scarlett, Captain Butler's here. I told him you were prostrate with grief."

"Tell him that I am indisposed."

Mammy smiled at her lamb's answer. However, Rhett wasn't put off.

"Tell her I have some business matters that need to be discussed. They're rather urgent and I have to go away soon."

Rhett was most perturbed to find that not only was Scarlett not leaving the room, but her message was,

"I am no mood to discuss business. If it's so urgent, then he must talk to Henry Hamilton about it."

"Did you tell her I'm going away?"

Mammy's smile grew wider as she relayed the message.

"Tell him to have a good trip!"

"Miss Scarlett also said that I wasn't to pass on anymore messages. Good day Captain Butler."

Rhett narrowly missed the door smacking him in the face.

**A/N: Scarlett has not been raped. Big Sam got to her in time.**


	45. The Return

**A/N: Hey guys. Firstly, sorry for the previous two chapters. They were rushed and maybe I'll do a bit of editing, but not right now. **

**Voila, a new chapter. Be warned, it isn't a pretty one.**

Five days had passed.

Five excruciating endless days.

Still, Scarlett had not left her room.

Melly had taken it upon herself to take the children under her wing and into her household. Kit accepted her help but Leon wasn't so compliant. He begged often to see his mother and couldn't understand when the lady said his Mother needed time.

Did Mama not care about them?

He turned sulky and refused to cooperate, even going so far as to ignore the lady who was looking after them.

However, it was Mari who took it the hardest. She did not want the lady fussing over her.

When her fussing proved too much for even Melly's capable strength, they sought the next best thing.

Mammy.

In order to care for her own Lamb, she chose to bring the children home.

Thus, as the sixth day dawned, Little Mari plumped herself down outside the door and refused to budge.

XxX

Mari had been left in the nursery, presumably to sleep. But the little girl sensed that her minder's attention was diverted and grew aware that this was her chance to find her mother.

XxX

Kit and Leon were in the lounge when they heard shuffling coming from down the hall. On closer inspection, they witnessed their little sister crawling determinedly to their mother's door. Mammy had pressed on them the importance of not disturbing their Mother, so they had curtailed their playing to a minute level and closeted themselves away from the closed door down the hall.

"Come away from there Mari."

"Mama."

"Mama's sleeping."

She shook her head. "Want Mama!"

They heard the knock at the door and saw Mammy open it to reveal Miss Melly. She took one look at the children gathered around the closed door and shook her head.

"Come along boys. Come and play with Beau and Wade."

Melly moved closer and as she reached to hoist Mari, the little girl let out a heartbreaking wail. Her fists beat the floor and her whole body shook.

"No, no, no. Mama, want Mama!"

Melly was at a loss at what to do. Mammy might have helped but she was secretly proud of the little one. She had her mother's spirit. There was also the fact that she didn't approve of how Miss Melly clung to Miss Scarlett's children.

All was silent as the door handle startled to move, seemingly of its own accord.

There was silence as the door creaked backwards to reveal a pale creature that bore a remarkable resemblance to Miss Scarlett.

She stood before them, her eyes taking in the scene before them.

Mammy was smiling.

Melly was shocked.

The boys were speechless but little Mari's tears instantly faded as she threw herself at the woman before her.

"Mama!"

Scarlett lowered herself slowly and scooped the child off the floor. Mari nestled against her and sighed.

She had to cough a few times before speaking. "Thank-you for all your help Melly. I'll take over now."

"Oh Scarlett, I can take them. You need to rest."

Scarlett's spine stiffened straighter. "I will decide what I need. You should go on home. Mr Wilkes will be missing you."

"Oh, I see. Yes, you're right."

"I'll show you out Miss Melly."

"Mammy, can you bring some coffee? And some sandwiches?"

"I'll fetch 'em straight away Miss Scarlett."

Mammy wasn't offended when she realised that she wasn't invited to the impromptu reunion. The children didn't need nor want her. Their eyes were only for Scarlett.

It was fitting.

XxX

Having bathed and breakfasted, Scarlett kissed each of her children and left the house.

She braced the cold wind and rain to arrive outside the Elsings.

"Why Scarlett, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Fanny."

In the wake of the Klan's humiliation and cross purposed regime, courtesy of Rhett Butler, it was noticed that two of their brave former lads in grey had fallen foul of the bullet.

John Thornton and Tommy Wellburn.

Shortly after his death was announced, the distraught woman had taken to her bed and would not even come out when her mother had hammered on her daughter's door.

Mrs Elsing reluctantly conceded that if anyone could break Fanny out of her stupor, it was Scarlett. She felt justified when, after knocking on the door, Fanny had admitted her in.

XxX

An hour later, she was surprised to see Miss Scarlett beckon her.

"Mrs Elsing, would you have some water brought up?"

"Of course, but..."

"Fanny wants to bathe before facing anyone."

"How is she?"

"She's broken hearted, but you don't need me telling you that. Mrs Elsing, your daughter needs you to be strong for her. She doesn't need words but actions. No doubt others will tell her that his death was a great sacrifice to the Cause and that is probably true. But not now."

"Thank-you Scarlett, I'll give her some time and then I'll see her." Scarlett had stepped closer to the door before she felt a small hand clutch her arm.

"I've misjudged you Scarlett. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're entitled to your own opinion."

Mrs Elsing opened her mouth to say more but she sensed that she would be wasting her breath. Instead, she ordered the water and lay in wait for her darling child, who needed her mother.

XxX

"Scarlett!"

She barely heard the smooth Charlestonian call to her, so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

After leaving the Elsings, she paid a call to Doctor Meade and the man confirmed the fear that she held in her heart.

"Scarlett!"

She turned to see Rhett Butler dismount from his buggy.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been calling you for the last few minutes."

"I thought you had urgent business."

"That was a ruse to get your Mammy to give us some privacy."

"Oh? Well, that backfired didn't it?"

They had reached the parlour and Rhett watched as she lowered herself to a chair and place her head in her hands. He stepped closer and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What is it honey?"

"It's nothing the concerns you."

"I disagree but that's neither here nor there." She held up tortured eyes to him. "It's more than losing your husband. Can't you tell me?"

"Please Rhett, just say what you have to and go. I'm not in the mood for polite chit chat."

He acknowledged that perhaps now was not the time to pronounce his intentions. A Gentleman would bow out now and try again later. But he had never claimed to be a Gentleman. So he tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere. "It's not money worries is it? Don't tell me that John failed to see you were provided for."

"Great balls of fire Rhett! Can't you let well enough alone?" She took in his dark eyes and tiny smile lurking in the corner of his mouth. "I'm well provided for."

"Then what is it? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

"I'm cursed Rhett."

"Pardon me?"

"I am. Look at me, I've lost a husband, both my parents and now I've lost another husband. When will it end?"

He lowered his body into the seat across from her and placed his hands on her own.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

She shrugged.

"I think that all these... events are a matter of bad timing. Scarlett, if you continue to think in this rein, you will waste your life, puzzling over the whys and wherefores. Accept them for unpleasant situations but don't dwell on them. Don't dwell on the past honey. It'll do no good."

She huffed. "Is that meant to cheer me up?"

"Is it?"

"No." But Rhett saw a gleam in her otherwise gloomy disposition.

"There, my purpose is fulfilled. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for a while. And as I'm going away for a long spell, I want to discuss it before the window of opportunity closes."

'What window?' was the thought that ran through her tired mind.

"I thought that was a ruse?"

He smiled. "I do have to go away, Scarlett. I have some business matters in England." He paused. "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"My news is this. I still you want you more than any woman I've ever want but I can see you won't run off into the sunset with me, so I'm willing to hang up my cloak of bachelorhood and take up the mantle of marriage."

His eager eyes scanned her face. In truth, he had expected more of a reaction.

"Scarlett. Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard you. I'm not an idiot."

"Then?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Rhett, my husband has just died and you think I'm going to jump into another marriage?"

"We could wait a decent interval if that's what bothering you?"

She scoffed "A decent interval? God's nightgown Rhett. You may be a smart person but there are so many times when I think you have no brain at all."

He refrained from saying that that statement didn't make much sense either.

"Why would I want to marry again?"

"Scarlett, you've been married to a boy and an old man. Why not marry a man of the right age, who has a way with women?"

"Oh? Well, that sounds rather indulgent."

"Come now Scarlett. We're friends aren't we? If you're worried that I'd stop you from your business dealings then you needn't be. They're apart of you. Like your children."

"It's not that."

"Then pray tell."

"You think that marriage is a joke? Something to be used to get what you want? Well, you should know that it's hard work. And I don't need any more work."

"Marriage can be fun."

"So says the bachelor."

"Come now Scarlett, I'm not getting the real reason am I? It's not Ashley is it? I thought you had gotten over that?"

"It's not Ashley. I don't know why I wasted so long on him. Melly's welcome to him."

"Whilst I'm glad to hear that. I'm still not getting the full story."

"If you must know, I don't think you would want to take care of another man's child."

"Oh surely Scarlett. I'm no stranger to Kit and Leon..."

"I wasn't talking about them." He stared at her blankly. "Well, do I have to spit it out? I'm going to have a baby Rhett."

"You're pregnant?"

He refrained from asking if she was sure but Scarlett picked up on it anyway.

"Doctor Meade confirmed it. Aren't you going to congratulate me? After all you're the first to know."

He was able to look beyond the sharp words and bitterness to see the pain within. She held strong but his silence was unnerving.

"What, no retort. Oh please tell me that the Great War Hero isn't lost for words?"

He held his tongue and instead, enshrouded Scarlett in his arms. His hold was no match for her stubbornness and she soon gave way to the tears that wouldn't be silenced anymore.

"Sssh, honey, everything will be alright."

She pulled away from him. "How can you say that Rhett? I'm a pregnant widow, again. The most I can look forward to is a lifetime in black, raising another child on my own. Rhett, I can't do it anymore. I can't bear it."

"Now listen to me Scarlett. You are not on your own. I'll be there for you. Not in the way that I hoped, but I'll be there for you none the less."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot imagine a life without you in it."

It was the most honest he had ever been in his life. Honesty shined from his black orbs and Scarlett felt a sensation of calm flow over her. He had always been good at that.

She had never given it a thought before. She had accepted his presence as easily as she had accepted that her sister was content with her lot in life.

With no more consideration.

She rested her head against Rhett's shoulder as he pulled her closer. He lightly smoothed his hand up down the curve of her spine, his touch as delicate as a butterfly's wing.

"Rhett, I want to go home."

"Tara?"

She nodded.

"Then go. Go to Tara and rest. You always did draw your strength from there, you know."

She laughed in spite of the situation.

"It's home, it's all I know."

"You are your father's daughter you know."

Instantly, Scarlett's back straightened and she stepped out of Rhett's arms.

Bemused, "Scarlett, what is it? What did I say?"

"Nothing. I need to go. You're right, I need to go away. Get out of Atlanta."

She looked at the floor briefly before turning to him.

"Will you stay? Here I mean?"

"No. I'll leave but I'll write you?"

She half smiled and he gathered his hat in his hands.

"Scarlett, all will be well. There's nothing that either of us can fail at if we truly want it."

"Really?"

"Of course, we're too selfish not to succeed."

"If you're going to insult me, Captain Butler you can leave."

He had her hand in his own before she could blink. The other rested on the side of her face, holding up her chin.

"You should be careful Scarlett. Anyone else might be offended. Such lips should not be so full of scorn. They were meant for other pleasures." He squeezed her chin ever so slightly and smiled as she gasped.

His eyes were transfixed by the mix of bright red against his tanned hand on a bed of magnolia white. Her skin was as soft as silk. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

Scarlett allowed herself to get lost in the caress. His lips were soft yet strong and his arms about her were tender, as though she were a prized possession... no not possession. The term did not suit Rhett.

She felt a chill in the air as she realised that Rhett's lips had moved. She caught the sight of his smiling eyes.

"Now that is a proper kiss, Scarlett. I'll carry it with me."

He held her hand in his, over his heart. Then, with a final touch of his lips on her forehead, he was gone.

XxX

Mammy was by no means surprised when Miss Scarlett announced that they were to leave Atlanta. Whilst her lamb saw to the children, she saw that the house was stripped bare of any personal items.

"Miss Scarlett, how long we'se going to Tara?"

"Oh, til winter at least. I won't be able to travel before then. It wouldn't be fitting. The old cats would have my head."

Mammy had always been a smart woman. One who knew things long before others did. She only waited for people to tell her out of politeness.

"Don't you worry none about that Miss Scarlett. If they says anything against you well, I'll set them straight."

Scarlett knew that Mammy was too polite to set anyone straight. Still, she appreciated the gesture.

XxX

When the house was closed up and the good-byes were said, the remnants of the Thornton household boarded the train that would take them back to Jonesboro, where Will would be waiting. Mari sat in the most exclusive seat in the whole train.

Her mother's lap.

The boys were content to sit either side.

As the train departed from the station, Scarlett caught sight of a familiar, broad-shouldered man, with a panama – style hat atop his head.

She smiled and the ensemble smiled back, thinking her smile was for them.

But it was all for one Rhett Butler.

His heart leaped at the gesture and swore that when the time came, that face would never have cause to frown ever again.

XxX

Everything was in place for the family's return to Tara. If the children were puzzled by their mother's reasoning, they showed no sign. They would follow her to the end of the world if it made her happy.

XxX

That night, Scarlett kissed her children in their beds, her heart melting as their hold lingered on her hand.

She quietly shut the nursery door and made for her own room. All was quiet and she was making the most of the peace by going to bed early.

She had left instructions with Mr Turner and Henry Hamilton and would keep in contact with them, over her business dealings.

Will had done a marvellous job at keeping the farm going. Yes, it was a farm, not the plantation of her dreams. She had also been able to order enough whitewash to cover the house and was looking forward to the summer.

It was then that her thoughts turned to the baby inside her. She didn't think about whether it would be a boy or a girl – she had never thought that far ahead. As long as the baby was healthy, she didn't care.

XxX

She settled to sleep, her hand resting over her womb, dreaming of the swamp.

During the War, it had been her sanctuary. Her saviour. Her safety net had woven its spell over her children and it brought them all happiness.

But nothing lasts forever and the happiness chilled as she grew aware of another presence. One most unwelcome.

Monsieur Mort had slithered like a serpent in the Garden of Eden and stood before the tree. He did not offer an apple. Instead, he wrapped himself around Scarlett. His hand covering the one over her womb.

His hold tightened.

From deep within, something stirred from slumber. The sanctuary was steadily depleting, cutting over the air supply. It panicked and squirmed, desperate to evade the invader.

Monsieur Mort had arrived to find his beloved in a fix once more. His love had been burdened many times but this last was too much.

The burden was unnecessary.

XxX

Scarlett stirred from her slumber, a heaviness threatening to consume her.

"Mammy?" She clutched the cover tight. "Mammy, where are you?"

The cover felt damp and she winced as another wave hit her like a thousand knives.

A sudden fear took hold as she lowered her hand to her stomach. She felt the warmth trickle below as realisation hit her...

Mammy arrived to find her lamb trembling in fear and pain. The candle revealed Scarlett's pale face clenched in pain.

"Mammy, help me."

The voice that could command an army of men to do her bidding was raspy and meek. She held Scarlett, like a child and whispered that she was here and would never leave.

XxX

When dawn broke, Mammy gathered the stained sheets and threw them on the fire, as per Miss Scarlett's request. She had Dilcey take the children out and watched as her lamb sunk in on herself.

"Miss Scarlett, I'se here for you. You're not alone."

But Scarlett barely heard her. She had shut out the rest of the world but she couldn't rid her mind of the hand-print that bruised her stomach. It was much too big to be her own. That meant that...

But such things weren't possible. Weren't they?


	46. Part 11: England 1867

England, 1867

Having concluded his business, Rhett Butler found himself in the enviable position of being a man of leisure.

Normally, he would have made his way to the taverns and other dubious establishments but since securing the promise from the woman of his dreams, such idle pursuits seemed superfluous.

He wasn't worried though.

Life with Scarlett had never been dull and he found the prospect of a lifetime with her by his side exciting.

He was walking down the streets of High Holborn, London when something caught his eye.

It was a bear.

Not just any bear. It was elaborately decked in a smartly tailored jacket and suit combo. He grinned at the sight of the bear clutching a cane in its paw.

It was a perfect gift.

Rhett found himself entering the shop on a quest for the perfect gift for Scarlett's baby.

XxX

He emerged almost an hour later, clutching the ideal gift. He had felt a brief twinge at the thought of Scarlett being pregnant with another man's baby. He couldn't deny that he felt hurt that yet again, he had missed his chance at claiming her for his own, but such was the way of life.

Hell, he had already waited six years. What was another year in the grand scheme of things?

Before meeting Scarlett, he had never considered himself a potential father. Relations with his own parent had been so categorically disastrous that he couldn't envision repeating the cycle. Not even for...

But that wasn't worth considering. Instead, he continued his shopping expedition, little knowing that it was all in vain.

XxX

From England, he journeyed to Paris to hunt out old haunts, each time imagining that Scarlett and the children were with him. He followed the path to a little boutique called the Rue de la Paix, where he had once bought a charming green bonnet. While the style was considered outdated, Rhett couldn't help perusing the boutique for items of the similar shade. He knew that Scarlett would be confined to black for the duration of her pregnancy and for some time after that but she wouldn't always be in black.

Black was such a depressing colour and did nothing for her complexion. She was made for brighter shades that portrayed her personality. Rich colours like green, to match her eyes, red for her lips, blues, purple...

He had to force himself to quit the shop before he emptied its entirety. He had already decided to buy her a trousseau. It would contain the most luxurious fabrics his love had ever dreamed off. Silks, satins, anything her heart desired, he would grant her.

Nothing was too good for his Scarlett. For she was his, in all but name. She had been ever since he laid eyes on her six years ago.

She had been a vision then. He had been captivated by the way she entered as though she were a Queen. All who saw her were mere puppets in the palm of her tiny hands. They were hers to command, like marionettes.

He had watched her pull their strings at the Barbeque and then later, he had been witness to her fiery nature.

He had almost envied Ashley Wilkes for being so close to her.

But not quite.

XxX

That evening, Rhett ordered a bottle of Scotch from the hotel bar and congratulated himself for finally claiming Scarlett as his own intended.

He had been disappointed when she had refused to come to him but he conceded that it had not been in the best of taste. The guilt did not last long as he assured himself that it was necessary. It had backfired and he had spent a long week, dropping by the house at odd moments, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beloved behind the curtains.

But he would not dwell on such things. It would do no good.

Not now.

XxX

It was September before he returned to Atlanta. He had made a quick detour to Charleston to call upon his mother. One of the highlights of his father's death was that he was now free to call whenever he wanted.

Eleanor Butler was delighted to see her son. She had never denied that he was her favourite, a fact that her younger son despised. Rosemary was less offended. Rhett was after all, her favourite brother.

Although his visit was brief, Eleanor was by no means disappointed. Her son had always been the most independent of boys. Even as a child, it was not uncommon for him to disappear for the day, mush to his father's disapproval. Father and son had never seen eye-to-eye and it had led to the ongoing battle for control and ownership for the title of Alpha male.

On the day of his departure, Eleanor requested a private audience with her son.

"You wanted to see me Mother?"

"Come here Rhett. Sit with me."

Rhett obliged and held her hands in his. He was impatient to return to Atlanta but he hid this from his mother.

Eleanor was no fool though. She knew when her son was planning something momentous.

"I won't keep you long Rhett. I know you're desperate to leave Charleston."

He laughed, somewhat. "Am I so obvious Mother?"

Eleanor laughed and placed her hand on her son's cheek. He covered it with his own hand. "My darling, you are as dear to me as the day you were born. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Mother."

"I want you to be happy. You've been alone such a long time. "

"Mother..."

"Let me finish. I know you Rhett. You might act the scoundrel but you're heart is as pure as anyone else's. Don't sell yourself short Rhett. Be happy. Promise me."

He sighed. "I promise."

She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

XxX

He arrived late evening in Atlanta and made straight for the National Hotel. It was too late to call on Scarlett so instead he made for Belle's sporting house.

Belle greeted him as though he were a soldier, returning from a year-long crusade. The house was packed full of Yankees and Carpetbaggers. The sight didn't appease Rhett and he welcomed Belle's offer of a private room.

"I see business is booming Belle."

"Indeed. There's a lot of folk with more money than sense, not that I'm complaining."

"Tell me all the news then."

Rhett settled in for a friendly chat with Belle, in the hopes that she would have news of Scarlett. Belle was a shrewd character but she had always been aware of her place in the stakes for Rhett Butler's heart.

"Well, them Yankees are riding roughshod over all the Confederates..."

"The Confederacy is long dead Belle."

"Not to everyone. But I expect you don't want to hear about that. You wants to hear about Mrs Thornton."

Rhett rolled his eyes at the use of Scarlett's married name.

"Do tell Belle. How is she? She must be near her time now."

Belle's face was a mixture of bewilderment and incredulity."Rhett, you can't mean to say..."

His composure switched to that of high alert. "What? What is it?"

"Of course you wouldn't know, how could you? You've been away such a long time..."

"What is it Belle? Tell me."

"Rhett, honey, Mrs Thornton, well she..."

The words were at the tip of her tongue but something refrained her from vocalising them.

Rhett froze in his chair. The room that had been so pleasant moments before had turned chilly.

"She lost the baby?" Belle nodded.

Rhett's head sunk into his hands.

"It happened on her first night home. The Doctors say her body wasn't strong enough. Mrs Kennedy says that..."

"Mrs Kennedy? How do you know Mrs Kennedy?"

"They're living here now. Mr Kennedy took over the store. They've been living in the Thornton house since May."

"But then where is S... Mrs Thornton?"

"She's in Savannah. Mrs Kennedy will tell anyone that would listen that she's living in the lap of luxury, in the great pink mansion of Pierre Robillard, or whatever his name is. She sounds most put that Mrs Thornton and her children have a mansion whilst she, Mister Frank and little Ella Lorena have a house that ain't big enough to swing a cat..."

It was then that Rhett's ears pricked up. "Did you say Ella?"

"Yep, little Ella Lorena. Sounds patriotic don't it?"

When Rhett didn't mirror her enthusiasm, she looked concerned.

"Rhett what is it? You look like you've seen a Ghost."

Rhett cleared his throat before speaking. "During the War, Scarlett, that is Mrs Chevalier as she was then, had a daughter who died a month barely a month after she was born. Her name was Ella."

It was Belle's turn to pale. "So Miz Kennedy called her baby Ella after her sister..."

She couldn't finish. The words wouldn't flow.

Shortly after that revelation, Rhett bid Belle good night and returned to the hotel. His mind in turmoil.

When the night drew to a close, Rhett made for Atlanta station and bought a ticket for the first train to Savannah. He spent the journey thinking of what to say to her, that is, if he saw her. His thoughts turned to the day he proposed. He remembered how thin and pale she looked when he mentioned marriage. Then there was her response to his promise to help.

He had been in earnest then but she hadn't seen that. She had been too wrapped in her own torment to believe that she wasn't alone. That she only had to say the word and he would give his life for her.

It was then that Rhett realised what he had buried deep within. Scarlett hadn't accepted him. Neither in words or actions.

He'd been a fool these last few months. He had thought he had finally gotten the woman who held his heart in her tiny hands to be his. To accept him, not only as friend but as something permanent. Someone she could turn to, who would grant her the moon if only she asked.

But she never had.

Scarlett was no more his than she had been when they first met.

In fact she was more lost to him than ever.

He felt something plague his mind.

A memory.

He could not have been more than ten years old at the time. His brother was still at that age where his mother was the one person he could turn to but his Father was slowing changing things...

XxX

He remembered waking early and slipping out of the house, into the bright Spring morning. It was moments like these when he felt at peace. He stayed a few moments to welcome the sun, when he saw them.

Wild flowers.

He knew his mother would love them and with all the zealous only a ten year old boy could possess, he scooped them up and ran back to the house.

"Mother, Mother."

Two large hands caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"Where are you going boy?"

Rhett didn't answer his father.

"Flowers? Your Mother has no need for such things."

He beckoned a passing servant and, tearing the bouquet from his son's hands, threw them at her.

"Throw these out."

The man then dragged a protesting Rhett to his room and locked him in.

"You're to stay here until I give you permission to leave. Which won't be anytime soon."

"Mother."

"Stop that now. You're Mother is ill and doesn't need to be disturbed."

With that, Rhett heard the bolt draw across that door and his father's footsteps pass down the hall.

It would be several days before he was allowed from the room and when he did, he found he could barely recognise his beloved mother.

She was a pale shadow of herself. Of course she welcomed her darling but it was out of habit, rather than how he was usually greeted. Looking back, he wondered if his mother had lost a child. It was months before she regained her vitality and in that time, he could remember the seeds of disdain being planted between father and son.

Eleanor Butler didn't truly heal until the year of Rhett's fifteenth birthday and the birth of his only sister. Rosemary...

Rhett was pulled out of his memory by the realisation that the train was slowing to a holt. He grabbed his bags and dismounted.

As it was late evening, he made his way to the nearest boarding house and exercised enough charm to gain lodging, a meal and a bath. He congratulated himself and set about making preparations for the up-and-coming reunion.

XxX

Meanwhile, in a more exclusive part of Savannah, Scarlett was in the room Pierre Robillard had gifted her for her own personal use. It was functional to say the least and it was the one room where she didn't have to hide from the world.

It was a rare occasion that she had time to herself. Pierre had a fondness for regime, a trait that she had subconsciously developed during her childhood. It was part of the reason she excelled in business and for that she would always be grateful.

Though she would never admit it.

XxX

Pierre had left the house for his daily constitutional, a routine that Scarlett took great advantage off. She summoned her sons out of the watchful eye of their tutor and collected Mari from the Nursery and together, they snuck away from the pink mansion and made for the delights of Savannah.

It was on their departure from the house that Rhett Butler was also leaving the delights of the boarding house.

He felt a stirring in his heart as he set foot in the heart of Savannah city. Somewhere, the other half to his soul was. He followed his instincts, evading the market-owners, pedalling their wares. He waved off the people trying to sell him luxury goods and meat.

An hour passed and he had still not found her. He was close to giving up when he caught sight of a woman, bedecked from head to toe in black. She was leaning over to inspect something when her body stilled and she looked over in his direction.

It was only a moment but Rhett knew then that today was not the day for their reunion.

Later he would regret not seizing the moment but for now, he rationalised with himself that Scarlett was content.

XxX

That night, he quit Savannah and bordered the train that was heading for Charleston.

Eleanor was most surprised to see her son quite so soon. She was also taken aback by his transformation.

"Rhett, what has happened?"

"Mother, I've come to say good-bye."

"You're leaving? But Rhett, you've just got back."

"I must Mother. Urgent business calls me overseas." As though on a final remembrance. "I'll write you."

Eleanor kissed her son and whispered a heartfelt farewell. She did not understand his reasoning and certainly didn't accept his excuses, but past experience had warned her not to pick at her son. He would tell her when he was ready.

Or not.

XxX

And so life for Rhett and Scarlett continued. 1867 became 1868. Rhett continued his life of the carefree bachelor and Scarlett upheld her bargain with her Grandfather. Neither could find the peace they craved though. Scarlett never paid mind but Rhett knew in his bones that he would never find true happiness without Scarlett.

They were meant for each other.

But the heart can only take so much disappointment and he had reached his limit.

However Fate had heeded their calls and had decided that it was time for the two to put aside their differences and learn to live anew...

**A/N: So, I've given Rhett a bit of air time. I've had this scene in my head for a while and it strikes me as something that would happen.**

**Maybe you won't agree with my delaying the reunion but Rhett's hurt and he has always been a runner.**

**Stay tuned.**

**XxX**


	47. Pierre's Revenge

**A/N: Be warned – there be plot twists ahead.**

**The Game's Afoot!**

Dawn had finally broken and light poured into the room.

She rose from her slumber and hurriedly dressed, stepped out outside to greet the day.

The air was dense and cold but she didn't register this. She ached for simpler times. Times when she could be secure in her parent's love.

But that world was long gone, leaving a dark, complex life in it's wake...

XxX

"Mammy, she's here. Scarlett, what are you doing? You ought to be in bed."

Suellen had woken to feel a change in the air. She found Mammy outside Scarlett's door, clutching a breakfast tray. After their knocks received no response, the two women set about locating their charge, finally finding her sitting on the back porch.

"Look at you, you must be freezing! I'll fetch a blanket."

Firm hands wrapped themselves around the shrinking form of Scarlett. They guided her to the cushioned bench and placed the woollen blanket over her shoulders. They watched, waiting for her to shrug it off but she pulled it close and they gave a sigh of relief.

"Miss Scarlett honey. We'se worried about you."

"There's no need."

"Scarlett..."

"I'm fine. I will be fine."

To prove how well she was, she ordered Mammy to bring breakfast. The woman placed it in front of her and she settled in.

Despite her bravado, the breakfast was not so easy to consume. The grits tasted too dry, the ho-cakes, too heavy. The eggs, overcooked.

But the coffee was divine.

"Miss Scarlett..."

She was spared Mammy's tirade by the thud of Will's stump. He held out a bundle of letters. Suellen wasn't quick enough to snatch the elaborately penned scrawl of their mutual relative.

"My dear Scarlett,

I am at a loss as to why you have failed to answer my letters. I am disappointed by your disregard for your family..."

Scarlett broke away, puzzled. "What on earth is he about?" She looked up to see the guilty faces. "Explain."

Suellen gulped. "It was me Scarlett. I told Mammy to hold on to them..."

Scarlett's eyes glinted, dangerously so. "You took my letters?"

"Honey, you were so sick, we couldn't add that to your burdens."

They waited for the explosion. Instead, Scarlett held her breath and let her furious words ebb away.

XxX

Days after the miscarriage, Scarlett had sunk into a deep depression. She bowed out of the world completely and refused to break free from her torment.

In desperation, Mammy summoned Suellen and the young woman was astonished to see her elder, stubborn, determined sister become the pitiful wreck she now resembled.

Those few weeks had not been pretty and Suellen had come to learn that even Scarlett wasn't immune to despair.

Nor was she made of stone.

Subsequently, Suellen had the children sent to Jonesborough, to the doting arms of her sister-in-law.

And she prepared herself for something that had previously been far from her mind.

Taking care of Scarlett.

XxX

She stood before them, sensing their fear, she smiled internally, before shaking her head and returning to her letter.

"I must insist that you come to Savannah. If not for myself, then for your children. It isn't fit for a woman to be living on a deserted farm in the middle of some isolated dreamland.

Thus, I have seen fit to purchase your tickets. It is imperative that you do not delay. The consequences will be severe.

Yours,

P. Robillard"

Scarlett threw the letter to the floor, the tickets scattering. Suellen had seen fit to fetch the other letters and tentatively handed them to her sister.

Scarlett read them all, with a dispassionate air.

"See to the trunks Mammy. We're leaving for Savannah."

"But Lamb, you're not well yet..."

"Our train departs tomorrow. We can collect the children before catching the train." She turned to Suellen. "Congratulations Suellen. You finally get what you wanted."

"I don't understand."

Scarlett sneered. "The house in Atlanta." Still, Suellen looked puzzled. "Well, I won't need it now. It's yours, if you can persuade Frank to leave Jonesborough."

Suellen squealed and went to hug her sister. Scarlett's glare dissuaded her efforts.

"If you don't mind Sue, I have some letters to write."

XxX

He stared at the golden liquid before him and wondered, for the hundredth time.

"Do I love Scarlett?"

Sure, she was a fever in his blood. At times she tormented him with flashes of what could be.

Most times she came to him in dreams.

Showing him what could be.

Alas, most of which would never be.

The nights were worse. Then, his body was shattered into a comatose state and he couldn't escape the dreams...

He stood before the alter, nervously patting down his waistcoat, his cravat. The priest stood before him eying him reflectively.

The first notes of the wedding march sounded and he heard footsteps shuffling towards him. He turned to face to form of a woman, clad in white and wearing a veil. The dress clung to her curves and he reached out his hand to take her own.

"Dearly beloved..."

The ceremony drew to a close and the priest signalled to Rhett that he could remove the veil. Rhett's fingers were shaking as his hands scooped the fine fabric. He carefully moved it upwards...

Only to jump back.

Instead of the green orbs and the full rich red lips he expected, he was greeted with a magnolia white canvas.

He lifted his hands to caress the sight but they passed through the void as the figure before him began to disaparate.

A cruel, menacing laughter echoed in his ear, taunting him.

He turned but there was no-one there. He shook his head lightly and turned back to his bride but she had also vanished.

The alter lay in ruins and he was alone...

Rhett woke in terror and rubbed his hand over his face. In the corner of his eye, he spied the empty bottle of scotch, staring at him.

Mocking him.

He picked up the bottle and threw it towards the far wall. The glass shattered with a resounding smash.

That following morning, Rhett left the hotel and the city for a new scene. He didn't care where he ended up.

He was an island, isolated and desecrated.

XxX

Jerome was waiting for them at the train station. Wordlessly, he dealt with the luggage and helped the children into the carriage. Mammy huffed that she didn't need his help.

XxX

The great pink mansion stood before them like a spectre. Leon couldn't stop the gulp that echoed in response. His mother patted him reassuringly and led the way.

"Miss Scarlett, Monseiur Pierre is in the library. He says to go through."

"I'll take the children Miss Scarlett."

She nodded.

Pierre heard the knock and beckoned his guest in. She moved to stand before him, poised and in control.

"Sit down."

She complied.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Granted. Now, why did you keep me waiting so long? I am not in the habit of playing fool to satisfy your whims."

The statement summarised her Grandfather succinctly. Pierre was not a man to ask politely. What he wanted, he usually got, without too much effort on his behalf. Instead he left it in the hands of his followers to see to it that his desires were met.

She would have laughed but could not summon the required energy.

"I have good reason for the delay."

She stared at her blankly. "Well?"

"I have been unwell."

She didn't expect acknowledgement or good wishes for her health, so she was not disappointed when her Grandfather acted true to form.

"I see. Well, you're alright now."

"Clearly. Are you going to tell me why you dragged me and my children here?"

"Ah yes. Well, I would have thought it was obvious. You belong here. Both you and your children." Scarlett pulled a face and Pierre carried on regardless. "Scarlett, I'm prepared to make you an offer. I want you to be my housekeeper."

"Excuse me?"

He ignored the interruption. "I want you to stay here as my housekeeper. My health has not been too good of late and I want my last remaining time to be restful."

"Restful? Huh. You talk as if you're at death's door."

"I'm perfectly willing to make this worth your while."

"Explain."

"You'll inherit everything. The house and all its contents, as well as my fortune. It is rather considerable."

"How much are we talking about here?"

The figure he named was enough to make her turn green. Green enough to match her own eyes.

"I see. Well, I'll have to think about it."

"What is there to think about? Don't be a fool Scarlett. This is more money than you'll ever have in your wildest dreams."

"So all I have to do is stay here and run your house?"

"You will also see to it that it is run to my standards."

"What about the children?"

"I will hire a tutor. I presume it wouldn't be too much to ask that you keep the little girl under control?"

Scarlett shook her head.

"Good, then we are in accord. Take the rest of the day to get reacquainted with the house. You can start in the morning."

XxX

Scarlett had barely closed her eyes before there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Scarlett? Are you awake?"

"Hmm, who is it?"

"Mister Pierre, he wants you right away."

What?

Scarlett hurriedly threw on a robe and ran a comb through her hair. She murmured under her breath about old men and their early wake-up calls.

She entered the room to see her Grandfather, still in bed, with a tray of food on his lap.

"There you are."

"What's the matter with you?"

"My breakfast is unsatisfactory."

"You got me out of bed to tell me that?"

"Yes, it's your role as housekeeper to see that I am satisfied."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fetch me something decent."

"You fix it. I'm going back to bed."

"If you think you're going back to bed, remember it is not yours yet. You work for me now and I want you to make sure that my breakfast is palatable."

She stood, stunned, only to reach for the tray and give a small curtsey.

The servants were surprised to say the least to see Miss Scarlett waltz into their domain. They were even more so when they observed her start the necessary arrangements for a meal.

Minnie, braved her curiosity and made herself known.

"Excuse me Miss Scarlett, is there anything I can get you?"

"Nothing thank-you."

Scarlett finished her preparations in silence, before plating up and departing the kitchen.

XxX

By the end of the week, Scarlett was exhausted. Her Grandfather had always been meticulous about keeping a routine but now it was bordering on obsessive. Things drew to a climax one evening when they were all at supper.

Scarlett had organised a lavish meal, as per Pierre's request. The children were excited about all the good smells and were ready to eat.

Unfortunately, Pierre insisted on inspecting every dish, before he deemed it satisfactory. So far, none had come to muster.

Every dish had been presented and sent back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Scarlett, I thought I told you that you are to manage the meals in a way that is satisfactory to me. Those aren't fit enough to feed a dog!"

Pierre left the room with all the dignity of a man half his age. But Scarlett wouldn't take any more of it. She followed her Grandfather and was astonished to see him talking with Jerome.

"Bring it to the Library. The atmosphere in the dining room is enough to give me indigestion."

He turned to see Scarlett staring at him.

"It is impolite to eavesdrop, Scarlett. I thought I told you that years ago."

She waited until the door was shut. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my dinner."

"But you said it wasn't fit."

His laugh was cruel and berating. He went to wave her away but Scarlett would not be dismissed.

"No, we're not doing this. You are going to answer me."

"I hardly think you're in the position to argue Scarlett."

"Why am I here Grandfather?"

"You're doing your duty."

"Duty?"

"Yes, duty. Are you deaf as well as stupid? You're a Robillard. You owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"Your education, for one. Your husband for another. Zut Alors, Scarlett, you are the wife of one of the greatest families in France!"

"Might I remind you that I am no longer his wife, but his widow. I have also since married and..."

"Yet again, you have been made widow. As your second marriage produced no issue, you are therefore required to see that your children are brought up in the proper way."

"By proper way, I assume you mean as Chevaliers."

Pierre shook his head, patronizingly. "Robillard Chevaliers. The issue of two such fine French families deserve nothing less than a proper education. Your husband may have been prosperous but they deserve more than a mere merchant can provide for. Their father was a soldier but he was also granted the finest education. Your inheritance will ensure they get it. They will have what your fellow companions lack. Choice."

"My inheritance? Surely not. What of the Chevalier finances? I would have thought they would be ample enough for their education and much more."

Pierre's face took an ugly turn and he released a cruel cackle, which lasted some minutes. Scarlett's patience was growing painfully thin.

"The Chevalier inheritance? I credited you with sense but I see now that I was too kind."

"Stop this, now."

The cackle halted. "Mind how you speak to me Scarlett. You are living under my roof and if I see fit, I will have you and your brats thrown out in a matter of minutes."

His words sobered her fury.

"That's better. Now, you may leave me."

She turned to leave the room when a thought occurred to her.

"Are you still here?"

"Grandfather, what happened to Christophe Chevalier?"

Pierre shrugged, impatiently. "I do not know. Perhaps he died in battle."

"Surely I would have heard..." Her words faltered as the gravity of her query rose. She recalled Pierre's letter.

"The consequences will be severe."

"Christophe... what have you done with him?"

His smile revealed two rows of pearly white teeth. His lips sneered, adding heat to her fury.

"Answer me! What have you done to Christophe?"

"That does not concern you."

Her skin tingled and shivered. Her fury was at boiling point.

"If you don't tell me where he is, I will pack up my children and leave this very night!"

To prove her point, she made for the door. However, Pierre's words haltered her progress.

"Take one more step and I will cut you all off."

She turned slowly towards him.

"You will never see a penny. Your children will be little more than beggars in the street and I will see to it that your precious Tara turns to ash!"

Tara! He wouldn't do anything to harm Tara, would he?

She gulped. "In that case, I will stay but I have some conditions of my own."

"I hardly think you're in a position to make demands."

"No demands. You talk of me becoming your heiress but what of your own children?"

"They are of no value to me."

"That may be so but they love you. Find a way to repay their loyalty and we have a deal."

Pierre assessed the woman before him.

"I shall think it over. I hope you realise what this means? You will not receive as much money as I had previously mentioned. Can you live with that?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to, won't I?"

With that, she quit the room and sought out her children. They were in the kitchen. The servants had seen to it that they all had a plate of food.

Scarlett's appetite had long since vanished but she dutifully waited until their hunger was satisfied and put them to bed before retiring to her room.

She had stood strong against the well of tears that rose within and would continue to do so.

XxX

The very next day, Pierre summoned Scarlett to the Library. He had considered her plea and felt justified with his arrangements.

Scarlett acquiesced.

XxX

In the week since the confrontation, Pierre's reign of power intensified.

He had a new bell installed, one purposely meant for summoning his grand-daughter. The bell had a harsh sound to it, not too dissimilar from a cackle. It reverberated over the entire mansion.

Scarlett's day began when Pierre rose. She saw to his breakfast, his mail, accompanied him on his tour of the house and the grounds.

To the outside world, she was the epitome of a devoted relative, a visage which Pierre milked mercilessly. He saw to it that she could not speak out against him, reminding her of her precarious situation.

The only peace she could find, was in the afternoon, when Pierre took his daily constitution about the town. It was during those precious two hours that Scarlett ransacked his office.

Searching for clues as to her father-in-law's whereabouts.

It was a slim chance but it was all she had.

XxX

Meanwhile, Kit and Leon were occupied by the tutor their Great-Grandfather hired. He was known as a man of the old regime. He believed, like Pierre that children should be seen and not heard.

Their days were long and arduous. And lonely.

They did all they could to please their tutor but it was never enough.

**A/N: I'm stopping this here because anything more would take from this piece. I guess this is not what you were expecting but I must ask that you bear with me. This piece was originally going to be called Pierre's Demise, then it changed to Pierre's Downfall. Neither seem appropriate now.**

**I've enjoyed making Pierre the villain. This plot has been in my head for so long I'm going to milk it for all it's worth.**


	48. The Guardian

**A/N: Well lookee here – another chapter!**

**September 1867**

"What is it Scarlett, aroon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The spell was broken as she turned to face the concerned visage of her relative.

"Nothing Colum. I'm well."

"Come now, its growing cold. Let's see if Molly has anything on the stove for us."

She smiled and, taking hold of his arm; beckoned her children and followed Colum to one of the more modest streets of Savannah.

XxX

She had first met Colum in the summer of 1867.

Pierre had been particularly demanding in the past week and she had seized a rare moment of solitude to escape the ostentatious, pink-shaded mansion.

They had made their way to the park and Scarlett had given the nod for her boys to let loose.

They took full advantage, yelling at the top of their little lungs. Little Mari tried her best to keep up but her legs were unsteady, causing her to fall often.

The little girl sobbed. "Mama!"

"Oh Mari. Come here."

Mari held up her arms and Scarlett scooped her up, holding her close. She stood shakily on her feet and narrowly avoided bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir..."

The man stood firm, his hair blowing in the breeze.

His eyes were the brightest blue and his voice... it was an exact replica for Gerald!

"Pa!"

The man was aghast to find the woman before him burst into tears. He looked around but onlookers were scarce and none were forthcoming.

Two young boys ran over, distressed by their mother's tears. They stared accusingly at him.

It took several seconds for the man to decide that he would take the woman to his relative's house.

XxX

Molly looked up from her mending to see her cousin, Colum enter with a near-hysterical woman, two young boys and a little girl. She vacated her place by the fire and Colum led Scarlett over. Molly placed a warm shawl over her shoulders and placed a glass into her hands.

Scarlett luxuriated in the sensation of brandy flowing down her throat. She leaned back in her chair and let the alcohol warm her bones.

It was only then she realised how much she had missed it.

Her voice was husky as she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you...you reminded me of someone who... well he's dead now."

"Well, I'm sorry for that. It's not often I cause such distress to a woman. You took me by surprise."

His eyes danced in a painfully familiar way. She shook her head and stiffened up.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. I think it's best if we leave now."

The woman stayed her and Scarlett didn't have the strength to fight.

Sometime later, the woman's husband returned to find that a strange woman and her children were cosseted in his warm kitchen.

The young woman reminded him so of a young girl he had known of, oh so long ago.

Talk stopped as he entered. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, we were just leaving. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"To be sure, you were no bother. If anything it's me who should apologise for upsetting you."

She shook her head but gave a small smile.

"Where are you heading to?"

She gave the name and they all gave a whistle of surprise.

"Surely you don't mean the grand house of Pierre Robillard? I pity anyone who has dealings with him. Oh, sorry I meant no offence..."

"Please don't worry. I am under no illusion as to Pierre Robillard's true nature."

"Then you must be someone of great strength or courage to put up with his hoity-toity ways."

"Not really. I'm just a dutiful Grand-daughter."

A stroke of recognition struck the latecomer. "I knew I recognised you."

Scarlett turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

The smile widened. "You're Gerald O'Hara's girl aren't you?"

She held her breath. "You knew Gerald?"

"Aye, I do for all my sins. I've known him all his life. He is, or was my younger brother."

"Then you're..."

"Andrew O'Hara, ma'am. At your service!"

That remark had heralded the beginning of a grand reunion.

Andrew had called for more brandy and himself and Molly insisted she stay for supper. Their own children were curious as to the identity of the grand lady and were delighted when their Pa announced that she was kin.

The impromptu celebrations continued late into the evening and it was with great reluctance that Scarlett made ready to leave.

Andrew and Colum insisted on escorting her home and the crowd gathered into the small rig that was used for their business dealings.

XxX

Pierre took great satisfaction in waking Scarlett at the crack of dawn, knowing full well that she had not been abed long.

However exhausted she was, she never showed it.

A fact which disappointed Pierre greatly.

She went about her morning duties with a new vigour, before announcing the need to peruse the town. She left the room before he had the chance to blink.

Scarlett's reunion with her O'Hara kin proved bittersweet as by all accounts.

The fact that she wasn't an O'Hara was responsible for most of that unease.

However she chose to ignore that small detail and instead, relish in the fact that there were still decent folk to be found in the Old South.

Kit and Leon also benefitted from the break in their otherwise controlled existence. Their tutor found an increase in their attention spans, of which he took full credit.

Kit and Leon no longer cared. They had enough cousins to provide them with what their benevolent Great-Grandfather regarded as unimportant.

They had their childhood.

Scarlett also found that her business skills were once again sought after.

She had made many visits to the O'Hara store and whilst it was profitable, there were still areas for improvement. Having heard her suggestions for reorganisation, Andrew bestowed on his niece the sole responsibility of that task. She worked tirelessly and even he was pleased with the results. Particularly when they were able to uncover a tea-set that had been hidden in the back. This tea-set was constructed mainly of fine china. It looked pretty enough but neither reckoned much on its value.

It was provident perhaps that Scarlett was in when a certain Gentleman arrived. He was an acquaintance of Pierre Robillard and had been flabbergasted by the find.

The proprietor's asking price was somewhat low but Scarlett saw to it that the end price was fair. Andrew still thought it a ridiculous price to pay but he conceded that he couldn't afford to give the impression that his prices were not relative to the item he was selling.

That night, he decided that Scarlett should have more of an input with the business. She was family after all and family always looked out for each other. Scarlett was immensely grateful and agreed, on the condition that they make a more mutually beneficial arrangement.

"I'll have my lawyer prepare the necessary documents."

And so it was that Henry Hamilton was invited to stay at the house of Monsieur Robillard of Savannah.

XxX

Jerome was at the station to collect their esteemed guest and was surprised to find that the man had brought along another companion.

"Mr Hamilton? My name is Jerome. Monsieur Robillard is waiting for you."

Henry was disappointed that Scarlett had not come to collect them but he wouldn't let it ruin his time here.

They travelled to the ostentatious pink mansion and followed Jerome through the heavy oak doors.

"Monsieur Pierre and Mrs Thornton are in the Library. Can I bring you anything?"

Henry shook his head and followed the servant through to the library. Pierre was reading his paper but Scarlett stood up to greet them.

"Why Mr Hamilton! So good of you to come. I hope your journey wasn't too tiresome?"

Henry stood perplexed. When Scarlett first arrived in Atlanta and he escorted her to social gatherings, they had agreed that Mr Hamilton was too formal and it made him sound like an old man. But why would she address him so? Why was she being so formal?

A dry cough interrupted his wonderings as another voice joined the conversation.

"Hello Aunt Scarlett." The boy ran towards the woman who had been in his family for as long as he could remember. His arms went about her waits and whilst she was startled by the blatant affection, she laid her own hands on his shoulders.

"And you've brought young Wade Hampton! I bet you're eager to see Christophe and Napoleon aren't you?"

Wade and Henry shared a glance. Who were Christophe and Napoleon?

Pierre's voice rose above their banter. "The children are with their tutor until supper. Perhaps Master Hampton should go to the Nursery."

Scarlett's eyes rolled as she clenched her teeth. "Of course, I'm sure you'd like to see Little Mari again wouldn't you?"

Wade nodded, unsure. Seeing his hesitation, Scarlett gave him a warm smile and led him away, leaving Henry to take her vacated chair. Being a man well adept at social situations, he knew that it was best to go along with his host's wishes.

He would ask questions later.

XxX

Henry was distraught to find that not only would his nephew be shut away in the Nursery, but he was also dispatched to the kitchen for supper.

His temper was drawing to boiling point and it wouldn't long before it simmered.

They were in the Library when Jerome announced that dinner was ready.

"Come Mr Hamilton, let us go through. Scarlett, see to the children."

"Grandfather, are you sure you want the children at table. You know how you hate mess and they can be such messy creatures?"

Her voice was low, so as not to offend the children. However, Henry heard and he was disappointed.

XxX

Although they had company, Pierre was as odious as ever. Scarlett had seen to it that they had a veritable banquet for their honoured guest. Henry's mouth watered at the spread before him and found he could not resist reaching for the great Ham before him.

A short kick to his shin faltered his progress and he looked up to find Pierre's sly grin and Scarlett's shake of the head.

Pierre threw his handkerchief on the table and announced, "This is not satisfactory. Take it away."

Wordlessly, the servants began gathering up the food and removing it to the kitchen. Pierre stood and gave a small bow announcing his intention to depart for the night.

As the door slammed behind him, Scarlett's eyes met Henry's.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I would have thought we'd at least get to try the first course."

"I take it he does that often?" She nodded. "So that's why you banished the children."

She gave a half-smile. "They don't need that disappointment. They suffer enough, living here."

He wanted to press her but by the look on her face he could see it was not the time.

Scarlett sighed, wearily. "Come on Henry; let's get you something to eat."

"But..."

"By now Grandfather will have given his selection to the kitchen and will be enjoying his dinner in the Library. I hope you don't mind but we'll be eating ours in the kitchen."

Upon entering the kitchen, Henry was delighted to find that there was a different scene altogether. One filled with laughter and merriment.

One where plates were stacked high and the children were quite merry.

"Mama, come sit with us."

"Certainly."

By the time the family withdrew for the night, Henry's hunger was satisfied, at least in terms of food. Not his knowledge.

XxX

They were in the garden two days later when Henry was finally able to get his answers.

For the past few days, he had seen how Scarlett was ordered about for dawn til dusk. He wondered how such a woman could withstand such treatment.

Last night, Pierre had broached the subject of Scarlett's business dealings. It had been his upmost pleasure to announce that the playhouses were becoming more popular by the day and that the lumber yard was pulling in plenty of money. Enough to make up for the loss of profit from the store.

Scarlett was appalled. "How can the store be losing money?"

"I'm sorry to say this Scarlett," his host gave a cough and he altered his speech. "I mean Mrs Thornton. It seems that Mr Kennedy, whilst being a perfect Gentleman, is not such a great Merchant. Particularly when it comes to the selling of your more expensive items."

Scarlett didn't need him to continue. She could see it now. Frank Kennedy, the man who couldn't refuse a sob story and the greedy eyes of customers who wanted what they couldn't afford. She cringed inside at the thought of her luxury goods being sold for barely half of their value. Those Yankees and Carpetbaggers must be having a field day!

It was this thought that angered her most.

XxX

"Henry, I want you to see to the acquisition of a new shop. Somewhere away from Kennedy's and Thornton's Emporium. Perhaps on Peachtree Street?"

"I see. What will I tell Mr Kennedy?"

"Tell him that the business is doing well and it's time for expansion. But don't let him get his hands on the shop. Talk to Willy, offer him a pay-rise and make him Manager. Do what you can to make the business profitable."

He nodded his head and watched as she sighed and sunk to the bench.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm going to be frank now. I hope you don't take offense."

She looked up.

"Why are you here? You can't be happy. Come back to Atlanta."

"I can't leave Henry. If I leave, my boys will lose everything their father left them. I don't know how or why but Grandfather has something going on. I've searched that house from top to bottom and I can't find any trace. But I know that he has something to do with Chevalier's disappearance."

"Chevalier? You're father-in-law?"

"The very same. I'm not so smart about legal matters, that's your job but somehow my Grandfather is convinced that he has control over mine and my son's inheritance. I intend to find out how but I need your help."

"Miss Scarlett, I'll do whatever I can to help. The Hamilton's are indebted to you for all you've done for our family."

"Then do what you can Henry." She paused lightly. "There is another matter. My Grandfather has suggested that I leave a will. In light of my father, I think it is a good idea. Poor Pa, he was so very Irish. They're suspicious of Death and will not think about it. Even to help their children. The French are less sentimental. Grandfather wants me to name his as Guardian, should anything happen to me. But I will not leave that man in control of my boys. He'll destroy their spirits and break their hearts."

"Then, if not your Grandfather, who?"

"You."

"Me?"

His uttermost puzzlement warmed her heart. She had given the matter a great deal of thought. Though there were many candidates available: Molly and Andrew for one. She had decided against them for the simple reason that they had enough children to worry about. Suellen and Frank were a definite no. It was the same for Melanie and Ashley. To be sure they would try their best and Melly would certainly prove to be a dedicated surrogate. However, she could not bring herself to imagine Ashley Wilkes as a potential role model for her boys.

He lacked the vigour.

Henry Hamilton had proved himself to be a trustworthy custodian, managing her affairs to her standards. Not only that but he had no personal attachment to anyone outside his family and thus, would be able to provide her children with the care they deserved. Of course, raising Little Mari would be a difficult task but she would think of that tomorrow.

"I cannot think of anyone better suited, Henry. You care for my boys, I know it. And you've proved yourself trustworthy in assisting with my business dealings. But if you don't feel comfortable then..."

He stayed her. "Miss Scarlett, I would be honoured to be left Guardian to Kit, Leon and Little Mari. But surely, your Grandfather will not give this up so easily?"

"Indeed he will not. That is where the deception comes in. We need to persuade him that he will have sole control of my children. We'll play to his ego. That way, he won't ask to look at the Will."

Henry nodded, amazed once more by her sound logic.

XxX

The whole family were gathered for the evening. Cigars and brandy had been dispensed and Pierre found himself in a very content mood.

Everything was going as he had planned.

"Mr Hamilton, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I am satisfied that you will take care of Mrs Thornton's interests."

Henry held back the thought of Pierre's pompous and patronizing manner. Instead he smiled and hastened. "Of course Monsieur Robillard. Your patronage is of my highest priority."

Scarlett held back the snort by covering it up with a cough.

"Why Scarlett, I fail to see why you persist in drinking that wine when you lack the palette for it."

She held her breath and smiled, thinking of the day when she would be rid of her Grandfather's tyranny.

Permanently.


	49. The Proposition

**A/N: Apologies for the delay. This one's a filler so I hope you like it.**

It was late morning when the door to the Thornton Emporium opened. Frank Kennedy moved out of his desk to greet Mr Hamilton.

"Good-day sir. How can I help you?"

"Good day Mr Kennedy. I've come to talk to you on Mrs Thornton's behalf. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

They went into the back room and Henry was offered Scarlett's chair.

"I hope that Mrs Thornton is well. My Suellen is not much of a writer but they try to keep in touch every few weeks. "

It was only as he was coming to the close of his sentence that Frank realised he had inadvertently insulted his wife. He thanked his stars that Mr Hamilton did not comment on the indiscretion.

Henry cleared his throat.

"Mrs Thornton is very well. In fact, it was my honour to inform her of how well you are handling her affairs. She is most grateful and she mentioned that her late husband would have been proud to have called you partner as well as brother-in law. So much so, I've persuaded Mrs Thornton to make you partner in the Thornton Emporium. How does Thornton ad Kennedy sound to you?"

Frank was honestly overwhelmed by this turn of events. So much so that he didn't pick up on Henry Hamilton's less than comfortable position or stature.

Henry was also overwhelmed at the ease he had been able to come up with this scheme. His intention was to promote Mr Kennedy before delivering the news that not only would the role be in name only, but he would not have any control over the new acquisition. He doubted that his client would be as impressed, but he justified that it was necessary.

"My, my. A partner, imagine that!"

Henry shook his head and the man's gullibility."Well, why shouldn't you be? You've done a grand job. Why, you've been such a help to Mrs Thornton, that she feels that an expansion is in order. I've taken the liberty of looking into another location and I wondered if perhaps you would assist with the final selection?"

"Expansion? Why… that would be mighty fine Mr Hamilton."

"There is one thing. I think it would be fitting if your assistant should be involved. You see, I've been informed that he feels that he has learned all he possibly can and is hoping to build his career."

Frank felt his heart turn as all sense of jubilation fled the room. "Wait, he wants to leave?"

"Not at all. In fact, he looks on you as his mentor and you know that there will eventually come a time when the student wishes to flee the nest. So to speak."

Frank had been hurt by the idea that his assistant wanted to leave. He was a good worker despite his tender years. However, he had to concede that it was only natural that young Willy should long for a bright future.

"I only wish he could have spoken about this to me."

"Now now Mr Kennedy. None of that. The boy has such respect for you, it wouldn't be fitting. You must promise not to speak of this with him. Give him your blessing, if you must but nothing more. You'll only embarrass the boy."

XxX

The _boy_ had no forewarning of what was to occur when he returned from his lunch-break. He knew that Mr Hamilton was a good friend and confidante to the late Mr Thornton, his previous employer. In the months since his passing, he had done his best to work hard but it wasn't easy. Especially when Mr Kennedy, the replacement, was so particular about how he wanted the store to be run.

He sighed before entering the store and heading for the back room.

His knock heralded an authoritative, "Enter."

He stood before Mr Hamilton and Mr Kennedy. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Sit down Willy."

Frank smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Henry cleared his throat. "Mrs Thornton has decided that there are some changes to be made."

Willy's heart shrunk at that. The word _changes_ was rarely a positive thing. Quite often, it meant the loss of hours or worse, a job. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he scarcely heard Henry's speech.

"The first being she wants to move half the stock into a store further down Peachtree street. That store will contain the higher priced and more luxurious items. The remaining will be the lower priced goods."

His tone was polite. "Did Mrs Thornton give a reason for this?"

"My client merely wants to attract more customers and feels that this is the best course of action. She has asked if you will accompany me to the new store and check its suitability."

Henry looked up, questioningly.

"Me?"

"Why yes, of course. We are currently at the 'drawing board' stage and both my client and I feel that it would be an idea if you and Mr Kennedy were involved."

Willy nodded, unable to speak.

Henry smiled, "That's settled then. Are you free now?

The trio set off walking and arrived to in Peachtree Street armed with thriving hive of activity.

There were two stores that proved viable options, one near the edge of Peachtree and one in the centre. Both were in disarray and there was a great deal of work needed but Henry assured them that it would all be seen to.

"It's very exciting, isn't it."

Henry had to smile at Frank's inane comments.

The group reached a mutual decision that the centre store would be the best option, leaving Henry to make the purchase. The store was next to that of Madame Bijoux's, Mrs Thornton's dressmaker. All in all, it was a more open area and the luxury goods, if displayed correctly, would increase profit tenfold.

XxX

It would be several days before the trio reunited to glance at the new store.

"The contractors have already cleared everything, redone the floor and painted everywhere. Shall we take a look?"

Henry stood apart from the two men.

The scent of pine combined with the fresh paint was intense. There was plenty of room for the furniture and other stock. The back room was a very good size and there was a bigger unit for a till.

It certainly was a sight to behold.

"Will Mrs Thornton be paying a visit anytime soon?"

"Not in the foreseeable future. Which is why it is vital that we have the right people running this store."

Willy's heart sunk but he didn't let it show a he congratulated Mr Kennedy.

"Why are you congratulating me? It's I that should be congratulating you."

Henry jumped in. "Oh, do forgive me. I forgot to mention that Mrs Thornton has made Mr Kennedy a partner. Mr Kennedy will be left to run the other store, leaving a vacancy for this one."

He mentioned a salary that was at least double his current one. Willy graciously accepted that this would be his last week of work. His only comfort was that he didn't yet have a wife, nor a family to support.

It was a small mercy…

"Can you do it?"

Henry's question pulled him out of his musings.

"Me sir?"

Henry's sigh was impatient. "Yes you! Who did you think I was addressing? What do you think has been going on for the past few days?"

As Willy's face fell, he softened the vigour of his inquiry.

"Mr Kennedy informs me that you are an exceptionally hard worker and eager to excel. We need someone of that nature to ensure that the business continues to do well. Now, are you the man for the job or are you content to continue as Mr Kennedy's assistant."

"I am sir. I won't let you down."

"I should hope not."

Willy returned home with the sensation of being ten-feet tall. Not only was he responsible for the layout of the new store, he was also out of Mr Kennedy's shuffling and 'helpful' advice.

Finally, he was on his way to making his fortune!

XxX

Later that evening, Henry penned a note to Mrs Thornton, detailing his decision and the outcome. As he sealed that envelope, he stared at the blank piece of paper before him and considered how he should begin. The matter, was after all, very delicate. It should be dealt with properly, otherwise someone's life could be in danger.

"Dear Sir,

I am writing to you I the hopes that you are the man who can assist me.

My client has given me sole charge for the task of finding a certain gentleman of high import. He was Last seen late 1863, after receiving news of his son's tragic fall during the battle of Gettysburg. My client informed me that it was then that he chose to enlist. He hasn't been heard of since.

The man's name is General Christophe Chevalier.

I hope that you can assist me in this venture,

Yours,

Henry Hamilton."

He read the letter back to himself before sealing it and addressing it to one, General Steve Lee. H then copied the letter several times over, accounting for the remaining survivors of the Confederacy.

Surely one would know what had happened to the man.

Henry hoped with all his heart that Chevalier was simply lost. The alternative was too distressing.


	50. The Quest

**A/N: Apologies for the confusion with the previous chapter. I hope this one is clearer.**

The letter landed with a thump on the desk of Pierre Robillard. He reached for the letter opener and relaxed into his chair to peruse the contents.

XxX

Scarlett grimaced at the smirk on her Grandfather's face. The smirk could have a hundred meanings, none of them good.

Suffice to say, a happy Pierre negated misery elsewhere. He reminded her of a plague of locusts descending on the carcass of a field of corn.

"You seem happy. Who died?"

His smirk widened. "That, my dear Scarlett, is none of your concern." He glanced at the window behind him. "I believe I shall take my constitutional now. My solicitor will be arriving shortly. Kindly ensure that the children are kept out of sight."

Scarlett wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Your solicitor? Why is he coming here?"

His laughter unsettled her. "So many questions. Do not question your elders, child. It demonstrates ill-breeding. No doubt a consequence of you peasant blood."

Scarlett wanted to scream at him but it was no use. He would only hold it against her later. Instead, she waited until she heard the front door close before her hand grabbed hold of an ornate vase. She stroked it gently before lunging it across the room.

It crashed into the corner with a strange echo – as though its target was not a solid item.

"Miss Scarlett What's you doing in there? You'll frighten he life outta ol' Mammy."

The darling face was puckered in annoyance as Scarlett sighed in relief.

"God's Nightgown Mammy, you frightened me. I thought… well never mind. Help me clear this up."

The two women carefully gathered the shards of porcelain. In her fright, she had not noticed that a wallet had been dislodged from its hiding place and it was only when all the shards were cleared up that Scarlett took a second glance at the papers.

"Lamb, don't be looking at those. They'se your Grandfathers'!"

"I'm well aware of that."

She was about to return them when something caught her eye. The writing was rushed and all over the place but there were many references to a 'certain Gentleman'. It was a small detail but she couldn't help the feeling that there was more to this than she had first thought.

She scanned the letters, locating their origin before returning the bundle and securing that the room was set to right.

XxX

It was less than an hour later that Mr Bates, Pierre's solicitor arrived. He was a decent man, well adept at handling his client's moods with only the slightest trace of sycophancy. Upon his arrival, he gave a low bow and was about to ask after the Mrs Thornton's health when Pierre announced,

"You may leave us."

Scarlett gave a small curtsy before quitting the room. She failed to notice the way Mr Bates' eyes lingered on the curve of her hip and her purposeful strut before he turned his attention to his client, once more.

XxX

In another town, far from the States, a man sat slumped by the bar, nursing a whiskey. The barman watched sympathetically, as he tried to figure the nature of the man's woes. It couldn't be money. That suit must have cost a good three hundred at least.

No, it must be woman troubles.

Women were fine creatures, he thought to himself. As soft as silk one minute than as cold as ice the next. He laughed and pitied any man that had thought himself in love with a woman.

XxX

In the week since Henry Hamilton had begun his search, he had solicited the advice from many War Heroes. The description he had to offer was sketchy at best but the men said they would all they could.

It was late evening as he was about to leave the office that someone arrived, begging the opportunity to speak with him.

The man was hesitant but Henry's patience won out.

"I heard you were asking around. Didn't know if I should speak up."

"Well, anything you have would be helpful."

"I saw him you know. I fought with him. He was so focused, he never saw it coming."

"Saw what?"

"The dagger. Slit his throat he did. Poor fool choked on his own blood."

"Who? Christophe?"

"Not him. The other one. Henri something."

"Henri Chevalier?"

"That's him. We were in the thick of it so the coward got away. Didn't even get a proper look at him."

"So you're telling me that Henri Chevalier did not die in battle. He was murdered?"

The silence grew.

"Did anyone else see this?"

"There was a man called Thornton fighting with us. He saw Henri go down but I don't think he saw anyone else."

That was a cause for concern. Hadn't Thornton been the one to inform Scarlett Chevalier, as she was then, of her husband's demise. And then he married her?

He sighed and collapsed back in his chair. "What happened then?"

"Well, Thornton and I both did our best to help but we were in the middle of a battle. Henri mentioned a woman. Something red, Ruby? Anyway, Thornton swore he would take care of her and we managed to drag the body to safety. The next thing I knew, Thornton had begged leave and had gone to talk to the widow. Our superiors saw to it that everyone believed he had died in battle. There's only a handful of us know the real death."

"I see, well this brings new light on this. Don't worry, I won't spread this around but things are worse than I thought." He turned to the gentleman. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No sir, ain't got no ties nor lodgings. Since the War, I've been drifting."

"Then might I offer you a place to stay and a meal? It won't be much but at least you'll be warm and dry?"

"Be much obliged sir."

"No, indeed, it is I who am in debt to you. Might I know you're name?"

"Joseph sir. Joseph Michelson. Happy to make your acquaintance."

As the men shook hands, a bond was formed between two generations. Neither would have envisioned the depth of friendship that would grow from that first meeting.

XxX

Over the next few days, Henry occupied himself by writing to all the former leaders of the Confederacy, seeking information on the true matter of Henri's demise. It painted a grim picture indeed.

The idea that Thornton had arranged his rival's death was instantly rubbished and the fact that he had married Scarlett was put to a matter of coincidence.

Scarlett's letter opened the avenues of investigation further and it was agreed that Joseph should be dispatched to the North to source it out. He left willingly, keen to work for the woman, whose name he now understood to be Scarlett.

XxX

Scarlett was in the library, catching a brief moment of respite. Pierre had revealed that he had included his daughters in his will and had named a decent sum for them to live off. Of course, it did not bother Scarlett that her sum was reduced. She was content to know that when Pierre passed on, her Aunts would no longer be her dependents.

Thank heaven for small mercies.

Henry Hamilton had proved to be a great correspondent. She enjoyed hearing that their agreement had been acted on and that Willy was doing wonders with her store.

He had also received a letter from Suellen, gloating over her husband's success but also to inform her that she was once again with child. This brought a modicum of pain to Scarlett but it wasn't long before she brushed it over and once more set about her day.

XxX

They were standing side by side, his arm lovingly around his bride.

A sumptuous feast made up the wedding breakfast. All were decked in their finest – even if their finest was slightly careworn.

He turned to his wife, a smile lighting up his face.

"Happy Scarlett?"

She smiled, her eyes widening as he touched his lips to hers and pulled her body closer to his own.

"Rhett what are you doing?"

"A husband can't embrace his own wife? Fie, Mrs Butler." He kissed her soundly. "Mrs Butler." His hands lowered to the small of her back. "Mrs Butler."

The air, so light and fresh, turned cold. A shadow arrived, casting the lavish celebrations in darkness.

A shrill laugh ran out. "She was never yours. She will never be yours."

He turned to his bride and his heart fell from his body. She lay so peaceful in his arms. He touched his fingers to his face. It was ice cold and still…

Laughing hysterically, the creature swamped towards them and scooped Scarlett into his arms, the guests began to panic. The sumptuous feast turned to rot and decay and Rhett was left alone.

Always alone…

He woke up, breathless and heartbroken. His hands searched the sheets to find that he was the only one in the bed.

"She's not here. She has never been here!"

Since their meeting in Savannah, Rhett had been on the path to destruction. He prowled through cities, drowning his sorrows, bedding whores and gorging on the delights that were readily on offer.

Some nights, he tried his hand at gambling. But his heart wasn't in it and he lost more than he won.

That night, he took a good look at himself. His eyes were puffy, his features bloated, his jowls sagged.

The figure before him was as frightening as the phantom that haunted his dreams.

It was time for change.

No more, would he pity himself. If ever he was to claim Scarlett as his own, then he would need to resemble a man worthy of her.

His first task was simple, getting back into shape. That meant no more alcohol, rich foods and loose women.

With that in mind, he rushed to the bathroom, to be violently ill.

XxX

When he woke up, he was in his own bed. How?

"Do not move Mr Butler. You have been very ill."

His response was a pitiful croak.

"You have suffered a severe case of alcohol poisoning. With the rate you have been drinking, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Thank Heavens for small mercies.

"I suggest bed rest. I'll prescribe you with a tonic. I'll come by tomorrow."

The next few days were tough for Rhett. Confined to bed, he had plenty of time to think about the choices he had made to arrive at this point. None of them were good.

There were so many times when Rhett had felt like he'd been on the edge of getting what he wanted, only to fall at the last hurdle.

The dreams didn't help. They taunted him with vision of what could be, only for bitter reality to remind him that he still had to achieve his goal.

He found himself thinking about Scarlett. She had been ravaged by war, pillaged by poverty and betrayed by those who should have cherished her.

Himself included.

Yet she kept on going. He had once remarked nothing would stop her waggon; however he had underestimated her tenacity and resourcefulness.

Something he would never do, again.

For now, all he could do was rest and plan for the inevitable reunion.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you all like the increased Rhett activity. Someone also remarked that they did not want Rhett and Scarlett to be together; however I believe they were meant for each other. **

**But that won't be for a while.**

**Joseph Michelson is of my creation.**


	51. The Plot

**A/N: So there seems to be a little confusion here. Christophe Chevalier was not Scarlett's husband – he was her father-in-law. So she hasn't committed bigamy. Henri Chevalier was her husband and father to Christophe Gerald – Kit – and Henri Napoleon – Leon.**

**I've introduced a few new characters:**

**Andrew Turner – Honey's new husband**

**Mr Bates – Pierre Robillard's solicitor**

**Joseph Michelson – Henri Chevalier's war comrade – witnessed Henri's death along with John Thornton who became Scarlett's second husband.**

**Joseph Michelson is presently living in the North, scouting out the supposed whereabouts of Christophe Chevalier. **

**And now… on with the story…**

Dawn had barely struck when Scarlett's sleep was rudely interrupted by a tumultuous knock on the door. Mammy's sheepish face appeared in the doorway.

"God's nightgown, you better have a good reason for waking me up!"

"Miss Scarlett, you'se got a caller. It's Mr Hamilton. He says you gotta go with him."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mr Hamlton? What's…"

"Hurry lamb."

She tore herself out of bed and rushed through her toilette. Once dressed, Mammy pushed her out the door.

"I'll get your bags packed. Quick go see him."

Henry was in the library, when the doors opened, revealing a less than perfect Scarlett.

Her eyes flashed with irritation. "Good God Henry, what is the meaning of this?"

He held up placating hands. "I'm sorry Scarlett, but I've received news that has made this trip necessary."

"Trip? Where are we going?"

"North. We have reason to believe that your father in law is indeed alive. As I've never met the man, I need you with me to make sure that the person we've found is Chevalier."

She opened her mouth to argue but Mammy's entrance stopped her.

"Honey, you have to go now before Mr Pierre gets up."

"Yes, yes. But what about the children?"

"I'll watch over them Miss Scarlett."

Scarlett nodded in acquiescence, before the thought struck. "But Mammy, I can't go without a maid!"

Henry looked at his watch and sighed. "We'll sort something out. Come now."

XxX

The O'Hara's were greatly surprised to see Scarlett on their doorstep in the early hours of the morning. They were even more so when she asked to borrow their eldest, Mary for a few days.

"What is this all about Scarlett?"

"I can't tell you much but we're on the look-out for someone of great importance. He's rumoured to being kept up North. I need Mary's help." Scarlett's spiel was interrupted by the arrival of a very sleepy Mary. She stumbled towards the gathering and nodded to Scarlett.

Scarlett in turn nodded back. "Why Mary, you're the very person I was looking for."

Mary murmured, sleepily, "I am?"

Scarlett laughed lightly. "You see Mary, I was just telling your folks that I'm going away for a couple of days and I need someone to help. Mammy's too busy looking after the children." She paused, as though in thought."Why, didn't you tell me that you hoped to be a lady's maid someday Mary? And work in a big house? You'll need training for that and I would be more than willing to help. Why, I'll even give you something for your troubles." She turned to Mary's parents. "You won't have to worry about a thing. We'll keep her safe, don't you worry."

Andrew rubbed his forehead. "Being kept? Training? Scarlett Aroon, I don't know…"

"Let her go Andrew. I trust Scarlett and it'll be good for her, just like Scarlett says."

Scarlett didn't miss the look her uncle's wife threw at her. She knew there was more to this but was holding counsel. The thought warmed Scarlett more than she could ever imagine.

Mary was delighted with the idea and ran upstairs to pack.

As soon as she had left the room, Molly grabbed hold of Scarlett's wrist, all traces of compliance vanished.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled Scarlett."

"Why I haven't…"

"Spare me your excuses. They won't wash with me. Now, I've promised that Mary can go, but I'm warning you Scarlett. If y Mary comes back with a single hair out of place, I will make you pay. Family or not. Do you understand me?"

Scarlett's spine stiffened and her eyes narrowed as she pulled herself from Molly's grasp. "I understand you, completely."

Footsteps heralded Mary's arrival. She did not notice the tension and her smile was too bright to be concerned with what her agreement actually meant.

"Take care Mary, aroon."

"I will Ma. Bye Pa."

With that, the trio were on their way to the station. The young girl was fond of chatter and Scarlett was too nervous to stop her. They'd be time enough for that later.

As their train progressed further North, Scarlett noticed the increase in Yankee cavalrymen. She did not need to tell Mary to hush. She figured that out on her own. She sat further down in her seat, ill-at-ease with the amount of blue coats hanging around.

Henry's presence kept them from being interrogated but even he could not prevent the stares or the remarks thrown their way.

"Mary, don't let them bother you. Hold yourself upright and keep yourself to yourself. A lady should not notice the crude remarks. A Lady's maid should not even be thinking about men. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Scar… " Her hand was squeezed in reprimand. "Yes ma'am."

"That'll do."

Scarlett squeezed the hand softly and sent a small smile.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

XxX

Pierre Robillard was most displeased to find that his housekeeper had snuck off, leaving him without the order he greatly believed was owed to him.

The servants did their best and found Mammy's booming tones beneficial but Pierre would not be satisfied.

The children were also ill-at-ease. Of course, they understood that it had to be a matter of great importance that would drag their mother away but Mari was not as easily persuaded. She sobbed most of the morning, asking for her mother.

Mammy saw to it that she was kept away from Pierre but her efforts were all in vain.

Pierre was in a foul mood and the servants were fearful of what would happen, when Miss Scarlett should return.

He chose to forego his daily constitution and instead, situated himself in the study, along where the children were taking their lessons. His presence proved detrimental to Kit and Leon's academic progress. His remarks on their grammar and mathematical education were enough to frighten a grown man. But none more so than his response to their language skills.

"You dare to bastardise our beautiful language?"

"We do not pronounce the 't', it is pronounced s'il vous plait – as in play."

He kept them working late into the evening and when the time came for supper, he announced that they would keep him company.

They were sent to change into the horrendously stiff suits and upon arriving at the table, they found that their supper consisted of water, grits and some hard substance Pierre saw fit to announce as 'rolls'.

They ate as best as they could, longing for their mother's return and mourning the sight of the lavish spread that Pierre was relishing.

XxX

The man was waiting in a small tavern, nursing a heavily watered down whiskey. Checking his timepiece – on loan from his employer, he counted the minutes before his visitor was to arrive.

Henry eyed the tavern with dismay and spying his comrade, ordered a whiskey from the barman. He nursed it slowly, not keen to draw attention to himself.

They did not have long to wait before their 'guests' arrived.

There were three of them. One was stout, the other brawny and the third built like a bull. Henry watched as the barman brought over their drinks and noticed that he did not ask for payment.

He wasn't sure if they worked on a tab basis or if they weren't expecting to pay. His thoughts turned to the latter theory.

As the night drew on, more alcohol was consumed, tongue began loosening. Names were dropped.

Details were unearthed.

Having discovered all he needed to, Henry gave a nod to his comrade, before bowing out for the night.

He was joined shortly by Michelson.

XxX

The Barman was most surprised to find a small coin-purse with enough to cover his less than sober clientele.

He pocketed the cash, not even bothering to question its appearance, all the while blessing the Heavens for small mercies.

XxX

The ladies were informed of the smaller details and it was decided that they should take a walk. Mary prepared her mistress and was relieved to find that she wasn't to accompany them on this journey.

XxX

Henry, Scarlett and Joseph set out on foot to their destination. The building was on a corner surrounded by backstreets and alleyways, hidden in the proverbial spider's web.

Voices similar to those of last night were heard. A sudden pounding was enough to draw them away.

They hid in the back corner as two of the three men emerged, leaving the bull within.

"What now?"

"We don't know how long we have. One of you should keep watch while I sneak in."

XxX

Henry and Scarlett crept tentatively into the building, leaving Michelson to keep watch. He had promised to whistle, should the two come back early.

Henry went first up the stairs. There was a strange rumble coming from the room and he discovered it was the drunken snores of the loan guard.

"Go on now. Quickly."

Scarlett quickly passed Henry and lightly pushed the door open. She was confronted by the figure of a large bull-like man, sound asleep on a little bed in the corner. She sneered about the men's skills but a dry cough from the back of the room reminded her of her task.

She swept over and finding the door to be unlocked, slid inside.

The sight she was met with was enough to send a chill down her spine.

The man once formidable stature was now squashed into a confined space. His body was shaking and deathly pale. His eyes were bloodshot and red raw but she could not deny their familiarity.

"Christophe!"

The voice rasped. "Who is it? Who torments me?"

"Christophe, its Scarlett. Scarlett Chevalier."

"Scarlett?" His eyes, so like Henri's, met hers. "She's not here. She doesn't care."

"She does care. I mean I do care." She moved closer and lowered herself to her knees. Her warm hands flinched as she clutched his own large ones. They were frozen.

"I can't stay any longer, but we will get you out of here. Christophe, please don't give up hope."

She backed away slightly only to flinch as he clutched her hand.

"Scarlett? Please."

"Soon Christophe. Be on your guard."

She reached the door only to find that the snores had ceased. A very real fear crept over her body as heavy breathing signalled that the bull had risen.

And was lying in wait behind the door to Christophe's prison.

XxX

Henry's heart was in his mouth as he counted the seconds, and the minutes. His palms began to sweat as beads of perspiration began to form about his face. He ran a finger around his collar, attempting to losing the grip of his cravat.

What was keeping her?

XxX

The bull pushed the door open and staggered in. Scarlett held her wince and turned her face into the wall as the door struck her body. She lowered herself to the floor and crawled out from behind the door and away from danger.

She heard the man mutter intimidatingly.

"Who are you? You're nothing. No-one cares for you!"

She froze as she heard the collision between skin and hand. She tore out of the room and rushed downstairs, Henry at her feet.

She did not speak until they were back in the hotel room. Sensing the imminent explosion, Michelson and Mary escaped to safety.

"It's him Henri. We have to get him out of there. I can't bear to think what they are doing to him. He looked so sick and pale."

Henry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will Scarlett. Don't you fret."

"Henry, what if he dies?"

"Hush now, we'll get him out. Have I let you down before?" She shook her head. "And I won't start now. Chin up, where's that O'Hara spirit?"

She gave a small smile, her eyes half-filled with unshed tears.

With a raised eyebrow, she inquired, "So what's the plan?"

XxX

The Barman was surprised to find the same two gentleman patronising his establishment. They had arrived late, so that there wouldn't be much time in between the three stooges arriving.

They arrived barely an hour later and heralded for their drinks. Henry waited until they were well into their cups before raising his challenge.

"Barman, where can I find a good poker player?"

The stooges' conversation halted.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do. I am in desperate need for a good game. Though perhaps I have come to the wrong place."

Henry gave a small bow before making his way to the exit. A guff hand gripped the top of his arm.

"Wait, we'll give you a game. What's more, we'll fleese you of everything you have, old man."

"I doubt it. But you're more than welcome to try."

The game was set for the next night at their own lodgings. Henry left feeling a strange combination of apprehensiveness, excitement and suspense.

The plot was afoot.

**A/N: I wonder if anyone can tell me where the last quote comes from?**


	52. All in

**A/N: Mixed reviews on the last chapter. Some have questioned whether Christophe is drunk or not. Others have asked about Molly's treatment of Scarlett. My theory is that Molly was angered by Scarlett's subtle manipulations and wanted to show that she did not appreciate it but would not dampen her daughter's enthusiasm. **

**A mother's love is the strongest weapon and when one of her own is placed in danger, she will unleash her claws.**

**Well done to Dixie and Helen for guessing the quote – you're right – it is 'the game is afoot' but I altered it for the sake of the chapter.**

**Thank-you all for your patience and I promise that you will not be disappointed with Rhett and Scarlett scenes. **

**All I ask is that you remain patient.**

**I want you all to know that I do not condone child cruelty – unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Pierre Robillard…**

Henry Hamilton was an honourable man.

He had been brought up in honourable times and from a tender age; a code was bestowed upon his shoulders.

Chivalry.

Gentility.

Respect.

Towards women.

For their elders and betters.

But mostly for their family's reputation and that of their Nation, their status as Confederates.

Despite losing the battle for the States, nothing would stop their waggon.

Like so many of his kind, he had worn that code on his shoulders like a cloak. Over the year it had moulded to him as though the two had become one flesh.

But now, he was willing to break it.

His only hope was that the end justified the means.

XxX

The cards were in place by the time he arrived.

The Bull searched through Henry's pockets, ensuring that no weapon was hidden amongst the layers. Rather than a pistol, the only thing he found was one bottle of brandy and one of whiskey.

They mocked him for being ill-equipped and secretly wagered his chances of leaving the building in much the same state.

They waited until he was seated before the first hand was dealt.

The Game had begun.

XxX

Henry won the first hand, and the second. He did not gloat or wax lyrical. He was very dignified.

Unlike his components.

They won the next hand and croaked with glee when their lucky streak continued.

"Not so lucky now, are you?"

Henry bore the insults and slurs with the Grace of a Saint. However, this only served to anger his opponents. They couldn't understand how this stranger could be so calm.

It was almost insulting. Their game became more focused. More personal.

Onlookers would call it a re-match between the States.

Sweat pooled freely and handkerchiefs were a common sight. As time drew on, the quartet downgraded to sleeves and old rags that were soon drowned in perspiration.

Desperation filled the room as the liquor flowed like a river.

Poisoning the air within…

XxX

Across from the building, buried within the spider's web, sat three companions, alert for the call that would kick stat their part in this charade.

They huddled close, impatient and concerned.

Scarlett half-wished for Mary's incessant chatter but the girl was not forthcoming.

She sat as silent as the grave.

XxX

The Bull eyed his companion in vain.

The liquor had finally taken its toll and rendered his comrades sleepy. He didn't question the matter. After all, he hadn't been hired for his impressive intellect. What he lacked in brain power, he more than made up for with brute strength and stamina.

It would take a miracle to break through that barrier.

"What's say we up the stakes?" Henry's words were slurred.

"What did you have in mind?"

Henry stood from his place and stumbled to where he had left his jacket. He pulled out a hip flask.

"I've been saving this for a rainy day but I figure now is a good enough occasion as any."

Whilst he lacked intelligence, he wasn't short on common sense. No-one took a swig of someone else's hip flask without knowing what was in it.

Well, no-one in his trade, at least.

"What's in it?"

"Bourbon." He watched as Henry removed the cap and took a sniff. "Ahh, that's good stuff." Henry smiled, appreciatively and held it out.

The Bull shook his head. "No, no. After you."

Henry shrugged, bringing the flask to his lips and taking a hefty slurp. He glugged the liquid, watching his companion with downcast eyes.

The Bull was satisfied that the liquor was safe and reached out to claim his share. He failed to notice Henry's slick slide of hand, replace the flask with another, with contents that were not so… savoury.

The Bull drained the contents with a satisfied smirk. That certainly was strong Bourbon!

"Shall we take our seats?"

He nodded and staggered over to his chair. He sat with a thump and pulled his cars closer. Hearts, diamonds clubs and spades began to swirl about his head. He looked up to find that his companion's face was also swirling…

"What's wrong? Bad hand?"

He shook his head, and then wished he hadn't. The movement caused bile to appear in his throat. The room was spinning and he couldn't stop it. Henry's words were distorted and slow. He pushed the table away and shakily stood. But his legs had turned to jelly and he could no longer stand. He crashed to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

Henry waited several minutes, before checking the body in front of him.

Out cold.

How wonderful.

He stepped over the body and scanned the room quickly. Nothing.

XxX

Christophe found himself not so rudely awoken by a stranger. But there were no insults… in fact, he was being… untied?

"You don't mind if I borrow this do you?"

He stared blankly.

"I'll take that as a no."

He watched the figure retreat and slowly, brought his wrists together. He rubbed his callused hands over them, praying for circulation.

XxX

Henry bound the two other forms together, taking care to ensure that their legs were bound as well as their laces. He rummaged through their pockets, bringing out scraps of paper and a small amount of cash. He didn't expect there to be a letter or a shred of evidence that would outline the culprit responsible.

Despite appearances, these men weren't fools.

XxX

Having lost all sense of time, they had begun to succumb to the lure of sleep.

A sharp, shrill whistle broke them free and they jolted upwards.

Showtime!

Michelson helped Scarlett from the waggon. She bade Mary to stay put. They rushed along to Henry's call.

Sparing no attention to the three unconscious forms, Scarlett made straight for the room where her father-in-law resided.

Christophe's voice was raspy. "Scarlett? You're here. How can this be?"

"Yes Christophe, I'm here. We haven't got much time, we must get away. This is Mr Henry Hamilton and Mr Joseph Michelson, they're here to help."

The two men stood either side of Christophe and gently pulled him upright. The change in position proved too much for the man and the others had to shoulder his weight. They half dragged, half carried their charge from the room and towards the stairs. Christophe swayed sending Michelson crashing to the wall, knocking a small wooden box to the floor.

The blow did not stir the sleeping guards. Scarlett reached down to pick it up before following her companions out into the street.

XxX

Mary was relieved that they had returned so promptly and shifted to make room for the Gentleman.

Scarlett beckoned. "Come up front with me Mary."

Michelson took the reins and clicked to the horse, leaving Henry in the back, pulling out clothes from his own bundle.

Christophe gladly accepted the proffered help.

His pride be damned.

XxX

It was only after they reached the train station and were safely situated in a private carriage that the talk began.

Christophe had Scarlett's hand buried in his, his life line.

She patted his arm reassuringly. "We've arranged for you to go with Henry and Michelson back to Atlanta. I'm living in Savannah now, so we can't bring you there. Tara's not a good option either. I know you are worried but you needn't be. Mr Hamilton will see to your safety."

He tensed. "I don't like you being in Savannah."

She shrugged. "Well, I have to go back. My children are there."

"Can't you bring them to Atlanta? You have no need to put up with Pierre Robillard anymore."

"Ah but I do. We must carry on as though nothing has changed. Pierre cannot know you're free." Almost as an afterthought, she added. "I doubt those fools will be writing to him anytime soon."

Henry nodded.

"Not to worry Monsieur Chevalier. Miss Scarlett is a strong woman. It'll take more than Mr Robillard to break her."

The thought entered her mind. How did Christophe come to be in that position anyhow?

Christophe sighed. "It was after Henri… well, I decided to join up. Before doing so, I spoke with Pierre. We agreed that a trust would secure both yours and your children's welfare."

"Why would you set up a trust with Grandfather?"

The men eyed her in a state of despair. Henry's cough broke them out of their daze. "I believe the implication is that he trusted your Grandfather to see that you did not want for anything."

Scarlett snorted. She could see it now. Having made the arrangements, her father-in-law had joined the battle that had ended his son's life so prematurely.

His only son.

Scarlett had never cared for the Confederacy. In fact, most of the War was a blur to her. One she didn't like to think about. It had been placed in the furthest regions of her mind. Never to be thought of again.

She leant back in her seat, exhaustion building. She had scarcely slept in the last few days, too concerned for Christophe.

Mary's voice broke her from her musings.

"What was in the box Miss?"

"You know, I had forgotten all about it."

She tried the lock, unfortunately it was shut tight.

Henry smiled, resigned. "I'll take care of it Miss Scarlett."

"You'll write me what's in it?"

"Of course."

XxX

Kit and Leon were enjoying a rare afternoon off. Their tutor had fallen victim to a case of flu thus he was confined to his bed.

Pierre was not amused.

He had given the order that the children were to be kept quiet, a condition which was readily accepted.

Other than that, they were left to their own devices.

The boys had chosen to play indoors and were running through their hall when their eyes were drawn to a room dedicated to Napoleonic battle memorabilia. A hushed silence fell upon the boys as they explored the room and its contents.

Their little fingers touched each item gently, almost reverentially.

Time passed swiftly and they didn't realise how late it was until they heard Pierre's bellowing tones in the hallway.

"Where are the children? They are late for dinner."

Panicking, they replaced the figurines and rushed out towards the door.

Kit came to a holt as the door was flung open to reveal Pierre Robillard. His sudden stop caused Leon to fall backwards and knock into a side table. A top the table stood a china ornament. It didn't hold much value, it was merely a trifle. But the sight of its descent to the ground, unleashed a fury in Pierre. A fury so strong, it was enough to send smoke out of his ears.

"WHYAT ON EATH ARE YOU DOING?"

Leon's voice trembled. "I'm sorry Grand-father!"

"Sorry? I'll make you sorry you were ever born!"

Pierre reached forward and grabbed the boy's arm in his claw like hands.

Kit bravely tried to intervene. "It's not his fault, I knocked him."

"Then you'll be next."

The servants were frozen by the sight of their master dragging the children to his study. Tears were streaming down Leon's face, as he apologised over and over, each time growing more hysterical.

"Jerome, bring the whip!"

With that, the door slammed shut.

XxX

As the door shut behind her, Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. She had returned Mary safely back to the bosom of her family, with the promised payment. The young girl was bending her family's ears with every excruciating detail of her 'work experience.' Molly and Andrew had invited her to stay but she was desperate to see her children and therefore deferred the pleasure.

Barely minutes later, the hired carriage was up the driveway of the grand Robillard mansion. She sensed a strange sensation of foreboding and quickly paid off the driver. Before her knock had finished echoing, the door swung open to reveal a distraught Mammy.

"Oh my Lamb, you're back."

"Oh Mammy, I've never been so pleased to see you!" The house was too silent, almost as though it was holding his breath. Tentatively, she asked about the children.

She glanced behind Mammy to find the rest of the servants gathered in a small cluster. It was all very unusual.

Her voice's strength grew. "Mammy, where are the children?"

She pushed pat Mammy and glared at the gathering. One of the maids opened their mouth to speak but a frightened cry rendered it unnecessary.

She stormed to Pierre's study like a Lioness stalks her prey. Throwing open the door, she took in the scene before her.

Leon was bent over the desk, his jacket and shirt removed. One of the grooms stood beside him, clutching the whip in his hand.

To the side, another groom held Kit in a death like grip.

Pierre sat at his desk, triumph oozing out of his very pores.

With fresh tears in his eyes, Leon spied his mother. "Mama!"

Steam pooled in her head and from her heels as she stormed towards the groom and snatched the whip out of his reach. He let it go without a struggle.

"Take your hands off my sons."

Free from his captor, Kit ran to help Leon down from the desk.

Scarlett's voice showed no hint of the avalanche of emotions that were about to be unleashed. "Mammy, take the children to the nursery. I will be up shortly."

Mammy stepped forward and held out her hands. Leon ran and buried his head in her arms. Kit stood tentatively beside Scarlett.

"Mama?"

She gentled her tone as she looked at her young son. "Go with Mammy. Mama needs to talk with Grandfather."

He nodded and left the room, casting a lingering stare at his mother.

"Come on honey. Leave your Ma to her buzness."

The door shut behind them and she heard Mammy's gentle tones echo throughout the hall.

"Now Mister Kit, don't you fret. Your Ma won't be long."

Scarlett's face lost its softness as she eyed the two groomsmen. They met her eyes, albeit unwillingly.

"Miss Scarlett, we'se sorry…"

"Sorry? How dare you? How dare you speak to me about sorry? Get out of here. I'll deal with you later. GET OUT!"

They ran out of the room and out to the stables, as fast as they could.

A clap boke Scarlett out of her staring.

"Bravo Scarlett. You are becoming quite the tyrant. What will your next trick be?"

Pierre did not expect to see his Grand-daughter brace forward, whip in hand. She held it above her head and he was almost frightened.

The whip was lowered and he braced himself for impact.

When it did not strike, he opened one eye, to see that the end was placed dangerously close to his face. He gulped.

"Believe me, Pierre Robillard. I want nothing more than to strike you. The only thing that is stopping me, is the thought that once I start, I will not be able to stop." She lowered it, bringing her knee up. The whip was snapped in half. Scarlett held the broken halves close to Pierre's face. "Never again will you hurt my children. They are human beings and they deserve to be treated as such. Am I clear?"

He gave a nod.

She lowered the whip. "Good. I'll see to the children now."

She stepped out to find Jerome there.

"Miss Scarlett, they…"

"I'll hear no excuses Jerome. Have Cookie make me something to eat. In fact, we'll have dinner early. In the nursery. Monsieur Robillard will eat in his study. He wants to be alone."

With that, she placed her foot on the stairs, limping only slightly.

XxX

The children rushed at their mother. She held them all in her arms, crying softly.

"Mama, Mama."

"Oh darlings, Mother's home now. I won't be leaving you again. Oh."

She moved them all to one of the large chairs. Mari and Leon wrestled for her lap space whist Kit held onto her leg.

They all sat in contented silence, Scarlett's hand caressing them lightly.

By the time dinner was served, they were all calm and Leon was ready to tell his other what had happened.

"We were looking at the pretty tings Mama, before we heard Grand-Papa. Kit stopped too quickly and I fell. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't honey. Did he hurt you?"

"No Mama."

"Well, I promise, he will never hurt you again."

XxX

"Monsieur Pierre?"

Jerome's knock had heralded no answer. He paused before entering the room, bracing himself for the reprimand. But there was only silence. He stepped towards to desk and gave a gasp. Pierre sat in his chair his body locked and his head tilted. His mouth was pointing downwards and drool was pooling on his chin.

Jerome stepped closer and paced his hand on his master's neck. There was still a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and was rewarded with the sight aroma of urine.

He stepped back and had one of the servants call for Miss Scarlett.

She inspected the figure dispassionately and ordered the servants to carry him to his room and have him changed. She also sent for the Doctor.

XxX

"Miss Scarlett, I can confirm that Monsieur Robillard has suffered a stroke. He'll be bed-ridden, from now until… well. He'll be bed-ridden and completely dependent on you now. Will you manage this?"

"Don't you worry sir, I've had more than this to cope with and I'm still here."

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help, let me know. This must be hard for you."

"Indeed. Actually, there is something you can do. My sons lack stimulation. They study too hard and I feel without a break, that this will be too much for them."

"What did you have in mind?"

"They need an activity. I recall their father telling me that he was given lessons in fencing. Do you happen to know of anyone who can fit that requirement?"

"Why as a matter of fact I do Mrs Thornton. If you permit, I shall contact him directly and arrange for the two of you o meet. We can discuss arrangements then."

"Thank-you very much sir."

"Not at all, the pleasure is entirely mine."

**A/N: So there we have it, Pierre has played all his cards and now he has to play the fiddler. We're almost at the end of this saga, well at least Pierre's part. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Melody-Rose**

**XxX**


	53. Pierre's demise

_Pierre Robillard was a Nobleman through and through. Blue blood ran through his veins and the very air about him permeated snobbery. His father came from a long line of Robillard. Their family had been and were known throughout France for their great prowess in battle and influence in matters of state._

_Many who claimed to know them felt that they were an odd bunch, keeping themselves to themselves. They were by no means unsociable; in fact they were the toast of the ton and the highlight of the Season. However, it had come as a great surprise when a marriage between Raoul Pierre Mathieu and Christine De La Mer was announced that fine summer's eve, 1788…_

_The De La Mers were a fine family, with an age old tradition of their women marrying young. The reason behind this was to improve the likelihood that a male heir was produced, a belief shared by the majority of noble families. Christine was not yet seventeen when her father and the Robillards entered an agreement that would tie the two families together in matrimony. It was left to the girl's mother to convince her daughter that she would be content. It was fortunate, perhaps that Christine was known amongst her peers as the gentlest creature ever to walk the Earth. Many also considered the notion that she would have a good influence on the Robillards._

_Whilst her marriage was pleasant and her husband attentive, she could not help but feel isolated. Her charming husband was not a sociable person and tended to spend hours buried in his study, a room where she ardently avoided. Christine had been taught never to demand much from her life, certainly not in the way of emotional intimacy. Nonetheless, she was delighted to find that she was with child and began to hope that things would change._

_However, things weren't to be and several months into her pregnancy, a sharp pain in her abdomen and a trickling of blood alerted her to the fact that she would not be having a child._

_The Doctor was sent for but he was too late._

_Christine was tearful as she informed her husband of the state of affairs._

"Je suis tellement désolé._" ("I'm so sorry.")_

_He nodded and murmured soothing words to her but it wasn't long before he withdrew from his wife, leaving her in the care of servants._

_Several summers passed and Christine was once again with child. Since the miscarriage she had gone to suffer two more, only to give birth to a healthy baby girl._

_Raoul was kind enough but he couldn't hide his disappointment that the child was not male. He began to despair that he would ever have the heir he so longed for._

_Now that is wife was once again, with child, his doctor advised a holt on marital relations. He accepted the matter with ease and instead set about finding a diversion…_

_He came across a comely maiden washing in the river. Her green eyes pierced his soul. _

_He had to have her. _

_XxX_

_The women knew full well who he was and allowed herself to succumb to his ardour. _

_When it was over, he returned to his pregnant wife and no more was said._

_XxX_

_They had arranged to meet the very next day and for the next few weeks, she continued to receive his attentions._

_XxX_

_On the day his wife went into labour, a visitor arrived at the great Robillard house. It was the girl's father. He informed Raoul that his daughter was with child and demanded that he do something about it._

_But Raoul was no fool, despite all prior occasions. He informed the father that he had no guarantee that the brat was even his, or that she was pregnant. He had his man run the father off his land._

_That night, Raoul's wife gave birth to a son. He finally had his heir. _

_XxX_

_In another house, one far less grand, a young woman lived with the brunt of her schemes. Her father had been furious when he found out about her condition. Her face was still ringing from the imprint of his hand._

_When he returned from the grand Robillard estate, he was even more so. The next few months were a trial for the girl. She had been so sure that Raoul would do something to help. She had overestimated the effect her charms had had over him and now she had to play the fiddler. _

_She grew angry and resentful of the creature that grew inside her…_

_Pierre Robillard was born on a dark and dingy night. _

_His life did not improve much after that._

_Growing up, he was filled with stories about his father and his subsequent treatment of his mother. She remained resentful of his presence in her life and filled his head with talk of the Robillards and how it should be him living in the lap of luxury, not the sickly brat…_

_The real heir, also named Pierre Raoul Mathieu, was indeed a sickly child. His lungs were insufficient and he was prone to colds. However, he was the apple of his parent's eye and he soon became the only thing that bound the two parents together._

_Two years before the birth of their son, that had lost their daughter after only three weeks of life. Monsieur Mort had seen fit to end her existence prematurely. In the aftermath of the child's death, their doctor had suggested that she take 'the Cure' and they roamed around Europe, trying all that was on offer._

_It was a very humiliating time for the young woman._

_XxX_

_Shortly after Pierre's birth, she found herself watching him like a hawk. It had not been an easy birth and the doctor's had warned her not to try again. However she did no listen to their advice and she soon found herself with child again._

_This time though, it was clear that she would not survive another pregnancy and Raoul made the decision to save his wife rather than the child._

_She never forgave him._

_Instead, she poured all her love into their surviving child, little expecting that their happy life was built on a foundation of glass…_

_When his son was seven, Raoul decided that he should learn to ride. This was met by great protests by his wife and he argued that she could not wrap him in cotton wool. The child was keen to learn and his mother gave in with poor grace._

_XxX_

_The day was bright and sunny. Perfect for a jumping lesson._

_Young Pierre had been waiting for this day a long time. The winter had been harsh and his health poor. _

_Unbeknownst to the, a fourth member of the family lay in wait to watch the spectacle. He watched as the boy mounted the horse as his father held the reins and supported him around a set of jumps._

_After several attempts, the boy's pleas to try it solo weakened his father's stance and he made a superb effort._

_Pierre heard the praise and saw the devotion the parents held for their child. He didn't understand how adults could be so sentimental. _

_His own mother would never dream of praising him. She was too concerned with her own interests to ever be a real parent. As for his Grandfather, the man couldn't bear to look at him. So he sought his entertainment elsewhere._

"_S'iI vous plait mama?"_

"_Non Pierre!"_

"_Oui!"_

_He listened as the boy pleaded with his parents for one more jump. Bile and resentment filed Pierre as his mother' words hit home. _

_That should be his place._

_He reached into his pocket and found the object hat was is constant companion. Looking down his hands picked up a few stones. He did a few practices runs before lying in wait for his target._

"_Raoul, s'il vous plait?"_

"Ne soyez pas stupide. Que le garçon ait son plaisir_" ("Don't be silly. Let the boy have his fun.")_

"Lui faire arrêter Raoul._"("Make him stop Raoul.")_

"Montre-moi celui-ci Mama._"("Watch me take this one Mama!")_

_The boy kicked his heels into his pony's sides and began a light trot. They were close to the jump when something struck the pony. He reared up, frightened and stormed over to the jump, the boy clinging on for dear life._

_They were coming to a close when something struck the pony's side and he reached an abrupt holt, sending his rider flying._

_Raoul raced down to his son, yelling for his servants._

_The boy's mother screamed and collapsed into a dead faint._

_XxX_

_When she awoke, her son had been pronounced dead on impact. He had felt no pain as his neck broke. He had felt nothing at all._

"Tu l'as tué. Meurtrier. Vous avez tué mon fils!_"("You killed him. Murderer. You killed my son!")_

_She would not move from her accusations and Raoul would have to live with them for the rest of his life._

_XxX_

_When news of the boy's demise reached the town, Pierre lay in wait for his summons. It took a month before a sleek, black carriage arrived at his door, along with one of the Robillard household. He announced his intention to take the boy and on his master's orders, place a purse of coins into the mother's hands, by way of an incentive to not lay any claim on Pierre. This she readily accepted._

_He said goodbye to his mother and turned his back on the life he had had up until now._

_They arrived at the house to find the ghostly form of a lady, waiting in the hall. Her eyes screamed when she saw him and she flung insults at her husband._

"Te tuer notre fils et apporter votre bâtard ici._" ("You murder our son and bring your bastard here?")_

"Soyez tranquille._" ("Be quiet.")_

"Non, je ne veux pas. Vous avez planifié ce tout le long. Vous et votre putain. Eh bien, je ne serai pas là pour voir ce._"("No, I won't. You planned this all along. You and your whore. Well, I won't be around to see this.")_

_She rushed away leaving the men looking uncomfortable. Raoul sat down, resignedly in his chair._

"Donc, c'est le garçon. Viens ici_" ("So, this is the boy. Come here.")_

_He took in the boy's small stature and dark colouring. It was true, he was his own son. Apart from the eyes, they were a strange combination of his own brown flecked with green._

_He had his man inform the boy of how his life would be. The finest education, followed by the army and only then, would he come to his inheritance._

_Having finished, he dismissed the boy and was nearly to the door before he heard the words he never wanted to hear._

"_Bonsoir Pere."_

_His body stilled and he turned ever so slowly._

"Qu'avez-vous dit?"_("What did you say?")_

_He slid forward until he was face to face with Pierre. The boy stared back to him, throwing his head back to repeat,_

"_Bonsoir Pere."_

_Raoul stormed away from the boy and reached into his cupboard, pulling out a whip. He grabbed the scruff off Pierre's neck and dragged him over to the desk, bending him over._

_In between whips, he shouted._

"Jamais. Adresse. Moi. Comme. Père. Encore une fois._" ("Never. Address. Me. As. Father. Again.")_

_The whip tore through his clothes, and layers of skin. Blood oozed from the welts but Pierre never yelled. This agitated Raoul. He poured all his pain and all his grief into the whipping and it was only when he was left huffing and puffing that his man took hold of the boy and had him sent to a room in the far corner of the house. _

_Over the next few days, Pierre was nursed back to health and it was only when he was fit and able that he was informed that he was to be sent away to school..._

XxX

In the days after Pierre's stroke, a pattern emerged. In the mornings, Scarlett would see to his breakfast, ensure the house ran smoothly and order the servants about.

Jerome took over the more personal care off his master; in an effort to preserve is dignity, leaving Scarlett the responsibility of feeding him.

However, this was a thankless task and Pierre felt demoralised that he had been brought to this level of dependence. He laid sole blame for his shameful condition at Scarlett's feet; after all she had been the one to challenge him. It did not occur to him that this was punishment for a lifetime of misdeeds. Oh no, Pierre Robillard's actions had always been justified!

Simple tasks began to take an hour rather than minutes. Whilst his body was frozen, his mind was still active and he could not forget how she had threatened him with the whip. The same whip that his own father had used against him so many year ago.

He had carried that whip with him as a reminder of how far he had come from that peasant boy with a whore for a mother.

Yes that was it.

His own mother. A common whore. Despite the fancy education and inheriting riches beyond his imagination, nothing could blot his past from his mind.

And now, he was as good as vulnerable again. Despite all his best effort.

He grew angry and vengeful at his fall from grace and often managed to jerk he tray away from him.

Once, he managed to knock his plate all over Scarlett but she sighed and her efforts became more pronounced.

The servants were worried and ensured that the Miss Scarlett always had someone in the room with her.

It was perhaps providence that they did so as one day, having placed a pot of hot tea on his lap, Pierre knocked the tray so that it landed on Scarlett's arm. Jerome saw that she was put in Mammy's charge and after that, she didn't argue when he insisted that he take over that duty to prevent more incidents.

Scarlett had arranged for the children to take their morning tuition at their tutor's home. The change in arrangements meant that they did not have to bear witness to their Great-Grandfather's demise. They spent their afternoons engaging in fencing lesson and only returned home to have dinner and crawl into bed.

Mari spent her days with the O'Hara children. They were a boisterous bunch and the child became something of a pet to them. She lapped up the attention with great enthusiasm.

XxX

Over time, the vigour that had sustained Scarlett through the early days of her second marriage slowly returned.

Pierre's demise signalled the return of her strength and the servants found the change in her very welcome.

During this, she maintained correspondence with Henry Hamilton and Christophe Chevalier. They had managed to open to box and found enough evidence to pinpoint that Pierre Robillard had hired the three stooges to murder one Henri Chevalier. This was to be done in battle so as not the raise suspicions. This act negated Chevalier to sign up to take the mantle of the Confederacy that his only son had.

His position earned him a high place and he found himself among the ranks of General Steve Lee. He was with them when he surrendered to the Yankee Cavalrymen.

There had been some confusion then – a skirmish had occurred after the surrender and Christophe had been taken and brought North, where he had been kept in captivity.

Over the time, his captors relished in reading out correspondence from the man who had hired them, they waxed lyrical about a woman called Scarlett who knew full well about her father-in-law's treatment and that she didn't care. She was too busy living off the inheritance her marriage had afforded her.

Scarlett paused her reading there.

It was too much. She recalled the many times she had wrote her Grandfather asking for his help. He had never responded to her demands and yet, he had been content to live off her inheritance.

She felt sick to her stomach that someone could be so cruel to their family. However another part wasn't surprised. Hadn't he done all he could to break her spirit as a child? Why in this very room he had…

"Mama!"

Her daughter's voice broke through her introspection as she cleared the letters away.

"Mama, where are you?"

"I'm here darling."

The door opened to reveal Mari standing with Mammy, a huge smile on her face. She moved away from the desk and opened her arms for the little girl to run into.

Scarlett buried her head into the girl's auburn curls.

Mari looked up. "Why Mama sad?"

Green met hazel-brown. "I'm not sad honey."

The little girl nodded and begged to be let down. Scarlett followed her outside to the garden and they spent the afternoon enjoying the sunshine.

XxX

Meanwhile, Pierre was miserable.

His current state prevented him from his normal control and his confinement was less than desirable.

The children roamed about freely, no longer worried about their Grand-father's temper. He thought their lack of respect an abomination. If only he could get his hands on them.

He'd set them right!

Jerome sensed his master's dark moods and in a lapse of thought, brought forward a bell and pressed it on the table near his master.

Pierre took great delight in ringing the bell every hour on the hour. It was his way of regaining control. That bell sounded through the house, sending the household into a flurry and disturbing the children's activities.

At first, Scarlett tried to block it out but its persistence overcame her ability and she cursed Jerome for ever thinking that such a devise would be useful.

He in turn had the grace to look dismayed and remorseful, particularly when the bell rang at several times in the night, disturbing the peace.

One person saw fit to take action.

He slithered like a serpent through the house one night and crawled into Pierre's bedroom. His presence alerted Pierre and the men stared each other down.

Monsieur Mort lowered his gaze to the bell and reached for it at the same time Pierre did.

A battle struck between the two formidable forces of nature. Pierre's determination was strong but his body could not match that of Monsieur Mort.

The man took great delight in watching his opponent's strength fade as beads of sweat pooled on his brow. The battle proved too much as Pierre's heart gave out…

XxX

Jerome had been surprised by the lack of summons from his master. His concern grew as the hour drew late and he confessed his concerns to Scarlett.

A hushed silence echoed as Scarlett stepped over the order ad into her Grandfather's room. The man was sitting upright in bed.

She tentatively tiptoed over to the bed and looked upon the still form of Pierre Robillard.

His eyes were wide and accusing. Even in death, he had the power to torment her.

Footsteps behind her followed along with a gasp.

"Shut his eyes Jerome and send for the doctor."

XxX

Savannah was shattered by the announcement of Pierre Robillard's death. All who knew him hurried to the Great pink mansion to offer assistance. Scarlett thanked them all but waved off their kind words and set to the task of arranging the funeral.

After the Doctor had been sent for, she had sent Jerome to the kitchen and by the time she joined him, he was nursing a shot of brandy. He stood at her entrance and she nodded kindly to him.

"You've probably all gathered now that my Grandfather has died. The Doctor says it was the stroke that played a contributing factor but ultimately his heart wore out. For now, I would like you to carry on as before. I shall send for my aunts." Turning to Betsy, one of Pierre's long time retainers, "Betsy, would you prepare their old rooms for them?"

"Yes Miss Scarlett." Betsy gave a curtsy.

"Jerome, I wondered, would you mind accompanying me to the Undertakers? I must make arrangements for the funeral, which will be put on hold until my aunts arrive."

Jerome could only nod. He later accompanied her to post her letter to Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline in Charleston. They went to see Pierre's lawyer to inform him of the death and at the Undertakers, Scarlett casually asked for Jerome's advice on the coffin. Back home, she asked him to select her grandfather's best suit.

XxX

Eulalie and Pauline arrived a two days later and Scarlett went to meet them at the station. They clung to her and she calmly escorted them to the carriage. They insisted on seeing their father and followed their niece to his room.

"He looks so peaceful."

"You'd think he was still asleep."

The two were taken to their rooms, excusing themselves for the rest of the afternoon. It was supper time when they came out of their rooms, teary eyed, ready for the introductions.

"Aunt Eulalie, Aunt Pauline. I'd like you to meet my children. Christophe Gerald, who we call Kit, Henri Napoleon, also known as Leon and Mary-Anne, or Mari. Children, say hello to Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline."

She watched them stumble out their greetings and silently applauded the boys for their bows and Mari for her curtsy. The aunts merely nodded before sitting down to their meal.

"Hm. This is quite an elaborate meal. I hope you have not been squandering father's money."

Scarlett pursed her lips. "Grandfather never made any mention of it."

Eulalie, always the softer aunt, added, "Father did always like his comforts."

"Even so, it is distasteful to have such a lavish meal when there are so many who cannot feed their families. If you excuse me, I'm tired and I would like to retire."

They watched as Pauline Robillard stormed from the room. Eulalie sighed.

"You must forgive her, my dear. She's upset over father."

"I know aunt."

"Thank-you for waiting until we got here."

"I thought it would be a good idea and that you'd want to..." She stumbled over her words.

"Say good-bye? I know you never got a chance to say good-bye to your mother. Oh dear, will you excuse me?"

Scarlett watched as her aunt fled the room. She hurried her children along and gave the order for the dinner things to be cleared away.

XxX

The next morning, a light sleet reigned over Savannah as all of Pierre's acquaintances were gathered. Kit offered his arm to Aunt Pauline, who accepted and they walked over to the grave. Eulalie clung to both Leon and Scarlett, leaving Mari to cling to her mother's other hand and have Mammy stand steadfast by the family's side. The ceremony was short and before long, Pierre Robillard was buried. The family threw in handfuls of soil as was the custom and began the walk back to the carriage. Once back at the house, the mourners helped themselves to refreshments and consoled Pierre's family, by talking of his youth.

"Pierre was a fine man and excellent soldier."

"He was a dear friend. If there is anything you need?"

Scarlett listened to the repetitive droning. She nodded in all the right places and ensured that everyone had said their piece. During this, Mr Bates, the solicitor caught her eye.

"Miss Scarlett, I know this is a difficult time but could we talk?"

"Not today sir. If you would come back tomorrow, we can discuss the necessaries. Today I buried my grandfather and my aunts need me."

"Very well ma'am."

As soon as the mourners made their good-byes, did the aunts plead illness and retired. It was up to Scarlett to see to the servants to put the house in order. The boys had played their parts well and the ladies had discreetly fallen all over Mari. When they had first arrived in Savannah, she had been introduced as Scarlett's adopted daughter and had been welcomed as a relative of Pierre Robillard, if not by blood than by name.

XxX

It was ten in the morning when Mr Bates arrived and was shown to the study. Scarlett had been with the children and had sent Jerome to bring coffee for their guest. She appeared momentarily.

"Ah, Miss Scarlett, I'm sorry we have to meet again on such an occasion. Your Grandfather was a good man."

"Indeed he was."

Neither believed the other's sincerity.

"Well, to business then."

Mr Bates gestured to the chair and he sat opposite her.

"This is the last will and testament of Pierre Robillard.

I Pierre Philippe Raoul Robillard declare that I am of sound mind and judgement. I thereby leave my grand-daughter Katie Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier Thornton and her sons the entirety of my fortune, barring the sum of $400,000."

Scarlett was still as he regaled her with the specifics. She knew that half of the money was not rightfully hers and she had instructed Henry Hamilton to begin legal proceedings of returning Pierre's fortune to it' rightful owner. Christophe Chevalier.

"He also leaves you with numerous portraits of your mother and grandmother and himself, along with books, a selection of the family jewels and your Grandmother's Piano."

"The piano? It belonged to my grandmother?"

"Yes. Pierre often remarked how much you reminded him of her."

"He did?" Scarlett was sceptical. She almost envied the man his naivety.

"Yes, I believe his words were, "They are alike in both looks and nature. Much more than our Ellen"."

He waited for Scarlett to speak but she was silent.

"There were some other items but I need to finish the will reading first. Your Grandfather also left your children an equal share of $100,000 to be left in your trust until they reach the age of twenty-one. He suggests you use them as investment funds on their behalf. Again, he has divided some of his own personal belongings for their use. Let's see. The boys have books and remnants from Napoleonic France. Your daughter is to receive books and jewels. The Jewels will be locked away until Miss Mari reaches the appropriate age." He studied the document briefly.

"For this next part, I need your aunts to be in the room."

Scarlett shook herself from her stupor. "I'll send Jerome for them."

They did not take to appear and get settled in their seats. Mr Bates cleared his throat.

"For my daughters, Eulalie and Pauline, I leave an equal share of $150,000, the rest of their mother's jewels and. Oh and if you agree to give up your home in Charleston and sign the deeds over to Scarlett to be kept in trust for her second son, you shall have this house."

The aunts had nearly fainted at the amount their father had left them.

They were brought to tears over receiving their mother's belongings.

They nearly died at being given their family home.

"Aunt Eulalie, here, drink this."

Eulalie grasped the glass like a lifeline, paying no heed to its contents. She spluttered at the taste.

"Why Scarlett, this is whisky!" She said scandalised.

"Actually, its brandy. Just drink, you too Aunt Pauline."

"Why Scarlett, the idea!"

The aunts gave way to the younger woman's will. They drank the liquor and scowled at their niece.

"If you ladies are in agreement, I can have the papers drawn up for the exchange."

"What do you think sister?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. The plantation is in tatters and the townhouse is hardly fit..."

"Aunt Eulalie, would you like to live here?"

"Why... yes."

"And you, Aunt Pauline? What do you say?"

"Well, this is our family home. And I have missed it so. Oh Scarlett, to live here, why, it's a dream. But what of you?"

"Well, there's always Henri's family home and of course there's the house in Atlanta and Tara. If you want to live here then that's your decision."

"Yes, we do."

"Than that settles it. I'll contact my lawyer in Atlanta and he can suggest a good man in Charleston who would be willing to advise me as to the repairs."

"I can help you there."

"Yes of course Mr Bates, but I would like his input as well. Once I have organised things in Atlanta, we can go to Charleston. We'll see to all the necessary arrangements. That will give you a chance to inform your friends. Then we'll transport your things and voila!"

"Oh, my dear, you would do that for us?"

"Of course aunt."

Mr Bates settled to watch as Scarlett basked in the unreserved affection of her aunts. She really was something. As cunning as Pierre's dearly departed wife. Although she bore Ellen Robillard's features, her nature was too wild but she held on to the thin veneer of respectability. It had been a pleasure knowing her. It would be even more pleasurable if he... no he couldn't think along those line, She was his client's relation. His very recently deceased client. All he could ever hope for was a retainer. He would oversee her business dealings here in Savannah and pray that she would continue to visit Savannah.

By now, the aunts had left the room and he and Miss Scarlett were left alone.

"Mr Bates, I wonder what happened about the rest of the money?"

"What money would that be?"

"You said that my Grand-father had left me his entire fortune barring $400,000. $150,000 went to my Aunts, and $200,000 to my sons. There is still $50,000 to be allocated."

"Ah, let me see… Your Grand-father has left $25,000 to Mrs Frank Kennedy on the proviso that she wills it to her offspring. It seems she will remain sole custodian over that fortune and will receive interest, until her children reach their majority."

"Does this mean that her husband will not benefit."

Mr Bates smiled. "It certainly does Miss Scarlett. Now, the rest of the money is to be set aside for your daughter's dowry though my client also places you as custodian in the hopes that you will be able to increase it through your business ventures."

Scarlett nodded.

"Miss Scarlett, I hope you do not think me bold but may I ask what are your plans for your future? Do you intend to stay in Savannah? Won't that be hard for you? I understand you have family and business interests in Atlanta and there is your plantation in Georgia…"

Scarlett allowed his words to wash over her head. The truth of the matter was she had never considered her Grandfather dying and that she would be able to inherit his fortune at the tender age of twenty-three.

There were some days when she felt as though her Grandfather would out live them all in order to spite them.

She had not meant to offer to assist her Aunt's departure from Charleston but she couldn't bring herself to disappoint them. It would be akin to kicking a puppy, judging by the look that her Aunt Eulalie had given her.

After that, well there would be the matter of Christophe to handle. Now that Pierre was dead, she imagined that it would be fairly simple to return his assets to him. The amount Pierre had left over was sufficient to provide a decent life for them all. So much so that she would never have to worry about money again.

Hm… what a bizarre notion.

It was one that Scarlett didn't particularly cherish. For too long she had strived after things that had eluded her. First it was Ashley, then the survival of her world, the back=breaking existence at Tara, striving for success in Atlanta. Lastly her battle for her own sanity living in the great pink mansion of Pierre Robillard.

Now she realised that there was nothing left for her to fight for. She had it all.

A dry cough broke her out of her wool-gathering as she realised that Mr Bates was still waiting for an answer.

"Honestly Mr Bates, I have no idea. I'll think about that tomorrow."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I do not claim to have strong legal knowledge, apart from a year of Law at AS –Level and that wasn't enough to turn me into a future Lawyer or Barrister. It's safe to say that I used a lot of poetic licence. **

**Anyway, Pierre is dead now and I realise you are all longing for the grand reunion. We'll get there, don't you worry.**

**I hope you enjoy this. I was able to write it quickly enough but then there's the editing, grammar checks etc etc etc. **

**Thanks to those who are still with me.**

**To those 'Guests' who think it too long, I apologise. A little.**

**Au Revoir!**

**Melody-Rose XxX**


	54. Part 12: The Adventures of an Heiress

**A/N: Very lengthy chapter so brace yourselves!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed/ favourite and commented. Your feedback makes my day.**

**I've borrowed some contents from Alexandra Ripley's 'Scarlett.' Only borrowed mind you – I don't own all the characters – just Madame Bijoux, The Chevaliers, Andrew Turner, Michelson, etc.**

**I realise all of you are keen to see Scarlett and Rhett reunite and they will be soon. I've given Rhett more of a starring role in his. **

**Anyway, enjoy and n with the chapter…**

Rhett's recovery had been arduous and tedious. It had also given him time to think about the whirlwind of emotions that personified his Scarlett.

For she was his.

Despite her having married twice and being widowed the same amount, she was still so young to the ways of man.

He was desperate to see her.

He wanted to sweep her up in his capable arms and shield her from the world and its cruelties. He'd do anything for her. Why, he'd give her the moon if it was what she wanted.

The medication the doctor had prescribed made Rhett feel at times slumberous, other times as though he wanted to vomit all day long. The purging qualities ensured that all the toxins were expelled from his body. The process was too slow for Rhett who liked to be active but the doctor would not be swayed or bribed. When he was able to get up again, the doctor advised him to take the next few weeks easy and he bowed reluctantly to his advice. He spent his days resting in the sunshine. The lines about his face gradually disappeared and he lost the puffiness about his eyes and his waist was once again the trim waist of old. In short, he was every bit the dashing blockade runner that had enticed and enraged the old Guard of Atlanta.

XxX

Belle was delighted to see her old friend waltz into her establishment. She reached up for a kiss and he obliged her by touching his lips to her powdery cheek, his nose wrinkling as her heavy perfume reached him.

"Well, well honey, you're a sight for sore eyes. How've you been?"

His reply was to the point. "Good. Well, I'm good now. It was touch and go for a while."

He briefly filled her in and shook off her concern. Reaching in his pocket for a cigar, he relaxed in his chair. Seeing his veneer of impatience she dropped the gauntlet.

"I suppose you want all the news. Most of Atlanta are in a right state over Mrs Thornton."

"Why? What's she done now? I thought she was in Savannah."

"Oh she was. The man she was staying with died and left her quite the fortune. But that's not all."

Rhett listened as Belle told him of Christophe Chevalier's rise from the death. There were rumours that Pierre Robillard had robbed him blind and now that he was gone, he was taking his daughter-in-law to Europe.

Rhett's heart was pounding the whole time. The thought that Scarlett could be so far away was frightening. It had been bad enough knowing she was in Savannah…

Belle was unaware that she had lost her audience as she began rambling about the business.

"There's more Yankees here now than ever. They all heard about the fine furniture Mrs Thornton sells and they're buying it up like it's going out of fashion…"

Rhett left Belle's an hour later, to return to his hotel. His hopes were shot and he had no idea what to do now…

XxX

At the same time, Scarlett was enjoying the benefits of first class accommodation on board the ship that was taking her to Ireland.

To meet her father's kin.

Colum had refused her generous offer of a first class ticket and was currently residing in third class. This meant that they could not socialise much, due to the ship's policy of separating the classes.

By day she walked the floor, or as someone had informed her, deck, watching the ship glide over the sea.

The children enjoyed the sensation of salt on their faces and often ran around the deck, Mari following in their wake. This had the advantage that they were often worn out and made no fuss when the hour of their bed time drew close.

Scarlett would leave them in the charge of a hired nanny whilst she would dine with the other passengers.

XxX

Christophe Chevalier was not pleased when his daughter-in-law had announced her intentions to travel to the God forsaken country known as Ireland.

After Pierre's death, Scarlett had travelled to Atlanta, accompanied by Kit and Mr Bates to discuss legalities.

The lawyers had begun the lengthy process of restoring the Chevalier fortune to its rightful owner. In the meantime Scarlett had made visits to the Mills and her stores and announced some schemes of her own.

She set up credit accounts for members of the Old Guard. Many thought her philanthropic but she knew it would make her look good and go some way into restoring the reputation that people still held against her, surrounding her arrival in Atlanta, all those years ago.

"All members of the Old Guard can have a credit account of $100. Miss Pitty and the Hamilton's can have $150. This must be kept quiet. It wouldn't do for the Carpetbaggers or Yankees to get wind of it."

"Of course Mrs Thornton…"

"Mr Kennedy, you have known me for a long time now. Miss Scarlett will do."

"Very well Mrs…I mean Miss Scarlett."

"That'll do. Good day Mr Kennedy."

Kit chirped in with a, "Bye Uncle Frank."

Their next stop was the Mills. She motioned to Uncle Peter to guide the horse on.

Mr Turner was delighted to see Miss Scarlett again and went into great detail of the success the mills were making.

The children's houses were also doing well and she was grateful to see that business was booming. Now she knew that her plans would be wonderful.

XxX

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair. Aunt Pitty had insisted that she stay for dinner, much to the Kennedy's displeasure. They had organised a lavish spread that would all go to waste. Suellen grumbled about it for the rest of the night and all Frank could do was murmur a pathetic,

"Yes Sugar."

XxX

"There is another matter I would like to discuss with you Mr Hamilton. One that is of business of a more personal nature."

Henry was intrigued and motioned for her to continue.

"As you know, the Mills are doing well and I've been dickering about buying another or expanding the ones I have. I'm still not sure of which to settle for."

"Why not stick with the ones you have. They should be enough to contend with."

"Yes yes. The thing is I've been investigating the possibility of increasing my business interests. Yes the stores are doing well and so are the lumber yards. But I think we can do better. Why stop at lumber when there are so many vacant lots about and so little houses?"

"Not everyone can afford to build a house, that's why Miss Scarlett."

"But I can Mr Hamilton. I can."

Henry sighed. "I have no doubt that if you want to build house Miss Scarlett, you'll do so. I'll do what I can but I don't know how much help I can provide…

"It concerns you as a Hamilton."

"Oh?" Henry's interest was piqued.

"Can you give me the name of a building contractor that will not overcharge me or attempt to blindside me?"

Henry snorted. "They're a rare breed in this day and age. I'll talk to the men Tommy Wellburn worked with."

"Good. I want to buy shares in a building firm. I also want to build houses of a decent size with standard lots. Before I left Savannah, Mr Bates had started making arrangements in Savannah and with your permission; I'd like to do so here. You can ask him about the particulars."

"Well, how does that involve me?"

"Your family's land and warehouses are currently not in use. I would like to, that is if you agree, build on that land. I'd rent it out from you at a reasonable fee. Then I'd have the contractor use my mills as a supplier for wood. We'd start with five houses to see how they would sell. They can be rented or bought out right. Any profit would be divided between me, Mr Wilkes, Mr Turner and you. You can set aside your share as a trust fund for young Wade. It's a win-win situation."

"It all sounds very well thought out plan. The only flaw is that you'll find people are reluctant to do business with a woman, particularly a widow."

"But they won't know it's me. I would like you to draft a contract between The Georgia Restoration Limited, the contractor, yourself, Mr Turner and Mr Wilkes."

"Well who in the blazing are there?"

"A legitimate organisation focused on the reconstruction of the South after our great sacrifice to the cause. Their main ports of call are Savannah and Atlanta though they may not stop there… Alright, they're me. If you have any questions, you can contact Mr Bates of Savannah."

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Scarlett."

"Thank-you for your concern. Do I have your approval?"

"Answer me this one question. Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why use Hamilton land? The South is full of barren lots. Why Atlanta?"

"If you must know, it's because of you Hamilton's. When I first came to Atlanta, Miss Pitty took me in. Melly Wilkes, your niece was a good friend and whilst it's good that Miss Honey and Miss Pitty have the security of Mr Turner to depend on, I fear that it will not be enough. Especially for young Wade. The poor boy lost his father and whilst I'm sure he gets along with his stepfather, he won't feel comfortable if he is dependent. He'll want to go to college and make his own way in the world. I'm in a position to help him do that. You are in a position to help and ensure that he never knows I was involved. Your family, the Turners and Wilkes included have the chance to be part of restoring the South. The Chevaliers and will also have that by default."

"You are serious aren't you? This isn't some dream I'm in?"

"No, Mr Hamilton, it is real enough. What say you?"

XxX

By the end of the week, they were on the train to Jonesboro. Will drove up Tara's driveway. He had collected Miss Scarlett and Kit early that morning. Scarlett had immediately gone to investigate exactly what needed doing. She went all over, making an inventory.

The floors and walls were a priority. The kitchen needed a new oven and surfaces. Most rooms needed painting. After that, she would buy new beds and storage. Her mother's study needed a new desk. Then the outside walls needed a coat of white wash when the ivy was tamed. It would take a lot of time and effort but Scarlett was desperate to get it done. Once the adjustments were made to the house, the barn would be repaired and they'd start work on the stables. Thankfully, Will had finished setting the borders.

Scarlett made her way to the family burying ground. It was there she made the decision to have a bench put by the trees. Not that she intended to spend much time there.

Will was on his way to the house when he saw her.

"I sent the telegrams Ma'am. You need anything else doing."

"I think that's all Will. Is Kit in the house?"

"No, he wanted to help Big Sam. I didn't think you'd mind."

She nodded and returned to the house.

In those few days at Tara, Henry Hamilton had made arrangements to visit with a contractor to consult with Scarlett.

Mr Williams was a stout man with a strong business sense. In his own way, he was very much like Mr Turner. Mr Williams admired the widow's dedication to her family and her courage to take on a man's role whilst maintaining her femininity. He would see to it that her house became a home before fulfilling his contract with Georgia Restoration Limited. He shook hands with the widow and her lawyer and accepted the invitation to dinner before taking the evening train. Scarlett had asked him to return in a few days. Will would be on hand to see to Mr William's team and Cookie would provide them all with a good meal. The contractor estimated a total of two months, leaving enough time for Frank to have the furniture delivered and for Suellen to organise the house. Scarlett was sure that they would be able to cope without her.

XxX

Christophe Chevalier had bequeathed a sum of money, as per tradition, to his son's bride for presenting them with a male heir.

This money was instantly divided up between Tara, the Mills and the stores and there was also a contingency fund for any other business interests. This was left in trust with both Scarlett and himself as joint custodians, for the children's inheritance. This assured that if Scarlett would ever to remarry, the fortune would be safe and there would be complex legalities, should the figurative husband attempt to gain control of the finances.

Of course, Scarlett had no intention of marrying.

Ever.

Again.

Why should she? She had enough children, was financially independent and she didn't have to worry about a man breaking that peace of mind that she had worked so hard to achieve.

However, Christophe was sure that the young woman would marry again. He could only hope that when that occasion arose he would still have access to his Grand-children.

He began to take steps to ensure that such an occurrence would become a reality…

XxX

Rhett was in his hotel room, going through his letters when the sight of a familiar sprawl caught his eye.

He grabbed hold of the envelope and tore it open, reading the contents within.

"My dear son,

I hope you are well. It's been so long since I saw you.

I'm writing to tell you that I met someone lately and she seems like the strangest individual. I'm sure you have heard of her. A Mrs Thornton. She's the niece of my dear friends Eulalie and Pauline Robillard.

They were in Charleston recently to arrange the permanent move to Savannah. I shall be sorry to see them go but to keep them in Charleston would be too cruel. Especially after all they have done for me and Rose."

Rhett had to stop there. He knew full well the extent of his mother's friends' generosity. It had caused him no end of torment that he was unable to support his family when his father was alive.

Speculators money was tantamount to a gift from the Devil, according to his father. He hated the idea of his mother being on charity but beggars couldn't be choosers.

At least with his father gone, he could give her all she desired. Though even that couldn't be made public. No, they had let out that his father had a hefty life insurance and that he had beggared himself to make the payments.

Even in death, his father was a martyr to his family.

"I invited them over so that we could all wish them a formal farewell to Charleston. Mrs Thornton was kindness itself, she had helped put together a fair spread and her children were so delightful.

There was small spat in the late afternoon. Abigail Green – you remember her, started questioning the Mrs Thornton about her heritage…"

_She thought it strange when she saw the young woman purse her lips when people commented that she looked very like Ellen._

"_Your father was Irish, I understand."_

_She watched the lips purse again._

"_You are right. Pa was from County Meath. His brother lives in Savannah."_

"_The tradesman?"_

"_Mr Andrew O'Hara is a reputable businessman."_

"_No doubt. And what of his family? Do they have trade I mean, do business in Ireland?"_

"_My father's family are farmers, if that's what you're asking."_

"_Oh Agriculturalists. How thrilling."_

"_Indeed. Well, there's not much call for finery in Ireland, unless you're English. You know my family tell me that the English are to the Irish what the Yankees are to us."_

_The woman began spluttering as she herself had numerous English relatives who had filled her head with the savageness of the Irish, who were often accused of crimes against their landlords._

"I was worried because you know how Abigail Green can be but clearly Mrs Thornton can hold her own."

Rhett laughed out loud as he envisioned the petite Scarlett confronting Miss Abigail Green. The woman had always been somewhat of a legend in Charleston society. She had never married but saw fit to encourage marriage to the younger set. She also had this way of staring down her opponents until they were nothing more than a quivering mess of spineless fools, bowing to the weight of her superiority.

She had met her match in Scarlett.

"I hope you will visit soon. Now that Eulalie and Pauline have moved I do find the solitude quite daunting. Rose would love to see you before she goes on the Tour.

I know you are busy but if you can spare a short time to visit your mother, I will be most grateful. If not, I wish you all the best.

All my love, as always,

Mother."

XxX

The train pulled into Charleston early evening. Rhett sighed as he stepped onto the platform. He had no choice but to be here. His mother's words were not subtle and they couldn't mask that they were orders.

His reluctance was washed away at the sight of his mother's happy greetings. He did feel bad, given that the last time he saw her, he had brushed off her concern rather harshly. Form the way she was acting now, she had forgiven him but that didn't mean she had forgotten.

XxX

Weeks passed into months as Rhett settled into the tedium of life in Charleston.

The day had finally arrived for his little sister to start her tour. She was to begin in Paris and then move on from city to city along with her companion.

During this time, his mother had been invited to Savannah, a fact which greatly pleased Rhett. He was becoming restless and the constant exposure to Charleston was doing its best to damper his good spirits.

XxX

The day drew sunny and bright as Charleston harbour came into sight.

"Oh, my darling girl, you must write often."

"Don't worry Mama, I'll write so often you'll think I haven't gone away."

Mother and daughter embraced each other as the announcement to depart was declared.

Rose waved as she boarded the ship. Rhett had arranged for her luggage to be sent to her rooms, allowing Rose the opportunity to wave goodbye from the deck.

Meanwhile, another passenger was taking the air on the deck. She wasn't pleased to be stopping in Charleston after so long being away. But a promise was a promise.

Before departing for Ireland, she had given her word to Christophe that she would visit France. Her time in Ireland was longer than expected but it was worth it…

"Don't you fret Scarlett aroon. They'll love you. All of you."

"Alright Colum."

In a fleet of panic, Scarlett had confessed to Colum that her mother had been in love with another and had compromised herself before deciding to marry Gerald. Colum had taken it all in his stride and had reassured her that he did not think any less of her and for all he was concerned, she was O'Hara.

XxX

The group stepped down from the carriage that had parked in front of the small rundown cottage that had been Gerald's birth place. Scarlett watched as a small gathering waited outside of the house, all desperate to see the visitor that Colum had promised.

"Who's the fancy lady Colum and what have you been up to?"

"Now Katie Scarlett, here I am going to the trouble of bringing your namesake all the way from America and you try and chasten me."

"Namesake?" She looked up at the young woman, standing tall.

"Come closer child and let me look at you."

The old woman took Scarlett's hand in her own small withered one.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, my name is Katie Scarlett O'Hara. Most call me Scarlett."

"You're not Gerald's girl? My Gerald?"

"Yes. I am Gerald's girl."

The older woman let out a cry and held tight onto the woman before her. Scarlett's arms went about the woman.

Scarlett was welcomed into the bosom of the O'Hara clan and enjoyed their unceremonious affection. The cottage was too small for her and the children but Colum had found another nearby that would be adequate to their needs.

"It's nothing like you're used to though."

"Oh hush Colum, its fine."

She justified the size of the cottage with the knowledge that they would only be sleeping here and having the occasional meal.

She had had her fill of splendour. For now at least.

XxX

The children enjoyed the easy ways of their cousins and found that they would be helping out on the farm more often than not. Leaving Scarlett plenty of opportunity to go adventuring with Colum. The air was so crisp and fresh here. There was no sickly pallor to be seen, nor was there such thing as a sickly bairn.

The O'Hara women had been curious as to why Scarlett was wearing black.

"I'm in mourning for my husband and my Grandfather."

"Ah, tis sorry I am to hear that."

"When did they pass?"

"My husband passed in March of 67. My Grandfather passed not two months ago."

"How long do you have to be in black then?"

They were intrigued to hear the intricacies of Southern society. However Katie Scarlett snorted.

"You don't have to bury yourself in black to mourn. You can still mourn in your heart. I still do."

"Well I wish the Old Guard were more like you. But this is how we do things in America."

"But Scarlett. You're not in America now. "

Before she could protest, the women were throwing things at her. Garments scattered all over until they found a suitable one for Scarlett to wear.

She stood before Katie Scarlett, clad in the borrowed clothes. The old woman gave a small nod of approval and sent her on her way.

XxX

"Oh look Colum. Where are we again?"

"This is Tara, aroon. The land of O'Hara legends and kings."

At first sight, all Scarlett saw was an empty field. Stepping closer she felt a change in the air. A sensation that she was not alone crept over her shoulders. Where disbelief had been, now she was filled with awe and a feeling of coming home…

They were in the carriage on the way back when something caught her eye.

A house.

The house resembled the Ghost of the plantation Tara had been when she first arrived back after the siege.

She wanted to ask about it but couldn't find the words and Colum couldn't bring himself to tell her.

She would ask Katie Scarlett later.

XxX

"Ah yes, I know the house you mean. Not much good has come to those who lived there. Well, at least not for the English. You see, years ago, we had a famine. It grew so bad that the landlord promised passage to those who wanted the leave Ireland. They flooded in their hundreds onto these ships but before they were half way across the sea, the ship started sinking. The materials used to make the ships were faulty. More green wood than not. Days later, the Landlord was found hung in the very centre of his hallway. They never caught the killer but that wasn't unusual. I supposed you've heard about the Irish and our savage ways?""

Scarlett nodded, lost in the story.

"Well, pay no mind to it. Of course the English would call us savages. They didn't like us using our own language. They wanted us standardised and what not… Am I scaring you?"

"No Katie Scarlett. It takes more than a few ghost stories to scare me."

"I can believe that. You know, you're not a bit like Andrew wrote you are. The way he talked, I expected you to be older. But you're just a baby really."

Scarlett didn't appreciate being called a baby but she was pleased to know that her uncle had written about her.

XxX

It would be another few days before she saw the house for itself. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway and there was a distinct smell of decay.

"Scarlett darling, are you done?"

"No Colum. I'm barely begun."

XxX

The family had called her plan's insanity.

They protested vehemently and did their best to change her mind. However, Scarlett stood strong and eventually Colum offered to drive her into town.

She wrote to her lawyers, informing them of her decision and asking that they make the necessary arrangements.

Again, she met with protests but Henry Hamilton knew full well that there would be no stopping her, this time.

During the transatlantic venture, Scarlett set about making notes of the work that was needed and how many workers she would need.

Her family had gradually begun to come around, especially when she mentioned they would get first refusal when it came to work.

The house came with a large acreage that also included the remnants of a ghost town and several cottages with their own lots attached. She set about making arrangements for what the town would be like and Colum was pleased to inform her that he knew people who would be delighted to fill the cottages.

When the purchase came through, she began working on the land, clearing the spaces. The work was familiar and she felt glad to have something practical to do.

Many came to watch the fine and dandy American tackling the Irish elements. They all agreed that it was a sight worth the seeing.

XxX

The fair at Drogheda proved a valuable source for men, plough horses and diversion.

"It's grand to see you working so hard but this is Ireland Scarlett. People like to take their time."

"But Colum there's so much to do. If only they would work a bit faster."

"Oh, they can work faster Scarlett. They just need the right incentive. I've heard the men say there's nothing like a pint after a hard day's labour…"

"Not this again Colum…"

"Scarlett aroon, please don't be vexed. It's the men that want it. Not I."

"Well, maybe we could come to an arrangement. I want the fields cleared by next month. The men want a tavern. I never give something for nothing. If they show me how badly they want a tavern I'll consider it… Oh look Colum, look."

Like a child, she exclaimed at the beauty of the horses.

"If you're thinking about riding to hounds, I'll disown you."

"Riding to hounds?"

"Fox-hunting."

"Oh that I've never done it. They have it in Kentucky. Pa once promised to take me when I was fifteen but when the time came, I was away at school…"

As an Irishman, Colum could appreciate the beauty of the horses. However, they would be no good as working horses.

He said as much and she replied irritably, "I can look, can't I?"

But the seed had been planted in Scarlett's mind.

As the day drew to a close, and all the essentials had been bartered for, Scarlett's attention turned once more to the horses. There was something about their stillness. It was as though they wanted her to make the first move.

She stepped forward and reached out to stroke the muzzle of the grey mare. The mare eased into the embrace.

"Ah they we have it. A fine lady, you know quality."

The salesman soon learned that the fine lady was not above bartering tooth and nail for not only the grey mare but a brown stallion.

"They'll make fine breeders Ma'am."

"Scarlett, what are you doing?"

"I know full well what I'm doing Colum. I'll take them both. Do we have a deal?"

The splat of spit on the hand mocked Scarlett. Ellen would be rolling around in her grave if she could but see her eldest daughter participating in such activities. She laughed lightly and hocked some of her own. The hands met with a resounding squelch and Scarlett was now the proud owner of eight plough horses, one stallion and one mare.

She planned to transport two of the ploughs and her other horses back to America and have them at Tara.

Summer passed as the Ghost town was breathed new light. Seeds were sown and fields were cleared, as the men played their part. The women marvelled at the lengths the American was prepared to work their men to. They had not been so active in years and it was at night, instead of making merry, they were like lambs to the slaughter.

The wives approved heartily of all that the young woman was trying to achieve. Kit and Leon also played their part. The often joined the workers and the labour was doing wonders for their personal growth.

They spent their mornings at their lessons, before spending their afternoons in the fields. Mari also helped where she could. She followed her mother like a shadow and watched as she broke in the horses and helped them get used to her.

But as Autumn beckoned, Scarlett could no longer ignore the demands of her father-in law. And so it was with a heavy heart that she made preparations for their journey.

XxX

Mari had been inconsolable at the sight of her mother in the black gown once more. The black consumed the pale complexion and rendered it ghost-like.

"Stop this Mari. I know you don't like t but there's no need to cry about it. This is something I have to do."

"But why?" The little girl wailed.

"Because it's what's expected now come on, say good-bye to everyone."

The children gave their goodbyes and were loaded into the carriage that would take them to meet the ship.

XxX

As Scarlett looked out to sea, she had the strangest sensation she was being watched. She looked down on the harbour and her eyes met the dark eyes of Rhett Butler. His stare on her face was intent and full of longing. She bowed her head in greeting before turning on her heel and returning to her cabin.

Somewhere deep within his heart, a voice called out.

"Look back. Look back at me."

But she never did…

XxX

The welcoming committee was in full force when the ship docked in Paris. Christophe Chevalier was every bit the benevolent host. Nothing was too much trouble for his daughter in law and her children.

They rode in his brand new chaise lounge which had been decked in the finest fabrics. As they passed through streets, crowds chased the coach begging for money. Scarlett reached in her purse but found Christophe's hand about her wrist in a flash. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Don't do it Scarlett. They will swarm the coach."

"I'd have thought you would be a bit more charitable, considering your recent captivity."

"There will always be peasants. Leave them be."

His words brought the subject to a close and Scarlett settled further into the soft furnishings.

She listened to Christophe drone on about the arrangements…

When she woke she was in a four poster bed. The heavy drapes were closed and someone had removed her shoes and her dress.

A knock at the door startled her from her musings.

"S'il vous plaît madame, le maître a voulu savoir si vous souhaitez dîner?" (If you please madam, the master wanted to know if you would like dinner?)

"Oui s'il vous plaît. Aidez-moi robe vous…?" (Yes please. Help me dress will you?) she let her sentence tail off, unsure of the woman's name.

Luckily, the woman picked up on her mistress's hint. "Oh, je suis Marie. Je suis à votre service madame" (Oh, I am Marie. I am at your service Madame.)

When she was suitably attired, she followed the maid down to where dinner was being served. Christophe accepted her apologies and said no more about it.

XxX

Two weeks later and Scarlett was no more close to figuring out Christophe's plan than she was before. They had spent their time sightseeing, visiting shops , even the Rue de la Paix! Of course, she could not enjoy fully the selection of colour, but her eyes did wander at the darling hooded capes that came in black as well as countless other hues. Before she could blink, Christophe had the shop owner select one for Scarlett as well as one of a dull green for Mari. The little girl clapped her hands and placed kisses on his face throughout the day.

Scarlett saw it all and lived it all. Paris was such an exciting place to be. There was Joie de Vie and the men were so gracious. Unlike the Charleston snobs and the Savannah bores. They were too respectable to partake in such frivolities.

XxX

She couldn't sleep that night. Christophe had arranged for them to see more of Paris. He wanted to show her a house he had been looking into. With the house came a large acreage and something Christophe called a vineyard. Whatever that was.

Whenever she had asked about it, all he had told her was an opportunity for investment had arisen. He had listened to her business plans for Atlanta and Savannah and had been interested by the work on the grand house in Ireland she had initiated.

The day rose warm and bright. The children were excited to begin the next stage of their journey. The constant travelling had given them the quality time with their mother they craved for.

They arrived midday at a large gated estate. They were silent as the carriage drove up the driveway. It was a daunting place decorated in the Renaissance style. Mari gripped Leon's hands tight as Christophe disembarked. Their mother followed suit.

There were four floors to the estate. The first had the family dining room, library, servant's quarters and kitchen and reception rooms. The second floor was reserved for a dance hall, formal dining room and more reception rooms. The third floor was reserved for guests, leaving the forth for the family rooms.

"These will be your quarters Scarlett. Through that door, you have your dressing room and down that way is the nursery. I'll leave you to look around."

It was late when they joined Christophe. Too late to see the grounds. Instead they went to bed early exhausted.

XxX

Having explored the extensive grounds, Christophe led them to the stables, where a surprise lay in wait.

Inside in adjacent stalls were a red mare and a black stallion. Christophe had been perturbed by her talk of fine Irish horses and set about finding two of the finest bluebloods in horse flesh history. Rumour has it that the mare that sired the black stallion was a descendant of the Emperor Napoleon!

"They are beautiful." Scarlett was suspicious.

"They'll make fine breeders."

He had the grooms set up the horses and motioned to his servant. He returned along with a pair of yapping puppies.

They were left to keep the children company whilst he showed her the vineyard.

Scarlett's suspicions grew throughout the ride. Why was Christophe showing her this? Surely he didn't mean for her to live here?

XxX

Her fears were confirmed several days later when Christophe requested her presence in the library. Upon her arrival, she found that they were to be joined by Christophe's solicitor, Rene Collard. Upon the desk, lay a document.

"What is this?"

Renee stepped forward. "Madame, I am instructed on behalf of Monsieur Chevalier to present you with this agreement. Monsieur Chevalier asks that you and your children will reside with him, here. You will have the run of the house and plenty of leeway with our own business affairs. You will also have a half share in the vineyard, to be held in trust for your eldest son, Christophe Gerald the second. After the death of Christophe Chevalier, you will inherit his half share to be held in trust for your second son, Henri Napoleon the first. As well as that, you will have the two horses to begin your horse-breeding ventures. You will also receive an allowance for you loyalty and companionship."

He looked up, expecting words of gratitude. But they never came.

"Monsieur Collard, that is all very well but I cannot accept."

"What?"

"I am not living in France. My children and I will return to America next week."

"You're not going anywhere. You are staying here!"

"Monsieur Chevalier…"

"You cannot tell me what to do. I am my own person. I will not stay here."

"Fine, you go. Take your daughter too. But leave my Grand-son's here." With that, Christophe stormed out of the room. Scarlett was too shocked to move.

XxX

For the remainder of their stay, Christophe remained absent. The night before their departure, they travelled back to Paris. The next morning, Scarlett was informed that she had a visitor.

Her eyes widened as the proud figure of Christophe Chevalier stepped into the room. His stance was slumped and his expression apologetic.

"I came to apologise."

"Oh?"

"I shouldn't have said that the boys should stay with me."

Scarlett nodded. "No, you shouldn't have."

"Scarlett, you have to understand that I want you to stay. I want my family together. We have so much to make up for."

"Perhaps but you must understand this. I will not be spoken to like a child."

"I accept that… Scarlett, I realise that I cannot force you to stay. Promise me that I can be a part of Christophe and Napoleon's lives."

"Of course Christophe. I would never prevent you from them. You're family."

Christophe nodded.

He accompanied them to the harbour where the ship lay in wait, ready to take them to America. He waited until the ship was no more than a speak in the distance before sighing and returning to the palatial home he had hoped to fill with the sound of children's laughter.

XxX

When the ship docked in Charleston, Scarlett guided her brood to the station and settled down for the last leg of their journey. She felt a great swell of anticipation the closer they got to Jonesboro.

Mammy was waiting along with Will. The children rushed to her and she swept them into her large capable arms.

"Oh my lamb, you're home."

XxX

Tara.

Whilst it was never meant to be a grand plantation, it had an endearing affect for all who knew of it. The building itself was mismatched. Rooms had been added as required and not designed in a way to reflect the nobility of the family that resided in there.

Its recent renovation had gone some way to smooth over old wounds and deprivations.

The ivy had been tamed.

The whitewash shone bright in the distance.

The stables were restored to their former glory, waiting only on the tenants that would breathe new life into them.

The hen house and pig sty were once again in place although the family would always think fondly over the hastily built homes in the swamp.

They decided to keep it in case circumstances rendered them useful once more.

The family burial ground had received its buffer as well. New gravestones marked the life stories of their residents; gold lettering glistening in the sun and a bench situated either side, creating an idyllic resting place.

The orchard blossomed with remnants of autumn's kiss. A sure sign that Winter was upon them all.

Scarlett overlooked it all and sighed. Tara would never be the haven of her childhood. War had ravaged the South turning the gentry into survivors or leeches. Instead, Tara had risen from the ashes to become a sanctuary from the world and its cruelties.

No more would she look on the past. It had shrivelled up, along with a part of herself. She had also risen from the ashes. For better or for worse was yet to be decided. She wouldn't run anymore.

Scarlett looked on at the spectre of her past and sighed.

She had come home.

**A/N: Phew, that was tiring. I hope you all enjoyed that. The reunion is on the cards, don't you worry.**


	55. Christmas Reunions

The invitation lay before her.

Sullen wanted her to spend Christmas with them in Atlanta. She was tempted to refuse but knew she would never hear the end of it.

Anyway, it was a much better alternative to Savannah. Her Aunts were enjoying their new status and wished to open their doors to their dear niece. But the thought of setting one toe in that mausoleum set Scarlett's teeth on edge. Last year had been bad enough…

Her Grandfather had been in a jovial mood for once and had asked the children what they wanted. He asked them so often that their little hearts took on the notion that this meant their Grandfather was going to get them what they wanted…

When Christmas day drew near, instead of presents, they received a lecture on the virtues of charity. Pierre Robillard had led them to believe that the presents were donated to some charitable institution when Scarlett knew he was just spinning lies. She hated the look of disappointment in her children's face and thought it admirable that Kit tried to cover up his hurt.

This year was already going to be different. Christophe had already sent a horde of packages which Scarlett had hidden away. He had also sent barrels containing his vineyard's wine to Henry Hamilton, Tara and even the Kennedy's.

Christmas promised to be a very merry occasion.

XxX

Both Henry Hamilton and Uncle Peter were there to greet Scarlett that winter evening. She noticed there were tears in Peter's eyes when Leon marched straight to him and shook his hand.

"Miss Scarlett, it sure is good to see you."

"How've you been Uncle Peter? You look well."

"Not too bad Miss Scarlett. Mr Kennedy wanted to come but I told him that it was my pleasure. We're to drop you there right away."

"Well then we better press on, haven't we?"

Scarlett pulled the rug closer and settled in for the short carriage ride.

XxX

Suellen was a far-cry from the receptive host.

"I hope you will be comfortable here Scarlett. It's not much but we do our best."

"It's fine Sue. Thank-you for all your hard work."

It was the same over breakfasts. Scarlett was busy tucking into the lavish spread but all Suellen could do was moan.

"Enjoy the meal Scarlett. We've done our best to ensure it is satisfactory. Of course, food is so expensive now but we want you and your children to be comfortable."

Scarlett let her cutlery drop. She wanted to scream but it was pointless. Suellen was too thick-skinned and whilst the house had originally been hers, it was clear from the fine furniture and brightly papered walls that Suellen O'Hara Kennedy ruled the roost and would not give way so easily.

She excused herself, stating her intention to visit Aunt Pitty.

XxX

Meanwhile, across Atlanta, Rhett Butler was placing his arms in his jacket. His sources had informed him that Mrs Thornton had returned to Atlanta and he was ready to make the most of this God given opportunity.

He had once accused her of being an opportunist. She had shrugged and brushed off his comments.

As usual.

He wondered if there would ever come a time when she took his words to heart.

Things would be so much easier.

On the other hand, her obliviousness was a part of her charm.

He gave himself one final look in the mirror before reaching for his trusty hat and cane.

Now… to woo the widow!

XxX

Any relief that Scarlett felt from escaping the Kennedy household was short-lived. She had arrived at Aunt Pitty's to find there was a meeting of the 'Association for the Beautification for the Graves of our Glorious Dead'. Just thinking the name made her head hurt.

The women were welcoming, too welcoming and Scarlett almost turned on her heel but not before Fanny Elsing-Wellburn declared that she should join them.

She spent a tedious morning, listening to the old peahens warble on about their plans, nodding in agreement. As the morning drew on, she was very tempted to fake an appointment but that would be akin to social suicide.

Oh, the things a lady had to put up with….

An hour later, the hordes had flown the nest and the women were left with the task of restoring the family room to order. They were about to sit down when a knock echoed around the house.

They heard Uncle Peter grumble as h strode to open the door.

"Oh, it's you."

Moments later, the door opened to reveal the figure of Rhett Butler.

He scanned the room until his eyes met the ones he had so desperately sought.

Scarlett smiled and bowed her head slightly, claiming modesty. He wasn't fooled though.

XxX

"Well it's been lovely seeing you all but I need to get back now."

"Oh Scarlett, can't you stay for dinner?"

"Now Aunt Pitty, we've kept Scarlett too long already. Besides, Suellen will be wondering where she is."

Scarlett snorted at Melly's naiveté. Looking up, she caught Rhett's smirk and rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I must also go."

Uncle Peter helped Scarlett into her cloak. He had offered to escort her back but Scarlett had gently refused.

She said goodbye and settled into an easy pace with Rhett. Neither of them spoke. Scarlett was most confused. She had thought that Rhett would take this as an opportunity to advance on her. Hadn't he done that many times before?

Unbeknownst to Scarlett, all her thoughts were written over her face. Rhett knew she was confused but he had a plan. For too long he had ambushed Scarlett. Not anymore. He wanted her to want him as he did her.

No, he needed her to need him. He had to be sure that he wasn't alone in this game that they had been playing against each other all these years. He had played by the rules, slipping only twice: The night of the siege and his first proposal. He justified his behaviour on those two occasions by admitting to himself that he had been tired of the farce.

He knew who she was – selfish and shrewd but undeniably loyal. If only he could work his way under that umbrella of people she had affection for.

True affection.

It would go some way to making this dance worthwhile. Well, most of it anyway.

If that meant being patient he would do so. After all, he had waited seven years. What were a few more weeks?

They arrived at the Kennedy house and stopped at the gate. Rhett tipped his hat to her and smiled.

"Good night Scarlett. Have a good Christmas."

She stared after him, watching his retreating figure vanish into the night.

XxX

In years gone by, Christmas Eve was a spectacular event. Fireworks filled the night sky, playing their symphony. Masters enjoyed countless parties and feasts and their slaves were gifted with a dram of liquor.

Presents were exchanged – parcels of food, home-made packages – and received. Talk of Santa Claus centred in children's' imaginations. Stores were full to the brim of decorations and sparkling objects to tempt and torment every passer-by.

However, the War effort had rendered these traditions too extravagant and requisite a pinch in finances.

Gifts lost their glamour.

Feasts lost their festivity.

But some elements could never be changed…

Christmas morning drew bright and early, thanks to the children. Their little hearts were too excited for sleep and they burst into their parents rooms before the servants were up.

It was the same in the Kennedy house.

Kit, Leon and Mari joined the Kennedy children – Ella Lorena, dubbed Reenie and Baby Francesca Sue, also known as Chessie - in the great Christmas present dive.

The room was newly decorated with scraps of paper. The children were having more fun unwrapping their gifts than actually playing with them.

It was a marvellous sight for Frank, not so much for the women. All Suellen could think of was the state of her drawing room.

XxX

The family sat down to a splendid dinner, one which Suellen did not begrudge the extra mouths to feed. But then perhaps that was due to the fine wine she had consumed.

After dinner had been demolished, the family adjoined to Aunt Pitty's for afternoon tea. Here, they exchanged presents and kept good spirits. Everyone was at ease that Christmas, especially with the unexpected visitor.

Rhett Butler had called moments after Scarlett had arrived. He came laden with parcels and compliments that even Aunt Pitty could not resist.

"Well, I declare, I cannot eat another bite."

Suellen smiled. "Everything was wonderful Miss Pitty."

Pitty waved her hand. "Oh do call me Aunt Pitty. Everyone else does."

Scarlett watched from the corner of the room, as Suellen was adopted into the Hamilton clan.

She saw how well the children played together and found a small pang in the regions of her heart. If only life could always be that simple.

How wonderful it was to be that free.

"It's such a shame you'll be leaving us soon, Scarlett."

"Oh Aunt Pitty, I'm not going right this minute. We have a few more days."

Rhett's hoarse voice entered the conversation. "You're leaving?"

"Well of course, Tara is my home now and I can't take advantage of Suellen and Frank's hospitality."

"Well now Miss Scarlett, you wouldn't be taking advantage…"

"Frank's right Scarlett. You don't have to go."

Both Scarlett and Rhett heard the words but found it amusing that her face told another story. It seemed that Suellen wouldn't rest easy until Scarlett was away from Atlanta.

Rhett had been surprised to find that Scarlett wasn't staying in Atlanta. He had assumed she was back for good.

He had hoped for more time, but as that was no longer an option, he realised he would have to go for the direct route…

XxX

Two days later, Scarlett was on her way home from the store. She had been in to check the books as well as meeting with Mr Hamilton to look over the success of Georgia Restoration Limited. She was very content with the figures and on a whim, had indulged in some new fabric that would be made into portieres for Tara. For that, she had called in on her old friend, Madame Bijoux. She was pleased to see that the Frenchwoman was doing well.

She was reflecting on her success when a voice pulled her from her musings.

"Scarlett!"

"Rhett?"

"Didn't you hear me? I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. Don't tell me you're going deaf?"

Scarlett felt the swell of annoyance in her bosom. "Hm."

He laughed as he disembarked from his buggy and followed her up the path into the house. He didn't hear any of the noises that meant the house was inhabited.

Scarlett caught his eyes. "Mammy has taken the children to Aunt Pitty's with Suellen and Frank is at the store."

Rhett released a low, "What luck to find you alone."

She turned curious eyes to him and was disturbed to find how close he was.

"Scarlett." His breath was hot on her neck. His hands had a loose grip on her small waist.

"Rhett…" She cursed herself for the breathiness of her voice.

"We get along don't we?"

"Well…"

"Be honest Scarlett. We go well together." His hand had moved away from her face to gently stroke the curve of her cheek.

"Rhett, what are you…"

"I want you Scarlett. And if that means we have to marry than that is what we will do."

He touched his lips lightly to hers before stepping back.

Scarlett looked up into his dark orbs and sighed. "Rhett, why must you play these games? You know full well that I do not want to marry you. Or any man."

He chuckled and brushed his lips to her cheek. "Oh my pet, you've never really been married. Not in your heart."

"Then how did I get my children? Not from the stork."

"You may have gone through the motions but you are still the same girl who charmed all the men at the Barbeque."

"That girl doesn't exist anymore." She backed away from him going further into the room. "Why are you doing this Rhett? Is this all some sick game to you? Well I won't have it and I won't marry you…"

Within two seconds he was by her side, his hand cupping her face and his arm about her waist.

"Stop this Scarlett. Stop denying what's in your heart." Pulling her closer to his body, his lips met hers. At first she struggled but the warmth of his caress softened her bones and she felt her armour weaken.

"There is something between us Scarlett. I won't let you give this up." His lips took possession of hers once more and she found herself responding. Her arms tightened about his neck as she melted further into him.

Moments later, he broke apart and held her body close to his murmuring softly into her ear.

He was disturbed to find her face awash with tears.

"Darling what is it?"

"Oh Rhett, I'm so tired. I'm tired of everything."

"I know honey. You've carried the load for too long, it's become a part of you. Well no one is an island Scarlett. We all need someone to rely on. Let me be there for you."

His hands traced light patterns on her back and she admitted to herself that it was comforting. The questions rose in her mind.

Could she do it?

Could she trust Rhett?

Could she trust him to be there for her?

Did she want to?

"Rhett, you are a friend to me. A good friend. Why can't we leave it at that?"

When he didn't answer, she was forced to continue. "Marriage is serious commitment. Can you honestly say you're ready for that? "

He snorted but still said nothing.

"Marriage complicates things and I'm not sure I want any more complications. Besides, it will be completely pointless for us to even consider marriage."

"Why?"

"Because with marriage comes obligations... and consequences."

He saw her discomfort but didn't care. "Oh really? And what consequences would you be referring to?"

"Children."

Rhett felt the tightness in her voice. Her back had stiffened into defence mode. He ran his hands done her back soothing her.

"Children are a natural part of marriage Scarlett. You know, in Europe, any woman who finds herself in that condition is celebrated, not shunned away. It's quite opposite from the way Southerners treat their women."

She broke away from his arms. "Oh hush. This is what I'm talking about. You say children come with marriage. Well I don't want any more children. So why should I marry?"

"You know you could marry for the fun of it? Think about it Scarlett, neither of us can be described as conventional. In fact I'm the only man who won't treat you like a pariah. Think of the fun we could have together. You won't have to hide your mind from me, like you do with everyone else. You wouldn't have to continue with this fake mourning anymore. I can see you're well provided for, your children too…"

Rhett was growing more and more desperate. He couldn't stop though. If this was what it took for him to win Scarlett over, he would.

"That all sounds very well but I don't need you to provide for me. I may not be as wealthy as you but I'm close enough. Now, if that's all, I would be much obliged if you…"

She never finished her sentence. His lips were no longer tender. They were bruising and addictive. His hold about her was tight and she felt herself growing breathless.

"Say, you'll marry me. Say it."

"Scarlett, I… oh!"

Neither of them had heard the door open, nor realise Suellen was standing there, seeing them in this compromised embrace…

"Miss Suellen, I… Oh, Miss Scarlett…"

Rhett was the first to recover. He stood to his full height. Not letting go of Scarlett and turned to face the stony faced chaperone and the startled sister.

"It's alright ladies, I've just asked Miss Scarlett to marry me and she has complied. I suppose we got a little, carried away."

Scarlett's breath was pounding as Mammy stared at Rhett as though he was something at the bottom of her shoe. She turned to Scarlett, expecting an explanation, but the young woman was no more forth-coming. Her heavy eyes were filled with disappointment as she left the room, pulling Suellen with her.

XxX

"God's nightgown Mammy. I won't go through this again."

"Oh yes we will. You will talk about this until it sinks in properly."

"I don't see why it's any of your concern. Captain Butler is a gentleman who has asked me to marry him."

Mammy snorted. "Gentleman? He is no more gentleman than you are a Lady. What do you think Miss Ellen would say if she saw you now? She'll be haunting me, 'Mammy, you've let me down. You're supposed to protect Miss Scarlett.' Yes'm she'll be turning in her grave right 'bout now."

The very second Mammy begun speaking of Miss Ellen, a dull storm settled within Scarlett. It rose higher and higher until she was near breaking point.

"Let's be clear Mammy. I am not, nor will I ever be Miss Ellen. If you continue to insult Captain Butler, you can go back to Tara…"

"Oh no you ain't. You're not sending me away. I'se staying right here. I'm not going to leave Miss Ellen's daughter even though she be marrying trash. Yes that's right, he's trash. I will not sit by and let you or those children be ruined by him. I'se will stay here and there's nothing more to be said on the matter."

With that, Mammy stood to her full height and glided from the room as though she were a queen, leaving Scarlett utterly speechless.


	56. Meet the Butlers

**A/N: Well, here it is.**

**I've taken the liberty of changing a few of the customs to suit my story and there are a few lemons or essence of lemons to be had. I don't usually write lemons so they'll e a bit rough but you gt the general idea…**

**Anyway, I do not own Scarlett or Rhett **** but I hope this will suffice.**

Atlanta was in turmoil over the news that Scarlett O'Hara Chevalier Thornton was soon to become Mrs Rhett Butler.

None could believe such a travesty and rumours spread like wildfire as to how it had come about.

Memories of Christmas resurfaced and speculation about the timing of it all occurred…

Aunt Pitty was the first to recall how Captain Butler had reacted when he found out that Scarlett wouldn't be staying in Atlanta. Sure, they all felt the loss but his had been more evident.

"He must have proposed the very next day…"

"Proposed? Why any woman would willingly accept that scoundrel's proposal is beyond me. No, I would say it was something less … savoury."

These words came from Madame Bijoux. They were softly spoken but they planted the seed in the minds of the Old Guard.

Had Captain Butler compromised Scarlett Thornton?

Mrs Merriweather took it upon herself to warn Scarlett of the disadvantages that such a marriage would do to her reputation. She returned heartily disappointed.

"I fear that she has been compromised. She refuses to hear sense. Oh, if only her mother was alive. She would be able to help her. For I fear she is a lost cause. The best we can do is support her."

The other ladies nodded solemnly.

XxX

Rhett had written to inform his mother that he was to be married. She had been delighted and insisted on traveling to Atlanta for the big day.

Scarlett had wanted a lavish ceremony and wedding breakfast.

Rhett had refused.

The memories of his dream were still fresh in his memory. He shuddered and turned, catching Scarlett's pout.

"I thought you told me that this marriage was going to be fun. We're not even engaged a week and you're already breaking promises."

He pulled her body close to his and laid small kisses on her neck. "Why give the old cats a chance to reject our invitations? If it makes you feel better, we can have a very lavish honeymoon to make up for it."

Scarlett smiled at the thought of the honeymoon. At this time, all she knew was their destination. No manner of pleading or coquetting would convince Rhett to divulge further details. He laughed brutally at her failure and consequent tantrum.

XxX

After Mammy had vacated the room, Rhett had rubbed his hand down her back and turned her to face him. His lips touched hers gently and he laughed as her eyes widened. She made a contented noise.

Looking down to her black gown, he sighed irritated. "I'm going to make sure you never wear black again. Do you think your friend can help get a trousseau together? We'll get your main trousseau when we're married."

"I think so."

His hands moved down her arms, taking her hands in his. He gently stroke d her ring finger.

"You'll need a ring. What kind of a ring would you like my darling?"

His hands were warm and strong. He had always been so comforting. Now though, she had begun to lose the ability to think clearly and replied,

"I don't mind Rhett, you choose."

He smiled. "Good choice."

His lips met hers as he pulled her closer, his hands stroking her back. His lips moved further down her neck and to the space above her bosom.

Breathlessly she pushed him away. "Stop it. How dare you!"

His eyes bore no apology. "Hm, just giving you a taste of what's to come, my pet. I told you this marriage would be fun…"

She protested irritably. "I didn't think you meant, erm, that way."

His laughter filled the room. "Scarlett, you have so much to learn. But that's enough for one day. Now don't pout, smile. Smile for me." His teasing tone drew out a reluctant smile. "That's my girl. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to visit the mill and the store…"

"Fine, have the morning for your business. Keep the afternoon free for me."

"Oh and why should I do that?"

He rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "Well, we have to get you some new clothes. We can't have you marrying in mourning now can we?"

Before leaving, he stole another kiss, laughing as he heard his fiancé curse him under her breath.

XxX

The next morning, whilst Scarlett saw to her business affairs, Rhett was on his way to a meeting with Henry Hamilton. He had to wonder what the lawyer wanted.

"Ah, Captain Butler, take a seat."

The formality pricked his conscience and alerted him to the fact that this would not be a sociable call. He accepted the proffered the chair and the coffee, half wishing it were brandy.

"What's all this about?"

A dry cough alerted Rhett that there was a third person in the room.

"May I introduce Mr Bates? He represented the late Pierre Robillard and oversees both Miss Scarlett's and Monseiur Chevalier's estates. In light of your recent engagement, I thought it would be prudent for him to be present as Monseiur Chevalier is currently in France."

Rhett nodded, still unsure of what was going on. He watched as Mr Bates unsheathed a bundle of papers and instructed him to read them. He had scanned the first few pages before realisation sank in.

These documents outlined the lengths the two lawyers had gone to secure the Chevalier fortune.

He would not profit from this marriage, nor would he be legal guardian of the children. That right was retained by Christophe Chevalier and Henry Hamilton. He also had no control over his wife's finances.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, everything is perfectly clear. Thank-you gentlemen."

He left the office feeling completely humiliated. Of course, he wasn't marrying Scarlett for money but to be told that the usual rights other husband's would have did not apply to him, was unsettling.

Scarlett paid no mind to his mood and set her mind to the task of arranging her trousseau. When she tried to engage Rhett in the decision making, he snarled.

"Choose what you like. Just send me the bills." With that, he quit he store, leaving the two women puzzled.

In time, he would regret his reactions. They would go a long to ensure that all the Old Guard knew that the Butler marriage was no love match. Madame Bijoux took great delight in informing the other women of the latest escapade.

XxX

Plans were well underway for the big day. The groom's tailor was making last minute adjustments to his client's suit just as Madam Bijoux was making the last minute touches to Scarlett's gown. They had both received generous recompense for the rush orders.

She had seen to it that Scarlett had a satisfactory collection of coloured garments to take on her trip, everyone was superintended by Rhett. He knew which style and shade would suit his soon to be wife and he looked forward to seeing those garments on Scarlett.

XxX

Two days before the wedding, Mrs Butler arrived in Atlanta.

There was no room for her at the Kennedy household but Rhett had arranged for her to have rooms at the National Hotel. Eulalie and Pauline had been outraged to hear of their nieces' latest marriage and the circumstances that surrounded it.

They had therefore, refused to attend the nuptials. Scarlett had feigned indifference and made excuses for their absence.

The day of the wedding drew the Old Guard into the crisp January weather. Most had come out of curiosity; some out of thinly veiled respect for Scarlett and her family, the rest were there due to the combined efforts of Melanie Wilkes and Honey Turner.

They whispered in small clusters about the woman that had been introduced as Mrs Butler. Folk were intrigued to know what kind of a woman would produce a son like Captain Butler.

Rhett was in a daze throughout the ceremony. He heard the priest's words and was impatient for them to reach the conclusion, where Scarlett O'Hara would become Scarlett Butler.

Earlier that morning, his mother had told him that she was proud to see him wed at last.

"She's quite the darling isn't she? Certainly more suited than the Grey girl."

It had been a bleak reminder of what could have been had he bowed to his father's demands and married the girl he had compromised…well the first one at least. He found it amusing that whilst he wouldn't have dreamed of actually marrying before meeting Scarlett, now it was all he could think of.

He wondered if he really did love her or was all this an obsession to finally grasp the unattainable? It was akin to Scarlett's so called love for Ashley Wilkes…

He cursed his thoughts.

There was nothing remotely similar between his love and Scarlett's insane crush. He reasoned that his actions were perfectly understandable and all this was a prime example of the damage wedding day nerves could reap on an otherwise logical being.

No, Rhett loved Scarlett and whilst she may not feel the same way yet, she wasn't blind to the attraction that was between them. If that was all he had to work on, he would grasp at that with all his might and hope that one day, she would reciprocate even a fraction of the depth his love for her anchored.

The knock at the door distracted his thoughts.

"Sir, it's time."

XxX

Madame Bijoux was putting the last minute adjustments to Scarlett's dress.

It was a beautiful cream gown studded with green flowers. It nipped in at the waist and flowed down the rest of the body. A green ribbon adorned her waist along with darling emerald ear-bobs and emerald studded hair pins placed strategically in her coiffured hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's still time."

Scarlett frowned. "I've given my word that I would marry him. I'm not going to back out now."

"As you wish. But I hope you know what you're doing Scarlett. A man like Rhett Butler will not be easy to handle. He's had his way with women for well over two decades. His wife would have to put up with a lot from him."

Scarlett stilled. "What do you mean?"

Bijoux placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have said anything. Please ignore me."

"Bijoux, tell me what you mean."

"Well, you think just because he's marrying you that he'll be faithful? He may limit his activities for a while but the monogamy will soon bore him. It always happens with men like him. A wife would have to work very hard to keep him… satisfied."

"Work?"

"Scarlett, are you a fool? Have you seen the way your husband to be acts as if every woman belongs to him and it's only a matter of time before he claims them? If I were you, I would be watching him closely whilst you're away. You'll never know when his eyes may start to wander."

Scarlett didn't know what to think. These past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind, even for her. She had seen more of Rhett than she had seen in all the years she had known him. It was true that he was a man of certain… appetites. Wasn't that part of the reason they were getting married in the first place? Because he wanted her bad enough to marry her?

That thought didn't settle easy. It was true that he was fond of him. He had laughed when she had told him so. In fact she had the distinct memory of him saying,

"I'll take your fondness and hope for better things."

"If you're suggesting that Captain Butler will stray, then you have another think coming. He wants me, he told me so himself."

She hadn't meant to blurt those words out and now she couldn't recant them.

Bijoux laughed ironically. "Wanting something is all very well but what happens when the dream does not meet the reality?"

It was then that she heard the sound of Melly and Suellen along with Honey entering the room and exclaim over her dress.

"You better brace yourself Scarlett. You're in for a rough ride with Captain Butler."

XxX

As Rhett's lips touched hers in a light caress, Scarlett realised that it was done.

She was married.

She had not expected to marry again and to Rhett of all people but it was too late to turn away now.

The deed was done.

Rhett's hand never strayed far from the small of her back through the wedding breakfast. And it wasn't until they were saying their goodbyes that the thought struck.

Tonight, she would be alone with Rhett. Completely and utterly alone.

XxX

The time had come to bid good-bye. She had accepted Mrs Butler's well wishes and gentle embraces with a detached air.

Kit and Leon were gracious enough, unlike their sister.

"Mama, why you go?"

"Captain Butler and I are going away for a while darling. We'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Can I go with you?"

"No Mari, you'll be staying with Aunt Sue and your brothers. You'll have so much fun, you won't miss me one bit."

But Mari wouldn't be swayed and it was a very tearful departure. It did nothing to sooth Scarlett's mounting nerves over the upcoming night.

XxX

The Butlers entered their luxury cabin aboard the train to New Orleans. Everything had been prepared as per Rhett's wishes. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on ice along with a small selection of delicacies.

"Would you like anything to eat Scarlett? You hardly touched your food earlier."

She shook her head lightly.

Rhett sighed. "Then how about some champagne?"

He guided her to the table and pulled her chair out. "See, I can be a gentleman given the right occasion."

His words brought not even the hint of a smile. He was baffled by Scarlett's attitude but pushed those feelings away. She was probably tired. The last two weeks had been hectic but he had worried that if he gave her more time, she would find a way to break things off. It was something he couldn't allow…

The sun had taken its final cue and bowed out from the world. Attendants arrived to dim the lights and clear away dishes.

Time was passing more quickly than Scarlett would wish and it was growing closer.

The Butlers had moved away from the table to a small sofa that made up the sitting room of their cabin. Rhett's arm was draped loosely over Scarlett's arm, the other had occupied with a cigar. His hand reached lower, taking one of her own in his. His fingers traced small patterns absent-mindedly. In reality, he was never more alert.

Scarlett's behaviour had puzzled him up until the point of irritation. His hold tightened and pulled Scarlett closer so her head rested on his shoulder. He finished his cigar and scooped her onto his lap. She stiffened as his hands ran down her shoulders to her back. He laid small kisses on her neck, his breath warm. He turned to face him and he captured her lips, his hands roaming over her back.

She gradually began to loosen and he took his chance, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her over to the bedroom.

As he lowered her to her feet, her senses returned. This was it. The time had come.

He turned her to allow him access to her hair. His fingers deftly undid the fine hair style that had taken a long time that morning. He collected the hair pins and laid them on the small bedside cabinet. When his hands traced the fastening of her gown, Scarlett resisted.

"Rhett, what are you doing?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

He finished unfastening, letting the dress pool around her ankles. He turned her to face him and sighed. She was nervous. She had been all day and it was only just sinking in what marriage would mean.

He wasn't like her other husbands. He wouldn't pander to her temper, nor bother with other rituals. Neither Henri nor John had disrobed her. She had gone to them already in her nightgown and wrapper. She hadn't thought Rhett would undress her himself though she wasn't really surprised.

Before she was able to dive further in her thoughts, Rhett pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know you're worried but you needn't be. I'll take care of you honey."

He resumed undressing her before lifting her in his arms and placing her on the bed. She stared as he removed his own garments until he was bare-chested before her. He sat beside her on the bed and lightly stroked her leg,

The contrast of his dark tanned hand on her magnolia white skin was dramatic. His hands were warm and strong, yet tender. She couldn't help the feeling that Rhett would be taking his time, something that had never occurred before. She half wanted him to stop this game and at the same time, wanted it to continue.

Her breath heightened as his hands explored her body. Her own hands were restless as they reached for Rhett's body.

Her confusion was evident but Rhett showed no such insecurity. He traced every cure of her body, wanting to rid his wife of the nightgown she had insisted on wearing. Half trying to persuade her he reached for the rim of her gown and pulled it higher as he laid kisses on her face. His hand was to her thigh before Scarlett realised what he was doing.

She stiffened and shook her head.

His kisses deepened but it was too late, she was aware of his intentions and would not give way. All her fears returned and she became nervous. Rhett's caresses were gentle but Scarlett couldn't lose herself…

Rhett puffed on his cigar, easing himself into the chair.

The deed was done.

He couldn't fathom what had happened to make Scarlett so nervous and despite all his best efforts, she hadn't calmed down.

The last straw had been her hoarse whisper, begging him to "Get it over with."

She had tensed and bit her lip, desperate for the whole ordeal to be other. Afterwards, she had shied away from him and curled in on herself, ignoring his attempts to soothe her.

And now instead of being wrapped around his wife, Rhett was sat in a chair, eyes focused on the now sleeping form of his wife.

He was cursing himself for his thinking that that would be easy – Hell, nothing with Scarlett was easy.

He heard her stir and kept quiet but all she did as turn around, her back to him. He took his cue and finishing his cigar, walked over to the over side of the bed and threw his arms around Scarlett, pulling her close to hm.

XxX

"Good Morning sir. Welcome back. I'll have your rooms ready at once. "

"Excellent. Is the bridal suite available? I've just married."

It was then that the Hotel manager noticed the woman besides Captain Butler.

"Congratulations sir. I shall see to it immediately."

Rhett turned to look at Scarlett.

"What?"

But she just rolled her eyes.

The couple were shown to their suite and she scanned it assessing. Two strong arms came from behind and her back met a wall of solid muscle.

"Well? Will this do?"

She turned to him. "It will do."

But there was lightness in her tone that belied her indifference.

"Come Scarlett. New Orleans awaits us."

XxX

New Orleans.

A city of excess. Where the rich shone like the green bay leaf and the poor withered away.

Scarlett lived it all, breathed it all. She was like a gambolling kitten and Rhett took great joy in seeing an honest smile grace her rosy lips and her eyes dance with glee.

The first night, Scarlett drank too much champagne and it caused her to sing several folk songs at the top of her lungs during the carriage ride back to the hotel.

Her good spirits didn't falter on their return to the suite. Unlike their first night together, Scarlett had no such inhibition. Rhett had barely closed the door before she pulled his lips down to hers, her fingers making mincemeat of his shirt buttons. Relishing her participation, he made short work of her clothes, before ravishing her late into the night…

The next morning, Rhett woke up curled around his wife; he pressed small kisses about her face. Her nose scrunched and she waved his hand away.

"Let me alone Rhett. My head's about to burst."

Rhett smirked. "Well that's what happens when you overdo the champagne and go singing through the streets in an open carriage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now Scarlett, don't deny it."

"I sang?"

"The song, 'The Bonnie Blue Flag' springs to mind."

"Oh God."

"That's not all we did…"

She looked at him, her eyes crossed with confusion. He had a queer look in his eyes, as though he was a cat at a mouse hole. What was he looking for?

She felt his hand caress her waist through the nightgown. Her whole body ached and she winced.

"It seems someone went a little wild last night."

"If that's your idea of an apology…"

"Not me, you. If you don't believe me, you should see my back."

"Don't be ridiculous."

With that, she left the bed and stormed into the dressing room.

Rhett was left alone in the bed, wondering if he was more ridiculous for thinking his wife wanted him or for thinking his wife could reciprocate his feelings…

That day, Scarlett received a crash course in what her position as Captain Butler's wife entailed. Shop owners greeted Rhett as though he were a long lost relative. When they discovered she was his wife, they fawned all over her and treated her like royalty.

When it came to choosing dresses, Scarlett charmed the shop owner into given her a sample of each fabric they had in store. These were placed in a book, ready to hand to Madame Bijoux upon their return.

Rhett had to admire her business skills though he couldn't feel resentment that her business should interfere in their honeymoon. He felt like a child, throwing a fit but as long as Scarlett was happy, he would suffer through.

Dining was a grand experience. He had taken great joy in introducing her to the fine Creole dishes. There were so many flavours and aromas to be had and Scarlett was intent on sampling everything available. Rhett encouraged her appetite for indulgence, although he did joke about divorcing her for a Creole woman if she got too big. But Scarlett shrugged, ordering another pastry that was thick with chocolate and stuffed with meringue.

Never had Scarlett felt so free.

Never had she drank so much without having to worry about the consequences.

Oh yes, marriage to Rhett was fun…

XxX

It was near the end of the first week when Scarlett was enjoying a game of cards with some other women. Rhett was in the other room talking with the husbands.

"Are you alright Scarlett? You do look pale."

"Too many late nights I guess."

Scarlett smiled but regretted it instantly. She did not feel well at all. It was almost as though her mind had become separated from her body.

"I think I'll go lay down…"

"She's probably worn out. You know what they say about Captain Butler…"

Scarlett never heard what people said about her husband. She shakily made her way to her room, summoning the maid to help her undress.

Sometime later; Rhett entered the room, his eyes scanning for his wife. The women there informed him of what had happened.

"Well why didn't you think to tell me?"

"Oh don't be angry Captain Butler; your wife will be alright."

He turned on his heel, not before hearing the women suggest that it was all a rouse to get her husband to bed…

He entered the room to find it in darkness.

"Scarlett?"

He heard muffled moans from the bed.

"Darling what's wrong?"

He leant in closer to her.

"I've got a headache Rhett."

He laid a gentle hand across her forehead. "Oh darling. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank-you Rhett, please leave me alone."

"Are you sure? I can…"

"Just let me be. Go out, play cards, I don't care, just leave me be."

He left the room feeling hurt but soon found solace in a game of cards and a few rounds of drinks.

Several hours later, he returned to their suite, somewhat mollified.

"Scarlett?"

He heard coughing and spluttering from the washroom.

"Scarlett?"

"Don't come in."

"Darling?"

"Oh God."

Scarlett heard the door open and wanted the ground to swallow her up. Gone was her dignity as she lay sprawled over the bowl.

She had tried so hard to ensure that Rhett didn't have to see her like this, her defences weakened and her pride in shatters.

The thought made her feel sick and her body reacted true to form.

Rhett knelt by her, running his hands softly down her back, holding her whilst she expelled the remains of the rich food and alcohol. He wiped her brow, keeping her hair from her face.

When she was done, she collapsed against his chest and he washed her face before carrying her to bed.

Over the next few days Rhett never moved from her side. He placed cool rags on her forehead, helped lift her head so she could take small sips of water.

He held her hand and kept her entertained until sleep once again took over.

When she was able to leave the bed, they played many round of cards. He brought tasty delights for her to sample.

He devoted himself to her recovery and when her eyes grew heavy, she would curl up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely about her body.

It was on nights like this that Rhett believed his marriage could work. On those nights, he draped her long hair about his neck, imprinting her very essence onto his mind.

XxX

Scarlett took one last look at her reflection and smiled. The Doctor had declared her well enough and she had insisted that they celebrate.

Rhett was pleased to see her up and about again. He turned her to face him, holding her hands in his.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He reached for her cloak and draped it round her before taking her arm in his and leaving their suite.

They enjoyed a pleasant meal before moving on to one of the many dancehalls.

For once she declined all requests to dance with anyone but her husband. She pressed her body against him; reaching up to kiss his cheek.

He look down on her, curiosity in his eyes "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Can't a wife kiss her husband?"

"Of course but you are no ordinary wife."

"Well, I suppose… I'm happy."

"You are?"

"It's been such a long time but yes, I'm happy."

He touched his lips to hers and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

They ignored the knowing looks, too wrapped up in their own contented world.

Back in the suite, Rhett released her hair from the pins, scattering them on the floor. He held her close, kissing every inch of skin whilst his hands made light work of her gown. Her own hands were busy ensuring they were released of the unnecessary layers.

When only Scarlett's chemise separated them, he carried her to the bed and they spent the night in mutual bliss….

XxX

The world was bleak and deathly cold.

Scarlett could see noting past the grey fog. Some instinct buried deep told her to run. Her breath pounded in her ears as she swerved away from the hand that reached towards her…

Strong hands surrounded her, dragging her from the misery.

Hey eyes were wide and fearful when they met Rhett's own dark orbs. His were wide and concerned.

Settling her back against the pillows, he reached behind him for a candle. The flickering light revealed his wide strong chest.

Shakily, she whispered "Hold me Rhett."

"Darling."

He swooped her from the bed clutched tight to his chest and sat down in one of the chairs. She rested her head on his chest as his hands stroked her back comfortingly. His voice was low and soothing as he whispered softly in her ear.

When she was calm, he reached back to grab his cigars. The flame danced in the night.

"Can you remember your dream?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that I'm running and I'm so cold. Rhett, do you think I'll ever escape what I'm running from?"

"No. Dreams don't work like that. But one day they won't bother you as much. They'll prop up now and again but you'll be so content with your life, they'll be no more bother than a button on a dress."

She leaned further into him.

"Moving on to nicer topics, I've decided I want to build a house. There's no chance of us living with the Kennedy's. I couldn't take his fussy ways and I reckon your sister will destroy my fondness for taste."

She giggled, somewhat relieved. "Then where will we live?"

"Well, I've been dickering about that Leyden lot before you end up buying all available land."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Don't worry; I know how to keep a secret."

"Hm."

"Anyway, how would you like that?"

"I have always wanted my own house. Oh Rhett."

"You like it really? Good, then I'll leave you as chief architect. You can spend what you want."

"You really mean it? Well then I know exactly what I want. I saw it in this week's magazines. It's darling."

Rhett watched bemusedly as she leapt from his lap, all anguish forgotten, as she went to retrieve the magazine. Rhett looked in despair as he saw the monstrosity she presented him with.

"You really want a house like this? Why not a Creole or colonial style like the ones here? You said you liked them."

"I do like them. But anyone can have a house like this. I want this to be special."

Oh, it would be special alight. Vulgar and ostentatious to boot. He cringed inwardly but Scarlett paid no mind. She was already dreaming about all the parties and events she would throw.

Rhett had also promised that anything she wanted would be hers, anything for the children too.

Oh yes, this marriage would most definitely be fun….

**A/N: So… what did we think?**


	57. Setting Roots

The Butlers had barely returned from the honeymoon before Scarlett began the grand task of designing their new home.

Most of her ideas came from the magazine. She studied that rag, as Rhett often called it, as a Catholic studied the bible. Her eyes lit up at the thought of the grandness the house would exhume along with the plush furnishings.

XxX

On the morning of their return, Mari was stationed at the front window. She refused to eat breakfast and rejected Cousin Ella's company. He little face lit up when she spotted her mother disembark from the carriage and walk up the garden path. She ran straight into her mother's arms, holding her tight.

"Mari! God's nightgown, will you let me breathe?" Mari loosened her hold. "That's better. Anyone would think I've been gone for months, not two weeks."

Mari pouted in a very similar way to her mother. Rhett watched keenly as the boys ran to their mother and guided her into the sitting room, leaving him alone. He re-joined the group and seeing that there was no space by his wife's side, leant against the wall.

Gifts were passed to their recipients and he took a keen interest in their reactions. The children were excited and Aunt Pitty was gracious but it all seemed rather false. Clearly tongues had been wagging in their absence but Rhett was not overly concerned.

He was used to gossip.

"Mama, you home now?"

"Yes, I'm home. Captain Butler, I mean Uncle Rhett and I will be living at the National Hotel until our house is built. Won't that be exciting?"

The thought that her mother would not be with her was too much for the young girl. She burst into tears and nothing would sway her. In the end, Rhett left to arrange accommodation for the children at the hotel. Mammy also insisted on staying and Rhett was forced to concede. The children and Mammy were given an adjoining suite and Rhett soon received a crash course into what it meant to be a father.

Mari woke often in the night, calling for Scarlett and he would mourn the temporary loss of his wife. He tried to bond with his new stepsons but Kit had never really got over his mistrust of him. Leon was more accepting but the brothers shared a tight bond that even Rhett would find in difficult to chisel at. He soon learned that when it came to the children, despite his promises to Scarlett, his wife was not so willing to let him spoil them. They had a strict routine that wouldn't be broken, despite the attraction of the alternative.

It was a bitter pill to swallow that as far as the children were concerned, he was an interloper in the family and it would be years before he could break through the barrier that shielded his place in their regards.

At the moment, all he was good for was paying the large bills and signing paperwork for the monstrosity Scarlett had deemed perfect for their family home.

Scarlett's attention to detail as a force of nature. She knew what she wanted and knew that she also had the means to finance it. So wrapped up in her plans for the house, Scarlett failed to notice the discord between her new husband and the children. She put it down to a matter that would be resolved once they had left the hotel. It was charming enough but ill-equipped for the demands of a newly wedded couple and a trio of small children.

During his time, her mills and stores were temporarily forgotten though she made sure to check in with Henry Hamilton once a week for an update. He had also balked at her plans but she waved away his concern, leaving the lawyer to wonder whether this was Captain Butler's influence. During their time away Henry had taken the liberty of informing Monsieur Chevalier of the recent events. Christophe had expressed concerns as to her welfare and had asked the lawyer to keep an eye on her.

As of yet, the only cause for concern were the designs for the house. Luckily for them all, there was an incident that altered Scarlett's perception rather dramatically.

XxX

Even though Scarlett was married to a man the Old Guard considered a scoundrel, they could not deny her from their inner circle. Rhett was amused by the contrast that was his wife. On the one hand she could not stand to be around them and yet she still managed to attend their meetings, only to rant about them in the privacy of their own suite.

It was late evening and Rhett was waiting for his wife. It was much later than usual and he was growing concerned. The worry was wiped off as she walked, or rather stormed into their suite, with barely a glance at him. He watched her walk into the dressing room and slammed the door. He'd give her a few minutes, whilst he puffed on the ends of his cigar, and wondered what had set her off this time.

Scarlett had been invited to the Merriweather's for the meeting of the Association for the Beautification of Our brave boys in grey. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. Melly was so much better at these things. For one, she actually cared. Scarlett only did it for appearances sake. Her Grandfather's training would forever be in her mind. A fact that she hated but refused to waste energy considering. The ladies had discussed all the business and Scarlett found herself offering the use of her rig for those who wanted to tend to their loved one's graves.

"Why thank-you Mrs Thornton, I mean Mrs Butler. My, it's so hard to think that you're a Butler now."

With that, all focus was on Scarlett and her recent marriage.

"What's Captain Butler like to live with, dear?"

"Do the children get along with him? Is he good with them?"

"Oh my dear, where are you planning on living? You cannot stay at the hotel, surely?"

"Captain Butler is good to the children and actually, he wants to build a house."

"It must be wonderful, darling but do be careful."

The temperature froze, as did the atmosphere.

"Why do I need to be careful?"

The women exchanged glances with Mrs Merriweather, who took it upon herself to warn Scarlett of the perils of being married to a Scallywag.

"My dear, now that you are Mrs Butler, perhaps you can try and persuade him of the dangers of the company he keeps."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh heavens child, must you be so dense? Those Scallywags and Carpetbaggers that show off their wealth and rub it in our faces!"

"They drive around town and purposefully go through puddles when they see one of us in the streets."

"You yourself were knocked off the sidewalk and twisted your ankle, didn't you Scarlett?"

"They have such bad taste. Do you know how much money they spend on their houses?"

"It's disgraceful and so tacky. Atlanta used to be a wonderful place to live in and now we're surrounded by white trash!"

The words hit Scarlett like a bullet. Their venom scared her, especially when it came from the mouths of women who were normally so genteel. It occurred to Scarlett that were she to build the house she'd dreamed about and longed for, she would be shunned by everyone. As much as she hated them all, they were the link to the past that she relied on. She had worked long and hard to repair the damage her earlier days in Atlanta had done.

She could not scupper her chances now.

After everyone had left, she had gone for a walk down Peachtree Street. Neighbours old and new waved to her. Business associates called out and she waved back, distracted. Atlanta had been changed forever. She could remember the first time she came. Gerald had told her that they had the same age although what he really meant was that they were both christened in the same year. Both had been ravaged by war and there were days when Scarlett wanted to lay her head down and never get up again.

Old Miss Fontaine had been right when she said how people could never lay down their loads. The thought angered Scarlett. Here she was doing her damned best and it still wasn't enough. True, she had married Rhett Butler, a scallywag and scoundrel, but she was still Scarlett O'Hara! Would nothing she did be enough for them? The old crows. Would they never be satisfied until she had lost everything and had to live on charity?

With this in mind, she walked back to the hotel. Rhett was sitting, smoking one of his cigars and she carried on through to the dressing room. It was there that Rhett found her, inspecting her vast wardrobe. She looked calmer, so he treaded lightly behind her and snaked his arms about her waist. The warmth his body provided hers was soothing and she laid her head on his chest.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I've changed my mind about the house."

Suffice to say Rhett was not expecting that. He turned her to face him. His hand tilted her chin upwards and she averted her eyes.

"I think we should compromise as you're the one who will be financing it."

"Why thank-you Mrs Butler." His tongue-in-cheek remark went unnoticed.

"You can decide what it looks like on the outside and I'll see to its interior."

"Any preferences as to a Creole house or one of the Colonial types we saw in New Orleans?"

She briefly though it over. Both styles were fine enough but they did not have the grandeur of her dream house. Consequently, the notion of building and decorating had taken a downward spiral.

"I don't mind Rhett, you choose. Just let me worry about the inside."

Rhett conceded as he usually did. That did not mean he had lain to bed his curiosity on the matter.

That night they lay together with Scarlett's head resting on his arm, leaving the other holding her against his chest. After their discussion, Scarlett had been quiet and he had let her alone. When she had been preparing for bed, Rhett had snuck up behind her and began kissing her neck. His hands caressed her breasts before moving lower to lift her into his arms. He'd lifted the covers before sliding in and laying her gently on the pillows. He lowered his lips to hers. One hand ran through her hair whilst its twin removed both hers and then his own clothes. All that is, except the nightgown. Scarlett refused to give way on that and so the garment stayed, obstructing the husband's view of her wife's alluring body.

Rhett had no such qualms. Once naked, his hand skimmed down her body, resting on each curve, before reaching the centre of her womanhood.

Scarlett had not been able to think coherently since the moment he had begun caressing her. She hated that all her thoughts became consumed by Rhett. His large hands were warm and caring. He traced her body before seeking what he wanted. His lips were firm and the kisses were full of passion. He rarely hurried and even then he saw to it that she was satisfied. Unlike Henri and John who had done the necessary, before lying beside her, panting from their exertions. He really was...

Scarlett lay in Rhett's arms. Her body sensitised to the weight of his. His muscles were firm against her. She felt his lips kiss the top of her ear. She sighed, before slipping into a deep sleep.

XxX

Now that plans had changed for the house, Rhett took a more active role. He accompanied Scarlett to the contractor and told him they had chosen a much smaller Creole style building. There was to be a total of five bedrooms on the second floor including the nursery, the master bedroom, Rhett's room and two other guest rooms. The first floor would have the kitchen, a library, an office for Scarlett, a dining room and a lounge. It would be a beautiful house but for Scarlett, it was not the one she had dreamt of. Therefore she had lost any interest and instead of filling the house with her brand of glamour, she settled on blander and lighter shades that created a wonderful effect. The one room that she devoted over was her own. Here, she allowed herself the red wallpaper and warm carpet. Rhett found the change of attitude disappointing. This was after all the home that he and Scarlett would share. Despite this, he was pleased with the overall effect and certainly had no problem with the large bed made from oak.

The children also had their input on the decor. They chose a selection of bright colours and Rhett put forward the idea that a mural would be the best option. They jumped at the chance and one was designed featuring nursery rhyme characters.

XxX

It was on a clear day that the Butler carriage drove up outside the old Leydon place, now known as the Butler home. There was a grand stretch of garden, both to the front and to the rear with beds of flowers placed strategically. To the far left of the house, there was a stable, where Rhett' own stallion had taken up residence. The family were waiting until they were settled before sending for Scarlett's own horses and dogs. It would certainly be a lively household.

Rhett was the first to jump out of the carriage. He reached up to lift Scarlett out before heading to the back to lift out his new stepchildren. Mammy refused the hand he held out and waited for Pork, recently arrived from Tara, to assist her. Pork had also brought with him Little Noah and his sister Little Nelly. Having heard that Miss Scarlett had married and was to settle in Atlanta, he had asked to join the household, as an under footman. Nelly was to join as general maid and under servant. Both looked forward to being with Miss Scarlett and the children again.

XxX

Scarlett and Rhett led the way into the house but the children beat them to the door and ran inside.

"Mister Kit, Mister Leon. You wait for ol' mammy. Miss Mari, young missus don't run. It ain't fitting."

Rhett stood to the side, allowing Scarlett to go first, before swooping her off her feet and carrying her over the threshold. He kissed her parted lips and slowly lowered her, laughing at her dazed expression.

"I believe its tradition for the groom to carry his bride inside."

"When have you ever believed in tradition?"

"It has its uses."

That night, the children had been put to bed. Dinner plates had been cleared away and the coffee drunken long ago. Rhett had requested a bottle of champagne to be brought up to their room and was waiting for his wife to finish undressing.

Would he always be waiting for her?

She entered, dressed in a deep green wrapper, the one he had had Mammy set out for her. The old woman had huffed but accepted his orders. Underneath, he hoped she wore the cream nightdress he had selected in New Orleans. The colour complemented her skin beautifully and the material skimmed over her curves, revealing enough cleavage to be decent enough for her to wear and still tempting enough for him.

His wife was such a puzzle.

So bold in daily life, yet she was like a naive bride when it came to marital relations. Huh! The phrase set his teeth on edge. Southerners were so keen for their daughters to be such perfect ladies that they did not care to warn them of the true nature of marriage and wifely duties. Then, it was only before the marriage took place that they were made aware of what they were letting themselves in for. By then, it was too late.

Scarlett had tied a green ribbon in her hair to keep it off her face. For some reason, her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. This isn't your honeymoon, she told herself. It's just the first night in your new home. What would Rhett be expecting? She had gathered that he'd been very specific about what she was to wear tonight. The wrapper was an exquisite item of clothing, with gold trimming and gold buttons. She couldn't deny that the man she married had excellent taste. With that thought, she held her head high and left her dressing room.

Rhett smiled when he saw her and held out his hand. She sauntered over and he took her face in his hands. He grasped her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss before walking her backwards towards the bed. They broke apart as Scarlett landed with an 'oomph' and he looked to see her wide, misty green eyes. Her lips were deep red and parted. He wanted to take her then and there but he restrained himself.

"Champagne, Scarlett?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"Oh, yes please Rhett."

She sat back against the pillows as Rhett handed her a glass. The bubbles fizzed in her mouth and she smiled at her husband. Husband! It was a title she'd never expected to give him. But there were moments when she rather enjoyed being a wife again.

Rhett had sat next to his wife and he began stroking his hand up and down her body. Starting with her leg, he moved to the knee and then to thigh, always under the cover of the nightgown. He continued upwards until he met the buttons on her wrapper. One by one, he undid them, revealing the cream of her nightgown. All the while he stared down at her and she was too mesmerised to look away. He took a sip of his drink and the spell was broken. He leant in to kiss her whilst his hand lowered to the base of her gown. She stayed his hand, brought herself up to him and slowly began to undo his shirt. It was a rare moment that Scarlett participated willingly in their love-making. It was one of those moments where Rhett could hope for something more meaningful.

Rhett had a glint in his eye as he lowered his glass to the nape of her throat. She felt the coolness travel against her stomach then jumped as its contents were poured all over her body. She moved upwards but Rhett straddled her. She was pinned to the bed by Rhett's large, warm hands. He kissed her forehead and moved downwards until…

"Great balls of fire Rhett!"

"Do you trust me Scarlett?"

"Not a bit."

His laughter depicted a superior tone as he waited for her to start struggling. When she lay back, he knew that her curiosity had overcome her reluctance.

XxX

The bottle was empty.

The sheets were stained.

The lovers didn't notice.

The reluctant wife had become a willing participant.

The eager husband had been satisfied.

When morning came, Mammy would wonder what had gone on during that first night. She would be shocked at her lamb's light mood and Captain Butler's joyful visage.

Of course the servants would speculate. It was their right.

The children would be glad to see that their mother wasn't intending to visit the mills.

They were even gladder when their new stepfather suggested a picnic.

As for the happy couple, they were happy to be having an easy day, especially Scarlett. She was exhausted after her husband's intimate exploration of her person and secretly longed for it to happen again.

However, she would never let him know.


	58. The First Party

**A/N: Another update – you should feel lucky – lol. **

**Dixie – I've stepped up the lemons. I don't normally write them so don't be mad if they're lame.**

**Enjoy!**

Now that they were in the new house, Scarlett's attentions were focused on her first party. Originally when she had been planning a grand house, she had wanted a party that would bedazzle her fellow Georgians. However, the events that had occurred around the decision to choose a much smaller house had alerted her to the importance of not throwing her new found wealth in other's faces. It was with that in mind that she sought Melly's advice.

"A party, oh how grand darling."

"That's what I thought. Melanie, would you help me plan it? You're ever so good at it."

Melanie blushed at the praise from her dear friend. The other ladies joined in and beamed approval at Scarlett for saying so. However, the more shrewd members of the group pondered over the young woman's motivations.

Scarlett guessed what they were thinking but it was of no consequence. They were at Miss Pitty's for the afternoon sewing circle and Scarlett had casually brought up the matter, knowing that if Melly was involved, the others would claim an interest and thus, she would have the old Guard longing to help. Of course she knew that her organisation skills were flawless but it wouldn't hurt to make them think she valued their opinions.

It would also ensure that people actually turned up!

The women agreed to assist Scarlett and set about making arrangements.

XxX

The day of the party drew bright and sunny. The whole household were set about making sure that the home was spotless.

Mrs Merriweather had made a selection of cakes along with Mrs Meade's prize pudding. There was a small ham and a minute serving of delicacies Scarlett had requested that Rhett purchase from the National Hotel.

The result was a selection that demonstrated luxury rather than decadence. The guests would marvel rather than criticise and if that was too much to hope for, there was enough homemade wine and cider to relieve them of their moralising.

Rhett had also brought forward a decent supply from his own liquor stores along with the necessary champagne.

XxX

Scarlett stood before the mirror, making the final adjustments to her new dress. It was a fine shade of green that enlightened her eyes and skimmed along her figure. The green earbobs and lone emerald stone set on a silver chain set it off to perfection. Rhett entered the room and for a minute, her breath stopped. He was clothed in a grand black suit but what drew her attention was the waistcoat. It was the same shade as her gown. The dramatic combination of green and black next to her husband's dark skin was mesmerising.

Rhett had a vague notion of what his wife was thinking. He applauded himself on the success of the dress. It skimmed her figured, revealing curves but not flaunting them. He would have the pleasure of knowing that all would marvel at his wife's figure but only he would be able to see its full potential.

A stirring below brought him out of his funk and he sauntered over to his wife. His lips touched her neck, whilst his hands caressed the curves that were completely and utterly his.

Scarlett grew breathless as his hold tightened.

She forgot all about the party.

The guests that would be arriving momentarily.

All she could think about was the feel of her husband's hands on her body.

The arousal that he never had the decency to hide.

She wanted him to tear away the layers that separated them and claim her as his own…

"Miss Scarlett? Miss Melly and Mister Ashley are here."

Damnation. Thwarted by Wilkes.

Rhett clung to Scarlett, staying her. She turned wide eyes to him.

"Not yet Scarlett. I'm not exactly fit for company."

His attire was crooked somewhat but the bulge was a more telling factor. She reached out her hand and he stayed her once more.

"You touch that and we'll never leave the room. Party be damned."

His words were hoarse but not cruel. His eyes scanned her body and set about righting her own disarray. Stepping back, he smiled.

"See my dear you have no need for rouge. Your cheeks are as fresh as a country maid."

She saw the damage and gasped. Her cheeks were blazing and her eyes were, well, they had the look of a woman who was well and truly satisfied with her lot in life. It was a satisfaction that the Old Guard would not approve of.

Oh, how could Rhett do this to her?

Rhett saw the condemnation in her eyes and laughed. "Oh no, you're not going to pin this on me Scarlett. You were a part of this just as much as I was."

XxX

Ashley and Melanie were downstairs, admiring the setting and holding small flutes of champagne.

"She must be caught up with Mari. Maybe I should…"

"Better not Melly, I'm sure that they will be along soon. You'll only get in the way."

"Oh, yes. I see. You're probably right."

Ashley knew exactly what was keeping the Butlers. The name tasted foul in his mouth. The very thought of what that big lout was doing to his old friend was sickening. He looked at the display on offer. The rich food had come at a high price for Scarlett's soul. It was bad enough that she had been friends with the fiend, but to have _actually _married him…

It was a disgrace.

To be in the keeping of such a man who would…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Scarlett descending the staircase. She stood above him, a vision in green. His heart stopped and an unwelcome stirring commenced.

"Oh Melly, you must forgive me."

"Not at all. Is she sleeping now?"

A puzzled look came over Scarlett's face but the moment passed and she nodded. "Too much excitement I think."

It was then that the door opened, revealing a stream of guests and Scarlett and Rhett transformed into the hosts du excellence…

XxX

"The party was a great success wasn't it."

The room was empty.

The food cleared away.

Scarlett and Rhett's coffee was growing colder.

Rhett sat at the large dining able, enjoying a cigar, whilst Scarlett was too restless and instead roamed about the room.

"The champagne went down well didn't it?"

He sighed, somewhat bored. "Everything went well Scarlett. The party was a triumph and now everyone knows we're not white-trash."

Scarlett looked up at him.

"Come here." His tone was demanding and Scarlett shook her head.

"Please? You're making me dizzy. If you come here, we can discuss every detail in its minute form." His tone softened dramatically.

She pondered him for a moment before moving towards the chair nearest him. Rhett stood up and pulled her back down with him. She sat, legs parted, facing him. His arm held her in position whilst he continued to smoke his cigar.

"Your eyes are as wide as the ocean Scarlett."

She knew she ought to have protested at the position Rhett had placed her in. It was unseemly to have her dress all bunched up in that fashion.

"Rhett, the dress. It'll be ruined."

"It's served it's purpose. I'll buy you another if you insist but it will only meet the same fate."

Cigar finished, both his hands were free to travel the curvaceous form before him. His hands made light work of the hair pins and soon heavy locks swirled about her face. He breathed in her scent letting her fragrance dull his senses.

"Scarlett…" His words were hoarse as his lips captured hers, moulding their flesh together as one. Scarlett felt his arousal as his hands made light work of the fastenings. She heard a rip of material before she felt the chill air at her back.

Determined not to let Rhett empower her, she took hold of his shirt and pulled it apart. The waistcoat and cravat, also the same shade as her gown, had long been removed. Leaving her wondering whether Rhett had planned this all along.

"You had this coming my pet."

He stood up abruptly and placed her on the table. His lips were firm as they scouted her body, his arousal growing all the while. Lowering himself to his knees, his hands kept a firm hold of her hips as he pushed up her skirts, removing the last barrier.

Scarlett lay in a haze, wondering what was happening when she felt his lips touch her _there_. She squirmed and jerked and for a moment, Rhett's head propped up. He stood up once more and pulled her close to him, letting his hand take the place his lips had inhabited.

"Ssh sweetheart. Hush now."

"Rhett, what…"

"Trust me Scarlett. Let me take care of you."

Take care of her? Take care of what?

His touch was firm and gentle, both at the same time. She held tight to him as he murmured softly.

As his fingers continued their quest, a queer sensation took over her body. She felt as though her senses had stepped into overdrive.

Her breath quickened.

Her focus was shot.

All she could think of was Rhett touching her _there_.

In that strange place.

She heard Rhett's own shortness of breath against her ear as her hand reached out towards him. His chest was warm and a light sweat had built up. Her hands reached for the growing bulge as she felt her shards of control resume. Rhett's hold tightened as her fingers stroked him. The caress was by no means skilled but it was enough. She guided him close but he shook his head.

"Ladies first."

"You said I as no lady."

His lips captured hers as the feeling grew. She felt her body clench only to release as her tension escaped. She collapsed against Rhett as he entered her. The invasion was swift and smooth unlike the first night, when she had been so worried and almost frightened.

Frightened for the new direction her life would be taking.

For the loss of control, she Scarlett, who thrived on control because it made up for the years when another wielded power over her like a shield…

She felt Rhett move inside her. Her breath heightened as once again those feelings soared. She knew what to expect now and surrendered her body to that free-fall.

Her lips pouted as Rhett made the last withdrawal from her body. He held her close to him as he gathered her in his arms and carried her up the grand staircase Scarlett had insisted on.

Once in their room, he laid her gently on the bed, before joining her once more, his lips caressing her skin, cherishing each crevice and curve, learning her body by heart.

She smiled up at him before surrendering to the might of sleep, content to rest, secure in the knowledge that Rhett would be there to protect her…

Meanwhile, Rhett could not sleep. He had noticed something that greatly disturbed hm. A mark on his wife's body. Was this the reason that she clung so desperately to her nightgowns?

Rhett intended to find out soon…

**A/N: So, what did we think? I may have taken some liberties about the cider – I don't know when it was first introduced.**

**Any thoughts?**


	59. The First Year

In the weeks since their first party, a semblance of tranquillity blessed the Butler household.

Every morning, the family breakfasted together before going their separate ways. Kit and Leon spent the mornings with their tutor, whilst Mari visited with Sarah-Anne, Honey's daughter or her cousins.

Scarlett spent her times inspecting the mills and the stores, often in the company of Rhett. He usually stood to the side whilst she completed business, making the odd quip here and there. He always made sure to stay close whenever Ashley Wilkes was nearby. He knew that Scarlett no longer cared for him but the same couldn't be said for the man in question. Rhett recalled the look Ashley had given his wife the night of the party.

It had been acquisitive at best, lusty at worst.

It was that night that he felt the need to claim Scarlett as his own in a most volatile form. She had responded beautifully, opening like a flower to his caresses, his name on her sweet lips the dearest sound he had ever heard. Afterwards, when they were safe again in their bed she had curled up against him like a cat, and it had greatly tested his strength to let her sleep, rather than question her about what he had seen, or make exquisite love to her once more…

His life with Scarlett was good but there seemed something lacking. The first time they me, he had watched as she enticed all the men at the BBQ with her beautiful green eyes, she had pulled them in like a moth to the flame. Then, she had thrown herself at the pathetic excuse for a man, Ashley Wilkes.

Bah, they were back to him again.

He had hoped that now Scarlett was over her crush that he would have a better chance now. Apparently not.

Ashley Wilkes was only the crux at the matter. The real issues were still to be unearthed and resolved.

He sighed, wanting to knock his head against a brick wall. Nothing in his life had ever been easy. Why should he expect his marriage to be so?

Time passed on until winter sent his calling card. The weather turned chilly, warmer clothes were brought forward from the closets and the first flakes of snow began to appear on the ground.

XxX

Rhett was making ready to travel.

A sudden business trip had propped up, requiring his attention. It was the third one that year but Scarlett never questioned it. She had always known that Rhett could not stay around for too long. Unlike her, his business interests were spread to places far and wide.

Rhett had half wanted to ask Scarlett to accompany him. They could have a second honeymoon. But he knew she would refuse and that would hurt him more than he would dream of letting on. So he left her with the promise that he would bring her back something, if she was good.

That morning, he was putting the last minute touches to his attire when he felt as though he were being watched. He looked behind to see a pair of green eyes staring at him through half closed lids.

"Scarlett it's early. Go back to sleep."

"I will." Her voice was groggy but her eyes remained on him.

He stopped what he was doing and made his way over to the bed. As he drew closer, Scarlett sat up, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"How long will you be away this time?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be home by Christmas though, so you needn't worry. Why, will you miss me?"

She harrumphed and turned her head but he caught her face in his hands.

"Scarlett, look at me." His fingers traced her cheeks before cupping the side of her face and pulling her body closer to him.

She moaned but acquiesced and soon she was sitting on his lap.

"You have to go soon."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She whispered against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. You'll have to say it louder."

"Fine. I'll miss you, though I don't know why, you shameless Cad…."

His lips cut off her tirade, swallowing her words. She wrapped her hands round his neck, pulling him closer…

The attendant had given the signal for the train to depart when he noticed the sight of a man, looking somewhat dishevelled, racing towards him. He opened the door just as Rhett Butler arrived and quickly made it to a seat before the train begun its journey.

XxX

The bouquet arrived two days after Rhett's departure. The roses' fragrance filled the room. They came with a card that read 'Missing you.'

She held it to her chest before stashing it away in her small bag.

XxX

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

Scarlett looked up to see Madame Bijoux looking on her disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry Bijoux. I can't seem to focus today."

"Hm, that husband of yours is it? I should have known you wouldn't be able to fall for his charms."

Scarlett huffed. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh Scarlett, are you really so blind? You've played right into his hands. He knows now that he only has to kiss you to make you forget everything you know about him. He'll break your heart and you won't be able to do a thing about it. Why I wouldn't be surprised if he was meeting up with his fancy piece right at this minute. Business trips indeed."

Scarlett's eyes had grown cold. "Enough. I won't hear anymore. I'll be leaving you now."

She made it to the door before Bijoux grabbed her arm and implored, "Scarlett, when will you wake up and see the truth. Your husband is playing you for a fool."

"Good-day."

She watched Scarlett leave the house in a flurry. She waited before she was sure Scarlett was out of sight before retreating to the house, a rather cruel smile appeared on her face…

All day, Scarlett mulled over her friend's words. They kept her busy during the hated social functions and tedious meetings, given her the air of quiet contemplation.

Later, she would decide to forgive her friend for saying such things. She had meant no harm.

Bijoux was surprised when she was told so.

"Oh? Well Thank-you I suppose. But don't come running to me when I'm proved right."

"That will never happen. Let's forget about it. There's no point letting it get between us."

"If you say so."

Another week passed and Scarlett was putting the last minute details to her dress when a commotion at the door drew her attention. She left the room and stood at the foot of the staircase to see her husband, back from his trip.

A smile lit his swarthy face as he caught sight of her. Then, running up the staircase, he swept her high in his arms and captured her lips with his.

She was breathless as he proceeded to carry her into their own room, little caring for his luggage that stood at the foot of the stairs, nor for the wide eyed looks of the servants and the disapproving frown of Mammy.

XxX

Aunt Pitty was most distressed when Scarlett did not show that afternoon. Melly and Honey did their best to comfort her.

"Now Aunty, don't be sad. Scarlett will come by another day."

"Yes, she probably got held up at one of the mills."

Pitty's wail was persistent. "But, she promised."

"Now Aunty, be fair. She said he would come by if she could. It's hard for her with Captain Butler being away and taking care of the children and the businesses…"

Honey however was not so patient. It was fine for Melly to talk about Scarlett's great feats but never a word about her own. Of course that was her way but it would be nice to have some acknowledgement every once in a while.

XxX

It was late evening when the lovers stirred from their reunion. Scarlett had exclaimed that she had been about to leave for Aunt Pitty's but Rhett had been most persistent.

She soon forgot about everything.

As usual.

It was a struggle fighting her way out of Rhett's arms especially when her stomach was making all sorts of noises. Rhett only laughed and remarked that her appetite had no sense of appropriateness.

"If only it could be sated in other ways. Then we'd never have to leave this bed."

"Oh and how would I see to the children and the businesses?"

"Very easily madam, you could work on the accounts from here. Now, it wouldn't be quite so easy with the children but I believe that one as resourceful as you can find a way."

He had then kissed her once more and stroked a hand up her arm when his own stomach began to join the symphony.

"Fie woman, you've set me off. Now we'll have to leave the bed."

The couple hurriedly dressed before making their way to the table. The children were already seated and a chorus of 'Hellos' greeted Rhett.

XXX

Christmas of 1869 was a truly tremendous occasion. The tree took centre position in the house. Decorations shone in the light, making it glisten and twinkle. Gifts took up the majority of room at the base of the tree, along with small dishes of candy placed sporadically about the room.

A large turkey and ham had been ordered for the event along with the usual fair, plus more delicacies such as oysters and dishes Scarlett had enjoyed in New Orleans. The Butlers had decided to open their home later that day for the Old Guard. Most had accepted and it promised to be a festive affair.

The children woke early and crashed into the room, desperate to unwrap the parcels. Last year, Rhett had not been able to witness the delight on their faces. It was a beautiful sight to behold, one that he would cherish for a long time to come.

He half wished his other was here but she was in Europe.

Rosemary had written and invited her and as their Christmas present to her, Scarlett and Rhett had paid for her to journey over there and spend a few weeks with the youngest Butler.

Miss Eleanor was delighted and brought to tears by their generosity but at the same time she couldn't help feel disappointed that she wasn't invited to spend Christmas with her son and his family.

Whilst the children were occupied with their presents, Rhett guided Scarlett over to where he had placed some mistletoe.

"It's bad luck not to kiss someone when you're under the mistletoe."

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?"

They were interrupted by the teasing voice of Mari. "Mama kissing. Yuck."

The moment was lost as Scarlett stepped away from her husband's embrace. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and gave a murmured 'Later' before going to sit with the children, who proceeded to show her everything, they had received.

XxX

They were in their room again. Scarlett was at her mirror, brushing out her hair, when Rhett stood behind her and took the brush from her hand.

"Hm, that looks very old Scarlett. It can't be good for your hair."

"It works fine."

"Hm, perhaps you should try this instead."

He brought from behind his back, a small case setting in to the desk, he opened it, revealing a set of hair brushes, slides and combs, each studded with small stones that on closer inspection, looked like emeralds.

The breath caught in Scarlett's throat as she gently removed the brush. "Goodness… Rhett?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Allow me." He began to brush her hair. It glided through the soft streaks as gentle as a whisper. Scarlett's face was one of pleasure as his hands come about her waist and his lips touched the space below her ear.

"Merry Christmas Scarlett."

She turned to him, deepening their kiss.

The brush lay forgotten, its task complete as Rhett carried her to the bed. Her eyes never left his as they began their dance of mutual bliss…


	60. The Iceman Cometh

**A/N: Very angsty chapter, so be warned. Sorry for the delay, this was harder to write than I thought it would be.**

January prove cold and dismal.

The delights of the Christmas were long forgotten, except for a persistent increase in weight in the Butler house.

They had all over-indulged during the Season but Scarlett was aggrieved when her dressmaker informed her that once again her dress would have to be altered.

XxX

It all started when, to ease the monotony, Rhett had suggested that Scarlett treat herself to a new gown. He had gone with her to make the designs and today, a fitting would be taking place...

He had finished his cigar and was about to light another when Scarlett hurled out of the dressing room and went straight out the door.

He caught Bijoux's eye and she shrugged before he also quit the shop. He hurried to catch up with his wife and called her name, but she didn't hear him. His hand reached for her and she looked up at him in such a queer fashion.

"The carriage is back here. This is no day for walking."

She acquiesced and he bundled her in. She refused to engage in the conversation and the short drive seemed to take much longer.

Once inside, she rushed up the stars and slammed the door behind her.

He followed her tentatively.

She was pacing the room like a caged tiger, muttering to herself, paying no mind to her husband. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her pacing to a holt.

She glared at him and shook him off.

"What happened Scarlett?"

She stood before him. "It didn't fit. The dress still doesn't fit."

Rhett shrugged, not seeing the problem. "So, have it made bigger?"

"Bigger? It shouldn't have to be bigger. I'm not eating more than I normally do and I can't shift the Christmas belly I seem to have acquired."

He placed his hands on either side of his wife. She did look more womanly now; he loved the way her curves felt under his hands. Her bosom also felt more sensitive of late. He had put that down to his skill, but now he wasn't so sure. He ran his hands over her stomach, which had felt tighter recently…

He saw her clutch her stomach and the pieces finally sunk in.

The Doctor was sent for and he was left to examine Scarlett.

Rhett sat in his room, decked in his robe, nearing the ends of his cigar as Scarlett walked in, fury decked all over her face. He held his breath.

"I'm going to have a baby."

He watched her standing before him, not a trace of joy in her complexion.

"Well, say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"This was not supposed to happen. I told you I never wanted a baby and you accepted that."

His own face took a downward turn. "Indeed."

"Well, no matter. I'm not having it Rhett."

"Oh? And how are you going to stop this?"

"There are ways. I'm not some simple minded little fool anymore. Women don't have to have babies, not if they don' want to."

She was unprepared or Rhett's reaction. He rose from the chair and grabbed her shoulders.

"Scarlett you fool, what have you done?"

"Nothing yet. But I'm going to. Leave go of me Rhett."

"Don't you know the dangers of women doing things like that?"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's a quick solution and it will get rid of the baby in no time."

Rhett's eyes widened to an alarming state. "Who's been telling you such things, Madame Bijoux? I ought to break her neck."

She fought against her husband's hold. "She hears things Rhett, it's her business to. Turn me loose."

"Oh I bet, just what else she has been hearing? What have you told her?"

"Nothing. You can't stop me Rhett I told you I wouldn't have any babies and I'm prepared to do what I can to ensure it"

"Even if that means your death?"

That stopped her, she sagged in his arms and he pulled her down on his lap, cradling her close, his arm like an iron weight, trapping her to him.

"It's not an easy solution Scarlett. Not getting rid of a baby. It's a long and arduous affair, putting the woman at risk as well."

She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Rhett, you talk as though…"

"I saw a woman go that way before. She was… well she was a good sort. I was young and foolish… But not anymore. I won't have you risk your life like that, my baby. You'll have this child; I'll make sure of it."

He noticed her back stiffen as she pulled away from him. "You've been planning this all along haven't you? All that talk of marriage being fun, how you didn't' care about children? Well I've played right into your hands haven't I?" She rose from his lap and he let her. "I believed you Rhett. Though I shouldn't have. And now… well you got what you wanted. I only hope that you love this one and that it doesn't grow up thinking they were a burden."

He reached up to her. She reeled back from him. "Don't touch me."

He watched her leave the room, rejection pouring through his body.

XxX

"Well Rhett, you were warned. Congratulations I guess."

"Thank-you Belle."

After Scarlett's temper tantrum, Rhett had retreated to his place of refuge. Belle's sporting house. Since his marriage, he had not made use of all the services on offer, choosing only to gamble or drink.

Tonight was definitely a night to lose all control in the fine brandy Belle had stashed away for such an occasion.

He slumped low in his seat and downed the first of many.

It was after his fifth that Belle decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I think you've had enough Rhett. We don't need you getting sick again."

She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Why don't you talk to me honey? It can't be easy for you, bottling this up."

Her words were soothing and he laid his head in his hands.

"God I love her so much Belle. I never thought to become a father. I was content to be a stepfather but now that there's a child…"

It was hard for Belle hearing him talk like that. She cleared her face of all emotion.

"I would do anything for her but she refuses to see it. She thinks I deceived her. Yes I forced her hand but I've done all I can to make her happy."

"Rhett, did you ever give her a reason to doubt that you would care for a child? She's good with the other kids, I won't deny her that, and even a blind fool can see that."

Rhett shook his head only to pause, slightly. A memory resurfacing.

"I may of… there is something. We were talking about a child, I well, and she grew angry and said she never wanted to see me again."

A cold chill filled Belle as she spoke. "Has this something to do with Johnny?"

Rhett turned bleary eyes to her. "Johnny?"

His mind wandered back almost two years ago.

_It was September and he was newly returned to Atlanta. He had gone to call on the Thornton's to catch up on his business interests._

_Mammy was the one to open the door. She had never warmed to him and even looked down her nose at him._

"_Yes'm?"_

"_Good morning, I'm…"_

"_I know who you is. You're Captain Butler. Well she ain't here."_

_She had shut the door in his face before he could blink._

_He was greatly perturbed and turned on his heel. _

_It was much the same when he reached Miss Pitty's. Uncle Peter answered the door._

"_Hello Uncle Peter…"_

"_Captain Butler, Miss Pitty, she's not receiving today."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I'll tell her you dropped by."_

_He managed to step back before the door hit his face. He was puzzled and so decided to wait around the corner of the house. As he left, he saw the curtains twitch behind him._

_He waited almost an hour, before he saw the familiar figure of Scarlett rush out of the house. He followed her at a distance and saw how she seemed nervous. She looked behind her shoulder before stepping into her house and shutting the world out._

_He waited a few days before approaching her. She was less than enthusiastic and made some excuse before running the other way._

_He puzzled over her behaviour for another few days before catching her going into Madame Bijoux's. "Mrs Thornton."_

"_Captain Butler."_

_Scarlett huffed in protest as he grabbed her by the arm into the back room of the store. He quickly closed the door behind hm._

"_Rhett what are you doing? I can't be seen with you."_

"_Why Scarlett? Why can't you see me? Why did Uncle Peter tell me Miss Pitty wasn't receiving?"_

"_Rhett…"_

"_Don't deny it. I saw you leave the house."_

"_You've been spying on me?"_

"_I'm merely catching up on what I've missed these past few months." He noticed his hand was still clenched on her arm. He released her and swore softly when she rubbed her arms._

"_I'm sorry Scarlet. I didn't mean to."_

"_I know."_

_He tried a different approach, softening his voice. "Can't you tell me honey?"_

"_Oh Rhett, if you care about me, you'll leave me alone. I can't be seen with you."_

"_Why not honey?"_

"_Because John, Mr Thornton has declared it. If I'm seen with you he'll, he'll..."_

"_What will he do? Oh God, he hasn't hurt you has he? If he has Ill…"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't hurt me He'd have to have a back bone for that. No. He's said that he'll take my children from me. He'll send them away."_

"_He can't do that?" But his voice was unsure._

"_Of course he can. He's my husband. I'm bound to him. That's why I can't risk this."_

"_Ssh honey, I understand. I won't do anything to cause you harm Scarlett. I'd never do anything…"_

_They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A warning sound. Bijoux entered seconds later and guide Rhett out the back way._

"_Thornton is on his way here Scarlett. This way Captain Butler."_

_When Thornton arrived, he was in time to see his wife and Madame Bijoux step out of the back room. Bijoux had a measuring tape in her hands._

"_Yes, that is all Mrs Thornton. I'll be in touch about the fitting."_

"_Thank-you Madame Bijoux. Ah, John, what are you doing in a dress shop?"_

""_I've come to take you home Scarlett. Good-day Madame Bijoux."_

"_Good-day sir."_

Rhett recalled that it had not been the last visit, by any stretch of the imagination. _Madame Bijoux had afforded the two an opportunity to meet once a week. For half-an hour, they could be at liberty. There w no children or responsibility to tie either down. Rhett relished the time together a he learned all that he had missed since his absence._

_He offered sympathy about the news that Scarlett hadn't been pregnant._

_He held her while she mourned for her father._

_Gave advice and congratulations on her business ventures._

_Enjoyed her rants about daily life…_

_Scarlett was keen to discuss his recent travels but Rhett denied her until her pleading broke him down and he informed her that it wasn't a sweetheart he went to see, but a child. A boy._

"_Is he a nice boy?"_

"_No, he's an absolute hellion." Then, in a fit of annoyance, "I wish he'd never been born."_

_The atmosphere grew cold and icy. It wrapped itself around Rhett like a cloak, choking him. Scarlett's eyes were like daggers._

"_You wish that he'd never been born?" She reached for her cloak and her hand was on the door handle before Rhett stayed her._

"_Scarlett…"_

"_Don't touch me. How could you Rhett? How could you? What has that child ever done to you except exist? You know, I feel sorry for the boy, having a father like you. I'd feel sorry for any child that bore your name. Take your hands off me you skunk. I never want to see you again."_

_With that she stormed from the shop, leaving Rhett utterly confused…_

As the minutes ticked by and Rhett's silence grew, Belle's heart grew cold.

"Belle, I don't know what to say…"

"That would be a first… I'll always be grateful for what you've done for me and my child Rhett. You helped us when no-one would."

"Belle?"

"No, Rhett, I've always admired you for being a real gent, despite your protests. Please, just go."

He nodded, picking up his hat and leaving quietly.

When she was sure he had gone, Belle laid her head in her hands and cried.

XxX

Winter had seeped through the walls of the Butler household, settling in for the foreseeable future. The budding relationship between husband and wife was no more. She could hardly bring herself to talk to him and Rhett couldn't think how to fix them.

She spent more of her day with her businesses and it was only when the children were about that she could be civil.

Despite their youth, the children noticed the rift and did all they could to ignore it. Any progress Rhett had made with them froze to a halt. They were wary around him, thinking that he had upset their mother.

It broke Rhett's heart to see distrust in such innocence.

Perhaps it was a blessing that Christophe Chevalier had asked if they could come to stay.

XxX

The letter had come in February and the boys were to travel in March. They were to stay for the remainder of the month, April and May, during which, Christophe himself would bring the boys back himself.

Scarlett threw her energies into preparing them for their journey. Joseph Michelson and Mr Bates were to be their escorts and would stay with them for a week to ensure that they were settled.

Since their Northern escapades, Joseph Michelson had taken a job in a bank. The work was tedious but he kept his head down.

Upon his return to fortune, Christophe saw fit to bequeath a legacy to Joseph Michelson. It afforded him the opportunity to buy some land and escape from the hustle and bustle of the cities, along with their overbearing population of white-trash.

He approached Henry Hamilton who put him in contact with a solicitor whose client owned some land in Clayton County. The client had showed no such interest in it and would happily sell the damn thing, as long as his conditions were met.

The land had previously belonged to a prominent Southern family. After the War, the sole survivor, a daughter was forced to marry a Yankee. It had not been a happy marriage and now that she was widowed, had been left penniless. The client had bought the land and had promised her that it would always be her home and she need never worry about being homeless again. When questioned about his charitable act, he replied that he would not fail a woman again.

Cathleen Calvert-Hilton had never met her benefactor. She had returned to her home to find he had advanced a sum of money for the upkeep of the house. Thanks to her neighbours, she had been able to salvage some of her plantation. She was able to buy food and kept herself in a modest way.

Each month, she wrote of the progress she was making and it made Rhett smile to see how satisfied she was with her situation.

Her letters were hidden away, only taken out wen Rhett was in need of cheering up. He hoped that one day; Miss Cathleen would find someone worthy of her.

Michelson agreed with the terms which specified that Widow Hilton would have a permanent home as well as a small allowance and said good-bye to the city life and hello to Clayton County.

XxX

On the night before the boy's departure, Scarlett announced that she would be visiting Tara.

"Do you have any objections?"

"None at all. Would you listen if I did?"

She shrugged and stood to leave the room. Rhett grabbed her hand.

"Scarlett, I know you're unhappy…"

"Really? How did you guess?"

"It doesn't have to be this way…"

"What way Rhett? You'll have to explain it to me."

He dropped her hand as though it had burned him. "Forget it."

XxX

It was a teary farewell for the boys. Whilst they were excited to see their Grandfather, they wished their mother was going as well.

"Oh please, you'll have much more fun without me. It'll be an adventure. You can write me and it'll be like I'm there with you. Now stay with Mr Michelson and Mr Bates and don't go making mischief."

"Good-bye Mama."

"Good-bye boys."

"Good-bye Captain Butler."

Rhett reeled back as though he had been slapped. Captain Butler? Where had that come from?

XxX

There wasn't much time between the children's train and the one that would take Scarlett and Mari and Mammy to Jonesboro and Tara.

Rhett watched her board and at the last minute, dropped a kiss on her cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wipe at her cheek as the train departed from the station. He was left to wonder the lonely streets of Atlanta.

XxX

Scarlett enjoyed her stay at Tara. The country air revived her from her sullen moods and little Mari thrived from the constant contact with her mother.

They had been there a few weeks, receiving updates from Rhett and everyone else. Mr Hamilton also kept her up to speed with her business developments.

She would often go to bed thinking what a grand man Mr Hamilton was.

How reliable.

Dependable.

Unlike her husband.

This brought a scowl to her face as thoughts of Rhett invaded her mind. The last few weeks had given her the opportunity to think. Whilst she was by no means happy with the situation, she would not let that burden her mind.

XxX

Rhett was at the station when the train arrived. He spied her before she noticed him. She looked much better, there was a flush to her cheeks and her face was not so drawn.

"Hell Scarlett, Mari, Mammy."

"Captain Butler."

"Hello Rhett."

She took his proffered arm and didn't flinch when he dropped a small kiss on her cheek. As he handed her up into the carriage, she whispered in his ear. "We need to talk."

He nodded, and waited until they were all seated, before motioning the horse to walk on.

XxX

They were in the dining room, Rhett was nursing a coffee, he had seen the way Scarlett had eyed the brandy and out of deference, forsook his usual beverage for a non-alcoholic variety.

He had tried making small talk but they were just wasting time. "You wanted to talk, Scarlett."

"I've had some time to think. I've come to a decision. For the both of us."

"Well do tell."

"It was rather foolish of me to think there would never be a child. You are no old man and I am certainly no old woman. It seems that it was only a matter of time, considering I appear to be the most fertile woman in Atlanta. Still, what's done is done. There's no point in thinking about what could be. I won't give up work though. I intend to carry on for as long as I can. I'll soon be confined to the house."

"Indeed. Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind…"

"Actually Scarlett, I do mind. Sit down."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you want to talk. That denotes discussion, compromise. Yet so far you've stated your intentions. I've listened to them and now you'll hear mine. Sit down."

She sat down, eyes wide.

"There's been some talk in Atlanta. People know you're pregnant, well they think they know. So from now on, there will be no more running around Atlanta. I have arranged for the books to be delivered and Mr Hamilton will call every week. You can discuss business here. You can have the mornings for your businesses but the afternoons you will take off. That should give you plenty of opportunity. If you need to run messages, I will see to them or send Noah. He's becoming quite the little runner now and he needs the responsibility."

Scarlett made to protest but Rhett cut her off. "There's no need for you to be so involved but I know that won't stop you. You may think you're invincible but you're not. I will not have you wearing yourself thin…"

Her tone was sharp. "Oh yes, can't bring harm to the baby can we?"

"It's not just the baby I'm worried about. I care about you Scarlett. But you won't see that will you?"

He stood up and turned away from her. Scarlett turned towards the staircase and placed her foot on the stairs. She was half-way up when she heard the tell-tale sounds of another following close behind her. They entered the room together, parting to undress for the night, or so Scarlett thought.

Rhett reached for the back of her dress and Scarlett stilled.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" He kissed her neck.

"Rhett, I can't. I'm with child, husbands don't, well…"

"Oh, please do continue."

"You know what I mean Rhett. Husbands don't do that… thing when they're wives are in a fix."

"You've made a study of this have you? So what is to happen now, my pet? Are we to remain chaste for the rest of your pregnancy? Am I allowed to stay in this bed or must I go to another room?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Scarlett, this whole situation is ridiculous. Why should we deny ourselves in this way?"

She turned to face him. "You know full well that you could convince me otherwise. I'm asking you not to."

He stood before her assessing her. She was right. He could change her mind. But she would hate him for it.

"Fine. Take your chaste bed my dear. Enjoy playing the virtuous woman. We both know it won't be long before you come to me."

"Never."

He pinched her cheek before turning from the room, leaving Scarlett feeling hollowness in her soul.

XxX

Weeks passed and a polite disinterest fell between the two previous ardent lovers. Scarlett rose early to attend to her business, making the most of the morning. She would break for lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon with Mari. Once the child was asleep, she buried herself in her office, rarely making it to bed early. She had taken Rhett at his word and kept to the house.

He saw his error very early on but it wasn't until Doctor Meade pulled him to task that he saw the graveness of the situation.

"Doctor Meade, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'll be brief. Have you forgotten that your wife is with child, Captain Butler?"

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"Then how could you permit her to carry on this way? I do not know what goes on here but it is downright scandalous. If she carries on this way, she will become ill and could be at risk of miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?"

"You should know that she has suffered from this before, therefore the chances that this will occur are higher." His tone softened. "I see I have upset you, Captain Butler. Promise me you'll take care of your wife. Good day."

Rhett waited until he heard the footsteps die away. These last few weeks he had been trapped in a pit of hurt and had buried his head in the sand. He couldn't do that anymore. Not if it meant losing Scarlett.

Action had to be taken. The first step was obvious. The office would have to be locked…

XxX

"Where is it?"

Scarlett's voice filled the room, her furious, harsh tones vibrating in his ears.

"Ah, Scarlett, what is the matter?"

"Where is the key Rhett? I know you have it."

"Have what my dear?"

"The key, where is the key to the office. My office."

"Ahh, that key. I took it." He made no apology.

"You what?"

"You heard. I had a visit from Doctor Meade today. Normally I would not listen to him but he was actually talking sense for once. He says you are working too hard and that you could be putting yourself at risk of miscarriage." His words become more biting and pronounced. "So from now on, you will not have access to your office. Mr Hamilton and Mr Turner will oversee your interest and I will see to it that you take care of yourself. You will not move without my knowing, is that clear?"

She attacked him then, reaching out her claw like hands to gouge his face. He was too quick and grabbed both wrists tightly in his own. His hands moved to her shoulders his grip tightening as he steadied her.

Her eyes glinted like knives as they bucked against his hold.

Neither of them heard the door opening, too wrapped up in their quarrel to notice the little girl who had heard a cry and thought someone was hurt.

"Be still Scarlett. Be calm. Ssh, honey. Please, don't do this to yourself. Be still." He turned her back to him, holding her tightly against him, his hand about her stomach whilst the other caressed her face. He continued to murmur soothing words against her ear until she collapsed against him, her energy sapped and tears flowed from her eyes.

Her whole body shook as she cried hysterically, all the while, Rhett held her against him, frightened by his wife's state.

When her tears had subsided into gasps, he undid her laces and swept her up in his arms. He laid her gently on her side in the bed, crawling in beside her, his hand rubbing her back, holding her close until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

XxX

For the next two days he watched over her. That first day when she did not wake up, he sent for Doctor Meade. He examined the sleeping form and made his diagnosis.

"She's exhausted, Captain Butler. Her body has reached its limit and has shut-down temporarily."

"Will she…"

"Let her sleep Captain Butler. It's important for her and the baby to eat, so when she shows signs of waking, try and get some broth down her. She won't be fully awake but the nourishment will be good for her. Send for me as soon as she wakes up."

He gave a nod and left, leaving Rhett to watch over her.

Her rage had frightened him; he wasn't ashamed to admit that. It had sprung up like a cat in the jungle and he had been truly concerned for her well-being.

XxX

Scarlett's eyes felt heavy as she struggled to stir from her sleep. She felt disorientated and there was a weight holding her down to the bed.

Her movements woke Rhett who sat upright and searched the room, before looking down to see the sleepy form of his wife, curled in his arms.

"Rhett?"

"Oh Scarlett, thank God you're awake."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly ten, darling."

She stirred in his arms. "Ten! It can't be. I have to get up. I have letters to write… Why did you let me sleep so late Rhett?"

"For God's sake Scarlett. Shut up. You're not going anywhere. You're staying here."

"I shall do no such thing. Let me up Rhett."

"What day is it?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard. What day is it?"

"Why, it's Wednesday."

"Wrong, that was three days ago. It's Sunday."

"Sunday? It can't be. That would mean I've been asleep for…"

"Oh I can assure you, it is. And you are correct. Though I wouldn't call it sleeping. You're exhausted Scarlett. The good doctor alerted me to the fact. You've been running yourself ragged for too long Well no more."

He stood, removing himself from the bed.

"Rhett, where are you going?"

"To fetch the doctor. He wanted to know when you woke up. You madam, will stay in bed or so help me Scarlett."

He stormed out the door, calling for Mammy to have a tray sent to Scarlett.

XxX

Doctor Meade observed his patient and sighed. "You're still pale Miss Scarlett. And you are a too thin. But nothing more than a few weeks rest and some hearty meals can do to help."

"Weeks, but Doctor Meade…"

"No buts Miss Scarlett. We have to take care of you. A few weeks of bed rest and then we'll see about you leaving the bed. I'll be by in a few days."

Scarlett fell against her pillows. Weeks?

Rhett arrived to see his wife's consternation.

"You brought this on yourself Scarlett. How could you neglect yourself like this? Are you so desperate to be rid of the baby that you'll kill yourself in the process?"

His harsh words stung. She opened her mouth to speak but Rhett shushed her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you're not happy but it's not just you that's affected in this Scarlett. That's my baby too. I won't have you put him or her at risk."

Her eyes were cold when she met his. "As you will Captain Butler. I'm trapped here now. Your Butler baby is safe. Can you please go now? I'm tired."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere Scarlett. I'm staying right here to make sure you rest."

She saw him start to undress and sat right up. "Rhett, you're not…"

"For God's sake, I'm tired too Scarlett. It's been a long few days. "With that he finished undressing and crawled into the other side of the bed.

XxX

Scarlett woke the next morning feeling more rested than she had n weeks. She gave a sigh and settled back into her pillows.

She heard the door open and saw it as Rhett, bringing a tray.

"Good morning Scarlett. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good."

He placed the tray down next to her and left the room.

XxX

Things stayed like that for the first week. Every day, Rhett would bring her a tray at mealtimes, make some small comment and leave her alone. Mari would then come and sit with her for a while before Mammy called her away so that her mother could rest, leaving Scarlett with her thoughts. Most of which revolved around Rhett.

His detachment disturbed her. Gone was the passionate lover, her sparring partner, her confidante. She began to see that these past few weeks, she had never considered what her actions had done to Rhett. She had never given a thought to him, preferring to place him in the role of tyrannical husband, desperate to lock her away from the world…

And now, she had isolated the one person who had never judged her nor condemned her. He knew her every thought and wish and dream. And still he stayed, or at least, he had.

Now though, he was like a stranger to her.

And that frightened her to death…


	61. The Thaw

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, this was a difficult chapter to write. All this angst will reach an end, just not yet. There are some new plot developments in this chapter and a few clues up for grabs. There are also some character portrayals you might not like but this is from Scarlett's perspective and right now, she is not too happy.**

**Thanks for all your comments and I hope you like this. I own nothing **

One again, she was lost in darkness.

The fog was closing in and she could hardly breathe as a figure was following her.

Stalking her.

She ran as far and as fast as she could.

She ran until her breath came out in gasps…

She bolted upright, looking around.

The softness below was her bed.

The material that confined her, her quilt.

The heavy arm… she shook it off, leaping from her bed.

Rhett was puzzled when his hand touch an empty space. He reached over to his side of the bed and lit a candle. The glimmering light revealed a pacing Scarlett and he sighed deeply.

"Scarlett, it's late, come back to bed."

"I can't."

He heard the panic in her voice and softened his tone. "What's the matter honey?"

"II can't get back in the bed Rhett. I just can't."

He slipped over to Scarlett's side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. Softly, he crooned, "Come here Scarlett."

His voice was gentle and calm. It soothed her and her feet moved towards him as though of their own volition.

He opened his arms and eased her gently onto his lap. Her head rested on his shoulders. He laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me honey, what's wrong?"

"It hurts Rhett."

"What hurts darling?"

"Everything. I can't get comfortable. My back hurts my feet. It just hurts."

"Oh darling. I'm sorry. Why don't you let me help you?"

She turned wide eyes to him but all he did was move further into the bed, taking her with him. His hands pulled her legs up and gently pushed her forward, placing a pillow in between her stomach and her legs.

"Rhett…"

"Sssh, just trust me."

She felt his hands on her shoulders, gently start to circulate. First one then the other. His motions were firm but tender, working on the troublesome spots. His hands worked all the way down her back until the pain way obliterated. She eased herself back into his chest and lay content.

"Thank-you."

"It's not over yet."

Her face puckered into a frown, only to be lost a Rhett's hands trailed lower down her body. She felt his hands on her breasts. Their touch was light and sensitive. She saw his large hand span the space between them whist his other traced lower…

She felt her back touch the pillow and Rhett's lips on hers. He was whispering softly to her.

Soothing her.

Caressing her.

Challenging her.

All the while, his lips traced her body; his hands were following, trailing each curve.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up at her.

His eyes scorched her body, melting the barriers she had paced around her heart and body. His palms gently caressed her cheeks, stroking hem lightly. His finger stroked her lips, to be replaced by his thumb.

"Let me take care of you Scarlett."

"Hmm?"

"Let me look after you."

Scarlett tried to sit up but he pushed her back down.

Reaching forward, he grabbed her wrists and drew small patterns over them. "Don't fight me. Don't fight us."

His eyes never left hers as he slid further down the bed. She watched as his hand took hold of her foot and moved higher up her leg.

His other hand reached for her own and picking it up, kissed the tip of each finger, ever so tenderly. His palm returned to her face, his lips to her own.

She gasped as she felt his hand touch her there but she didn't move. His lips became more persistent.

More persuasive.

She fell into his kiss; his lips consuming her own as his hands brought her closer to his chest. He held her close as he kissed his way down her neck and towards her bosom.

"Rhett" her voice was no more than a whisper as he paused to look at her. Her eyes were wide and misty, her cheeks flush.

"Please Rhett. "

He smiled against her bosom. "What do you want Scarlett?"

"Please." She felt his fingers below, stroking her. "I can't."

He brought his face back to hers. "You can darling. Don't hold back. Don't hide away. Not from me. Never from me."

His words touched something within. Something she had thought she had buried away a long time ago.

Hope.

Hope for the future. All her childish dreams that had been ridiculed or destroyed by a force stronger than her own. It was a hope that everyone carried within them. A longing. To be accepted for who we are and not for what we can bring. Not for the trappings and materialism life throws at us.

"Oh Rhett."

His voice was both soothing and encouraging. Her breath heightened as she felt every lingering touch, every kiss.

Something was building within, ready to peak. Her grip on him tightened as she reached the point of no return…

As Scarlett reclined blissfully, Rhett slid inside, a sense of coming home taking over.

He lay, resting on his forearms for quite some time, just staring at his wife. Her eyes never left his as they moved together, Scarlett reaching her pleasure point mere seconds before him.

As he slid out from her, he wrapped her body close to his as he lay against the pillows, Scarlett's head on his shoulder.

No words were spoken. There was no need.

XxX

Rhett was still holding her when she woke up. His breath tickled her ear and she giggled.

"Good morning, darling. How do you feel?"

She smiled and refused to answer, a blush building on her face.

He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. She nestled closer into him.

XxX

The servants were not surprised to see Rhett in the kitchen, making up Scarlett's tray. It had become the norm of late. They did, however, notice a spring in his steps and laughed when he winked at them on his departure.

XxX

Madame Bijoux took one look at Scarlett and sighed.

"I'll take my leave now. It's alright for you to lie in bed all day but some of us have to work."

Scarlett turned towards her friend. "Hm, oh you're leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a few days."

"Will the dresses be ready by then?"

Bijoux sighed and replied, somewhat impatient. "Yes I'll send them over."

"Thanks for coming Bijoux. I do appreciate it."

"Huh, we'll see about that."

Rhett was on his way up the stairs when he saw Madame Bijoux leave his wife's room. He gave a small smile at her and she acknowledged him briefly.

Rhett was too keen to see his wife to see the flash of anger in Bijoux's eyes. Nor see how her eyes glinted and her mouth pouted in distaste as the thought struck.

So Scarlett finally gave way to him did she? Well, she would soon learn that there were consequences to be had…

XxX

When she was finally allowed from her bed, she had selected her new green dress that Bijoux had sent over. It came with a heavier lining which moulded to her new found curves and figure. It also ensured that Scarlett did not have to wear a corset, a fact both she and Mammy were pleased with. The dress would also be let out to cater to Scarlett's growing waistline.

The design had proven a Godsend but it wasn't something she had shared with Rhett… At least not yet.

The last few weeks had been tough as Rhett had followed the Doctor's orders to the letter. She had only been allowed out of bed to stretch her legs and even then Rhett made sure she sat at intervals because heaven forbid she showed an ounce of tiredness.

However, she bore his overprotectiveness because she had finally realised how worried he had been for her. In any case, he kept her entertained with tales of his wild youth that he didn't mind the constraints.

The nights though, were something else. Rhett had been so gentle, so tender. He had worshipped her body murmuring sweet words in her ear and then holding her against his body, they fell into a mutual and peaceful sleep.

One night, Scarlett had felt a kick in the regions of her stomach. She clasped Rhett's hand and placed it there.

"What is it honey?"

"Wait a minute… can you feel it?"

"Is that…"

"That's the baby Rhett."

"Our baby." He lowered his face to her stomach and kissed it, almost reverentially. "Hello baby. I'm your father. I'm your daddy."

He then looked up to see Scarlett staring at him. Her eyes were wide and smiling. His breath caught in his throat as he captured her lips with his own…

Later, when she was fast asleep, curled against him, he placed his hand over her stomach and whispered.

"I love you Scarlett. Much more than you could ever know. I'll never leave you or our baby. Rest now, I've got you both."

Sometime later, when he was fast asleep, Scarlett opened her eyes, puzzled by her husband's words. She wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, but it sounded like Rhett had said he loved her?

It was too confusing Rhett didn't love her? Did he?

XxX

Rhett was waiting for her as she reached the stairs. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Breathless, she felt him take her arm and gently steer her down the stairs.

Mari was waiting at the table and she ran straight to her mother's arms. The poor girl had waited so long for this day. It had felt like a lifetime since she saw her mother out of bed.

"Hello Mari, look who's come to join us."

He smiled and she nodded before turning her attention to her mother.

The three enjoyed a quiet meal, Rhett's hold on Scarlett's hand rarely loosened. Several times, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

All the while, Mari watched on.

XxX

Scarlett was nervous as she left her dressing room to find Rhett waiting for her. He smiled up at her.

"Darling."

"Rhett, would you help me?"

He gave her a look of surprise. "You want me to help?"

"Yes."

She turned her back to him, holding up her hair. She felt Rhett's fingers trace her fastenings and then the cool air as her dress pooled her ankles. She felt his arms close around her waist as he whispered.

"Scarlett, where is your corset?"

"I don't need one. Not with this dress." She turned to face him, coyly. "I haven't worn one for weeks."

He gave her a strange look as she bent down to retrieve the dress. He held it out for his inspection and he studied it as though it was a fine manuscript.

Slowly, she watched as it fell from his fingers to the floor, he griped her close and whispered, huskily. "Does this mean you have spent to whole day in just your chemise and a dress?"

The look in his eyes was downright sinful.

Like a predator, he stalked his prey until they reached the bed, Laughing, she crawled in at her side, Rhett following in her wake.

He grabbed her feet in his hands and gently but thoroughly, kissed his way up her body. Resting on his upper arms, Scarlett beneath him he listened as her heartbeat heightened and her breath quickened.

"You my dear little cat are a tease."

XxX

Summer of 1870 was one of the hottest known in years. Scarlett was almost glad she couldn't go ferrying around town. Since her return to health, Rhett had relented on her locked office and she was permitted to spend a portion of the day looking over the ledgers, accompanied by Rhett.

They were in there when one day, there was a knock at the door.

Two female voices filled the hallway.

"Oh Rhett, Rhett darling!"

"Mother?"

Miss Eleanor laughed at her son's surprise. She turned to face Scarlett. "Oh my dear Scarlett, you are positively glowing. How good of you to invite me and Rose. Seeing that look on my son's face will stay with me for a very long time. Thank-you."

"Why, Miss Eleanor…"

"Oh but there's no need to worry about that now. My dear, you needn't worry about a thing. I will see to it that all you have to think of is yourself and the baby. Now, perhaps there is somewhere we can freshen up? It was rather a long journey."

It was only then that Scarlet and Rhett noticed the large collection of luggage, taking up the hallway.

Scarlett gulped. "Of course, where are my manners? Mammy, show Miss Eleanor and Miss Rose to their rooms and have Pork see to the luggage will you?"

A look exchanged between the two women. It was one of mutual confusion. Courtesy chased it away to be replaced by one of bland acceptance. "Yes'm."

Rhett waited before his mother and sister had retreated before taking Scarlett in his arms and kissing her with all his might.

"You invited my mother? Darling, this means so much to me and to her…"

"I didn't invite your mother?"

"Pardon?" The excitement vanished as he lowered her to her feet.

"I didn't invite her. I have no idea why she is here."

"Scarlett…"

They were interrupted by Rosemary's entrance. "Hello, we didn't have much time to talk did we? It's so good to finally meet you. Don't worry, my brother has told me how independent you are. I'll try my best to rein mother in."

"How is she?"

"She's rather tired. It was a long journey. It would have been nice to have someone pick us up but I suppose with the baby you forgot about that detail."

Rhett could see the familiar tint of anger rise to his wife's face. He stepped in to deflate an otherwise tumultuous situation.

"Well, you're here now. Do you have everything you need?"

"Well yes, thank-you. Mother wants me to let you know that she won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"I'll have a tray sent up to her. Excuse me."

As she left, Rhett reached out to grab her hand.

"Scarlett…"

"We'll talk later Rhett."

XxX

Things were not well in the Butler household.

Miss Eleanor's well-meant attempts to ease Scarlett's burdens were unwanted and caused tension between the two. Especially when it came to Mari.

She oversaw the young girl's morning routine which included dressing her and brushing her hair. Mari was not the most patient at the best of times. Nor was she the most affectionate with anyone except her mother and her brothers.

Miss Eleanor tried her best but her overbearing ways had a negative effect and caused many tantrums.

Seeing that that failed, she turned her attention to the house, relieving Scarlett of housekeeping.

XxX

Scarlett was in the garden when Madame Bijoux came to call. They were exchanging gossip when Scarlett called over a servant to see about dinner arrangements.

The servant stumbled over her words and eventually admitted that Miss Eleanor had already sorted it.

"Thank-you. That will be all."

She turned around and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"See what I mean?"

"She means well."

"Huh, well, I wish she would take her well meanings elsewhere."

XxX

Rhett was observing his wife and friend from the office window. He felt a hand at his shoulder and turning saw Rosemary.

"Rhett, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"What do you think of Madame what's her name?"

"Bijoux? To be honest I'm not so sure. Why?"

"There's something about her. I can't quite put my finger on it though. I'm not sure I like her."

"Well, she's been a great friend to Scarlett. So whatever it is you don't like about her, try and hold it in."

"You don't have to worry Rhett. I'll not say a word. But I wonder if she is the best for Scarlett, after all she is a dressmaker."

"That's as maybe. But I stand by what I said. Scarlett has never been the kind of woman to latch herself onto other females. You of all people should understand that."

Rhett smiled wryly at his sister.

XxX

They stepped outside just as Miss Eleanor was attempting to catch Mari.

"Now Mari, don't disturb your mother…"

"She's my mother… Mama!"

The little girl threw herself at the base of Scarlett's chair, interrupting the two women's conversation.

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you soon Scarlett. Good day Mrs Butler, Captain Butler, Miss Butler."

"I'll walk you out."

"Oh Scarlett, do you really think you ought to?"

"God's nightgown, I'm pregnant not dying. I've got legs haven't I?"

With that, she pulled herself out of her chair, took hold of Mari's hand and followed Bijoux back into the house.

That night, like so many others, Scarlett and Mari had their own private meal, leaving the Butlers to their own devices.

XxX

"You really upset Mother Scarlett."

Scarlett was at her mirror when the door opened revealing Rhett.

"Well she's upset me. Not that you care."

"Why do you have to be this way? She's only trying to help."

"Well I never asked for help did I? Asking gets you nowhere, I've managed before and I'll do so again."

"Oh? You think it's that easy do you?" By now he had moved over to Scarlett's vanity and leant against the desk, looking down on her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you don't have to manage anymore? That you have a family you can depend on. That the child you're carrying is as much theirs as it is ours?"

"Oh yes, the Butler Baby. It's always about the babies isn't it?"

He latched onto her softly spoken words. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

His hand stroked her face before reaching for her chin so that she had to look at him. "Answer me Scarlett."

"It's always about the babies. It's all very well making promises but once a pregnancy is confirmed, the woman ceases to exist in her own right. She's the vessel that carries the baby. No more."

Rhett's fist crashed down inches away from where her hand rested.

"Great God Scarlett. Stop it. Do you even hear the rubbish you spew out?"

Her eyes glinted with enough fury to match her husband's. "Rubbish? It's the truth. The only thing I'm good for these days is doing nothing. I cannot breathe without your Mother or your sister poking their nose into my business. I cannot even sigh without them thinking there's something wrong with me. And don't get me started on the distinct lack of privacy. Between you and your family, it's a wonder I'm sane! You don't see it do you? As long as the baby is alright, the rest is just extra baggage isn't it?"

She stood before him, her body shaking, anger pouring from her body as her mind trailed back a couple of weeks…

_She had been in the office when the door opened to reveal Mari, shortly followed by Miss Eleanor. _

"_Oh hello dear, it's such a lovely day. Too nice to be caught up in here."_

"_Well, I have a few things to finish but if you want to sit outside, go right ahead."_

"_And leave you alone? Oh no my dear, I'll just sit here."_

_Scarlett couldn't believe it when her companion selected the chair right across from her and proceeded to sit down._

"_Come Mari; let's keep your mother company."_

_She pulled the little girl up on her lap but Mari wasn't having it. She wriggled in the woman's arms until she slid off her lap and landed on the floor, with a bump. _

_Picking herself up and giving a little shake, she cautiously stepped over to where her mother sat. She knew that her mother didn't like to be disturbed._

_Miss Eleanor made light conversation, asking about her business. Scarlett tried hard to peruse the books but the woman just would not let up. So she slammed them shut and through gritted teeth, announced that she would like to sit outside._

"_What a wonderful idea. You go sit and I'll have Mammy bring some drinks."_

_Later, when Rhett returned he would come across the heart-warming picture of his wife, mother and sister all sitting together. On closer inspection, he would see Scarlett's tension. It poured from her like water in a well. _

_Shortly after, she made her excuses and returned to the house. _

_He followed her tentatively and arrived in time to see her go into the office. _

_The door clicked behind and he heard the sound of the door being locked from the inside…_

They stood, facing each other. The battle lines were drawn and the couple had only to choose their weapons.

Neither of them spoke and they spent the rest of the evening distant from each other.

Tension loomed over the house.

The Butlers were at an impasse and no-one knew how to break it.

XxX

It was on the third day of the impasse, around about mid-day, that there was a knock at the door. Mammy looked at the man before her. He had the great look of someone she used to know. The same roguish features.

The stout stature.

The mop of white hair…

"Colum? Colum is that you?"

Scarlett appeared on the top of the stairs and made her way swiftly down.

"Oh Scarlett, aroon. You're looking well."

"Let him in Mammy, he's family."

The two greeted each other with great enthusiasm and the commotion was enough to bring the Butlers to the hallway.

Scarlett briefly made the introductions and insisted he stay with them.

"Come, I'll show you the house."

She took his hand and pulled him away, leaving the Butlers looking at each other in bewilderment.

They were at dinner and talk was being superintended by Scarlett and Colum.

"Do you have a Parish, Father Colum?"

Scarlett smiled, revealing her dimples. "They wouldn't give him one."

Colum rolled his eyes before turning to Miss Eleanor. "I wouldn't take one if I was offered it. I prefer the missionary life."

"Tell me about Ballyhara. It's been so long since I've been there."

"Ballyhara?"

"It's our family's ancestral home. Thanks to Scarlett, its up and running again."

"Yes, Scarlett does seem to have a talent for restoration."

Rhett's words went by unacknowledged and Colum continued. "Well, the land is doing well. We shouldn't have to get any more men to help. The house however, is not doing so well."

"I don't care about the house. Tell me about everyone, is Katie Scarlett still alive?"

"She's doing well and shows signs that she'll outlive all of us. They're all desperate to see you again. The same goes for the Savannah branch. I'm to wish you the best of luck and demand that you write them as soon as, well that you write them."

The atmosphere darkened somewhat, no-one was willing to discuss the large elephant in the room. Trying to ease the tension, Rhett asked Colum, "What are your plans here Colum? It's alright if I address you as Colum and not Father?"

"It's alright Captain Butler. Actually, I'm here to ask a favour of you Scarlett."

"Oh?"

"I have a mind to visit your Tara, if I may? You've mentioned it so often that I felt I knew it and long to see it for myself."

"Tara." Softness came about Scarlett's face. "Of course you can see it. It should be heavenly this time of year. The apples will be ready to be picked and the days are usually bright and warm. .."

XxX

The entire household was in a tizzy of excitement. Monsieur Chevalier was to be expected, bringing back the two young boys.

It had been arranged long ago that no-one could have imagined the house would be full already. Scarlett was getting closer and closer to her time and had thought of a way to settle the problem of accommodation.

XxX

"Mama, Mama!"

They were home again, filling the hallway with excited greetings. Both boys ran to their mother, throwing their arms about her. She pulled them close, glad that they were home.

"Oh Kit, Leon. You're home."

She looked up to see Christophe in the doorway. He approached her and greeted her appropriately. Mari was also excited to see her brothers. She had missed them greatly and was glad to have a diversion from the other guests.

Introductions were made and Scarlett was unsurprised to see how very formal her former father in law was towards Rhett. He was by no means impolite but the air about them chilled slightly.

XxX

They were in the garden when Christophe expressed an intention to stretch his legs. Colum also expressed such a desire and the two men plus Scarlett made their excuses and departed from the group.

"It's a wonderful place Scarlett. You're very lucky."

"Indeed."

"What is it aroon? Are you tired, should we head back?"

"No, let's stay a while. I'm not tired. Besides, I want to ask you something. Colum, you said you wanted to see Tara. Well, I need you to do something for me. Can you take the children with you? I'll send one of the servants to help, or perhaps you would like to go Christophe? See how your fine French horses are coping in this climate?"

Neither man needed time to consider the arrangement. "Of course I'll take them."

She breathed a sigh of relieve. "Thank-you."

Thy returned to the group only a short time later, settled.

XxX

Scarlett watched the carriage pull away from the house. The children were wary of being sent away but hey felt assured that their mother would be looked after.

Scarlett felt a wave of tiredness loom over and she made her excuses to go for a lie-down, waving off their offers of assistance.

She lay on the bed, unable to sleep. There was a pain in her stomach that occurred intermittently. Her eyes were wide as the truth sank in and she realised,

Labour had begun….


	62. Butler Jr

**A/N: A short chapter this time. Be warned, there are some strange conversations flying about. Also, I'm not too sure about the baby's eye colour and whether that would be accurate but go with it, it's only fiction.**

**Enjoy this. It's been a long time coming.**

Rhett stood pacing outside his wife's bedroom.

He wanted to be in there, supporting Scarlett but his Mother informed him that it wasn't done.

Damn conventions, this was his wife they were talking about.

He wanted a drink. No, that wasn't true.

He needed a drink.

Several drinks.

The whole damn bottle.

Instead, he had to content himself with smoking a bucket load of cigars.

Anything would be better than just pacing around growing more useless by the second.

If only he could get in that room…

XxX

Miss Eleanor was astounded by the short time frame it took her daughter-in-law to go into labour and give birth to the first Butler grand-child. Even more so when Scarlett didn't give in to the temptation of sleep like so many other women would.

It was almost unseemly.

Mammy saw her confusion. "Mah child has always been like that Ms Butler. Don't you fret none."

The baby was then passed into the arms of another maid who was to give it the first birth. Mammy stayed by Mss Scarlett's side.

"Why don't you tell Captain Butler his child is here?"

Mammy was worried about facing the man himself and thought his mother would be a better option. She would break things to him gently, leaving Mammy to look after Miss Scarlett.

Rhett came bounding in mere moments later.

"Where is she?"

He saw that the baby was being wrapped in a towel and his attention turned to his wife, sitting in the bed.

He stalked over to her and took her hand in his, kissing it lovingly. He kissed the top of her head before murmuring sweet words in her ear. Scarlett subconsciously relaxed as her husband's words filled her.

She gave a small smile and nodded.

Rhett's attention turned to the baby.

He removed her from the nursemaid, choking up as she saw how tiny she looked in his large hands.

A dark curl escaped from the towel and fingers as small as matchsticks stretched.

His mother fussed about them both.

"Easy now son. Be very careful."

"Of course I'll be careful mother. This is my daughter. Your grandchild."

Miss Eleanor gently caressed the baby's head and cooed, "Baby Butler."

XxX

Word soon spread about Atlanta that Scarlett had given birth to a girl and that her husband, the infamous Captain Rhett Butler couldn't be more proud.

They swarmed to the house to view such a phenomenon themselves and returned to their own homes jealous that such a masculine specimen of manhood could be thrilled over that tiny bundle of femininity.

They thought Scarlett the luckiest woman in the world and Rhett's reaction went some way to mending fences.

But not quite.

None was most surprised than Mammy, who had sidled up to him and quietly apologised about it not being a boy.

"Oh hush, boys are no use to anyone. Aren't I proof of that?"

He was so sincere that the stalwart saw fit to change into the petticoat he had had made for her, in New Orleans. She had never worn it, too irritated and scared for her lamb's latest choice to even consider it but now she had no excuse. The rustling of taffeta was music to Rhett's ears and he knew that he had finally worn Mammy over.

This news cemented in him that he finally done something right in the old woman's eyes and for that, he would always be grateful.

Through all this; one person lay forgotten.

XxX

Scarlett was enjoying a rare moment of solitude with an honest friend. The last few days had been a whirlwind of visitors, all desperate to see the Butler baby.

The baby in question was currently with her Grandmother and father. Or at least that's what they thought.

"So how goes motherhood?"

"It's been pleasant enough so far."

"Pleasant? What about all the visitors you've been having? Surely that's enough to tire you out."

"Oh, they're not here to see me. They're here to see the baby. "

"Ah yes, Miss Bonnie Blue. I thought you had another name settled?"

They had originally decided on the name Eugenie Victoria and that was fine enough, until a visit from Melly ruined that for her.

_Rhett had been talking nonsense about the child's eyes that they were going to stay blue. Of course Melly argued that they would change, maybe into green like Scarlett's. The thought had pleased her no end but Rhett was insistent and of course, certain that he was right in his vast experience._

_They made some remark about the bonny blue flag and that's when the idea struck, so adieu to Eugene Victoria and welcome Miss Bonnie Blue Butler…_

Bijoux looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Surely it's not all bad. It's far better for a father to dote on a child than not."

"Oh, I don't question he dotes on her. It's ridiculous. Could you have ever imagined a man like Rhett Butler reading to a new-born? As if the baby notices. All she's concerned about d sleeping and eating."

"Have you held her at all?"

"Of course I have. Who do you think nurses her. Rhett didn't get a wet nurse. His mother didn't approve."

"But surely it's what _you_ want that matters? After all, you gave birth to her."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? No, I don't matter. Mothers only matter when they are carrying the child. Once the babies come, I fade into the background."

Bijoux snorted. "You could never fade into the background."

"Well I have. I declare, the way folk carry on, it's as though Captain Butler was the one to give birth."

"Don't be ridiculous. Men couldn't give birth. They would never stand the pain."

The more Scarlett thought about it, the more she considered her theory.

"Ah, but that's all part of the wonder. Men apparently are so strong that they can give birth and not have to stay in bed for the next month. "

"If that's true, then why do they marry at all?"

"Because not many people have realised this development."

"And your husband has? So that's why you are in bed?"

"Yes. Mrs Butler is a traditionalist. Her dear son did not want to reveal his discovery so he married me to cover up the fact that men have learned how to give birth to babies on their own. I stay in bed to keep up with the act. You see, Mammy is also unaware of Captain Butler's discovery."

"So, if you wanted to, you could get up right away."

"Yes."

Talk turned to general Atlanta gossip. Scarlett was well abreast of this, due to recent company. She regaled her friend with talk of how the Old Guard reacted to the baby. How Old Mrs Merriweather had condescended to coo over her and Mrs Meade marvelled at her husband's newest patient.

"All these people, how do you manage?"

"Why should I be worrying? They're here to see the baby. I'm only the child's mother."

"So have you held her yet?"

"Of course I have. Who do you think nurses her?"

"But other than that?"

"Well, like you said, there are all these people desperate to hold the baby. Between Mrs Butler, Captain Butler, Miss Butler, Mrs Wilkes, I've not had a chance. They just plop her in my arms when she's hungry then scoop her up when she's finished, leaving me with baby drool running down my arms. Then if I do happen to ask after her, someone's already beat me to it. So really despite going through all those hours of labour pains, I'm redundant."

Her tone turned gentle. "Scarlett…"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm tired. Will you let someone know that I'm not to be disturbed unless Bonnie needs me?"

"Don't you worry Scarlett. I'll let them know."

As she left the room, she thought she heard her mumble that she was supposed to be called Eugenie Victoria and that she didn't even get to pick her daughter's name.

XxX

Rhett hadn't meant o eavesdrop, despite his great history of the deed.

But he was glad he did.

For the past few weeks he had been wrapped up in the birth of his little daughter that he had forgotten all about his love.

His wife.

Scarlett.

As he listened to her words he felt chastened. He hadn't meant for Scarlett to feel like that. He had thought she hadn't been too bothered with the baby, a fact that angered him no end.

Now he saw that she hadn't even had the chance to bond. He'd been all over Bonnie like a duck on a June bug, only relinquishing his hold when the needs of the child could not be satisfied by him.

No wonder she had felt bitter.

Something had to change but not so quickly that it would rouse his wife's suspicion. His wife would be suspicious if he started letting her hold Bonnie more often than he did now.

No, this would have to be done very carefully.

Stealth like, he left the room, only to collide with Mammy holding the child.

"Miss Bonnie needs her mother."

Rhett nodded. Too right she does.


	63. A Twist of Fate

They were home again, laughter ringing through the house.

"Mama. Where are you Mama?"

That lady came to greet them. The old one.

She pulled Mari close for a hug but the little girl wriggled out of her arms and whilst the lady was distracted, made for the stairs. She was almost up when the other lady came out to greet them. The younger lady.

And Miss Melly.

"Oh Mari, my dear. Look at you. You look so well. I expect you want to see your mother don't you?"

Mari nodded.

"Well, I'll go and see if she's awake and then we'll go, shall we?"

Mari gave her a strange look. Why would her mother be sleeping? It was day time and she never took naps.

Melly returned moments later.

"She's awake Mari."

The little girl needed no more encouragement. By now her brothers, Father Colum and Grandpa Christophe had reached the top of the stairs and she led the way into Scarlett's room.

She saw that her mother was in bed and the man Mammy addressed as Captain Buler was sitting near her. He was cradling a bundle in his arms, whilst her mother was pulling the blankets closer.

"Mama."

Scarlett smiled wearily as Mari ran over and struggled to get up the bed. Both Kit and Leon came to her assistance and the children enjoyed a pleasant time with their mother, filling her ears of tales of Tara and their adventures.

Before too long, Scarlett's eyes started dropping and the boys made to say good-bye. Mari was not so easily swayed. She clung tight to Scarlett and in the end, Scarlett sighed.

"Leave her be. She's doing no harm."

XxX

It was another two weeks before the extended family finally made their exits. Colum had stayed only two days more before he saw fit to leave them.

Christophe Chevalier kept the boys entertained and ensured they resumed their studies. He also became quite a figure amongst the other children.

Miss Eleanor had wanted to stay until her daughter-in-law was able to get out of bed again and then for another few days to be at hand, if need be.

Rhett saw the way his wife's eyes narrowed in distaste and although she kept a smile fixed, it was false.

He persuaded his mother that she would be fine and would need the time to further bond with the baby.

"I understand that dear but surely…"

"Mother, please. Scarlett knows what she is doing. She has never been the most conventional of women and she does things her own way. Leave her be mother and I'll tell you what, we'll come to Charleston in a little while and you can lavish so much attention on Bonnie you'll make the rest of us pea green with envy! How does that sound?"

Miss Eleanor nodded and admitted defeat.

She left a week later.

XxX

Bonnie had been alive now for a month and Scarlett was finally allowed to get out of bed. She had had Mammy draw a bath, filled with her favourite lemon verbena bubbles and soap. She soaked herself for almost an hour before Lou came in to wash her hair.

Her corset was being laced when Lou suddenly stopped.

"Don't just stop, pull it tighter."

"Miss Scarlett, it won't go no more. The strings will snap."

"Great balls of fire Lou, I need to get into my dresses."

"Miss Scarlett, them dresses will just need to be made looser. You just had a baby and..."

"You think I don't know that! Heavens, I'm sick and tired of people reminding me. I was there remember, all those hours that it took for Bonnie to come. Now whilst everyone coos over her I'm left as large as a house. Just get one of the dresses that I wore when I was pregnant. Surely you can make that fit me?"

She didn't wait for an answer and Lou took out the deep green dress that Captain Butler had bought for his wife. Mammy had warned her of Miss Scarlett's temper but it was still frightening to see it harnessed directly at her. She silently made the adjustments and dressed her mistress. Satisfied with her appearance, Scarlett left the room and went to find the children. They were at the breakfast table, finishing their pancakes. Mari, being the first to notice her mother, called out and ran over.

"Mama you're up! Oh Mama you look so pretty! Do you want some pancakes? You can share mine."

"Thank-you honey but I've already ate."

Mari hid her disappointment by pulling her mother to the table. Rhett, with Bonnie in his arms, leaped up to pull out her chair and Scarlett fell into it. Mari settled herself on her mother's lap. Scarlett looked up and caught Rhett's grin. She raised her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter.

"Mari. Mother has to go to town for a while. Would you mind getting off me?"

She pouted. "No! You have to stay here with us."

The boys had become aware of the conversation and had also decided to sit nearer.

"Please Mama. Come and play with us."

"I will Mari but I need to go town first. You see there's some things I need to pick up."

"You mean presents?"

Scarlett caught Rhett's eye and raised her brows, before answering.

"Perhaps."

"Are they for us?" Leon piped up.

"They could be but we can't find out unless I go now."

Scarlett's insistence was showing and her patience was growing thin. Rhett chose that moment to pitch in.

"Children, let your mother go to town. If you're lucky, she'll have a present for you. If not, well I guess she'll have some boring books with her."

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett. They are not boring. Come on Mari, I'll play with you when I get back. Kit, Leon, be nice to your sister."

She was about to make her escape when on a whim, she turned back, gave Bonnie's head a peck and spared another for Rhett's cheek. Rhett watched his wife exit with a smile on his face.

"Come along, let's go to the nursery."

XxX

Finally, she was free from the confines of the house!

Scarlett's return to the world of business made her heart sing and she waved gaily to passers-by. The Old Guard were infected by her enthusiasm and sought her company for their next meeting. Associates nodded and commented on the spending habits of the Yankees and other trash. She gave no opinion out loud and let the men voice their views before driving on. The Yankee women called out to her in the street and she nodded politely.

It was nearly noon by the time she reached Mr Turner's mill. Having heard the carriage, he went out to greet the woman who had encouraged his carpentry skills and introduced him to the love of his life. For that, he would be eternally in her debt.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs Butler. You'll want to see the books I suppose."

That's what she liked about Andrew Turner. He never bothered with trifles such as greetings. They entered the office, where he had laid the books out at the right pages.

"Are you telling me Mr Turner, that we've made profit?"

"Read it and weep, madam. I've checked everything twice and then once more for luck."

"Well then, I suppose I'll move on then. Have there been any more orders for the children's houses?"

"Another two Yankee ladies have beleaguered their men to commission one in the style of their own homes. They even want glass in the windows. It's such a shame that they are encouraging their children to have such poor taste, even in a play house."

Scarlett bit her tongue. Even now, it was still a sore spot that she hadn't got the house she wanted. Although Rhett had given her free rein, the temper that the Old Guard had exhibited still frightened Scarlett. She remembered something Old Mrs Fontaine had told her about never letting down her loads. That warning remained with her now and it caused her to stop and think of her actions, in a way she never had when she was growing up. Then she only had to ask her father, or at the worst, threaten tears and he would heed her every whim.

"Mr Wilkes has the accounts for the children's play houses. They should be in order."

He sent her a wry look that belied his words. For the past few weeks, Mr Turner had slowly felt it necessary to give his brother-in-law and Mr Elsing more responsibility, thanks to slight pressure from Mrs Elsing. Hugh Elsing had been given a few days working in the store, under Frank Kennedy's watchful eye. Ashley however, proved difficult to place.

XxX

Scarlett left the mill with the knowledge that at least one of her mills was profitable. Both the shares for the carpentry and housing along with the interest in the quarry meant that she had no money worries. Of course her marriage to Rhett had cemented that concern. Still, she would be a fool to be completely dependent on her husband. She knew she could never be the woman who lived for her family. The lessons she had learned in hardship had shown her that she was the one who provided for others. However unwillingly, she did care for others. Her strength of will separated her from the rest of her gender.

She was a fighter.

Always.

Her rig pulled up outside the other Mill. Ashley was there to greet her, much in the way that Mr Turner had. He followed her through to the office where the books lay on the desk. It didn't take long for her to see that all was not well. The mills were barely breaking even. She could see where Andrew had taken over and intervened. However, it was a blow to her that the man she had thought she loved could neglect her children so. For they were her children, perhaps on the same level as Kit, Leon, Mari and now Bonnie.

Ashley could see Scarlett reigning in her temper. He hastened to make his excuses, in a light manner.

"I know I'm a disappointment to you Scarlett."

"Tell me Ashley. Is it so hard to make an honest living selling lumber."

"Many customers do not have enough money. Scarlett, they lost everything in the war! Their homes, their way of life..."

"Save it Ashley. You know I have no care for what they have lost. All that matters is the future. You must stop living in the past."

"Oh, I can't bear it anymore."

"Don't be so dramatic Ashley."

He took her hands in his.

"You can't see it can you, my dear. He's butchered you!"

"Who's _whatted_ me?" She half shrieked.

"Your husband, Rhett Butler. He's filled you with his own cynicism. He's taking you, a beautiful, kind, yet spirited creature and made you like this. You're so hard with everyone now and I can't stand to see you fall anymore. I know I have no right but..."

Throughout his speech, Scarlett's temper was breaking free of its constraints, ready to boil over. This man had led her along for almost six years. He'd made her long for him. He'd taken her heart and then almost taken her! Now, he had the audacity to throw stones at her. It was bad enough that she had loved a man who had only _wanted _her. Worse, that she had to be in his company and pretend to consider him a friend and a gentleman.

She shook her head at his deviation from the role of the bland gentleman. "You have no right Ashley Wilkes. You stand there saying that a man has successfully controlled me. You should know me well enough to know that it will never happen. Rhett Butler is my husband. He may not be a gentleman but he has never attempted the facade, like you do. And if I do seem _hard_ then blame the War. You're not the only one to have struggled. We must do all we can to survive. If you cannot do this for yourself, then do it for Melly and Beau. Good-day Mr Wilkes."

"But Scarlett..."

"I said good-day."

She exited with her head held high. If Grandfather Robillard had been alive, he would have been proud of his granddaughter.

She had Pork drive back into town. She still had errands to run. Besides, she couldn't go home. The children would be waiting. Mr Branning, the tailor had already wrapped the waistcoats she had selected. One was a deep green, the other a dark brown. The boys would fight for ownership but that did not matter. On a whim, she had selected one for Rhett. Its mulberry colour would suit his dark, swarthy skin. It did not occur to her how he would feel about receiving such a gift that had taken an ounce of thought. She just thought he would like it.

Madame Bijoux hailed her into the shop and she followed the Frenchwoman to the counter. There lay the yellow satin she had requested for Mari. Such a colour would suit her complexion and the gold stitching was divine. Of course, it was too fine for a day dress but the child had often watched her mother dress for an evening out with Captain Butler. Thus, she had seen fit to demand her own 'night' dress.

"I have something for your little Bonnie Blue."

The material shimmered in the light and the blue changed shades. It slipped through her fingers and revealed an accompanying bonnet in the same material.

XxX

She sent the packages home with Pork. Her instructions were clear; the children were to open their presents. The fresh air calmed Scarlett and increased her rationality. There was no logical reason for her to be upset over what Ashley had said. Then again, to have a friend confront you in such a manner, it would be alarming for anyone. She knew that she no longer loved him but the heart could be a cruel tormentor. It was so confusing, even for one who was a natural at reading into people's emotions.

The combination of air and exercise had brought a colour to Scarlett's cheeks. It was the first thing that Mammy noticed when her lamb returned. The other was the lateness of the hour.

"Honey, where's you been? The children have been waiting on you."

"Did they open the presents?"

"They sure did. They're mighty fine and Mister Rhett was surprised to get a gift as well."

"Well, why shouldn't I get him a gift? I am his wife after all. I take it they're in the nursery?"

Mammy didn't mention that it was a shock that this particular wife bought a present for her husband. She knew her lamb didn't concern herself with finding out motivations, she just acted. She was like her father in that way.

Having requested coffee, she made her way upstairs.

"Mister Rhett wants to know if you still want to go to dinner."

"Yes, yes. Give me half-an-hour then come help me dress."

"Yes'm Miss Scarlett."

She continued upwards and stood in the doorway, watching her boys try on their waistcoats. Kit and Leon were arguing over who had the green waistcoat. Kit's argument was that he was the eldest but Leon argued that it suited him more. Mari sat watching eagerly. Scarlett chuckled and the two forgot their quarrel and rushed over to her.

"Mama, thank you for the green waistcoat." They both said at once.

Rhett watched the interaction whilst cradling Bonnie in his arms. He knew that the boys only fought over the green waistcoat because it was the colour their mother wore the most. He was pleased that she was wearing the dress he'd had her trusted dressmaker make. Whilst he knew that Scarlett was upset about the loss of her figure, to him she looked even more womanly. Her curves were more pronounced and her breasts were fuller. There were also moments when she looked genuinely peaceful. He wanted so much for her to be content.

The coffee Mammy had brought for the couple had been drunk and Scarlett had kissed her children good night before going to dress. She stood, holding the bedpost whilst Mammy did up her dress. Although the adjusted seams had made it more comfortable, the dress felt too confining.

"Stop Mammy, go and tell Captain Butler I've changed my mind. I'll have supper in my room."

She sat at her mirror, wearing her green wrapper, another gift that Rhett had sprung on her during her pregnancy. It had been at the later stages where she had been feeling as huge as an elephant and had declared she might as well stay in bed. The next morning she had felt quite ill and hadn't been able to eat. Rhett had soothed that it would not be long but she would not hear of it and said that she wanted to be alone. Later that day, when she felt calmer, Rhett encouraged her to get out of bed for a while. She had been standing in her nightgown when he came into the room, holding a package.

"What's that?"

He had laughed and said "Open it and see."

There she found the green velvet wrapper, trimmed in gold. Inside, there was an extra layer of padding so that she could keep warm. It was designed so that she didn't have to wear a corset, yet still remain modestly clothed. There were tiny buttons at the back from top to bottom. He held it open and she stepped inside. The soft material soothed her skin and she temporarily forgot her pain and her uncomfortable state. She turned to face him and laid her head on his chest and his arms wrapped round her…

The door opened and she was instantly aware of her husband's presence. He sauntered over to her and lowered his head to the spot behind her ear. His voice was as soft as a kitten's paw as his arms came about her waist.

"I got your message. I've ordered my supper up here too." He felt her body tense. "No objections to that I assume?"

Their eyes met in the centre of the mirror. Scarlett bit her lip and shook her head. Rhett smiled and kissed his way down her neck and one hand rested on her breasts. She gasped as the warmth of his hands seeped through her wrapper. How was it that he was always so warm and comforting? His caresses had the power to make her forget and she needed to do so. In a rare moment of spontaneity, she lifted his face to hers and kissed him soundly on the lips.

They both broke apart, breathless. Rhett pulled out her chair and lifted her in the air. She looked down and smiled from her vantage point. His eyes were dim and shuttered, as though they were hiding something. It was a look she had seen many times.

"Rhett put me down."

"What is it honey?"

"Do you want another baby?"

To say he was dumbfounded was an understatement. He lowered his wife and stepped back slightly, still holding her waist. She began to speak, rapidly.

"Now that we have Bonnie, do you want another baby? You did say that you didn't mind if I had one baby or twenty. But then Mammy mentioned how you were talking about the next one. Why are you looking at me like that? I just don't know what you want from me."

Any passion hidden in his eyes was wiped away by her words. And yet, he could see she was struggling to find something in him. She wanted his opinion. It was often needed in her business plans but never for something so personal. It gave him hope.

"What do you want Scarlett?"

"I don't want another. At least not right now. Rhett, I've had five pregnancies and given birth to four children. I can't go through another pregnancy. I'm not like Melly or Honey. They adore children. I do love mine but it's not easy. Don't make me have another Rhett. Please?"

He hated to see her in pain and held her close. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry that I upset you. I won't make you have another baby. Darling, hush now."

He tilted her head upwards and with the other hand, wiped away her tears with his handkerchief. Her eyes glistened with tears but she managed a small smile.

"Now, I promised you our marriage would be fun, didn't I? You must forgive me Mrs Butler, for being so remiss in my duties. I pledge now that we will have fun and lots of it. Have all the tears gone? Good. Smile for me Scarlett, like a good girl."

She actually laughed at the mix of teasing and tenderness in his voice. He was such a strange man!

A knock at the door announced the arrival of dinner and the couple settled down, only realising the strength of their hunger. Afterwards, Rhett motioned for her to come and sit on his lap and he reached for a cigar. They sat together in silence until he felt a heaviness the denoted his wife was sleeping. He carried her to the bed and lay her down gently, before climbing in the other side and pulling her close to him. He placed a kiss on her head and settled down to sleep.


End file.
